


In the middle of chaos

by enntsu



Series: Depravity Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper znowu cierpi, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reverse Falls, Slow Burn, Trauma, gwałt, kanibalizm, mocno ooc, trochę oc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 76,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝I jak chaos nie opuszcza demonów, tak błękit nie opuści ciebie.❞Fia Zvezda umarła, tym samym zostając dla Dippera jedynie traumatycznym wspomnieniem, towarzyszącym mu w trakcie stuletniej wędrówki i atakującym każdej nocy w najgorszych koszmarach. A nowe demony zjawiły się na ziemi, gotowe znów zrujnować mu plany i zmusić do współpracy z kimś o kim próbował zapomnieć.» kontynuacja depravity falls





	1. Prolog

Pomarańczowe.  
Wszystko stało się pomarańczowe.  
I trawione przez najprawdziwszy ogień znikało.  
Mabel Pines-Murphy maszerowała ulicami, przepychała się przez napierający na nią tłum i starała nie panikować. Nie musiała oddychać; po tylu latach wręcz powinna przywyknąć do życia pozbawionego ciągłej sekwencji wdech—wydech, a jednak stawiając kolejne kroki na kamienistym podłożu miała wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym otworzeniem ust jest coraz bliższa uduszenia się, zaraz przewróci się i zostanie zadeptana.  
Ledwie udało jej się stanąć w niezatłoczonym miejscu, a ktoś rozbił szyby na trzecim piętrze szarej kamienicy; miliony szklanych odłamów runęły na podłogę, tnąc odsłonięte fragmenty skóry. Ciało natychmiast zaczęło się regenerować: na jej oczach, w towarzystwie krwi, wypychało intruza i w zastraszająco szybkim tempie wracało do stanu właściwego.  
Ludzie wrzeszczeli — nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatni raz słyszała tyle głosów mieszających się w tak przeraźliwe zwodzenie nad własnym losem — nie pozwalając jej myśleć i jedynie doprowadzając ją do bólu głowy i przemożnej chęci rozłożenia się na chodniku.  
Pot skapywał po jej czole, palce poczerniały od ciągłego używania mocy i ratowania kolejnych osób, a złośliwy głosik w głowie powtarzał uparcie, że to nie wystarczy; że jest za wolna, więc i tak tej nocy zginą setki osób. A inny głos, zamiast bronić się, dumnie mówił, że tak być powinno: że na taki los sobie zasłużyli.  
Huk.  
Wielka rzeźba umieszczona na dachu ratusza odłączyła się od trzymających ją metalowych konstrukcji i zaczęła zmierzać prosto na wypełnione ulice, a ona nie miała nawet siły unieść ręki. I na szczęście nie musiała jej mieć. W połowie drogi ogromny, nieco zszarzały przez upływ czasu anioł zawisł w powietrzu, a cała pożoga zniknęła, jakby była tylko malutkim ogniem, który dało się ugasić w pięć sekund.  
To zaś mogło oznaczać tylko jedno — Dipper Pines wrócił do miasta.


	2. I.Niemowle.

Dipper nie pamiętał, jak to jest przymierać z głodu, lepić się z brudu przez brak możliwości wykąpania się czy też spać w ciemnych uliczkach, do których normalni ludzie nie chcieli chodzić późno w nocy albo opuszczonym magazynie, gdzie roiło się od szczurów i robaków. Wiedział, że to się kiedyś w jego życiu zdarzyło — że gdzieś w odległej przeszłości, nim stał się demonem, wiódł takie życie i, chociaż zemsta przeżerała go odbierając inne uczucia, jeśli ten stan się zmieniał, potrafił chociaż minimalnie go docenić. Teraz — równo o północy, trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia — mając pod sobą miękki materac, miał ochotę prychnąć i roześmiać się ze złośliwości bogów albo własnego umysłu, dla którego ta część życia była zbyt odległa, by ją w kółko roztrząsać nawet po upływie stu lat. Jednocześnie — coś wyższego lub zwyczajnie poplątanego, tkwiącego tylko w głowie — nie miało problemu z rozpraszaniem go; z powtarzania mu, jak mantrę, że nie ma prawa do wszelkiego rodzaju przyjemności i tej nocy także — słysząc, jak Aaron rozpina mu spodnie — może co najwyżej wlepiać wzrok w sufit i mentalnie przygotowywać się na wielkie rozczarowanie i żenujące przepraszanie obu stron.  
Poznali się właściwie przypadkiem — jego brat brał u Mabel korepetycje z matematyki, a Dipper, w drodze do sklepu, postanowił odwiedzić siostrę, napić się herbaty i po prostu miło spędzić czas. Rzecz w tym, że zamiast w salonie z filiżanką w dłoni, wylądował w kuchni, obok Aarona, i z całkiem dobrą lemoniadą oraz ciastem upieczonym przez matkę braci. Tydzień później zdarzyło się coś podobnego — tylko tym razem być może wizyta o dwunastej była całkowicie celowa i wcale nie związana z chęcią zobaczenia swojej bliźniaczki — i Dipper znów odbył z nim ciekawą rozmowę przechodząc płynnie od tematów takich, jak muzyka, filmy, seriale i książki, do mitologii sumeryjskiej, etymologi słowa kultura, Agnès Sorel i przemyśleć na temat tego, jak popełnić morderstwo doskonałe. Właściwie — przez większość czasu to Aaron mówił, całkowicie wciągnięty w swój monolog, a Dipper mu na to pozwalał nawet nie myśląc o wtrąceniu się i przerwaniu tych idealnych paplanin. Od przerywania była — albo był, w zależności od aktualnego stanu — Sam Murphy-Pines wracająca z pracy perfekcyjnie o czternastej, wpadająca do kuchni z miną męczennika i jęcząca ❝kaaawwyyy❞. Potem minął jeszcze jeden tydzień i jeszcze jeden, aż w końcu umówili się na kawę i ich znajomość przerodziła się w długie miesiące pełne randek i chichotów oraz rumieńców na jakie przeważnie pozwalały sobie tylko zakochane nastolatki. Jakaś część Dippera wiedziała, że to kolejna relacja, która nic nie zmieni; nie będzie tym mistycznym księciem na białym koniu, który jednym pocałunkiem pozbawi go wszystkich problemów, a jednak łudzi się nawet, gdy podczas ich pierwszego pocałunku potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że to w niczym nie przypomina tych filmów czy książkowych, gdzie dodawało się przyjemną dla ucha melodie albo rozpisywało na dwie strony o niezwykłych doznaniach postaci. I łudził się, gdy ledwie półgodziny tematu otwierał Aaronowi drzwi i przyjmował te wszystkie nieco pośpieszone prezenty oraz wsłuchiwał się w długie wyjaśnienia o tym, jak to chłopak nie potrafił wyczekać do rana i po prostu musiał przyjść teraz. Mason nie miał nic przeciwko — i tak nie spał, spać nie zamierzał i nawet tego nie potrzebował w stopniu tak ogromnym, jak kiedyś. Z tego, co zdążył się zorientować — jego granica przesunęła się do dwóch miesięcy bez odwiedzenia krainy fantasmagorii. Tylko później ciężko było wrócić do regularnego śnienia czy w ogóle zmuszenia się do zamknięcia oczu na dłużej, niż kilka minut. Toteż na chwilę przed urodzinami włóczył się po domu — poprawiał obrazy, ścierał nieistniejące plamy, grzebał w stercie listów, wysłał kolejną wiadomość do Willa, później Mabel i być może nawet liczył na jakąkolwiek wizytę. Właściwie, on wręcz potrzebował takiego oderwania od nocnej rutyny... Choć teraz — wciąż nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca; nie mając chęci choćby unieść ręki i dotknąć Aarona — dręczyła go myśl, że wolałby kogoś innego. Nie jako partnera, nie do tej sceny. Do przerwania monotonii. Nawet sąsiad — właściciel restauracji, pod która znajdowało się mieszkanie Dippera oraz mieszkania na trzecim piętrze — chociaż lubił gadać o procesie tworzenia wina i opowiadać sto razy te same anegdoty, wydawał się lepszym towarzyszem. Bo przy nim nie musiałby się rozbierać — w ogóle nie doprowadziłby do takiego scenariusza. Zwyczajnie upiliby się, odśpiewali ❝sto lat❞ (choć w przypadku ponad stuletniego demona brzmiało to raczej jak groźba, niż miłe życzenie) i po ewentualnym zarzyganiu łazienki, padliby gdzieś na podłodze. Wszystko byłoby prostsze.   
Ale sąsiad, oczywiście, postanowił wyjechać dzień wcześniej postanowił zabrać swoją córkę do innego miasta, gdzie mieli wystawiać jakiś niezwykle popularny musical oraz kilkudniowy spęd fanów fantasy i Mason na samą myśl miał ochotę przeklinać rozwiedzionych ludzi, ich nagłe potrzeby zatroszczenia się o dziecko, jego marzenia i na Aarona wypełniającego luki po sąsiedzie; jednocześnie mógł gratulować samemu sobie — wytrzymał dłużej, niż zwykle. Właściwie, wielkim sukcesem był fakt, że jego ciało nie zatrzymało się, jakby spotkało przed sobą ścianę i nie mogło iść już dalej, w momencie, gdy Aaron, wciąż całując, pchnął go na łóżko, a coś w jego oczach zdradziło, że spanie to ostatnia rzecz o jakiej myśli.   
Zdaniem Dippera to nie miało sensu — zważywszy na to, ile przeszedł i ile rzeczy nie odbiło się na jego przyszłości; nie pozostawiło wielkich ran krwawiących przy każdej możliwej okazji, nie powinno wciąż funkcjonować, blokować go i doprowadzać do granic frustracji — ale oto znowu ktoś dotykał językiem jego penisa, a on potrafił myśleć tylko o Carmen. Kurwa, on ją wręczy widział — z jej ciemniejszą od jego własnej skórą, długimi palcami wbijającymi się w ciało i intensywnie zielonymi oczami wypełnionymi rzeczami, które miał ochotę z niej wydrzeć; rzeczami tak paskudnie, zważywszy na sytuację, pozytywnymi że aż chciało się zwymiotować. Nie kojarzył kelnerów z restauracji, w których jadał; gdyby ktoś podsunął mu zdjęcie którejś kochanki, nie potrafiłby przypisać jej konkretnego imienia; czasami miał problem z przypomnieniem sobie twarzy Willa, chociaż tego widywał całkiem regularnie od kiedy Mabel została mianowana na emisariusza, a jednak wiedział, że Carmen rozpoznałby nawet, gdyby minął ją, przebraną w jakiś sposób, na środku ulicy. Była, jak klatka, której pręty zrobiono z cierni, a klucza nigdy nie stworzono. Czasami miał ochotę wziąć młot i ją rozwalić, ale jego też nie stworzono, a w dni, w które zbierał się w sobie i planował kolejną zemstę, próbował ją odnaleźć, prędzej czy później było, jak w trakcie seksu — nieruchomiał, czując się, jakby znowu wypił tatem różowy napój, a wszelakie siły opuszczały go.  
Zagryzł dolną wargę, czując na całym ciele nieprzyjemne mrowienie, raczej z czystego odruchu wbił na moment paznokcie w pościel i odezwał się:  
— Aaron. — Otworzył oczy, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy je zamknął, a dłońmi powędrował do czerwonej czupryny, tym samym zatrzymując głowę chłopaka i dostając pytające spojrzenie. — Przestań. Po prostu przestań. To się nie uda — mówił siląc się na spokój i klnąc na samego siebie, bo trzeba było przyznać, że widok, który miał przed sobą nie był zły ani obrzydliwy. Cholera, Aaron, niezależnie od sytuacji; nawet jeśli z uniesioną brwią i strużką śliny podpierał się brodą o jego miednicę, wyglądał świetnie i Dipper powinien się na niego rzucić, zamiast powoli układać w głowie kolejne słowa.  
— Jestem aż tak beznadziejny? Znaczy, jasne, dawno nikomu nie obciągałem, ale...  
Aktualnie rozważam to czy ja w ogóle mam tam jakieś czucie, więc obawiam się, że nie mogę tego stwierdzić — pomyślał, wsuwając dłoń we własne, wciąż białe, włosy i choć refleksja ta miała w sobie coś gorzkiego, na głos mówił delikatnie i spokojnie, jak do dziecka: — Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu... — Machnął rękami w bliżej nieokreślonym geście. — Nie mogę. Nie dzisiaj.  
...i nie jutro. Ani za tydzień. Ani miesiąc. Pewnie nawet nie w przyszłym roku.  
Aaron milczał wyraźnie coś analizując, a Mason zapragnął wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok. Nienawidził tego rodzaj relacji — partnerów, którzy zamiast lamentować nad sobą, obwinić go za zepsucie im nocy albo po prostu wyjść, siedzieli w ciszy i w jakimś stopniu wciąż go dotykali. Na co dzień nie miał problemu z ludźmi przypadkiem się o niego ocierającymi, z Mabel przytulającą go albo Sam klepiącą go po plecach czy czochrającą jego włosy, ale w sytuacjach takich, jak ta; gdy logicznym stawało się to, że prędzej najbliższym oknem wpadnie pingwin w różowym tutu, niż dojdzie do jakiegoś zbliżenia, myślał jedynie o zakryciu się szczelnie kołdrą i odcięciu od całego świata. Był irytująco nadwrażliwy i zmęczony, jakby ostatnie dni spędził biegając maraton po maratonie. W końcu jednak Aaron westchnął i uniósł się, a grzywka wpadła mu do oczu. W każdy inny dzień Dipper natychmiast odgarnąłby mu ją, w tę noc — nawet nie podniósł ręki, która bezwładnie wylądowała na materacu.   
— Chcesz żebym z tobą został czy mam wracać do domu? — spytał Aaron, jakby wyczuwając nastrój Dippera.   
— A masz jak wrócić?   
— Ta, pożyczyłem samochód od ojca — odparł i zmarszczył brwi. — Widziałeś gdzieś mój binder?   
Mason — oczywiście tylko w duchu — jęknął czując się, jakby ktoś dołożył mu kolejną cegiełkę do wielkiego muru z poczucia winy, a myślami utknął między ich dwiema rozmowami: tą sprzed dwóch tygodni i tą z momentu, gdy Aaron znalazł się na jego kolanach. Teraz już naprawdę pragnął jakieś cudu, nawet absurdalnego, jak nagłe zapadnięcie w śpiączkę albo obudzenie się w innym świecie, gdzie ostatnie trochę ponad sto lat było złym snem, ale gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, ostrożnie uniósł się na łokciach i omiótł wzrokiem swój pokój — jasne ściany pokryte malowidłami stworzonymi przez Mabel, gdy nagle zapragnęła zostać malarką, szafę z lustrami na drzwiczkach, biurko wypełnione stertami papierów i komiksów, regał z książkami oraz krzesło zawalone ubraniami, które już niemal dosięgnęły sufitu.   
— Leży na podłodze.  
— Ach, faktycznie.  
Aaron schylił się, a wszystkie włosy w jednej chwili odsłoniły jego plecy pokryte niewielkimi bliznami. Z tego, co Dipper się orientował wcale nie były po maleńkim wypadku; były przedłużeniem dwóch wielkich czerwonych blizn przecinających lewą pierś chłopaka. Nigdy jednak nie spytał o szczegóły — cały czas czuł się, jakby to jeszcze nie była pora na tego typu rozmowy, a próba ich poruszenia jedynie doprowadziłaby do sytuacji, w której Aaron znów nie potrafiłby się przy nim przebrać... Chociaż po tej nocy pewnie i tak wrócą do poprzedniego funkcjonowania.  
— Więc?   
— Możesz jechać, nie chcę cię tu zatrzymywać. — Zabrzmiało to szorstko, choć wcale nie miał takiej intencji. Po prostu pomimo całej ciekawości, jakiejś drobnej chęci porozmawiania z Aaronem, przeproszenia go z dziesięć razy, najbardziej na świecie chciał zostać sam; chciał przestać czuć się osaczony, obserwowany; jakby setki ludzi napierały na niego i dusiły swoim ciężarem.  
*  
— Idź w końcu na terapię — powiedział Sam, gdy Dipper skończył swoją relację z ostatniej nocy.  
Ludziom nigdy nie opowiadał o tym, co przydarzyło mu się, gdy jeszcze sam był człowiekiem. O całym gwałcie i sprawie z Fią przez długi czas wiedziało jedynie siedem osób, a i one wielu rzeczy musiały się domyślać (a aktualnie trzy z nich były martwe, a jedna tkwiła w całkowitym zawieszeniu i nie mogła nawet ruszać ustami). Ale Sam nie był człowiekiem — był najprawdziwszym demonem, którego Mabel poznała na jednej ze swoich misji oraz najlepszym przyjacielem Dippera, więc prędzej czy później musiał się dowiedzieć. Dipper chciał, żeby się dowiedział; żeby nie tkwili wciąż w sytuacji, w której on znał każdy jego sekret, a Sam wiedział tylko o jakiś strzępkach z jego życia.  
— I co ja mu albo jej powiem? ❝Proszę pani albo pana, sto lat temu mnie zgwałcono i teraz mój penis nie chce współpracować. Pomocy.❞?  
— Jeśli wytniesz tę część o stu latach, to... czemu nie? — wtrącił Will, idąc obok nich i jedząc spokojnie swoje frytki. — I tak tego potrzebujesz, a na upartego zawsze możesz udać się do naszego wymiaru, do jakiegoś weberyna. Zasugerowałbym też manipulacje wspomnieniami, ale to musiałaby zrobić osoba trzecia, a twoje moce są...  
— Popaprane? Destrukcyjne? Gotowe zabić tego, kto przy nich manipuluje i przy okazji zdmuchnąć tę planetę z powierzchni tej galaktyki? — podsunął Sam.  
— Chciałem powiedzieć niestabilne, ale cóż, to też pasuje.   
Dipper jęknął i spuścił głowę przy okazji mażąc sobie brodę lodem truskawkowym.   
— Nie pomagacie mi — mruknął wycierając się chusteczką i rozglądając po niemalże pustej ulicy.   
Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że w dniu, gdy tu przybył większość miasta była trawiona przez ogień — szkło sypało się po ulicach, drzewa padały jedno po drugim blokując trasę ucieczki, przerażony tłum przekrzykiwał się, a wielki anioł będący rzeźbą umieszczoną na dachu ratusza miał zmiażdżyć kilku ludzi po wcześniejszym odczepieniu się od metalowych konstrukcji. Teraz nic na to nie wskazywało — było przerażająco ciepło, idealnie na jakiś pożar, ale jednocześnie wszędzie panował porządek: chodniki lśniły pozbawione chociażby jednego papierka albo butelki rzuconej niedbale, wszystkie okna tkwiły na swoich miejscach, a ratusz wyglądał, jakby po prostu nigdy nic na nim nie stało.   
— Wiecie, że nie zamierzam udawać się do waszego świata, a jeśli już miałbym próbować to przepracować, to wolałbym być szczery, niż zmyślać, że do całego zajścia doszło, nie wiem, miesiąc temu. Poza tym co jeśli wtrąciłaby się policja? Miałbym im kazać ścigać wampira czy może godzić się na obdukcję, choć ta gówno da? — mówił jeszcze i ucichł dopiero, gdy weszli do restauracji wypełnionej czerwienią i czernią, a chińskie, kuliste lampy zawisły nad ich głowami stanowiąc jedynie źródło światła w trakcie podróży między stolikami. — A może w ogóle unikać tematu o tym, dlaczego nie chcę tego zgłosić? O, albo lepiej: walnąć całą prawdę o tym, jak to jestem demonem, ale zanim do tego doszło zostałem zgwałcony przez wampirzycę, którą spotkałem na przyjęciu dziewczyny, którą później zamordował? — paplał, gdy już wspinali się po schodach. — Albo od razu znajdę sobie psychiatrę i użyję mocy, żeby walnął mi jakąś wesołą receptę?   
Budynek, w którym zamieszkał Dipper składał się z trzech wejść — pierwsze z nich, to główne, znajdowało się na przodzie, naprzeciwko ulicy i prowadziło prosto do restauracji, dwa pozostałe umieszczono na tyłach, gdzie jedno było dostępne tylko dla personelu i prowadziło do kuchni, a żeby dostać się do drugiego trzeba było przejść się po schodach. I choć Mason wiedział, że teoretycznie droga jest ta sama — i tak musiał się wspinać po schodkach — to i tak, kiedy mógł, wolał iść przez restaurację i przy okazji patrzeć na tych wszystkich roześmianych ludzi... No i jedzenie było też na miejscu.  
— Chcę tylko powiedzieć — Sam przechylił głowę — że rozczula mnie fakt, że po tylu latach wciąż myślisz, że jesteśmy tu od pomagania ci, a faszerowanie lekami może źle współgrać z twoimi mocami. No wiesz: pewnego dnia wstaniesz, weźmiesz o jedną tabletkę za dużo i w przypływie dobrego nastroju postanowisz wywołać apokalipsę.  
— To brzmi, jakbym nie potrafił stosować się do zaleceń lekarza i faktycznie planował wziąć za jednym zamachem wszystko, co mi przepisze.   
— A potrafisz?   
Will uniósł brew i Dipper zazgrzytał zębami z irytacji, ale nim pomyślał choćby o tym, jak odgryźć się demonowi, wzrokiem powędrował na wycieczkę umieszczoną pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego domu. Konkretniej — na umieszczone na niej, okryte kocami, niemowlę.


	3. II.Początek kłopotów.

Dipper nie mógł zasnąć.  
Chociaż minął miesiąc od kiedy w jego domu pojawiło się dziecko, dalej nie potrafił przywyknąć do sytuacji, w której się znalazł — czasami budził się w środku nocy i z podkrążonymi oczami podpełzał do łóżeczka tylko po to, by dziesiąty raz zrozumieć, że niemowlę śpi i nie zamierza w najbliższym czasie, swoim płaczem, rozwalić wszystkich szyb albo śmiechem doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której meble zaczną fruwać... Bo oczywiście istota znaleziona przez niego na progu nie mogła należeć do świata ludzi; musiała roztaczać demoniczną aurę i miotać płomieniami z małych piąstek przy każdym zabrudzeniu pieluchy. A znalezienie jej rodzica musiało graniczyć z cudem; stanowić problem, którego nie potrafił rozwiązać nawet Will — normalnie w takich sytuacjach moc dziecka, przez pierwsze dwa lata, przypomina mieszankę tej ojca i matki, i przy odpowiednim skupieniu oraz posiadając jedna ze zdolności Dippera można wyczuć, gdzie znajduje się rodzic. W tym — część należąca do ojca nie istniała, a ta matki prowadziła ich kolejno do: Paryża, Tokio, Gdańska, Moskwy, Kioto i ponownie do mieszkania Dippera. Sam powiedziała, że w przypadku ojca sytuacja nie jest niesamowicie dziwna — że za jej czasów chodziło się do emisariuszy i prosiło rytuał zamaskowania. Co prawda nie wyjaśniła dlaczego, ale Will potwierdził wszystko, więc Mason im wierzył. Niestety tego, co się działo z matką wyjaśnić nie potrafili; ich wszystkie rozwiązania szybko okazywały się błędami, a że Will oficjalnie nie mieszkał w tym wymiarze, a Sam i Mabel chodziły do normalnej pracy, nim Mason zdążył się zorientować został pełnoetatową niańką.  
Potrzebował tylko trzydziestu dni, by odkryć, że kompletnie się do tego wszystkiego nie nadaje — wystarczyło, że raz odwrócił wzrok na pięć sekund albo odebrał telefon, a dziecko już wspinało się po suficie; jedzenie latało po całej kuchni w trakcie porannych, popołudniowych i nocnych prób nakarmienia jej (bo to była dziewczynka); przewijanie rozpoczynało się od modlitwy i mamrotania ❝Dlaczego ja❞, a próby poruszania się z zapłakanym dzieckiem po przestrzeniach publicznych, kończyły się pogardliwymi spojrzeniami, komentarzami i przypadkowymi, niekontrolowanymi użyciami mocy. To ostatnie należał do największych problemów — ciągle musiał tuszować wszystko i wymazywać przechodniom pamięć, a to zaś — jak każda inna sztuczka związana w jakikolwiek sposób z umysłami innych osób — kojarzyło mu się z Fią. I wiedział — naprawdę wiedział — że to co ona robiła było złe, a to co on robi było obowiązkiem i ostatecznie działało na korzyść tych osób, często ratowało ich przed zawałami albo atakami paniki, ale nawet z takimi wytłumaczeniami, czuł się brudny, jakby jego dłonie pokrywała smoła. Fakt, że to wszystko działo się blisko rocznicy jej śmierci, też niczego nie ułatwiał.  
Nigdy nie zanotował sobie w kalendarzu czegoś w stylu ❝Tego dnia zabiłem Fię❞, a jednak w ciągu roku, na jeden miesiąc, jego ciało zmieniało się w ogromny alarm, krzyczący ❝To już! To już!❞. Wszystko zaczynało się od wrażenia, że własne moce, niczym robaki, drążą w nim dziury. Potem pojawiały się koszmary — sny, których nie potrafił zapamiętać i te wypełnione gwałtami, przeistaczały się w pogrążoną w ciemności przestrzeń, gdzie echem niósł się histeryczny śmiech, a w oddali co jakiś czas rozbłyskały kolorowe płomienie. W dzień potrafił radzić sobie z niepokojem, nocami — takimi jak ta — umiał jedynie zaciskać palce na kołdrze i zastanawiać kiedy to wszystko się skończy.  
Gdyby wciąż był człowiekiem jego serce biłoby teraz niesamowicie szybko, wręcz boleśnie obijając się o klatkę piersiową i domagając wyskoczenia z niej, ale będąc człowiekiem przeistoczonym w demona, anomalią — czuł w takich chwilach jedynie delikatne pulsowanie i pot spływający po skroniach. Wiercił się niespokojnie, przewracał i wyobrażał sytuacje, w których coś zaczyna się dziać — coś martwego, co powinno pozostać zapominane na dnie jego wspomnień, wypełza spod łóżka, rozbija szyby, chichocze, niczym we śnie. I choć z każdą kolejną taką myślą węzeł mocniej zaciskał się wokół jego szyi, jednocześnie pragnął, by to się zdarzyło; czując, że w rzeczywistości to nie byłoby aż tak szkaradne, wypaczone, pragnął przeżyć konfrontację z potworem i tym samym zakończyć swoje męczarnie. Ale Fia nigdy nie powróciła, jako upiór nękający go. Nikt nigdy jej nie wskrzesił, więc jego wyobraźnia dalej szalała czyniąc go nadwrażliwym na każdy dźwięk niesiony echem z ulicy.  
Około trzeciej nad ranem — czując się, jak ktoś, kto wlał się w siebie cysternę piwa, a potem przebiegł maraton i pobił rekord w robieniu pompek — sięgnął po swój telefon, zerknął na dziecko i widząc, że nie dzieje się z nim nic złego, rozpoczął przeglądanie wszelkich możliwych, zainstalowanych aplikacji. Tym sposobem — godzinę później — zawędrował do zdjęć publikowanych przez Mabel; do kolorowych prac wykonanych przez Sam i zdjęcia z ich ślubu, gdzie królował róż ze złotem, a jego siostra miała piękną, białą suknie i długą pelerynę obszytą różanymi wzorami. Cała uśmiechnięta, promieniała, podczas gdy Sam — w garniturze — wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto już tyle razy brał ślub i bywał na innych, że kolejny nie robi na nim wrażenia. Na innych, późniejszych, zdjęciach pojawiał się głównie biały kot, którego Mabel znalazła pewnego dnia i postanowiła przygarnąć.  
O szóstej znalazł się przy Aaronie i podziwiał ich wspólne zdjęcia, a uśmiech sam wpełzł na jego twarz. Na jednym z nich siedzieli w kawiarni w towarzystwie Sam i Mabel, a Aaron ubrudził się niebieską polewą. Na innym siedzieli pod kocem, Dipper czytał, a Aaron opierał głowę o jego ramię. Na jeszcze innym stali przed szkołą z bratem Aarona i uśmiechali się ni to z radości, ni to z ulgi, bo oto rozpoczęły się wakacje. Były też zdjęcia z parku, gdzie Aaron bujał swojego brata na huśtawce; zdjęcia z wesela kuzynki Aarona i te ledwie sprzed dwóch dni, gdzie Aaron miał już swoją nową fryzurę — blond włosy z wygolonymi bokami — i kolczyk w wardze. I wyglądał cudownie, podczas gdy Dipper — trzymając na rękach dziecko — wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał krzyknąć ❝Dobijcie mnie!❞.  
Ziewnął, a jego oczy w końcu zamknęły się i głowa opadła na poduszki.  
*  
Dipper robił sobie kawę, gdy akurat zjawił się Aaron. Wyglądając, jakby przeżył noc równie paskudną, co Mason, wtoczył się do mieszkania i, potykając się o własne nogi, zaklął się kilka razy, by potem runąć na kanapę i wydać z siebie przeciągły, pełen frustracji jęk.  
— Co się... — zaczął Dipper, ale nim zdążył chociaż zacząć kolejne słowo, Aaron uniósł głowę i podparł się na łokciach.  
— Zaczął mi się okres i mam wrażenie, że prędzej pozwolą mi na eutanazję, niż terapię hormonalną. — I znów wylądował twarzą w poduszkach, a jego dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści uderzyły kilka razy w powietrze.  
Dipper zamrugał, powoli analizując wszystko, co tylko usłyszał i w następnej chwili pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, a jego dłoń zatopiła się we włosach Aarona.  
— Naprawdę jest aż tak źle?  
— ❝Och, ale po co panienka się tak śpieszy? To jeszcze trzeba przemyśleć na spokojnie. Może jeszcze panience się odwidzi? Panienko to, panienko tamto.❞ — Idealnie zmieniał swój głos z cierpiętniczego na przesłodzony, paskudnie sztuczny. — A moja mama na to: ❝Co racja, to racja. Lepiej skup się córeczko na tych twoich studiach, a nie wydziwiasz.❞.  
— A ty...?  
— Wkurzyłem się i wyszedłem trzaskając drzwiami. I być może mruknąłem coś pokroju ❝A pocałujcie panienkę w dupę❞. Ale to tylko być może. W praktyce niczego nie możemy być pewni.  
Dipper westchnął ciężko i na moment w jego głowie zagościła pewna myśl; pomysł, który już kilka razy męczył go, kusił i pojawiał się w tego typu chwilach. Jeden ruch ręki — dosłownie tyle wystarczyło, by zakończyć wszelkie problemy Aarona. Jeden malutki ruch, trochę płomieni i... milion wyjaśnień. Albo gorzej — grzebanie w kilku głowach, przestawianie wszystkiego, przeistaczanie wspomnień, manipulacja dokumentami i... tysiąc innych rzeczy, które pachniały Fią i mogły skończyć się jakąś pomyłką. Głupim błędem. Kompletną katastrofą. Raz by się zdekoncentrował i już miałby warzywo, a przywracanie wszystkiego do poprzedniego stanu stałoby się równie proste i szybkie co przejście dziesięciu labiryntów z jednoczesnym unikaniem wielkich kul lecących z każdej strony i rozplątywaniem setek sznurówek.  
Nie szukaj innych wymówek. Tu chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o Fię — szepnął złośliwy głosik i dłoń Dippera nieświadomie mocniej zacisnęła się na włosach Aarona. Dopiero syk wydobywający się z jego ust, ocucił Masona, a płacz dziecka zmusił do jak najszybszego odejścia od kanapy.  
— Nie to, bym narzekał — zaczął Aaron, wodząc za nim wzrokiem — w końcu uwielbiam Cyntię, ale czy twoja ciotka mówiła już, kiedy zamierza wrócić?  
Dipper — ciesząc się, że znajduje się plecami do Aarona — zagryzł dolną wargę i uniósł dziewczynkę. Wedle oficjalnej, wymyślonej przez Mabel, była ich kuzynką. Malutką, słodziutką kuzyneczką, którą ciotka podrzuciła Masonowi ze względu na swoją daaleką podróż. Według tej samej historii — ich biedna cioteczka miała umrzeć za dokładnie tydzień w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku. (Chociaż Sam twierdziła, że lepiej byłoby mówić o śpiączce. W końcu nie wiadomo czy kiedyś nie znajdą rodziców dziecka.)  
— Wspominała coś o listopadzie — wymamrotał. — Ale to nic pewnego! Podobno napotkała na jakieś problemy, ale nie chciała mówić o szczegółach. Że niby ❝To nie jest rozmowa na teraz❞. — Wcale nie musiał, a jednak wywrócił oczami, jakby faktycznie był podirytowany zachowaniem swojej nieistniejącej cioci, a głos w głowie raz za razem powtarzał mu: k ł a m c a , k ł a m c a . Czym to się różni od używania na nim mocy?  
Aaron pokiwał głową, ale na głos nie powiedział ani słowa, a kiedy Mason skupił się całkowicie na dziecku i karmieniu go, podniósł się z kanapy i powoli, leniwie podszedł do niego, by w następnej chwili przylgnąć do Dippera i położyć mu głowę na ramieniu.  
To nie tak, że nigdy nie miał przyjaciół, u których mógłby czuć się dobrze; takich, którzy szanowaliby jego osobę i zwracali się do niego poprawnie. To nie tak, że wszędzie i wiecznie musiał kogoś udawać, a jednak przekraczając próg domu Dippera zawsze czuł się, jakby zrzucał z siebie ważące tonę maski. Cudownie wolny i spokojny... i nawet tamta noc nie mogła tego zniszczyć — chociaż wówczas poczuł się paskudnie i zatliła się w nim myśl, że wszystko runęło przez niego; że Dipper odrzucił go przez jego ciało, nie potrafił jej długo przy sobie utrzymać. Po prostu wystarczyło, żeby spojrzał na Masona i już wiedział, że stało się coś innego; że to miało związek z jakimś paskudnym wspomnieniem i w tamtej chwili odrzuciłby przez to każdego. Spytany o to pobladł i zaczął się trząść, a Aaron — wiedząc, jak to jest gdy ktoś naciska, choć nie powinien — odpuścił.  
— W porządku. Powiesz, jak będziesz gotów — powiedział mu wtedy.  
A teraz przymknął powieki i z palcami zaciśniętymi na swetrze uszytym przez Mabel, wsłuchując się w wesołe gruchanie i dziecięcy, pełen radości bełkot, myślał o tym, że mógłby tak spędzić resztę życia.  
— Mason?  
— Hm?  
Kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie, a resztki stresu uleciały, kiedy Dipper — w końcu — na niego spojrzał.  
— Wiesz, myślę, że koch-  
Trzask.  
Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a echo ciężkich kroków rozniosło się po domu i Dipper wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. O ile Aaron na nowo spiął się i odsunął gwałtownie, niczym spłoszone zwierzę, o tyle on wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy ujrzał Mabel w różowym płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym i z ogromnym, otwartym kartonem wypełnionym kolorowym materiałem.  
— Wiedzieliście, że w w Azji i Australii istnieją ćmy z mackami? — spytała na wstępie i rzuciła karton na kanapę. — Znaczy, tak naprawdę to organy zapachowe, ale no wyglądają, jak obleśne macki.  
Dipper uniósł brew.  
— Jaki to ma związek z czymkolwiek?  
— Żaden. Po prostu doszłam do wniosku, że możecie chcieć się o tym dowiedzieć — odparła, rozmasowując ramiona. — Poza tym chcę tylko oznajmić, że jestem zirytowana i mam ochotę na herbatę.  
— Czym? — spytał Dipper, wstawiając wodę na herbatę i zerkając na Aarona grzebiącego w szafkach w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek szklanki.  
— Och, wyobraź sobie, że Sam dostał wiadomość od rodziców i rano wyjechał — odpowiedziała, zdejmując płaszcz i odsłaniając skrytą za nim czarną, długą koszulę i proste, białe spodnie. — A poza tym cały dzień ciągle coś dźwigam i... ach. Właśnie. — Zanurzyła dłonie w kartonie, by w następnej chwili wysunąć z niego flagę o trzech kolorach: różowym, żółtym i niebieskim. — Dalej jestem obrażona, że nie chcesz z nami iść — rzekła, okrywając się nią, niczym kocem.  
— Po prostu nie lubię tego typu... wydarzeń — wymamrotał Dipper, a Aaron nagle na nowo ożywił się i pomaszerował w stronę Mabel.  
— Co sprawia, że zaczynam wątpić w to czy jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Poza tym nawet Will obiecał pójść.  
— Błagam, nie wspominaj mi o Willu — jęknął Dipper i odruchowo zerknął na swój telefon.  
— Pokłóciliście się? — spytał Aaron, a jego głos przez krótki moment brzmiał dziwnie. Chwiejnie i niepewnie.  
— Chciałbym! — odparł Dipper, stawiając na stoliku herbatę, ciasto oraz trzy talerzyki. — Ale to nie to. Po prostu aktualnie Will robi remont u siebie i... cóż, ciągle pyta mnie o zdanie. Dzisiaj na przykład zdążył zadzwonić do mnie dwadzieścia razy, mamy dopiero jedenastą, a ja jestem na nogach od dwóch godzin. I wiecie, ja go naprawdę lubię, ale nie jestem dobry w tego typu sprawach, ale jednocześnie mam dziwne wrażenie, że odmowa mogłaby się źle dla mnie skończyć... ale z kolei ciągłe udawanie, że nie mogę odebrać teraz robi się męczące, a jedynym jego plusem jest to, że mogę wyśpiewać początek piosenki, którą ustawiłaś mi jako dzwonek. — Przy ostatnich słowach zerknął na Mabel. — Właściwie, mam wrażenie, że będę miał koszmary z nim związane.  
Nim zdążył dokończyć ostatnie zdanie, telefon na nowo odezwał się, odgrywając irytującą melodię.  
*  
Kiedy wracali w czwórkę z zakupów, wciąż padało i choć na swój sposób stanowiło to miłą odmianę od suszy panującej przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, Dipperowi niezbyt podobała się wizja gradu, który — wedle prognozy pogody — miał w każdej chwili dołączyć do deszczu. W takich chwilach naprawdę podziwiał Mabel — na nowo przyodziana w swój płaszczyk i z uniesioną nad głową parasolką oraz trzymając na rękach Cyntię, dumnie maszerowała ulicami, zgrabnie wymijała kałużę i wesoło paplała o swoich planach na najbliższy miesiąc. Tam miała gdzieś jeden wolontariat, tam drugi, tam trzeci, później jakieś spotkania, kółka teatralne, lekcje gotowania, coś związanego z malowaniem, podczas gdy Dipper miał tylko jeden określony cel — po prostu przetrwać, by potem móc się śmiać z beznadziejności ostatnich trzydziestu dni.  
Aaron też dużo mówił — dźwigając połowę rzeczy kupionych przez Mabel, opowiadał jej o tym, co go tak zirytowało, a ona kiwała głową i razem kiwali przesadnie energicznie głowami i frustrowali na cały ten świat, wywołując u Dippera uśmiech.  
Niestety — tak szybko, jak kąciki jego ust uniosły się, tak szybko opadły, a całe ciało napięło się gwałtownie, wręcz boleśnie. Nogi zatrzymały się, jakby nagle wrosły w ziemię i oczy uciekły od Mabel i Aarona, i przeskoczyły na drugą stronę ulicy — na przejeżdżające samochody, ludzi maszerujących po drugiej stronie albo stojących przy pasach.  
— Dipper? — Mabel odezwała się jako pierwsza i słysząc jej głos; wyczuwając na sobie jej spojrzenie, był pewien, że myślą to samo i, że jej też się to nie podoba.  
— Moglibyście dalej iść beze mnie?  
— Dlaczego? Coś się stało? — Głos Aarona natychmiast przeistoczył się z rozbawionego w poważny i pełen troski.  
— Nic specjalnego — odparł, wyciszając dzwoniący telefon. — Po prostu muszę gdzieś jeszcze wstąpić, ale to może trochę potrwać, a ja nie chcę żebyście na mnie czekali — wyjaśnił i nie czekając na jakiekolwiek protesty, pocałował szybko Aarona i korzystając z odpowiedniego światła, przemknął przez ulicę.  
Kłamcakłamcakłamcakłamcakłamca.  
Nie biegł, ale nie szedł też w zwyczajnym tempie — maszerował szybko i pewnie, zerkając na każdą mijającą go osobę i nasłuchując. Kiedy mijał kawiarnię z jej ogromny, fioletowym szyldem, wszystko się zatrzymało — ludzie stanęli w miejscu, ptaki zatrzymały się w locie, a kot, który miał zamiast zeskoczyć z parapetu na chodnik, zawisł w powietrzu i Dipper westchnął ciężko, teraz już wyczuwając obecność innego demona, z każdej możliwej stronie.  
Zazwyczaj nie reagował w ten sposób — po prostu ignorował wszelakie demony, wiedząc, że te raczej nie ośmieliłyby się zaatakować tego miasta — ale teraz wszystko w nim krzyczało. Ogień napierał, próbując wydobyć się na zewnątrz i ostrzegając przed niebezpieczeństwem; przed czymś paskudnym i zdecydowanie pozbawionym dobrych intencji.  
— Mason Pines, jak mniemam?  
Słodki głos wdarł się do jego uszu, a wzrok w końcu odnalazł to czego szukał — mężczyznę o brązowych, częściowo skrytych za cylindrem włosach i kuśtykającego o lasce. To nie zdarzało się zbyt często — demony mogły się bez problemu regenerować; mogły nawet odtwarzać ucięte kończyny — ale czasami niektóre rany otwierały się na nowo i na nowo, i tak długo, jak nie dało się ich zamknąć, tak długo nie dało się tego naprawić.  
Powoli pokiwał głową.  
— Jestem Vercer Mark d'Autriche i na moc nadanych mi praw, obawiam się, że jestem zmuszony pojmać cię za zamordowanie emisariusza Thomasa Verlaca.


	4. III.Wasza Wysokość.

Kamienne ściany jego celi pokrywały rozgałęziające się i dosięgające sufitu oraz podłogi pęknięcia. Wielkie, pająki o niebieskich odwłokach, rozpościerały nad jego głową kolejne pajęczyny, a zapach stęchlizny niwelował każdy inny; nim Dipper zdążył się zorientować, nawet znośny zapach lawendy, którą pachniały jego ubrania, został zabity i zastąpiony tym paskudztwem. Właściwie, był wręcz pewien, że od chodzenia po tym małym, ciasnym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu; od dotykania pokrytych rdzą krat, jego skóra przesiąkła odorem i nawet po dziesięciu kąpielach nie da rady się go pozbyć... Oczywiście, zakładając, że kiedyś jeszcze dane mu będzie skorzystać z prysznica, bo po spędzeniu w tym miejscu, najpewniej, kilku dni, wszystko wskazywało na to, że został zapomniany. Nie dostawał jedzenia ani picia i choć normalnie nic złego nie działoby się z tego powodu, to teraz oplatające go łańcuchy sprawiały, że znów niesamowicie blisko ludzi i ich słabości — nie mógł użyć mocy, by pozbyć się ran, które powstały w trakcie pojedynku z Markiem d'Autrichem, więc tym bardziej nie był w stanie zatrzymać pragnienia czy głodu, a brak snu nagle zwalił się na jego barki z ciężarem godnym dziesięciu drewnianych i ogromnych krzyży. Z drugiej strony Will opowiadał mu, że właśnie w ten sposób przetrzymywało się najgroźniejszych przestępców — odcinało się ich od innych żywych istot; od światła i dźwięku, i powoli upadlało zmieniając demona w nędzną ludzką istotę. Podobno wtedy stawali się potulniejsi, a nawet jeśli nie— stawali się na tyle złamani, że wejście do ich głów i zdobycie potrzebnych informacji zajmowało kilka sekund. Tylko, że... Wedle informacji od Willa, metoda ta została ograniczona i dozwolono jedynie w przypadku, gdy: po pierwsze — ktoś, bez żadnego powodu, zdecydowanie nie w samoobronie zabił więcej niż dziesięć osób; po drugie — przynajmniej dwie z ofiar należały do emisariuszy lub ich rodzin; po trzecie — moce więźnia były zbyt potężne lub niestabilne. Dipper w pełni spełniał jedynie trzeci punkt, drugi i pierwszy... W ogóle ich nie spełniał, bo nie dość, że nikogo nie zabił, to jeszcze — został oskarżony tylko o śmierć jakiegoś Thomasa Verlaca. Nie dwóch Thomasów. Jednego. A trzeba było spełniać wszystkie punkty.  
Mgliście pamiętał samo zajście — wiedział, że Mark zaatakował go nagle, on obronił się, chyba zrobił kilka uników, a potem... pojawiły się te łańcuchy i nagłe zmęczenie, a powieki same się zamknęły. Gdy się obudził był już więźniem, a zamiast swoich czystych ubrań, nosił jaskrawy, zielony i za duży strój, który ciągle spadał i kilka razy doprowadził go do potknięć i upadków. Przez kilka godziny bycia przytomnym naprzemiennie zwijał się z bólu i nie dowierzał. Próbował sobie przypomnieć ostatnie miesiące, lata, złowić ze wspomnień kogoś o chociaż trochę podobnym imieniu czy nazwisku, ale... Nic z tego. Jego umysł był absolutnie pusty i niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek wysiłku, więc znowu padł na poniszczoną pryczę i w towarzystwie robaków, znowu zasnął. Kolejna pobudka należała do tych nagłych, nieprzyjemnych — czując się, jakby ktoś miażdżył mu palce, zerwał się z łózka. I niestety miał rację — robak wyglądający, jak grubsza, większa i bardziej biała wersja dżdżownicy, zaciskał na nim zęby godne rekina, a oderwanie go i wyrzucenie przez kraty, skończyło się rozlewem krwi, która tylko przyciągnęła uwagę innych robali pełzających po celi.  
Tocząc z nimi walki, pozwolił sobie na trochę przemyśleń — na zastanowienie się ile czasu musiało minąć od jego zniknięcia; na zastanowienie się czy Mabel, Sam i Will robią już coś, by go stąd wyciągnąć i czy gdyby odebrał telefon od Willa sytuacja wyglądałaby inaczej; na zastanowienie się czy Aaron jest na niego bardzo zły, czy jedynie zmartwiony. Potem poczuł ukłucie, jakby szpilę wbitą w ciało, więc znowu odciął się od wszystkiego, co było na zewnątrz i skupił tylko na swoim głodzie.   
Teraz był odrętwiały. Tak zwyczajnie odrętwiały — wiedział, że jego ciało wciąż jest atakowane, ale nie potrafił nic z tym zrobić. Samo uniesienie ręki wydawało się procesem męczącym i bezsensownym zważywszy na to, że te małe cholerstwa i tak prędzej czy później powrócą; jego nogi zwisały bezwładnie, stopy dotykały lodowatej podłogi, a kręgosłup — gdyby miał usta z pewnością wrzeszczałby od ciągłego leżenia na niewygodnym materacu pełnym dziur, przez które w ciało wpijały się sprężyny; w ustach nie miał już nawet ślini, a język przylgnął do podniebienia i nie chciał się odkleić.   
Ten właśnie moment — gdy wyglądał tak mizernie i słabo, jak jeszcze nigdy — wybrano sobie na otworzenie drzwi. Dźwięk był tak nagły, niespodziewany, że Dipper nie zdołał powstrzymać się od grymasu. Pomimo bólu każdego możliwego mięśnia, uniósł gwałtownie ręce i przykrył nimi uszy, ale nawet to nie odcięło go od kroków niosących się echem po korytarzu, który teraz ożywał — z ciemnego, nijakiego, przeradzał się w zbiór kolorowych płomieni opatulających pochodnie i raniących nieprzywykłe do światła oczy.  
— Otwórzcie drzwi. — Musiała minąć chwila, nim uświadomił sobie, że zna ten głos i kolejna, by zrozumiał, że wcale nie majaczy i ktoś faktycznie otwiera jego cele. — Wyprowadźcie go. Tylko ostrożnie, nie chcemy go uszkodzić — kolejne rozkazy wypowiedziane z typowym dla demonów akcentem i nieznaczną pogardą.   
Został złapany za ramiona i bez problemu podniesiony do pionu. Przed tym stawianie jakichkolwiek następnych kroków wydawało się czymś niemożliwym, teraz — został do tego zmuszony, a każde kolejne nastąpienie przypominało chodzenie po gwoździach. W następnej — zdającej się trwać wieczność — chwili wywleczono go i zmuszono do stanięcia w miarę prosto, a kiedy jego oczy przywykły wreszcie do światła i zamiast sterty barwnych plam, ujrzał odpowiednie kształty, spojrzał na Willa.   
Cipher nie wyglądał na przejętego ani tym bardziej zaskoczonego jego stanem. Wręcz przeciwnie — przypominał osobę, dla której tego typu sceny są tym samym, co dla kogoś innego widok małego pieska bawiącego się piłką. Dumny, wyprostowany i odziany w piękne, błękitny garnitur z peleryną, kojarzył się Dipperowi z tymi emisariuszami, których widywał na kolorowych ilustracjach w książkach przywożonych przez Mabel. Will zlustrował go wzrokiem i dopiero wtedy— i tylko na sekundę, może dwie — w jego oczach odbiło się zmartwienie. Ale gdy znów się odezwał, był szorstki i nieznoszący sprzeciwu:  
— Po wyczyszczeniu, przyprowadźcie go do verte diter.  
Dipper drgnął rozumiejąc te słowa.   
Verte diter. Pokój króla, nie sypialnia czy też zwykły gabinet albo sala tronowa. Raczej ich połączenie i wymieszane jeszcze z pomieszczeniem wypełnionym poduszkami. Tłumacząc to dosłownie, z czystego demonicznego języka na ludzki wyszłoby ❝pokój wygodnego przyjmowania❞. Mabel kiedyś musiała się o tym uczyć, a on — niemalże niesiony do kolejnej sali — uparcie o tym myślał; odtwarzał te dni, gdy sfrustrowana próbowała musiała wyjaśniać co i gdzie leży w pałacu; do jakich pokojów ma prawo wejść emisariusz i jakiej rangi, a do jakich nie. Później został usadzony na krześle, a jeden z demonów ocucił go samym zdarciem z niego koszuli. Dosłownie zadziałało to niczym przełączenie jakiegoś przycisku — w jednej chwili ożywił się i szarpnął, niemalże spadając na podłogę.  
Drugi demon — ten z piegami i rudymi włosami — zwrócił się do pierwszego:  
— Dvcr Will mówił, że mamy go nie dotykać gwałtownie.  
Pierwszy prychnął.  
— Wyięc jyayk inyczej mymy gyo wymyć?   
Tak. Dokładnie tak — używając mnóstwa y — powiedział.   
— Może niech zrobi to sam?  
— Myślysz, żye mya syłye nya tyo?  
— Zawsze możemy go rozkuć...  
— Cyzy ty yesyteś gyłuypy? Oyn yest yiebyzpyeczny!  
Dipper zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się teraz czy powinien sobie gratulować bycia niebezpiecznym, czy jednak zapłakać albowiem to sprawiało, że nie mógł stać się nawet odrobinę wolnym.   
— Więc co mamy zrobić?  
Pierwszy — z wytatuowanym okiem na policzku i fioletowymi paznokciami — westchnął w końcu niecierpliwie i po prostu odkręcił kran, a będąca wręcz wrzątkiem woda lunęła z sufitu prosto na Dippera.   
*  
Jednak się pomylił.   
Wystarczył jeden bardzo mocny prysznic, by zmyć z niego całą stęchliznę i pokryć go czymś przyjemniejszym, bardziej truskawkowym. A kiedy woda dostała się do jego ust, rozchylił je mocniej na nowo ożywiony i czując się, jak ktoś, kto pierwszy raz ma okazję zjeść coś niezwykle dobrego, słodkiego, pił łapczywie. Potem pełen motywacji zrzucił mokre, przylgnięte do skóry ubrania na podłogę i wyszorował się podaną mu gąbką, odkrywając na swoim ciele kolejne zadrapania, ślady zębów czy też większe rozcięcia pokryte czernią i czerwienią.   
Ubranie, które mu dali, było luźne, białe i przywodziło na myśl chiton. Nie obcierało go w żadnym miejscu ani nie przyciągało uwagi z odległości stu metrów, więc już lubił. Mniej zaś lubił fakt, że właśnie znalazł się w verte diter, ale zamiast tego Ciphera, którego ostatni raz widział, gdy jeszcze Fia żyła, ujrzał trzy osoby — Willa, kobietę o kaskadach brązowych włosów i niebieskich, niemożliwych do pomylenia z innym kolorem, oczach, mnóstwem piegów i prostymi, czterema rogami na głowie; oraz mężczyznę, który, choć o czerwonych włosach i oczach, miał w sobie coś z obu Cipherów — coś w gestach, coś w spojrzeniach jakie mu serwował, coś w rysach twarzy i coś w uśmiechu.  
— Rozkujcie go — rzucił Will, skupiony na widokach zza szyby.  
A demony, które przywlokły tu Dippera, nie pisnęły nawet słowa, jedynie szybko spełnił rozkaz, skłoniły się i zniknęły za drzwiami. Dopiero wówczas napięcie skumulowane w pokoju, opadło, a Will obrócił się i pozwolił sobie na podsunięcie Masonowi fotela.   
— Usiądź. Regeneracja może trochę potrwać — powiedział o wiele czulej i delikatniej, niż to, co kierował do swoich podwładnych. — A do jej zakończenia, nie powinieneś się przemęczać.  
— Teraz cię to martwi? — Dipper uniósł brew, jednocześnie odczuwając niebywałą ulgę: przyjemne ciepło płomieni wypełniało jego ciało, sprawiając, że wszelkie ludzkie pragnienia znikały. Wiedział, że głupim jest rzucanie tego pytania przy obcych istotach; że to nieprawda, ale gdy wróciły moce, oprócz ulgi, zaczęła w nim też kiełkować irytacja.   
Will westchnął.  
— Gdybyś odbierał telefony...— zaczął.  
— Gdybyś nie wydzwaniał do mnie z byle powodu... — wszedł mu w słowo Dipper i rozmasował nadgarstki, na których wciąż widniały czerwone ślady po wrzynających się kajdanach.— I mam nadzieję, że to nie tak, że teraz zaczniesz próbować wedrzeć się do mojej głowy albo, nie wiem, uznałeś, że już mnie złamaliście i stąd moje przybycie tu.  
Will pokręcił głową.  
— Jesteś tu, bo jemu udało się wynegocjować z radą uwolnienie cię... Co prawda na oficjalnych papierach będzie napisane ❝w celu przesłuchania❞, ale nieoficjalnie wiemy, że nie zabiłeś Thomasa Verlaca.  
— I możemy o tym rozmawiać przy nich? — spytał Mason, zerkając na pozostałą dwójkę i uparcie ignorując fakt, że Will użył słowa ❝jemu❞ wcale nie mając na myśli innego mężczyzny w tym pomieszczeniu.  
— Pomagali. — Will uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wskazał na czerwonego demona, po czym powiedział: — Ten tu to Kill Cipher, a ona to...  
— Selene Abaddonia, frajerze — dokończył Kill, a kolejne westchnienie opuściło usta Willa. Sama Selene jednak nie wyglądała ani na zdegustowaną, ani zaskoczoną.  
— To ta czarna owca rodziny o umyśle wiecznego ośmiolatka — szepnął Will i Dipper nie potrafił powstrzymać się od uniesienia kącików ust.  
— Ty... — zaczął Kill, ale wtedy Selene uniosła rękę i tym jednym gestem skutecznie go uciszyła.  
— Nie przypomina sobie, byśmy przybyli tu, by toczyć słowne bijatyki — powiedziała, a jej głos miał w sobie coś pięknego; coś, co sprawiało, że Dipper zapragnął usłyszeć go jeszcze raz i jeszcze. — Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałam, mieliśmy rozmawiać tu o Thomasie Verlacu i tym, dlaczego Mason został uznany za podejrzanego.   
— Po prostu go zajebał, a mi się teraz męczymy, bo frajer nie chce się przyznać — stwierdził Kill, rozkładając się, z rozsuniętymi nogami i rękami pod głową, na leżance.   
Dipper zazgrzytał zębami, odczuwając nagłą potrzebę uderzenia kogoś, ale miał wrażenie, że to nie wyglądałoby za dobrze w jego aktach — takie pobicie zaraz obok morderstwa, którego nie popełnił, więc jedynie oparł głowę o fotel i przymknął powieki.  
— Swoją drogą uważam to za iście niesprawiedliwe, że nawet nie dostaliśmy pierdolonych podziękowań za tę całą mękę z tymi pojebami z góry.  
— Z radą emisariuszy — poprawiła go Selene, brzmiąc, jak matka, która jedynie zwraca uwagę na drobny błąd swojego dziecka. Sięgnęła po filiżankę.  
— Nie prosiłem was o pomoc — zauważył Mason i chociaż tak naprawdę był wdzięczny, nie potrafił powstrzymać się od tych słów i irytującego uśmiechu. Coś w samej aurze Killa sprawiało, że miał ochotę go prowokować, nakręcać aż do wybuchu... Poza tym, być może, traktował to jako formę odstresowania się; całkowitego zapomnienia o fakcie, że wciąż przebywa w verte diter.  
— Co nie zmienia tego, że bez niej gówno byś zrobił. Bez mocy jesteś niczym, Pines, a po jeszcze jednym dniu tam albo byś umarł, albo zaczął płakać. ❝Och! Wypuście mnie stąd! Occhhh! Jak tu źle i niedobrze!!! Ochh, możecie mnie nawet wyruchać, przydeptać, obsikać, ale nie zmuszajcie mnie do dalszego przebywaniu tuuuu. Łeeeee.❞   
Dipper zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a iskry posypały się spomiędzy jego palców, lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi nagle otworzyły się.  
Selene podniosła się i ukłoniła, nim powiedziała:  
— Wasza Wysokość.  
Choć minęło sto lat, a włosy, które zapamiętał jako jasne i złociste, stały się czarne i wręcz ulizane; choć przestał nosić kolczyki; choć przybył do verte diter z koroną na głowie i ciemnymi szatami; choć stąpał powoli z gracją, a jego oczy były szkliste, lalkowate i nie tliła się w nim nawet jednak iskierka rozbawienia, Dipper bez problemu rozpoznał Billa Ciphera.


	5. IV.Król.

— Wedle tej mapy — mówiła Selene, jednocześnie jeżdżąc palcami po wyświetlonych na stole niebieskich, czerwonych i zielonych plamach — w momencie, gdy Thomas był mordowany, w okolicy przebywały tylko dwa demony: Mason i jego siostra, ale zgodnie z dochodzeniem, Mabel Pines była tutaj. — Przed oczami Dippera pojawił się zarys ulic, parków i budynków, a Selene wskazała na jedną z żółtych stref. — Mason za to znajdował się tu. — Nacisnęła ostrożnie na zielony punkt, a do Dipper natychmiast dotarło, że to park, w którym on i Aaron spędzali czas. — Czyli idealnie w miejscu, w którym Thomas został zamordowany.   
— Jednym słowem frajer jest winny, hm?  
Dipper poczuł mdłości, ale tym razem nie chodziło o to, że był głodny — aktualnie nawet nie był w stanie odczuwać coś takiego. To miało związek z tą paskudną myślą, że on i Aaron znaleźli się tak blisko miejsca morderstwa; że na oczach Aarona mogło dojść do rozlewu krwi i innych rzeczy, których nie dało się wyjaśnić poprzez jedna prostą rozmowę. Wbił zęby w dolną wargę i pozwalając słowom Willa przelecieć gdzieś obok niego, zerknął na Billa licząc na jakąś reakcje; jakikolwiek pokaz niezadowolenia albo najzwyklejsze odwzajemnienie spojrzenia. Ale on nawet na niego nie spojrzał — całkowicie skupiony na mapie, siedział prosto; wręcz nienaturalnie sztywno i dalej milczał.   
Mason spodziewał się, że ich spotkanie — po tylu latach milczenia — będzie dziwne, niezwykle niezręczne dla obu stron; spodziewał się posyłania sobie pytających spojrzeń i jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Tymczasem Bill od wejścia nie powiedział ani słowa. Właściwie — nawet na niego nie zerknął, jakby Dipper był niegodny uwagi. Z drugiej strony — na innych też tak naprawdę nie patrzył. Nawet, gdy Selene ciągnęła swój monolog; wyciągała sterty papierów z biurka stojącego pod oknem i wytwarzała mapę, Bill zdawał się patrzeć gdzieś w bok, a nie bezpośrednio na nią, a oczy wciąż miał szkliste i kompletnie nie takie, jakimi zapamiętał je Dipper. Zamiast posiadać dwa różne kolory; reprezentować też w pewnym stopniu Willa, mieniły się jedynie złotem.  
Przez stertę wspomnień przebijało się to jedno, w którym Mabel wróciła z jednego z zebrań emisariuszy i wyznała Dipperowi, że widziała Billa, a ten wtedy jeszcze — wedle jej relacji — był blondynem, ale jednocześnie chodził przybity; kompletnie wypruty z energii jaką normalnie tryskał i choć to on sprawił, że Mabel mogła zostać emisariuszem; choć, bez wchodzenia w bezpośrednie interakcje z nimi, zagwarantował im trochę spokoju i brak śledztwa w sprawie Fii, wcale nie uśmiechnął się, gdy mijał Mabel na jednym z pałacowych korytarzy. Zamiast tego — całkowicie ją zignorował. Wówczas Mason stwierdził, że jego siostra przesadza; że Bill pewnie miał gorszy dzień, a później nawet posunął się do stwierdzenia, że Bill nie ma żadnego obowiązku rozmawiania z nimi; że tak jak od stu lat unikał go, tak miał prawo olać Mabel. Teraz zaczynał żałować tych słów i tego, że nie spytał o coś więcej; że nie poprosił o pełniejszą relacje, która chociaż trochę przybliżyłaby mu nową osobowość Ciphera.   
— A to? — spytał Will i Dipper zamrugał, nagle otrząsając się.   
Przymglonym, mocno rozkojarzonym wzrokiem powiódł za ręką Willa, aż natrafił na cztery czerwone kropki otoczone ze wszystkich stron zielenią. Selene westchnęła ciężko i owinęła kosmyki włosów wokół palca.  
— Wedle naszych ustaleń jedna należy do człowieka imieniem — zerknęła w notatki — Alice Müller.   
Tym razem to Dipper westchnął.  
— Aaron. Ma na imię Aaron — powiedział, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele czułości wkłada w samo wypowiedzenie tego imienia.  
Selene zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie coś analizując, a potem pokiwała ostrożnie głową i znów zaczęła mówić:  
— Dobrze. Wedle naszych ustaleń jedna należy do Aarona Müllera, który jest stuprocentowym człowiekiem. Druga jest Masona, gdzie wskaźnik waha się od stu procent do dziewięćdziesięciu; generalnie — ciężko cokolwiek stwierdzić. Trzecia jest Thomasa i tu mamy kontrę dla Aarona. Stuprocentowy demon. Czwarta jest... problematyczna, bo przy próbach przebadania jej, emisariusze odkryli, że zachowuje się, jak aura Masona — raz przedstawia nam pełnego demona, innym razem ma w sobie ludzki fragment. ICTE wskazało też na to, że ona i ta Masona mają zbliżone do siebie inne właściwości, choćby — ten sam poziom płomieni; podobną drogę przewodzenia.   
Wiedział, że to nielogiczne; żenie powinien; wręcz czuł się, jak zdrajca, ale przez chwilę pomyślał o Mabel, a Selene, jakby wyczuwając to, zerknęła na niego i dodała:  
— Obie też mają mocno wyczuwalne nagromadzenie kilkunastu zdolności. Naturalnym byłoby założenie, że może chodzić o Mabel Pines, jednakże wedle tego — uniosła teczkę, która, niczym w jakimś filmie, była podpisana wielkim, czerwonym X i opatrzona pieczątką ❝ściśle tajne❞ — Mason dostał swoje moce od Mabel Gleeful, a połowę także wchłonął od Fii Zvezdy, podczas gdy jego siostra dostała zaledwie jedną zdolność i maleńki fragment mocy Fii. Wedle ICTE ich płomienie są różne, niemożliwe do pomylenia ze sobą albo działania w tak zbliżony sposób. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziliśmy również Sam Murphy, ale w jej przypadku zawsze wychodził stuprocentowy demon, więc już na tym etapie mogliśmy ją wykluczyć, a na etapie ICTE pozwoliliśmy sobie na wykluczenie każdego demona, jakiego tylko mieliśmy w bazie.  
Dipper kiwał głową, udając, że doskonale wszystko rozumie, chociaż w rzeczywistości miał jedynie przebłyski wiedzy jaką Mabel próbowała mu wpoić przez te lata i o ile w poziomie płomieni orientował się, że ma to związek z temperamentem, o tyle w przypadku ich drogi przewodzenia rozumiał jedynie to, że każdy demon ma indywidualną; że to coś zbliżonego do tego, co ludzie nazywali liniami papilarnymi. Nawet udało mu się przywołać w głowie obraz szkieletów, po których na najróżniejsze sposoby rozchodziły się płomienie. A potem padło imię — Fia — i z automatu, na nowo, poświęcił całą uwagę Billowi. Licząc na pokaz jakichkolwiek emocji; chociażby najgłupsze zaciśnięcie ręki w pięści, obserwował go, ale... Selene zdążyła mówić dalej, a ciało Billa nawet nie drgnęło.  
— Dzięki wynikom oraz historii Masona Vercerowie założyli, że czwarta osoba została stworzona przez którąś z jego zdolności i miała posłużyć za zmyłkę. Na bazie tych wszystkich informacji i założeń Mark d'Autriche doprowadził do aresztowania Masona. I nasz trop się urwał.  
Kończąc mówić Selene sięgnęła po filiżankę i napiła się herbaty, a Will dotknął stołu, wokół którego zgromadzili się półgodziny temu, i jednym ruchem ręki sprawił, że mapa przeistoczyła się w najzwyklejszy blat.  
— Chociaż, trzeba zaznaczyć, że działał bez dłuższej konsultacji z górą, a umieszczenie Dippera w jednej z tych cel było bezzasadne — dopowiedział Will, a Kill wywrócił oczami.  
— A kogo to obchodzi? Psychika mu do reszty pierdolnęła? Nie? Więc po chuj wspominamy o tym czy było uzasadnienie, czy nie? — spytał i przeciągnął się leniwie, niczym ogromnym kocur, a jedna z jego rąk zahaczyła o twarz Billa. Ale nawet wtedy. Nawet w takiej sytuacji, Bill nie zareagował, a jedynie poczekał aż Kill znowu ułoży dłonie pod głową. — Chyba, że... — Kill przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając teraz niczym przerośnięta i wściekle czerwona sowa. —...podejrzewasz go? Vercera?  
— Ciężko uznać, że jego szybkie działanie nie było podejrzane — stwierdziła Selene i nałożyła sobie kawałek ciasta przyniesionego przez służbę, a Dipper zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że już kiedyś widział jej sposób poruszania się; widział kogoś, kto z taką samą elegancją poruszał dłońmi, ale początkowo nie potrafiąc przywołać jednej konkretnej twarzy, a potem widząc ich nawet dziesięć, w końcu machnął na to ręką.   
W następnej chwili Selene podniosła się ze swojego krzesła i podeszła do wielkiej szkatuły ułożonej na stercie książek zalegających na kanapie, a on — nie potrafiąc się oprzeć — pomimo swoich prób zignorowania jej osoby, wciąż podążał za nią wzrokiem i z fascynacją obserwował, ile gracji wylewało się z każdego ruchu. Kompletnie pochłonięty przez to, nawet nie zauważył, że Kill również się przemieścił i dopiero, gdy ten ułożył mu dłonie na ramionach i pochylił się, dosięgając ustami jego ucha, Dippera spiął się cały i ledwie powstrzymał pisk chcący wyrwać się spomiędzy jego warg.  
— Jest niezła, nie? — szepnął Kill, a Dipper nim odpowiedział, rozejrzał się jeszcze za pozostałymi Cipherami i z irytacją odkrył, że Will stoi obok Selene, a Bill dalej siedzi na swoim miejscu i nie zwraca na nich uwagi.  
— Wydaje się być w porządku — odparł cicho, walcząc z chęcią uderzenia Killa albo wyszarpania się. Nienawidził takich gwałtownych ruchów; obcych dotyków i chociaż domyślał się, że chociaż Kill dużo gada, nic mu nie zrobi, i tak czuł się, jakby w miejscu, w którym ich ciała się stykały, powstawały gnijące plamy; jakby coś paskudnego, lepkiego i brudnego pełzo po jego skórze.  
— Wydaje się być w porządku — powtórzył Kill, powoli smakując każdego słowa i na końcu wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie. — To najbardziej chujowy komplement, jaki słyszałem w stosunku do niej — stwierdził, by potem dodać: — Z drugiej strony, czego ja się spodziewałem po jakimś marnym wymoczku, który po tylu latach bycia demonem, dopiero pierwszy raz miał okazję o niej usłyszeć.   
Kill prychnął pogardliwie, a kiedy dłonie Dipper zacisnęły się w pięści, stało się coś, czego prawdopodobnie żaden z nich się nie spodziewał — niebieskie płomienie otoczyły dłonie Killa i oderwały je od ramion Dippera, a Bill obrócił głowę w ich stronę.  
— Ktoś, kto nie potrafi wymienić rang emisariuszy, nie powinien krytykować kogoś, kto nie zna Beqtery Działu Zamknięć i Monitorowania Volermów, nie sądzisz? — Wciąż miał lalkowate spojrzenie, a jego usta ledwie poruszały się, kiedy mówił i głos też miał inny od tego, co zapamiętał Dippera, ale z pewnością w jego słowach czaiła się nuta irytacji. Na to wszystko wypowiadał wszystko tak cicho, że Mason potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, że wcale się nie przesłyszał.   
Ale nim Kill zdążył rzucić jakiś uszczypliwy komentarz w jego stronę, Will stanął pomiędzy ich dwójką i rzucił na stół, kolejną teczkę oraz wielką księgę o niebieskiej okładce i prostym napisie ❝Zasady postępowania z więźniami rangi Q❞, a Selene na nowo zasiadła na swoim miejscu, lecz tym razem dzierżyła w jednej dłoni długopis, a w drugiej plik zapisanych, jasnych, czerwonych kartek.   
— Jesteśmy w bardzo problematycznym położeniu — wyznał Will. — Aktualnie Dipper może tu przebywać, bo w papierach całe to spotkanie będzie zapisane, jako przesłuchanie, ale nie możemy tu siedzieć aż magicznie jedno z nas wpadnie na to, kto mógł zabić. Ze względu na Marka wolałabym też nie polegać na innych emisariuszach; ograniczyć to wszystko do najbardziej zaufanych osób, ale w takiej sytuacji...   
— Mamy związane ręce. Ups — dokończył Kill i roześmiał się, jakby opowiedział najzabawniejszy żart na świecie. — Dzieciak wraca do celi.  
Bill podniósł się.  
— Will.   
— Tak?  
Dipper zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że Will drgnął, jakby kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że jego brat wciąż posiada zdolność mówienia, a co dopiero pamięta o czyimkolwiek imieniu.  
— Ty i Selene znajdziecie dziesięciu emisariuszy o randze większej, niż Vercer. Potrzebuję ich podpisów, a ja w tym czasie pójdę porozmawiać z radą.  
Teraz wszyscy zamilkli wyglądając, jakby uszło z nich całe powietrze, a Dipper nie rozumiał dlaczego i, czekając na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia, potrafił jedynie błądzić wzrokiem po zebranych.  
— Chyba nie chcesz...? — zaczął w końcu Will, a jego twarz przechodziła od absolutnej obojętności do oszołomienia i miny podobnej do tej, którą robią matki, gdy ich dziecko zaproponuje coś niezwykle głupiego. — Wiem, że to wciąż obowiązuje, ale nie bez powodu nie używamy tego. Jesteś królem, Bill. Nie możesz sobie już pozwalać na takie akcje!  
— Jestem królem — potwierdził Bill. — Właśnie dlatego powinienem sobie na nie pozwalać. Nie utrzymam lojalności demonów, jeśli wciąż będę więźniem we własnym pałacu. — Jego dłoń uniosła się, by chwilę później opaść, niczym u marionetki, której ktoś, w ostatniej chwili, poluzował sznurki.  
Kiedy Selene wtrąciła się do rozmowy, Will znowu napomknął o tym, jak to Bill nie powinien się narażać, a Kill zaczął się z czegoś śmiać, Dipper nie wytrzymał i pozwolił sobie na głośne krzyknięcie ❝Hej!❞ oraz uniesienie dłoni i pomachanie nią, niczym bardzo zniecierpliwiony i olewany uczeń. Kiedy zyskał już ich — a przynajmniej trzech z nich — uwagę, odezwał się:  
— Wiecie, mnie naprawdę cieszy, że chyba macie jakiś pomysł na obejście tego i nawet większość z was chcę go realizować; i trochę też mnie niepokoi niebezpieczeństwo o jakim wspominacie, ale, jakby, skoro temat dotyczy mnie i mojej przyszłości, to może... no wiecie, wyjaśnicie mi o co wam chodzi?   
— ❝Oskarżeni rangi od T do Q, po zyskaniu określonej liczby podpisów od emisariuszy o randze większej, niż Vercer, mają prawo poprosić króla o własne [to znaczy: samodzielne] śledztwo w towarzystwie wyznaczonej przez niego [króla] osoby.❞ — przeczytała Selene, a potem podała otwartą księgę Dipperowi. — Od początku naszego istnienia do teraz, to zostało użyte tylko raz — za panowania pierwszej królowej, Mabel Gleeful.   
— Właściwie — Will zerknął na Billa — zostało użyte z milion razy, ale Mabel Gleeful tylko raz zgodziła się na spełnienie tej prośby, a nasz poprzedni król ignorował wszelakich więźniów, a aktualnie demony wierzą w emisariuszy i uznają za ujmę samą myśl, że jakiś więzień mógłby praktycznie sam prowadzić śledztwo i jeszcze faktycznie oczyścić się przy nim. Mnie samemu z wielu powodów nie podoba się myśl, że mielibyśmy posunąć się do tego rozwiązania, ale przez nasze — tu spojrzał na Dippera — powiązania, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wszczęcie własnego śledztwa, a Kill i Selene nie mają odpowiedniej rangi. Oczywiście wszystko mogłoby się zmienić, gdyby to ich Bill wyznaczył, ale on, oczyywiście, ma inne plany, prawda?  
— Nasze prawo jest pojebane — stwierdził Kill i zarzucił nogę na stół.   
Bill wzruszył ramionami, nim jego usta wygięły się w najbardziej sztucznym uśmiechu, jaki tylko Dipper kiedykolwiek widział.  
— Dawno nie byłem na Ziemi — odparł i zerknął na Selene, a kiedy ta kiwnęła głową, ruszył w stronę drzwi.   
W następnej chwili drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, a Kill westchnął ciężko i na nowo podniósł się z krzesła, okrążył stół i kiedy dotarł do Selene, wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, a ona przyjęła jego pomoc i otaczając swoimi dłońmi jego ramię, pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do innych drzwi. Kiedy przy nich stanęli, zerknęła jeszcze na Willa.  
— Myślę, że obaj macie racje. To jest niebezpieczne, ale nie możemy go wiecznie trzymać w zamknięciu i wpychać armii emisariuszy tam, gdzie nasi poprzedni władcy poszliby sami.   
— I wciąż nie wiemy jak odpowiedzą te pojeby.  
— Jak odpowie królewska rada — sprostowała Selene.


	6. V.Rozdrapując.

Pokój Willa tonął w błękicie, złocie i bieli, i swoim kształtem przypominał dwa kwadraty złączone prostym, niewielkim korytarzem. Jeden z nich zajmowało głównie ogromne łóżko z baldachimem, przejście do garderoby, dwa stoliki nocne obłożone lampkami, papierami i zdjęciami. Tu też znajdowało się przejście na balkon, z którego rozciągał się widok na miasto — rzędy kolorowych posiadłości otoczonych zielonymi pasami i szarymi murami. Drugi kwadrat miał wielką kanapę w kształcie L, szklany stolik z aktualnie pustym wazonem, wielgachny telewizor oraz trzy regały i biurko, które wcale nie było uporządkowane i idealnie schludne. Zapełnione kartki, zeszyty, teczki i poduszki walały się po całej podłodze, a niektóre obrazy wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały zlecieć ze ścian.  
Dipper doceniał. Naprawdę doceniał, że nie musi spędzać nocy — podczas której Bill miał uparcie dyskutować z radą — w swojej celi i, że nie dano mu najmniejszego możliwego pokoju ani nie zmuszono go do przebywania z setką emisariuszu, ale jednocześnie po piątym potknięciu się o kolejną rzecz walającą się po podłodze, zaczął poważnie rozważać zaprzestanie odpoczywania i wzięcie się za sprzątanie. Tylko dręczyła go myśl, że Will mógłby nie być zadowolony, gdyby nad ranem wrócił do pałacu i ujrzał panujący porządek oraz zupełnie nowe ułożenie. Pewnie w tym się lepiej orientował; mógł bez problemu złowić to czego potrzebował, a Dipper przecież nie chciał mu mieszać i zmuszać do uczenia się na nowo tego, co gdzie jest.  
Poza tym — czuł się trochę nieswojo. Choć początkowo cieszyło go, że ma w końcu okazję zobaczyć pokój Willa, bo chociaż jego posiadłość widział dzięki zdjęciom wykonanym przez Mabel, to nigdy nie ujrzał pomieszczenia należącego do demona i znajdującego się w pałacu. Potem jednak jego oczy zwróciły uwagę na te wszystkie zdjęcia i obrazy — większość z nich przedstawiała po prostu Billa i Willa, Jinx, a nawet i Fię, ale na biurkiem wisiał portret Dipper Gleefula. Otoczony złotą ramą, wyglądał mniej więcej tak, jak Mason go zapamiętał — brązowe włosy opadały na ponura twarz, niebieskie — niemożliwe do pomylenia z jakimkolwiek innym kolorem — oczy pogardliwie patrzyły gdzieś przed siebie, niebiesko-czarne szaty zasłaniały resztę przesadnie chudego ciała, a wielka czerwona blizna przechodziła przez lewy polik i niemalże dosięgała szyi.  
Mason nie widział go od momentu, w którym zabił Fię i — jak to ujął wówczas Gleeful — przedobrzył. Po tym — nawet, gdy dręczyły go koszmary i miotał się po całym łóżku albo bezsensownie zużywał moc — nigdy więcej Gleefula nie ujrzał. I na swój sposób się cieszył — nie chciał, by na to wszystko jeszcze w jego głowie siedział nieco złośliwy gremlin, komentujący każdą głupotę.  
Dipper westchnął, zrobił krok w stronę kanapy i... poślizgnął się na kolejnych kartkach, a jego głowa uderzyła w książkę o twardej, zielonej okładce. Wydając z siebie dziwne, trochę bulgoczące dźwięki, podparty na łokciach, uniósł się odrobinę i zerknął na rozciągnięty pod nim dywan, a w następnej chwili już wyciągał rękę po odrobinę powyginaną, zapełnioną starannym pismem, kartkę. Z pewnością z tymi wszystkimi ozdobnikami nie należało do Willa, który zazwyczaj albo bazgrał na szybko bez większego ładu i składu; tak by później tylko on mógł się rozczytać, albo — owszem, starannie, ale bez większego upiększania.   
Dipper zagryzł dolną wargę, pokręcił głową i zerknął na okno. Tym razem zamiast miast czy ciekawych budowli ujrzał jedynie fioletowe niebo wypełnione czarnymi punktami i wielkimi dziurami przypominającymi rozcięcia wytworzone na drogim materiale. Westchnął ciężko, przekręcając się na brzuch. Will nie posiadał zegarów, które mogłyby wskazać na aktualną godzinę, a Dipper nie odzyskał jeszcze swojego telefonu, ale wedle relacji Mabel — w tym świecie— właśnie tak wyglądał środek nocy. Kierowany tą myślą, spróbował się podnieść, ale w tym samym czasie sterta papierów na biurku w końcu nie wytrzymała i opadła prosto na niego.  
— Nienawidzę tego miejsca — wymamrotał, patrząc, jak ze skóry powoli znikają drobne rozcięcia.   
...ale zaczynam rozumieć, czemu nie przysłali mi tu nikogo do pilnowania — dodał w myślach i znów powędrował wzrokiem do listu, który tak uparcie ciążył w dłoni. Pstryknął palcami, a kartki, które spoczywały na jego brzuchu i nogach, powróciły na swoje poprzednie miejsce tworząc ogromny, ciągnący się pod sufit stos. Kiedy był już pewien, że nic więcej nie rzuci się na niego, podpełzł do kanapy i rozłożył się na niej.  
*  
❝Najdroższy,  
średniowiecze czy co tam oni teraz mają, ssie.❞  
Tak brzmiały pierwsze słowa zapisane na zupełnie innym liście, ale wciąż nakreślone starannym, ozdobnym i nie pasującym do Willa pismem; na liście, o który Dipper potknął się dnia następnego, po tym jak chwilę wcześniej ledwie otworzył oczy i spróbował zwlec się z kanapy. I tyle mu wystarczyło, by zrozumiał, kto go napisał i by przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, że Will go zabije. Jednocześnie — absolutnie nie wystarczyło mu to do zostania rozsądną osobą i odłożenia listu na jego miejsce. Niczym zahipnotyzowany śledził powoli każdą kolejną literę.  
❝Mabel mówi, że kiedyś będzie tu lepiej, ale ja szczerzę wątpię. Wszędzie pełno szczurów, ludzie śmierdzą, a niektórzy latają z jakimiś syfami na twarzy i wrzeszczą o jakiejś chorobie. Przy takim nastawieniu prędzej powymierają, niż wynajdą laptopy, telefony i inne rzeczy, za którymi, tak nawiasem mówiąc, cholernie tęsknie. Czasami aż mam ochotę rzucić to wszystko i wrócić do naszego świata... a potem przypominam sobie, że czekałoby na mnie jedynie ścięcie.   
Zmieniając temat — znów zacząłem pisać. Nawet stworzyłem pierwsze słowa dla ❝Do błękitu❞, tylko wciąż nie jestem pewien, co ma być motywem przewodnim. Mabel sugeruje, że powinienem wybrać zemstę; że powinienem w to przelać wszelkie uczucia banity, całą nienawiść do innych demonów. [imię zamazane; niemożliwe do odczytania] tymczasem sugeruje miłość. Wiesz — taką powolną, rodzącą się dopiero. Taką, której jeszcze nie potrafisz nazwać. Już nawet widzi w tym możliwość wykorzystania słów ❝bije dla nienazwanych uczuć❞ z ❝Różanej Królowej❞. I ten pomysł podoba mi się — takie połączenie ❝Różanej❞ i ❝Do błękitu❞. Może nawet mógłbym ją [królową] przekształcić tak, by razem stanowiły odniesienie do mnie i Mabel? I jednocześnie tak, by ❝Do błękitu❞ miało jako motyw przewodni i zemstę, i miłość?  
...i tak. Być może w ten sposób uciekam od meritum, a ty się uśmiechasz myśląc ❝Znowu to robi❞. Ale skoro już musisz wiedzieć; skoro podobno i ciebie ta rzecz dotyczy, moja odpowiedź brzmi: tak. W każdym innym świecie. I proszę być nie drążył tematu, gdy znów przyjdzie nam się spotkać.   
A gdy już musimy rozmawiać o rzeczach żenujących i takich, których normalnie nie wypowiedzielibyśmy na głos, to tak. Tu też odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Tylko bez tych innych światów, innych żyć. Tęsknie tu i teraz, choć jednocześnie — przyznaję — wypełnia mnie coś na kształt radości, gdy myślę, że jesteś na tych zebraniach rady i grasz dla mnie; że nas chronisz w ten sposób; że dla mnie stawiasz na szali swoją karierę, choć mógłbyś po prostu przywlec nas do pałacu i przez wieki taplać się w bogactwie oraz sławie.   
Ale i tak.  
Chciałbym żebyś już wrócił.  
Twój,  
Gleeful❞  
— Dobrze się bawisz?  
Dipper podskoczył, uderzył stopą w spód szklanego stolika i głową w kanapę, a jego oczy natychmiast oderwały się od listu i pomknęły w górę — prosto na Willa o skrzyżowanych na piersi ramionach i spojrzeniu, w którym więcej było rozbawienia, niż jakiejkolwiek wściekłości czy pogardy. Nawet nie słyszał, kiedy ten znalazł się tak blisko; kiedy w ogóle wrócił. Więcej — Dipper nawet nie wyczuł Willa, choć to akurat spokojnie mógł zwalić na fakt, że całe pomieszczenie było przesiąknięte nim i jego mocami.   
— Ja...  
— Tylko nie tłumacz się. Nie jestem zły — rzucił Will, odbierając Dipperowi pożółkłą kartkę. Na szybko przejechał po niej wzrokiem i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, jak ktoś, kto na pamięć zna każde zapisane tam słowo, ale i tak rozczula się na ich widok. — Może nawet wręcz przeciwnie, ekscytuje mnie ta sytuacja; być może czekałem na moment, w którym ktoś w końcu przeczyta choć fragment.  
— Ale... dlaczego? W sensie, wiesz, cieszy mnie, że nie jesteś na mnie zły i nie zamierzasz zedrzeć ze mnie skóry, a z kości zrobić sobie nowy nóż, ale...  
— Kiedyś bym się bał. — Will usiadł na ziemi, obok Dippera i wskazał rękami na cały ten bałagan. — Nawet Billowi nie pozwoliłbym grzebać w tym wszystkim, wiedząc, że są tu rzeczy, które mogłyby mnie pogrążyć; które mogłyby sprawić, że to mnie emisariusze zapragnęliby ściąć. Ale teraz? Bill jest królem, ma dostęp do najtajniejszych akt. Wie o Gleefulach, a ja nie muszę się niczego obawiać, więc... — Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Ale to wciąż jest trochę prywatne, prawda?  
Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.  
— Z jednej strony — tak. Z drugiej — to ten poziom prywatności, na którym masz ochotę pobiec do każdej napotkanej osoby, krzycząc ❝Odpisał mi! Odpisał mi!❞, a potem przeczytać na głos, przed tłumem, treść listów. Tak z dziesięć razy.  
— Coś jak... to co się działo ze mną, kiedy dopiero zaczynałem umawiać się z Aaronem?  
Tym razem uśmiech Willa był o wiele szersze i pozbawiony melancholii.  
— Tak. To zdecydowanie ten rodzaj. Różnicą jest jedynie czas — ty mogłeś się z nami ekscytować już na początku waszej znajomości; ja i on wszystko ukrywaliśmy, a później sam wszystko chowałem i dopiero od stu lat mogę tak swobodnie trzymać wszystko na wierzchu. Dopiero teraz dano mi szansę na ekscytowanie się przeszłością.   
Dipper przebił zębami dolną wargę, niemalże czując na języku krew. Cała ta sytuacja miała w sobie coś w wpychaniu palców do ledwie gojącej się, ogromnej rany; takie powolne rozdrapywanie wszystkiego dokoła aż pozostaną tylko kości.   
— Will, ja...  
— Oprócz przeprosin, nie chcę też byś mówił, że ci przykro — mówiąc to podniósł się, poprawił ubrania i podał Dipperowi rękę. — A teraz wstawaj. Za godzinę mamy zjawić się w verte diter.  
*  
Rozdrapywaniem była też obecność Billa. I to nie w jednej scenie, ani w dwóch; nie w zależności od kontekstu, ale za to — zawsze i wszędzie, a jako że rada zgodziła się na jego pomysł, Dipper musiał patrzeć, jak demon rozsiada się na jego kanapie, obok Mabel. W świecie ludzi.   
Wciąż trochę kręciło mu się w głowie po podróży portalem (to była jedna z tych rzeczy, do których nigdy nie przywykł i wątpił, że kiedykolwiek ten stan się zmieni), a żołądek żałośnie krzyczał gotów w każdej chwili zwrócić homara zjedzonego w verte diter w towarzystwie Selene, Killa, Billa i Willa. Z rozmów między nimi (bo sam wówczas milczał, pochłaniając wszystko, co tylko postawiono mu na talerzu) dowiedział się, że Will poinformował ich o dziecku (tym samym, które aktualnie spało na kolanach Mabel) znalezionym przed domem Dippera i, że choć oficjalnie Thomas nie posiadał dziecka ani nawet żony czy kochanki, to nieoficjalnie mogło być różnie. Selene obiecała zająć się tą sprawą. Kill — w towarzystwie kilkunastu przekleństw, jakich Dipper nawet wcześniej nie słyszał — nazwał to zbędnym zawracaniem dupy. Will w tym czasie obiecał pokręcić się wokół Marka. Billa odezwał się tylko raz — informując ich o decyzji rady. A potem zamilkł, obserwując widoki rozciągnięta za oknem.  
— A więc, chcecie przejść się na miejsce zbrodni? — spytała Mabel, pochłaniając kolejne ciastko, a Dipperowi aż ciężko było uwierzyć, że ta sama siostra, która tera wyglądała na absolutnie wyluzowaną, jeszcze godzinę temu wyła wtulona w niego.  
— Ta, pójdziemy jutro — odparł Dipper i zerknął na swoją kawę. — Will twierdzi, że moje moce mogą pomóc znaleźć coś na co nie wpadli emisariusze albo coś, co ktoś próbował zamaskować.  
— A jeśli nic nie znajdziecie?  
— Wolałbym optymistycznie założyć, że jednak coś znajdziemy.   
— Ale jeśli jednak...?  
— Co to?  
Dipper zjeżył się, słysząc głos Billa. I nawet nie chodziło o to, że kompletnie nie spodziewał się nagłego, nawet tak krótkiego, pytań. Po prostu — głos demona wciąż brzmiał dziwnie, niczym wyrwany jednej z tych droższych, gadających lalek. Nie było w nim uczuć, cienia jakiegoś zainteresowania, a w ruchach — kiedy wskazywał na ulotkę zalegającą na stoliku — brakowało życia. Zupełnie jakby ktoś idealnie pociągał sznurkami owiniętymi wokół jego kończyn, a on kompletnie się temu poddawał, nie mając już ochoty na walki i szarpaniny albo jakiekolwiek inne wyjścia z roli. Nawet z wyglądu nie przypominał już jego Billa i przez to jeszcze ciężej Dipperowi było znieść myśl, że i tak czuje się, jakby ktoś próbował mu otwierać zasklepione rany. Bo gdyby to wciąż był tamten energiczny Bill — Dipper wszystko by zrozumiał. Ale to? To było ledwie nędznym cieniem.   
Mabel jednak zdawała się nie widzieć różnicy i cała rozpromieniona zaczęła paplać o zbliżającym się festiwalu; o tym, jak tęcza wypełni ulice miasta, a zamiast jednej małej parady czy marszu, odbędzie się kilkudniowy ciąg imprez; o tym, że jakimś cudem namówiła Willa na uczestniczenie w tym, ale przez okoliczności raczej nie wybiorą się; o tym, że tego typu festiwale odbywają się dwa razy w roku.  
A Dipper wywracał oczami słysząc większość tych formułek po raz, przynajmniej, tysięczny i kiedy już myślał, że zaraz jej przerwie albo wyjdzie z pokoju pod byle pretekstem, jego (ledwie odzyskany) telefon odezwał się informując o Aaronie czekającym przed budynkiem.


	7. VI.Bezsenność.

Will Cipher nie mógł zasnąć.   
Leżał w swoim łóżku i po raz — prawdopodobnie — miliardowy przeglądał listy, jeden po drugim i choć doskonale znał je wszystkie na pamięć — wyrwany w środku nocy ze snu mógłby je bez problemu cytować — nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć widząc to ozdobne, piękne pismo i czułości wplecione między przekleństwa czy wręcz rynsztokowy język. Nie wszystkie były napisane przez Dipper Gleefula — niektóre, trochę mniej ładne, zostały stworzone przez Mabel Gleeful. W tych już brakowało wulgaryzmów; nawet jednej cholery nie dało się uświadczyć, ale za to — były zagmatwane; pełne archaizmów, o których nawet demony nie pamiętały i neologizmów, których ludzie jeszcze nawet nie stworzyli. Do tego — przy nawet wyrywkowym czytaniu — dało się w nich wyczuć ten rozkazujący, królewski ton, którego Mabel nie wyzbyła się za swojego życia. Inne listy były już odrobinę mniej ważne — niektóre pochodziły od Killa i pełne cholery, kurw oraz pierdolenia informowały o przebiegu kolejnej misji; inne — znów nieskalane brzydkimi słowami, a za to rozwleczone — wysłała mu Selene. Także z misji. Były też listy zdawkowe, wypełnione zdaniami krótkimi i nijakimi; z irytującym fratre — te pisał mu Bill w odległych czasach, gdy widywali się wręcz sporadycznie, przy tych mistycznych rodzinno-świątecznych spotkaniach, Bill unikał jeszcze posiadania telefonu, a telepatyczne kontakty między różnymi wymiarami stanowiły ogromny problem. Istniała też sterta listów od Fii — na te nawet nie zerkał, ale jednocześnie pewien sentyment zabraniał mu zniszczenia ich; całkowitego spalenia, więc zalegały mu pod łóżkiem lub w najciemniejszych kątach pokoju. Zresztą — w większości i tak pokrywały się z tym, co pisał Bill oraz zawierały sterty słodkich słówek, od których bolały zęby i oczy. I jako ktoś, kto pisać nauczył się dość późno, Fia nie potrafiła też robić tego wyraźnie; wystarczająco dobrze, by dało się ją rozszyfrować po ledwie minucie patrzenia na kartkę. I była Fią — tak naprawdę samo to wystarczyło, by unikać wszystkiego, co miało z nią związek.  
Dipper miał tendencję do narzekania. Niezależnie od tego, gdzie akurat się znalazł — marudził, jojczył i pluł jadem, przypominając bardziej przerośnięte dziecko, niż potężnego demona stojącego u boku upadłej królowej i Will doskonale pamiętał, jak przez to przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu i wielu następnych, nie potrafili się ani znieść, ani całkowicie odrzucić. Byli wręcz podręcznikowym ❝Razem źle, osobno jeszcze gorzej❞. Fakt na czym polegała — na czym dalej polega — zdolność Willa, niczego nie ułatwiał Dipperowi, który od uczuć uciekał jak tylko mógł. Pisał ładnie — wystarczająco, by stać się kimś ważnym w świecie demonów; kimś, kogo cytuje się i, zapominając o reszcie krwawej historii, wydaje w coraz to śliczniejszych okładkach — nawet otworzyć się w trakcie potrafił, ale w mowie był beznadziejny. Jak to sam twierdził: ❝Kiedy otwieram usta czuję się, jakby wypełzały z nich robaki i wypaczały znaczenie każdego słowa❞. Dopiero z czasem wszystko stało się odrobinę łatwiejsze; odrobinę ufniejsze i otwarte. Wystarczająco, by pewnego razu Will zapragnął pocałować Dippera i by jeszcze tego samego dnia wylądowali w łóżku, wśród porozrzucanych ubrań, poduszek i pomiętej pościel.   
I Will wiedział.  
Całym sobą zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że po tylu latach wypadało ruszyć do przodu, zamiast gnić w jednym miejscu; uparcie trzymać się martwego ciała. Ale nie potrafił. Tak, jak Dipper Pines został sparaliżowany przez traumę zrodzoną z jednej nocy, tak Will utknął przez jednego chłopaka, poznanego gdzieś na krańcu wszechświata, w zupełnie innych czasach.   
Obaj nawet w pewnym momencie dostali niewielką ilość nadziei — Pines natknął się na kogoś z kimś być chciał i kogo potrzebował; z kimś przy kim mógł poczuć się bezpiecznie, a Will całe sto lat temu, usłyszał, że Gleeful go przeprasza.   
Do teraz pamiętał, jak Mason powiedział mu to; jak nieco pośpiesznie, wręcz niewyraźnie rzekł ❝To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale będziesz wiedział o co chodzi.❞, a potem ❝On mówi, że przeprasza❞; pamiętał, jak ledwie stłumił chęć pognania za Pinesem, przyparcia go do ściany i zmuszenia do wyjawienia wszystkiego, co tylko ten wiedział. A kiedy już go dostał w swoje ręce, wszystko się w nim gotowało od nadmiaru informacji oraz późniejszych ❝Nie wiem❞ stanowiących odpowiedź na każde pytanie z serii ❝Czy możesz się z nim jeszcze raz skontaktować?❞. Następna była złość. Mnóstwo złości. Bo Mason nie mógł. Nie potrafił nawet przywrócić swoim włosom dawnego koloru, więc tym bardziej nie miał szans na kontakt z Gleefulem. Poza tym... tamten Gleeful nie do końca był prawdziwy. Tamten stanowił tylko wyrywek ze wspomnień Mabel Gleeful. Nędzny cień. Marne pocieszenie. Ale zawsze coś.  
Na swój sposób Will, pod względem miłości, przypominał też swojego brata. Nie wiedział, jak jest z Killem — Kill nigdy nie był zakochany — ale kiedy Bill się zakochiwał, ciągnęło się to za nim w nieskończoność. Dalej kochał Fię. Dalej kochał ludzi, których imion Will już nawet nie pamiętał. Dalej kochał jednego Pinesa. I nawet w swoim beznadziejnym, marionetkowym stanie nie wskazywał na chęć przerwania tego; na odcięcie się od każdej z tych miłości. Może nawet niektóre zauroczenia wciąż przetrawiał — tutaj Will nie potrafił tego określić albowiem Bill rzadko o zauroczeniach mawiał, woląc się odzywać jedynie przy poważniejszych uczuciach. I chorych. Bo Will wątpił czy jego brat jest w stanie kochać bez jednoczesnego zatruwania.   
Pokręcił gwałtownie głową.   
Jednym pstryknięciem palców sprawił, że listy przefrunęły z łóżka na podłogę i ułożyły się w całkiem schludne stosiki. W myślach — po raz setny — zanotował, że ma w końcu posegregować wszystkie listy i upchnąć je do odpowiednich kartonów, a te schować do jednej z nieużywanych szaf w garderobie.  
— Resztę papierów spalę albo zabiorę do gabinetu, jeśli to coś ważnego — dodał na głos.— Albo wezmę wszystko do domu — rozmyślał, przywołując w głowie obraz wielkiej posiadłości, którą wywalczył dzięki licznym awansom i, której używał coraz rzadziej ze względów praktycznych. Zwyczajnie nie opłacało mu się ciągle teleportować z jednego końca planety na drugi w momencie, gdy większość obowiązków i tak czekała w pałacu.   
Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.  
Pałac był wielki — złożony z mnóstwa korytarzy i tajnych przejść znanych jedynie najbliższych doradcom króla oraz jemu samemu — a ta niewielka jego część tworząca ogromną kulę ze szklanym dachem i dwiema odnogami (jedną do schodów i pokoju, drugą do dalszych części budowli) należała w pełni do Willa i stanowiła swego rodzaju prezent od Billa, który — jak to wówczas ujął — ❝Wcale go nie lubił, ale chciał mieć brata pod ręką❞.   
Zazwyczaj w tej części niewielu było zwykłych strażników i emisariuszy — większość koncentrowała się na lochu, skarbcu i komnatach króla, poza tym Will nienawidził ich obecność — ale od kiedy Bill znalazł się w świecie ludzi, nie mając co robić, niektórzy rozpełzli się na wszystkie strony; wylewali z zakamarków i irytowali. Głównie irytowali — jako że spora część strażników była młoda, nie potrafili jeszcze przybrać odpowiednich póz, milczeć godzinami czy zwyczajnie nie wodzić ciekawskim wzrokiem za każdym, kto przechodził obok. Pięćdziesiąt lat temu szkolenia emisariuszy stały się łagodniejsze, milsze i niemalże kompletnie pozbawione przemocy. I Will to widział. Bez problemu potrafił wyczuć, kto dołączył po zmianach, a kto przed — ich mimika, sposób poruszania się, ubierania i blizny; dosłownie wszystko wskazywało mu którzy są którzy.  
— Selene? — Zatrzymał się przy portrecie Mariette Cipher, mając przed sobą pokryty wyrzeźbionymi liliami łuk tworzący przejście do pomieszczenia, gdzie królowała woda wypełniająca fontanny, ławki i mechaniczne ptaki.   
Selene Abaddonia — z peleryną z jednej strony zakończoną runami, a z drugiej kapturem — stała przy szklanych drzwiach i z ręką na klamce, obróciła ostrożnie głowę w jego stronę. W jej błękitnych oczach tliło się zdziwienie, a cztery rogi rozmieszczone na głowie mieniły się, mogąc teraz robić za latarnie. Ale nie to go interesowało — umiał zrozumieć jej szok, ale za nic w świecie nie potrafił wyjaśnić braku Killa u boku. Od dnia, w którym Kill po prostu przyprowadził ją do pozostałych Cipherów i powiedział ❝Od dziś jest jedną z nas❞, nie rozstawali się. Ona była, jak jego sumienie tworzące przy okazji osobny byt, a on — jak wyjątkowo paskudny obrońca (choć Will ośmielał się wątpić czy Selene potrzebuje ochrony). Dlatego ona — wędrująca sama po pałacu — wydawała się czymś dziwnym, wręcz niewłaściwym; czymś, czego absolutnie nikt nie powinien oglądać.   
— Mówiłeś, że idziesz spać — zauważyła, obserwując, jak powoli do niej podchodzi.  
— Nie dałem rady — wyznał. — Ale co z tobą? Kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem, grzebałaś w korespondencji Thomasa i twierdziłaś, że to trochę zajmie, a Kill obrażał twoich, naszych i Thomasa przodków tak gdzieś do dziesięciu pokoleń wstecz.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
— Pomyliłam się — wyznała, odgarniając brązowe loki. — Chociaż... może też nie do końca? To bardzo nikłe tropy. — Zmarszczyła brwi, jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy intensywnie nad czymś myślała, a później dodała: — Thomas korespondował z pewną kobietą. Demonem. Nie było w tym nic wyjątkowego, ale pomyślałam, że to sprawdzę.   
— A Kill? — Na wszelki wypadek Will jeszcze rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu licząc, że kolejny demon wyskoczy gdzieś zza rogu.  
— Cóż, jak to powiedziałam: to nikłe tropy. Konkretniej: dwa, nie jeden. Oprócz tamtej kobiety jest jeszcze jedna. Chociaż tutaj... spawy przybierają nieoczekiwany obrót.   
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Thomas miał w swoim biurze ukrytą skrytkę na listy od wampirzycy, którą — jak to już udało mi się ustalić — mamy spisaną w naszych archiwach. Do tego temat ich rozmowy był... Interesujący. — Spojrzała mu w oczy. — Pisała głównie o Volermach, o dostarczaniu zaopatrzenia i łapankach kolejnych demonów.  
Will był pewien, że wszelakie kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy, ale zamiast się przejąć czy tez zmienić odrobinę mimikę, spytał:  
— Kill poszedł ją zatrzymać?  
— Tak. Stwierdził, że to zbyt niebezpieczne dla mnie i wyruszył, mówiąc, że najpewniej wróci za kilka dni, bo lokalizacja wampirzycy jest dość... ciężka do ustalenia. Aktualnie jest ciągle w ruchu, a jej ostatnie miejsce zameldowania spłonęło. Za to wszelkie powiązania z innymi wampirami z tamtego miejsca, niestety nie zostały spisane. Jeśli zaś o mnie chodzi... — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ty, Bill i Kill zrobiliście dla mnie bardzo wiele przez te lata, więc teraz...  
— Nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu — podsunął i tym razem to on się uśmiechnął, a jej twarz pokryły delikatne rumieńce.   
Pokiwała głową i otworzyła drzwi, a zimne powietrze wdarło się do środka.  
— Tylko nie mów Killowi — poprosiła, narzucając na głowę kaptur. Odpowiednio uszyty sprawiał, że nawet rogi nie odznaczały się na materiale, a twarz zanikała w cieniu i wypatrzeć dało się jedynie błękitne oczy. Teraz wyglądała, jak pełnoprawny emisariusz. — On nie byłby zadowolony, wiedząc, że robię coś bez niego.  
— Nie powiem — zapewnił i zerknął na resztę jej ciała; na drobne dłonie wynurzone spod peleryny i skubiące rąbek czarnej sukienki z białymi falbanami. — Ale jesteś pewna, że chcesz iść sama? Czy nie lepiej byłoby posłać z tobą kilku emisariuszy? Większość z nich i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty.  
— Obawiam się, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Mimo wszystko z listów wywnioskowałam, że jest to kobieta strachliwa; raczej unikająca tłumów, ale... — Wyjęła z kieszeni szklaną kulę i wręczyła ją Willowi. — Miała na imię Mitchell, a na nazwisko Mensonge. Po wypowiedzeniu ich obu kula pokaże drogę do jej domu. To tak gdybym nie wróciła w ciągu najbliższych sześciu godzin.   
Nim odeszła — przytuliła go delikatnie, niczym siostra starszego brata i ucałowała w policzek, jakby w ten sposób chciała go zapewnić, że sobie poradzi.   
*  
Aaron nie mógł zasnąć.  
Długo wiercił się w łóżku i szarpał aż w końcu pełen irytacji sięgnął po telefon i zerknął na tapetę przedstawiającą go i Dippera. Początkowo zakładał, że wytrzyma do rana; że nie będzie potrzebował tak szybkiego kontaktu. Potem jednak — przerzucając się kolejny raz z lewego na prawy bok — uświadomił sobie, że to fałsz; że po tak długiej rozłące nie może czekać. Tak więc lekkomyślnie — bo w końcu Dipper w porównaniu do niego mógł spać w najlepsze — narzucił na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubrania, zgarnął kluczę i wybiegł z domu, a będąc już przy budynku, w którym znajdowało się mieszanie jego chłopaka, wysłał mu krótką wiadomość.   
A teraz czekał. Ręce mu się nieco trzęsły, gdy trzymał w nich papierosa, a wzrok rozmazywał, jakby dopiero teraz mózg uświadomił sobie, że to pora na sen, a nie takie ekscesy.   
I — być może — krzyknął trochę zbyt głośno, kiedy blada dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Ale na swoje usprawiedliwienie musiał stwierdzić, z całą pewnością, że w ogóle nie słyszał Dippera; że ten poruszał się wręcz bezszelestnie i nawet człowiek z najlepszym słuchem, w pełni wypoczęty, nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, że ktoś za nim jest.  
— Aaron — zaczął Dipper, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało poczucie winy, od którego Aaron zwyczajnie nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu.  
— Nie. Nie zaczynaj — powiedział, niemalże się na niego rzucając i zawieszając mu na szyi ręce.   
Ich pocałunek był krótki, ale czuły, kompletne nie taki, jak te w książkach, które Aaron czytywał jako nastolatek; te pełne zatracenia i słodyczy tak wielkiej, że aż trzeba było rozprawiać się o niej na pięć stron, ale jednak był przyjemny. Zadziwiająco delikatny, a połączony ze sposobem w jaki Dipper od razu go objął i przysunął bliżej — idealny; stanowiący odzwierciedlenie wszystkiego, czego tylko Aaron potrzebował do tego stopnia, że ten nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy jego poliki zrobiły się mokre. Dopiero Mason to zauważył i odsunął się, a palcami powiódł do chłodnej i teraz wilgotnej skóry.  
— Miałem déjà vu — wyznał Aaron. Zazwyczaj nie rozmawiali o jego byłym; wręcz unikali tego tematu, niczym ognia, ale Dipper doskonale wiedział, że był to związek nijaki i zakończony nagłym zniknięciem drugiej strony. — Wiem, że to trochę inna sprawa; że ty nie miałeś wyboru i wszystko było nagłe, i jeszcze zostawiłeś mnie z Mabel i Sam, ale... — urwał, nie mogąc złapać powietrza.   
Dipper naprawdę się starał, ale nie potrafił nie spinać się na myśl o kłamstwach, które Mabel i Sam zmuszone były opowiadań; kłamstw wedle których ciotka Pinesów, matka dziecka, którym Dipper się zajmował, umarła i jak na złość — wszystko, łącznie z mnóstwem kłopotów, zapisała na niego.  
— Masz prawo być zły — powiedział Mason, siadając na schodach i ciągnąc za sobą Aarona. — A ja powinienem był zadzwonić. Znaleźć chociaż minutę i... mam wrażenie, że ostatnio popełniam mnóstwo głupich błędów. Przepraszam. Po prostu przepraszam.   
— Spadło na ciebie mnóstwo obowiązków — zauważył Aaron. — To ja powinienem przepraszać za rozklejanie się.  
—...czy to ten moment, w którym zaczynamy się licytować, kto kogo bardziej i za co powinien przeprosić?  
Aaron zamrugał, pozwalając kolejnym łzom opaść na poliki, a później, gdy w pełni dotarły do niego słowa Dippera — mimowolnie — uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie — odparł, przesuwając palcami po białych włosach. — To ten moment, w którym mówię, że Mabel poinformowała mnie, że aktualnie zatrzymał się u ciebie wasz przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i, że cholernie mnie to irytuje, bo chciałbym zostać z tobą sam na sam, ale i tak cholernie kocham cię i chcę żebyś znów mnie pocałował.


	8. VII.Dowód.

Dipper wpatrywał się w taflę wody. Wszelkie blizny powstałe wciągu ostatnich kilka dni zdążył zniknąć, pozostawiając skórę w nienaruszonym, idealnym stanie, a jednak widząc swoje ułożone na powierzchni, otoczone pianą dłonie czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zobaczyć ogromne rany, delikatne ślady ugryzień czy po prostu mieszaniny błękitu i fioletu.   
Wiszący na ścianie zegar pokazywał, że jest ósma rano. Jeszcze dwa lata temu o tej godzinie spałby w najlepsze w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu opłaconym przez Mabel i posiadającym niesamowicie wygodne, ogromne łóżko... albo byłby już na nogach, jak teraz, ale zamiast w przytulnej wannie, tkwiłby gdzieś na drugim końcu świata i ratował kolejnych ludzi mając te cudowne przebłyski, podczas których jego moce w pełni go słuchały i idealnie wypełniały każdy rozkaz. I wszystko było łatwiejsze.  
Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, kiedy on i Aaron w końcu się rozstali i poszli każdy w swoją stronę, ale gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania Mabel — półprzytomna i z ciągle opadającymi powiekami — zerwała się z kanapy, wręczyła mu dziecko, pocałowała w policzek i, pisząc do Sam, wymaszerowała. Dwie minuty później widział ją z okna w salonie. Wiedział, że obawa jest głupia — nawet zmęczona, Mabel była demonem — ale nie potrafił się jej pozbyć myśląc o siostrze włóczącej się po ciemnych uliczkach. Na szczęście — ona nie zamierzała nigdzie iść; po kolejnej minucie na ulicy zjawiło się auto jej męża i razem bezpiecznie odjechali, a Bill zniknął za drzwiami pokoju, który sam sobie stworzył, więc Dipper mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, a po uśpieniu dziecka — paść na materac. Zasnął od razu. Nawet nie pomyślał o zamknięciu drzwi albo jakimkolwiek zabezpieczeniu pokoju — gdyby okazało się, że Bill ma złe intencje i wykorzystał go do dostania się na ziemię, tej nocy miał idealną okazję do pozbycia się go i ruszenia w świat. Ale Mason wciąż żył. Co prawda obudził się z poczuciem, że ktoś dźgnął go z dobrych pięćdziesiąt razy w plecy, ale spokojnie mógł założyć, że to kwestia wszelakich przeżyć z ostatnich dni, a nie wina Billa.   
Ochlapał twarz wodą i westchnął ciężko, wstając. I tak powinien być ostrożny, bo nawet jeśli nie Bill — zawsze gdzieś w okolicy mógł się zjawić łaknący krwi demon, wampiry albo zwykły morderca gotowy wykorzystać beznadziejny stan chłopaka. A po tym wszystkim przez co przeszedł, taki rodzaj śmierci wydawał się czymś niezwykle głupim i niesatysfakcjonującym.  
Po wytarciu się, owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i stanął przed ogromnym lustrem rozciągniętym na całą ścian. Na środku było w niewielkim stopniu przysłonięte przez zlew i umieszczoną pod nim białą szafkę oraz kosz na pranie, a przy jednym z rogów — całkowicie zakryte dzięki niewielkiemu regałowy wypełnionemu ręcznikami, ścierkami, szamponami, które nie zmieściły się na parapecie nad wanną i innymi kosmetykami.  
Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek doszedł do wniosku, że to lustro powinno tu wisieć — w zasadzie wyglądało okropnie, kiedy nie mogło się prezentować w całej swojej okazałości, bo inne meble na nie nachodziły, a w jednym miejscu widniało niewielkie pęknięcie — ale nigdy też nie miał w sobie wystarczająco niechęci do niego i upartości, by się go pozbyć albo chociaż całkowicie je odkryć robiąc tym samym wielkie przemeblowanie w łazience.   
Dotknął swoich białych włosów, obserwując, jak jego odbicie robi to samo. Czasami zapominał, że one kiedyś miały inny kolor; że były takie same, jak te Mabel. Innym razem — wracała chęć przywrócenia ich naturalnego koloru i tkwił w tym pomieszczeniu, obserwując, jak ten powoli wpełza na jego głowę; zaczynając od końcówek stopniowo przejmuje kosmki i nadaje im piękny, brązowy odcień. A potem odsuwał dłonie od twarzy, ogień gasł, a barwa przepadała.   
Z oczami nigdy nie walczył — choć była w tym pewna irytacja, przywykł do ich błękitu i faktu, że po przybliżeniu się można było w nich dostrzec płomyki. Tak było najlepiej. O ile kolor włosów wynikał z emocji i przeżyć, o tyle one powstały przez demoniczne moce. Poza tym — na swój sposób doceniał, że nie były czerwone, niczym w jakimś serialu albo anime, które kiedyś oglądał z Mabel i Sam. Błękit przynajmniej był ludzki, a ogień niewidoczny z oddali. Z ciągłej czerwieni ciężko byłoby się wybronić — obcym mógłby jeszcze wmawiać, że to soczewki, ale partnerce albo partnerowi? Tu już zaczęłyby się schody.  
— Właściwie, one już się zaczęły — mruknął do siebie, zjeżdżając wzrokiem na resztę ciała. Ono niewiele się zmieniło, ot utraciło kilka znamion czy innych niedoskonałości, ale... no właśnie. Stanęło w miejscu. Od stu lat nie urósł ani o centymetr, nie postarzał się. Ciągle przypominał dzieciaka, który zaraz zacznie studia.   
I pod tym względem zazdrościł Willowi i Billowi — ich ciała zatrzymały się wyglądem gdzieś tak delikatnie przed trzydziestką, ale mogli nimi manipulować: trochę je odmładzać, postarzać. Sam już w ogóle miała niesamowitą kontrolę — bez problemu przechodziła z kobiety na mężczyznę i na odwrót; pstryknięciem palców odmładzała się bądź postarzała. Jednocześnie — współczuł Mabel. Jako że wszelakie stałe zmiany w wyglądzie nie mogły istnieć, jeśli w demonie panowała jakaś niezgoda — ona, po śmierci Fii, utknęła w ciele nastolatki i mogła jedynie się cofać, a to zaś stwarzało wiele problemów. Kiedy malowała się i zakładała szpilki — faktycznie wyglądała, jak dorosła kobieta, ale w każdym innym momencie przypominała po prostu dziecko, którego nikt nie traktuje poważnie. Oczywiście o tym drobniutkim, związanym z wyglądem fakcie, nie dowiedział się od Mabel. Powiedział mu Sam.  
— Naprawdę tak jest? — spytał wówczas, bazgrząc coś na kartce papieru i nerwowo zerkając na ulice wypełnione krwią i rannymi, wygłodniałymi ludźmi.  
— Ta — odparł, podwijając rękawy czarnej koszuli. — I jakbyś pytał mnie o zdanie, to cóż, myślę, że ma to związek z jej przywiązaniem do waszych rodziców i faktu, że śmierć zabrała jej sporą część dzieciństwa.   
— Przywiązania? — Przechylił głowę, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego słowa.  
— Och, no wiesz, ona dalej to bardzo przeżywa. Czasami w rocznice ich śmierci potrafi wejść na dział z dziecięcymi i nastoletnimi ubrankami, wybrać najbardziej tandetny sweter, wcisnąć się w niego i oglądać przez cały dzień bajki. — Sam rozsiadł się na krawężniku i przymknął powieki. — I możesz się na nią gniewać, samemu nogami tupać, ale ona jest wtedy jak w transie i zwyczajnie nie da się pozbyć tego stanu. Trzeba przeczekać.   
— Właściwie, oglądanie bajek w jej przypadku nie jest aż tak dziwne — zauważył i zamknął na moment oczy, a kiedy je otworzył zdał sobie sprawę, że zarost zniknął z twarzy Sam, a za to piersi delikatnie zaczęły odznaczać się na koszuli i coś w twarzy także uległo zmianie.   
— Tak, ale jakbyś dziś zabrał jej pilota i powiedział, że chcesz obejrzeć serial, ona powiedziałaby, że nie ma w tym nic złego. Tamta Mabel potrafi się zbuntować, zacząć krzyczeć i wyć. A czasami zamiast bajek po prostu wesoło coś koloruje albo włóczy się po placach zabaw. Czasami zagaduje jakieś obce dzieciaki i bawi się z nimi przez pół dnia. — Sam pstryknęła palcami, a przed nią, w powietrzu, pojawił się odpalony papieros. — I gada jak one. Jakby jeszcze wielu słów nie znała, czasami zaczyna seplenić i... cóż, trzeba ją powstrzymywać, żeby nie zaczęła się tulić do każdej napotkanej, starszej kobiety.  
Dipper przestał pisać.  
— Czemu ja o tym nie wiem? — spytał. — I jak ty to wytrzymujesz?  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Kocham ją. Poza tym ona też akceptuje moje dziwactwa, a jeśli chodzi o was... Czy Mabel wie, że wciąż masz problemy z dotykiem? Że niekiedy towarzystwo kobiet jest dla ciebie wręcz bolesne? Że od stu lat możesz na palcach jednej ręki policzyć momenty, w których między tobą, a kimkolwiek innym doszło do zbliżenia większego, niż pocałunek? Że w zasadzie z samym sobą też masz problem? Że ta jedna trauma cię tak uwiera i dalej nic z tym nie robisz? Że Fia też cię na swój sposób prześladuje? Czy ona wie o...  
— Dobra! Wystarczy! Zrozumiałem! — krzyknął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie patrzy na Sam; że znów jest w swojej łazience, a przed sobą ma jedynie własne odbicie o mocno zaczerwienionych policzkach i drżących dłoniach. Zakrył sobie usta i zerknął na drzwi, ale nie usłyszał żadnego pukania ani innego znaku świadczącego o tym, że Bill go usłyszał i w jakimkolwiek stopniu zaniepokoił się hałasem. Dziecko też nie płakało.   
Odetchnął. Policzył do dziesięciu, próbując się rozluźnić, a kiedy w miarę mu to wyszło, sięgnął po szczotkę i spróbował uporządkować bałagan panujący na jego głowie. Dziesięć minut później — po całkowitym ogarnięciu się — wyszedł z łazienki, przeszedł przez swój pokój i dotarł do salono-kuchni, a widok, który tam zastał był co najmniej niespodziewany. Bill Cipher, potężny król demonów o spojrzeniu ledwie nędznej marionetki, siedział na dywanie z Cyntią i w najlepsze bawił się samochodzikami oraz dinozaurami, a inne zabawki unosiły się w powietrzu i latały po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie uśmiechał się ani nawet nie otwierał ust, by coś powiedzieć, ale jego postawa się zmieniła — był odrobinę mniej spięty i aż ciężko było chociaż pomyśleć o zakończeniu tej sceny. I dlatego Dipper był wdzięczny Billowi za to, że ten zdał sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności i uniósł głowę.  
— Uderzyła się i zaczęła płakać — wytłumaczył, a jego ton brzmiał, jakby to wszystko było wielką zbrodnią, na której nikt nie powinien był go nakryć.   
— Och. To... ten... dziękuję — wybełkotał Dipper i zagryzł dolną wargę, nie mając pojęcia, co teraz.   
Gdyby byli wrogami wrogami mógłby zacząć się kłócić z nim; przerzucać bezsensownymi wyzwiskami i pyskówkami godnymi dzieci. Gdyby nie minęło sto lat — dalej byłoby ciężko, ale przynajmniej między nimi istniałaby jakaś nić zrozumienia, mieliby te wszystkie łączące ich wspomnienia. Po prostu — wiedzieliby na czym stoją. Teraz zaś, w tej sytuacji — wszystko było niepewne. Nie, jak rozmowa ze starym znajomym albo kimś nowo poznanym, kompletnie obcym. Starzy znajomi mieli to do siebie, że najczęściej nigdy nie próbowali się pozabijać, a obcy, zwykli ludzie — przynajmniej wiedzieli jak poprowadzić rozmowę, żeby się poznać.   
— Ja...  
— Będziesz jadł śniadanie czy możemy już wyruszać? — spytał Bill, podnosząc się z podłogi i nim Dipper cokolwiek odpowiedział, uniósł ostrożnie Cyntię. — Niedługo będzie miała roczek — oświadczył jeszcze, jakby to miało wszystko tłumaczyć.  
— Nie, ale musimy poczekać na Sam, bo nie możemy zabrać ze sobą dziecka i... fajnie? — Dipper zmarszczył brwi, otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej karton z sokiem.  
— Chodzi mi o to, że ciężko jest ukryć posiadanie dziecka. Jeśli uda ci się w trakcie ciąży, to polegniesz na trzecim miesiącu. Zazwyczaj kobiety-demony jeszcze przez trzy lata po ciąży są nieco osłabione, ich moce ograniczone. Poza tym Thomas Verlac był emisariuszem, a w ich przypadku od lat kontroluje się kto kogo i gdzie urodził albo zapłodnił. To nie tak, że zabraniamy im posiadać potomstwo, ale... to niebezpieczne. Partnerka bądź partner ma jeszcze szansę na obronę, ale dziecko...  
— Mogłoby zostać porwane przez wroga emisariusza i posłużyć za przynętę — dokończył Dipper, a Bill pokiwał głową i usiadł na kanapie.  
— Albo zostać wykorzystane do namierzenia go. Dlatego zazwyczaj, jeśli już rodzą się dzieci, przez pierwsze lata są one pod ścisłą ochroną; żyją na terenie pałacu.  
— A co jeśli emisariusz nie wie, że ma dziecko?  
Bill pokręcił głową. Powoli, przy każdym kolejnym słowie ożywiał się, wybudzał z tego dziwnego stanu i Dipper niemalże widział, jak w głowie drugiego demona wszystko zaczyna działać na najwyższych obrotach.   
— To nie takie proste. Rodzice wyczuwają ich dziecko nawet jeśli to jest w innym wymiarze. Jeśli Thomas miał córkę, to mógł jej co najwyżej nie chcieć, a i wtedy powinien to zgłosić. Jeśli tego nie zrobił, a okaże się, że Cyntia jest jego dzieckiem to... cóż, możemy założyć, że był tu jakiś głębszy powód.  
—...albo głupota?  
— Jeśli emisariusz robi coś takiego z czystej głupoty, zazwyczaj zjawia się matka, a potem jest cały proces. Oczywiście możemy założyć, że matka w tym przypadku nie żyje, ale wtedy zjawiłby się ktokolwiek inny. Demony za bardzo boją się kar, by milczeć na ten temat. Poza tym... — Bill urwał słysząc pukanie do drzwi, a Dipper wrzucił szklankę do zlewu i poszedł otworzyć.  
Sam wcale nie wyglądał na spiętego, choć Billa z tak bliska z pewnością oglądał pierwszy raz. Właściwie — nawet nie ukłonił się przed nim ani nie okazał szacunku w żaden inny sposób, jakby król dla niego nic nie znaczył. A Dipper zastanawiał się czy to kwestia tego, że Sam wiele lat spędził na ziemi, wśród ludzi, niemalże odcinając się od świata demonów, czy może to wszystko wynikało jedynie z tego samego, co podkrążone oczy i nieco ponura mina.  
— Projekt. Ważny. Zarwane noce — wyjaśnił Sam i opadając na fotel, przygarnął Cyntię.   
*  
Droga do parku upłynęła im w kompletnej ciszy, ale tym razem — nie było to nieprzyjemne. Tym razem Dipper potrzebował tej ciszy. Musiał zastanowić się nad słowami króla. Kilka razy — w myślach — zwyzywał samego siebie za to, że po tylu latach bycia demonem, wiedział tak mało o ich świecie i zasadach w nim rządzących.   
Demony bały się nie mówić o dzieciach emisariuszy. Ale co z tymi, które wychowały się na ziemi? Wśród ludzi? Czy gdyby Sam i Mabel mieli dziecko, Sam bałby się nie powiedzieć o nim? Bo Dipper na pewno by milczał — w końcu do tej pory nie wiedział nawet o tym obowiązku. Ale... przecież przyjaźnili się z Willem. Tylko, gdyby Sam i Mabel chcieli utrzymać to wszystko w sekrecie, czy ich przyjaciel naprawdę wypaplałby wszystko? A co z...  
Dipper szarpnął się za włosy, uświadamiając sobie, jak wiele w tym istnieje ❝A co gdyby...❞. Demony mogły bać się kar, ale przecież nie wszystkie były nimi od samego początku i z taką chęcią zgłębiały tajniki ich świata. Nie wszystkie też żyły w ich świecie, otaczały się innymi. Niektóre kroczyły tylko wśród ludzi. Poza tym... co jeśli ktoś przekonałby demony do milczenia? Thomas nie żył, a w świecie ludzi zjawił się w świecie ludzie niedługo przed pojawieniem się dziecka, ale co z matką?   
— To tu?  
Głos Billa wyrwał go z rozmyślań.   
Sennym wzrokiem powiódł po wydeptanej ścieżce, w większości uschniętych drzewach i kręgach z powypalanej trawy. Kiedy był tu z Aaronem wszystko wyglądało odrobinę lepiej; kiedy zaś dawniej był tu sam — było niemalże idealnie, niesamowicie zielono. Teraz wszystko przypominało ruinę pozbawioną życia. Nawet zawieszona na jednej z grubszych gałęzi huśtawka utraciła jeden ze sznurów i smętnie kołysała się na wietrze, wydając przy tym paskudne odgłosy. Ławka stojąca w cierniu zarwała się, a drewno niebezpiecznie wystawało przypominając bardziej obszarpane wersje kołków na wampiry. Dipper nie słyszał żadnych ptaków ani innych zwierząt, ale czuł promienie słońca niemalże boleśnie dosięgające jego ciało. Gdyby był człowiek zacząłby się pocić i sapać z wysiłku.   
— Tak — odpowiedział po chwili, gdy już był całkowicie pewny. — Znaczy, właściwie byliśmy kawałek dalej, ale przechodziliśmy tędy, a jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, to Thomas został zabity... eee...  
— Tam. — Bill wskazał na zżółkłe zarośla, spróchniałe konary drzew i sterty gałęzi tkwiące w nieładzie na ziemi.   
Znowu coś do niego dotarło.  
On i Aaron byli tu. Przechodzili. Siedzieli. Mogli w każdej chwili stać się świadkami morderstwa; rzeczy, których Dipper nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić za pomocą jednego prostego zdania. Wszelakie kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy, kiedy podążał za Billem i niezgrabnie odgarniał wystające gałęzie. Większość pękała mu w dłoniach i lądowała pod stopami. Bill nie kłopotał się — drzewa, jakby same rozumiały, że idzie przed nimi król i wyginały tak, by nie dotknąć go w żaden sposób.  
K r ó l .  
— Mogę o coś spytać?  
— A czy przed chwilą tego nie zrobiłeś?  
— Teoretycznie tak. W praktyce jest coś jeszcze — odpowiedział Dipper i tak, jak Bill nabierał życia, tak on dostawał przypływy pewności siebie.   
— Czy ma to związek z naszym śledztwem?  
— Nie, ale bardzo mnie to interesuje.   
Kiedy przedarli się przez zarośla, ich oczom ukazała się idealnie odsłonięta polana złożona głównie z pozbawione trawy ziemi i mnóstwa kamieni. Choć dalej byli w tym samym parku, Dipper poczuł, jak coś się zmienia — powietrze stało się chłodniejsze, a metaliczny zapach wdarł się do jego nozdrzy. Spomiędzy jego palców posypały się iskry, a ogień domagał się uwolnienia; buzował w nim, napierał informując o niebezpieczeństwa. O czymś demonicznym i paskudnym. Przy kolejnych krokach ujrzeli czarną plamę przypominającą bardziej dziwne wymiociny, niż krew.   
— Więc? O co chodzi? — Bill, kompletnie nie przejęty sytuacją, przechylił głowę, by móc choć częściowo zobaczyć Dippera.   
— Zastanawiam się... — Kolejne kroki. Koniuszki jego palców zostały okryte przez niewielkie płomyki. —...właściwie, dlaczego postanowiłeś zostać królem? Kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy, ty...  
Bill znowu się spiął, a swoboda z jaką się poruszał została zastąpiona wymuszoną, marionetkową gracją. Ale Dipper nie zdążył przekląć na samego siebie albo zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób — jego twarz zderzyła się z czymś, a siła odrzutu była tak wielka, że gdyby nie król, Mason poleciałby prosto w zarośla i jeszcze dalej.  
— Co... — Dotknął obolałego nosa, a jego oczy zatrzymały się na pustej przestrzeni. — Czy to.. — Wygramolił się z uścisku demona i, z wysuniętymi przed siebie rękami i o wiele ostrożnie, na nowo zacząć przeć przed siebie.   
Tym razem nie rzuciło nim, choć wciąż czuł nacisk, od którego aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Palce mrowiły, ale przynajmniej mógł ujrzeć coś na kształt wody — krople powoli krążące wokół dłoni i rozchodzące na boki.   
— Bariera? Iluzja? — podsunął Bill, a Dipper pokiwał głową.  
— Niewidzialność. Bardzo nieudolna — odparł. — I odpychanie. Trochę mniej nieudolne — dodał niechętnie, a potem zamknął oczy i skupił się na tym, co miał przed sobą. Ogień powoli wypełzał z jego ciała; wydostawał się przez palce i podążał za kroplami wody aż dostał się do drugiego końca kopuły. Wówczas zaczął się w nią wgryzać. Stopniowo rozłamywał ją, jakby została stworzona ze szkła. Nawet towarzyszył temu podobny dźwięk, niemalże te same trzaski.  
W następnej sekundzie zaklęcie runęło, pozostawiając w ziemi kilka dziur oraz odkrywając przed demonami wielki, stary budynek przypominający szare więzienie z kratami zamiast okien. Zapach krwi stał się mocniejszy, a Dipper zaczął się cieszyć, że nic nie zjadł, bo w tej chwili mógłby to najzwyczajniej w świecie zwrócić.  
— Co... — Dipper przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
— To Volerm i nasz dowód.  
— Dowód...?  
— Emisariusze przeszukiwali ten teren. Jak sam widzisz — dało się zauważyć, że coś tu jest. Każdy, nawet ślepy, zdałby sobie z tego sprawę. A jednak w raporcie nie ma nawet słowa na temat jakichkolwiek budynków. Co zaś oznacza, że...   
—...ktoś celowo to przemilczał.


	9. VIII.Ona.

Drzwi wyskoczyły z zawiasów i runęły na podłogę wyłożoną białymi kafelkami, kiedy tylko Dipper dotknął klamki. Odór stęchlizny i rozkładu wdarł się do jego nozdrzy i zmusił do zasłonięcia nosa rękawem.   
Większość lamp spoczywała na brudnym dywanie, a szkło z ich żarówek walało się wszędzie, zmuszając Dipper i Billa do ciągłego patrzenia pod stopy. Na białych ścianach widniały liczne odciski dłoni, czarne smugi i pajęczyny, po których pełzały malutkie pajączki. Od wejścia nie było żadnych altan czy innych szerszych pomieszczeń, a jedynie prosty, pozbawiony drzwi korytarz prowadzący do schodów — jednych wiodących na górę i drugich do piwnic — oraz niewielkich rozgałęzień na prawo i lewo.   
Spojrzeli na siebie, skinęli zgodnie głowami i początkowo ruszyli w prawą stronę, a łukowate, zakryte jedynie szarą i zakurzoną firanką przejście zaprowadziło ich prosto do kuchni, w której zdążyły zalęgnąć się robaki. Drewno skrzypiało pod ich stopami przy każdym kroku, drzwiczki od szafek zostawały w rękach, a smród dobiegający z lodówki nie pozwalał na dłuższe skupienie się.   
— Dostawa o jedenastej. Przygotować dzieci. — przeczytał Dipper z żółtej karteczki przylepionej do blatu i rozmieszczonej zaraz obok odłączonego telefonu i sterty długopisów. Zagryzł dolną wargę, ale nim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, Bill już wychodził kierując się w drugą stronę, do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Wzdychając ciężko ruszył za nim.  
Dogonił go przy drzwiach w większości składających się z szybki, przez którą idealnie dało się dojrzeć gabinet o jasnych, zielonych ścianach i mnóstwie rozmieszczonych na nich obrazów. Tym razem nic nie odpadło, a jedynie przy wchodzeniu dało się usłyszeć irytujące skrzypienie.   
Pokój był najbardziej typowym gabinetem, jaki tylko dało się sobie wyobrazić — proste mahoniowe biurko pokrywały dokumenty, jedyna z szuflad była otwarta prezentując całą swoją nieuporządkowaną zawartość, we wgłębieniu w ścianie stały trzy regały wyłożone starymi, opasłymi tomiszczami, a niemalże obok wejścia znajdował się stolik z dwoma fotelami, na których rozgościły się dwa kolejne obrzydliwe stworzenia o mnóstwie odnóży.  
Dipper sięgnął po jedną z kremowych teczek i po otrzepaniu jej z kurzu, uchylił ją, a jego oczom ukazało się zdjęcie dziecka. Jak mówił opis — miało sześć lat, włosy jasne i rude, oczy raczej zielone, mnóstwo piegów na całym ciele, wagę prawidłową, wzrost w porządku, chorób brak, szczególnej zdolności nie wykryto, ale powinno mieć ❝długi, obślizgły ogon zakończony kolcem jadowym❞. Ale nie to wzbudziło zainteresowanie Dippera. Mrugając kilka razy, pocierając oczy i marszcząc brwi, po raz piąty czytał te same trzy słowa.  
— Zdany do zjedzenia — powiedział na głos i zerknął na Billa, licząc na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Cipher, nie odrywając się od regału, wzruszył jedynie ramionami. — B i l l .   
— Tak?  
— Co. To. Ma. Być? — wycedził Mason, a kartki w większości wylądowały na krześle obrotowym. Inne poleciały mu pod stopy, powiększając panujący bałagan. — Czym do cholery są te całe Volermy?  
Tym razem Bill przechylił głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć, a Dipper uświadomił sobie, że spojrzenie króla nie jest puste, ani zwyczajnie nijakie, marionetkowe — w nim aż szalało od najróżniejszych emocji. Ale dominował gniew. Mnóstwo gniewu, od którego aż ręce mu nieznacznie drżały, a usta zaciskały się mocno, jakby ich otworzenie miało doprowadzić do wybuchu. Dipper uniósł ręce i odrobinę cofnął się, wpadając na biurko i boleśnie uderzając biodrem w szufladę, i tylko cudem hamując pełen bólu syk. Bill westchnął. Ręce, które do tej pory unosiły, przeszukując kolejne książki, opadły mu po bokach.  
— Chodź — powiedział ponownie stając na korytarzu i kierując się ku schodom. Szedł pewnie, niczym ktoś, kto porusza się po własnym domu, a nie, jak obca osoba, która dopiero co przekroczyła próg i nie ma pojęcia, co gdzie i dlaczego leży.   
Pierwsze piętro składało się z cel — pustych, ustawionych jedna na drugiej obok kolejnych dwóch. W większości, zamiast kratami, odcięte od korytarza były szklanymi ścianami. Nie posiadały drzwi, pryczy, toalety, ale za to z sufitów miały pospuszczane łańcuchy, a kamienne ściany licznie zdobiły ślady wręcz czarnej krwi. W jednej z nich, gdzieś w rogu Dipper ujrzał obgryzioną gałkę oczną. W inne — coś, co kiedyś mogło być skrzydłami. W jeszcze innej — poobcinanie palce zakończone długimi, zakrzywionymi pazurami. Bill zatrzymał się dopiero przy zakratowanym oknie, pod którym wisiała prosta, srebrna tabliczka z wyrytymi czterema słowami — demon demonowi siłę da. Cipher znowu westchnął, dotknął ucha, jakby zapomniał, że już tam nie ma kolczyka i obrócił się w stronę Dippera.  
— Niektóre demony nie mogły pogodzić się z tym, że mają tylko jedną wyjątkową zdolnością. One... wierzyły, że zabijanie i zjadanie innych pozwoli im nabyć ich moce, zwiększyć własną siłę, więc — machnął rękami wskazując na cały budynek — stworzyły Volermy, co dosłownie oznacza ❝Domy do konsumowania zwłok❞. Potem, gdy wyszło na to, że to jednak nie działa tak, jak chcieliby, dołożono większą ideologię, zrobiono z tego istny rytuał, rzecz niemalże świętą, a jednak kosztowną. Nie mieliśmy też króla, bo o jego pozycję trwały wojny ani królowej, bo ta przepadła, a emisariusze byli rozproszeni, kompletnie nie wiedzieli co robić, więc nikt nie zajmował się Volermami. Dzięki temu ich dyrektorzy taplali się w pieniądzach. — Stanął przed jedna z cel i nie czekając na żadną reakcję ze strony Dippera, ułożył dłonie na szybie i powiedział: — Moi i Willa opiekunowie prowadzili jeden z nich, a my lataliśmy w najlepsze po parterze i bawiliśmy się z kucharkami aż... Cóż, pewnego dnia zjawiła się dostawa z innego Volermu. Był tak obłożony, że dzieci trzeba było przewieźć do naszego. Z ciekawości zakradłem się na pierwsze piętro i... tamtego dnia poznałem Fię.   
Widział.  
Doskonale widział przed sobą nagie dziecko podkulone na ziemi, spętane niczym groźne zwierzę i posyłające wszystkim dokoła wściekłe, pełne jadu spojrzenia; widział młodszego siebie sprawdzającego czy nikt nie idzie i w końcu stającego naprzeciwko dziewczynki, po drugiej stronie szyby. Większość demonów pracujących tam znała go i uwielbiała, ale w każdej chwili mógł zjawić się roztrzepany nowicjusz i uznać go za zbiegłe dziecko, które postanowiło wszcząć bunt. Albo mogli zjawić się opiekunowie i nakrzyczeć na niego, przypominając po raz milionowy o zakazie zbliżania się do jedzenia.  
Ona przestała się rozglądać, miotać i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, a wargi wykrzywiła w czymś, co najpewniej miało być uśmiechem, ale bardziej przypominało pełen kpiny i niechęci grymas.   
— Chciałabym coś zniszczyć — oświadczyła, przechylając głowę i czekając na choćby najmniejszą zmianę w jego mimice. Jej włosy nieco przysłaniały oczy, a stopy uderzały o posadzkę, jakby nie potrafiła powstrzymać ich od ciągłego ruchu.   
A on uświadomił sobie, że zawsze czekał na coś takiego — na jakąś okazję do zabawy i igrania z zasadami; pomyślał o psie sąsiadów, co codziennie wszystkich wkurzał i o Willu, który nigdy nie podniósłby ręki na to przeklęte zwierzę; o tym, jak nudne i puste było jego życie do tej pory i... odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, wcale nie myśląc o późniejszych konsekwencjach, wysunął z kieszeni spodni brelok z kluczami. Klucz bez problemu przeszedł przez szkło, a kiedy Bill go przekręcił, dzieląca ich ściana wsunęła się w dziurę w podłożu nie wydając przy tym nawet jednego, malutkiego dźwięku.  
— Poznałeś tu... Fię? — Głos Dippera wybił go z retrospekcji i zmusił do uświadomienia sobie, że miejsce, w które patrzy jest kompletnie puste.   
— Tak. Jej matka oddała ją do Volermu, ja ją wypuściłem. Początkowo ukrywała się, potem w końcu zdobyliśmy króla, a placówki zaczęły być zamykane jedna po drugiej.   
— A kiedy Kill mówił, że Selene jest... — Dipper machnął rękami w nieokreślonym geście, nie potrafiąc przypomnieć sobie tego jednego, konkretnego słowa.  
— Beqtery Działu Zamknięć i Monitorowania Volermów — rzucił Bill, a jego ręce znów opadły. — Chociaż większość została zamknięta i choć są nielegalne, a coraz mniej demonów wierzy, że w ten sposób da się zrobić cokolwiek z mocą, to i tak ciągle znajdują się tacy, co wierzą w tę metodę i tworzą kolejne, a potem porywają dzieci albo pozyskują je poprzez szantaż czy istne pranie mózgu. Selene w towarzystwie kilkudziesięciu emisariuszy odnajduje je, zamyka, dzieci odsyła do rodziców albo pałacu, a dyrektorów do więzienia. W każdym razie — jeśli wcześniej w głosie Billa istniały jakiekolwiek emocje świadczące o smutku czy chęci powrotu do tamtych czasów, to teraz był suchy i rzeczowy — Thomas nie należał do nich, a jeśli założymy, że dziecko było jego i to z całą pewnością nie on je przekazał, myślę, że mamy część zagadki. Pytaniem wciąż pozostaje dlaczego nikt nie zgłosił istnienia jego dziecka oraz co się stało z matką.  
Dipper pokiwał głową, nie potrafiąc sklecić dłuższej wypowiedzi. Imię Fii echem powracało do jego głowy i wręcz zaczynał żałować, że te sto lat temu nie spytał Billa o dokładne okoliczności ich poznania; że dopiero teraz dowiedział się o wszystkim. Przy okazji znowu narzekał na swoją późniejszą głupotę — mając tyle okazji, nigdy nie dowiedział się czegoś więcej o świecie, w którym żyły inne demony. A teraz wszystko przychodziło do niego w ogromnych ilościach. Za dużo informacji. Głowa mu pękała.   
*  
Piwnica składała się z dwóch pomieszczeń, po których dało się poruszać swobodnie — jednego wyglądającego, jak ogromne laboratorium szalonego naukowca, gdzie na samym środku stał metalowy stół z pasami oraz stołek z mnóstwem narzędzi: zaczynając od skalpeli, a kończąc na młotach i wiertłach, a po bokach, do ścian przylegały szafki ze słoikami na pełnionymi zielonym, czasem żółtym płynem i wnętrznościami. Drugie pomieszczenie składało się wyłącznie z zajmującego pół przestrzeni pieca i wielkich, przylegających do ściany i okrągłych sejfowych drzwi.  
— Za nimi powinien znajdować się pokój z teczkami na każdą osobę, która oddała tu pracowała albo oddała dziecko — oświadczył Bill i zerknął wyczekująco na Dippera, jakby w ogóle nie rozważał opcji, że to on miałby zająć się otworzeniem ich.  
Chłopak westchnął czując, że faktycznie tak jest i jeśli on się tym nie zajmie — będą tu tak tkwić cały dzień. Stanął przed wejściem, a jego dłonie spoczęły na jego losowych miejscach. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że w tym miejscu śmierdzi nawet gorzej, niż na piętrze, ani o fakcie, że w pokoju obok doszło najpewniej do tysiąca morderstw. Tym razem musiała minąć minuta, nim ogień choćby odrobinkę wynurzył się z jego dłoni, ale gdy to już się stało — rozpędził się i po zaledwie kolejnej sekundzie, otaczał już cały okrąg. Dipper nie kłopotał się z próbami wydobycia szyfru albo otworzenia tego w normalny sposób. Po prostu pochłaniał wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze, a towarzyszył temu dźwięk przypominający ten wytwarzany przy spięciu i łamaniu czegoś.   
Kiedy skończył — w ścianie pozostała tylko nieco krzywa dziura, odsłaniająca przed nimi przeogromne pomieszczenie składające się jedynie z rzędów regałów. Ale nim zdążyli choćby zrobić jeden krok w jego stronę, obok Billa pojawiły się czerwone płomienie, a spomiędzy nich wypadła kartka.   
Król schylił się po nią, zmarszczył brwi, a potem zerknął na przestrzeń, której nie zdążyli jeszcze przeszukać.  
— Coś się stało? — spytał Dipper, a ogień wciąż buchał mu z dłoni gotowy w razie czego ochronić ich.  
— Kill przysłał wiadomość — odparł podając kartkę Dipperowi.  
❝Frajerzy, wracajcie. Mamy laskę, która znała tego chuja, Thomasa.  
Chcę widzieć wasze mordy za trzy minuty.❞  
— Czy to ten moment, w którym zastanawiamy się, które z nas ma iść, a które zostać albo kłócimy o to, że idziemy obaj?   
Bill odebrał znów liścik, używając swojej mocy spalił go i obdarzył Dippera swoim pustym spojrzeniem numer sześć. Przez chwilę milczał wyraźnie analizując wszystkie możliwe opcje, a jego wzrok błądził od jego rogu pokoju do drugiego, sporadycznie zatrzymując się na dziurze i zwartości po jej drugiej stronie.   
— Możemy zabezpieczyć budynek tak, by nikt nie mógł tu wejść ani, ewentualnie, stąd wyjść — powiedział w końcu. — Zresztą, obawiam się, że gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz dowiedział się, że pozwalam oskarżonemu latać samemu po świecie, obaj moglibyśmy mieć kłopoty.  
— To będzie cholernie upierdliwe — zauważył Dipper, obliczając już ile będzie musiał zużyć mocy, by chociaż zakryć budynek przed wzrokiem ciekawskich ludzi i nie pozwolić demonom na wtargnięcia.  
— Nie przesadzaj. Minuta i skończymy — rzucił Bill i nim Dipper namyślił się, chwycił go za rękę i poprowadził w stronę schodów.  
*  
Will Cipher nie był zadowolony.  
Po raz kolejny krążył po sali, zerkając na weneckie lustro, za którym — przykuta łańcuchami do krzesła — siedziała kobieta w prostym, ale eleganckim i jasnym stroju. Normalnie nie bawiliby się w aż takie zabezpieczenia, całe przesłuchanie odbyłoby się w bardziej pokojowych, przyjaznych warunkach, ale akta jasno wskazywały na to, że niezależnie od swoich powiązań z Thomasem, siedząca przed nim wampirzyca miała na swoim koncie kilkanaście zbrodni, więc i tak trzeba było ją aresztować.   
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłeś jej iść. Ciebie to reszty pojebało — warknął Kill, który siedział w fotelu i uparcie przerzucał z jednej dłoni do drugiej kulę pozostawioną przez Selene.   
To nie tak, że Will mu powiedział — zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną Selene, przemilczał fakt, że wyszła z pałacu, w żaden sposób nie kontaktował się z Killem. Rzecz w tym, że ten wrócił o wiele za wcześnie, targając za sobą kobietę, a kiedy tylko oddał ją w ręce emisariuszy i w towarzystwie przekleństw, podpisał co trzeba — zaczął wypatrywać Selene wyglądając przy tym, niczym przerażona matka poszukująca swojego dziecka. A potem wyszarpał z płaszcza Willa, kulę pozostawioną mu przez Selene i wszystko wyszło na jaw, a jedyną dobrą rzeczą był fakt, że Kill chociaż nie ruszył w pościg.   
— Miałem się z nią szarpać czy po prostu rozkazać zamknąć ją w jej pokoju? — spytał Will.  
— Nie obraziłbym się — odparł drugi demon i powiódł wzrokiem do lustra. — Ta laska jest paskudna, przyjebała mi w brzuch obcasem — oświadczył, a Will bez problemu zorientował się, że nagła zmiana tematu wynikała z problemu, jaki Kill miał z utrzymaniem swojego złośliwego, burkliwego tonu. — A potem jeszcze pierdoliła o tym, że nie będzie gadać bez króla i wszyscy mamy spierdalać od niej. Suka. Jak to się skończy, to ją zajebię.   
— Kill, ona...   
Drzwi otworzyły się.  
Dipper musiał przyznać, że z każdą kolejną wyprawą coraz bardziej nienawidził wszelakich portali — im więcej miał za sobą podróży przez nie, tym gorzej było. Ból głowy eskalował, a wymieszany z dzisiejszymi wrażeniami, doprowadzał Dippera do niemalże opłakanego stanu, w którym pragnął jedynie rzucić się na łóżko i przespać najbliższy tydzień. Na to wszystko — czuł, że przedobrzył. Jego własny ogień był osłabiony i Mason nie mógł wskrzesić z siebie nawet najmniejszej iskierki.  
Cały ten stan nie trwał jednak długo — wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na lustro, by całe jego dłonie pokryły się płomieniami, nogi powiodły go w stronę wyjścia, a oczy rozszerzyły się rozszerzyły się nie mogąc jeszcze uwierzyć na co patrzą.  
A to wszystko dlatego, że przykuta do krzesła siedziała Carmen.


	10. IX.Fia zawahała się.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu Dipper zakładał, że jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie mu zmierzać się z Carmen to najzwyczajniej w świecie polegnie. Wypełniony strachem, padnie przed nią i na tym skończy się jego wielka zemsta czy choćby próba popisania się, jak to jej czyny nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia; nie odbiły trwałego piętna. Wyobrażał sobie, jak moc powoli opuszcza go, ogień przygasa i znów jest ledwie nędznym człowiekiem. Teraz jednak — mając ją na wyciągnięcie ręki — wcale nie chciał się cofać czy zasłaniać za Billem albo Willem. Nie czuł się też słaby, nijaki, a moc wręcz odżyła po ciężkim dniu, gotowa do kolejnego ataku. Nie musiał oddychać, a jednak nabierał powietrza i posapywał, wpatrzony w jej kompletnie nieprzejętą sytuacją twarz o idealnych, czerwonych ustach i intensywnie zielonych oczach mogące zwieść każdego.   
Zacisnął ręce w pięści pozwalając paznokciom przebić się przez skórę i pozostawić na niej krwiste ślady. Drgnął niespokojnie czując się, jakby ktoś w zamienił go w posąg, ale pozostawił mu świadomość. Każdy mięsień w ciele domagał się natychmiastowego zatrzymania się i ponownego zastygnięcia w miejscu, ale Dipper nie mógł tego zrobić, bo wiedział, że wówczas faktycznie spełniłyby się jego najczarniejsze scenariusze. Zrobił więc kilka kroków w stronę szyby, a potem — czując na sobie wzrok trzech Cipherów — zerknął na Billa i powiedział:  
— Pozwól mi z nią porozmawiać. Sam na sam.  
Sam nie potrafił rozpoznać swojego głosu w tej chwili — był całkowicie inny, zdeformowany. Przepełniony tym rodzajem nienawiści, którego myślał, że pozbył się razem ze śmiercią Fii. I choć wiedział, że w rzeczywistości nic się nie dzieje, wciąż jest czysty, a jego ubrania mają co najwyżej delikatne zagniecenia, to w jego umyśle na całej skórze wytwarzała się siatka czarnej pajęczyny. Niezmywalny brud, który zyskał tamtej nocy.  
— Ona chce się widzieć z królem — oznajmił Will, odkładając stos kartek na stolik obok fotela, na którym wciąż siedział Kill.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chce się z nią widzieć! — prawie krzyknął i niczym dziecko, tupnął nogą, a jego niewielka część jego mocy rozprysnęła się po pomieszczeniu odrzucając wszystko na swej drodze.   
O ile na Billu nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia — wciąż stał w miejscu, a Will zdążył wytworzyć wokół siebie barierę, o tyle Kill — razem z fotelem, papierami i wszystkim, co tylko nawinęło się — runął z hukiem na ziemię. Ręce Dippera zakryły usta, jakby to te były źródłem problemu, a zdradliwa pełna wstydu czerwień zalała mu twarz. W pierwszej chwili zapragnął ich przeprosić, a nawet podejść do Killa i pomóc mu wstać, potem jednak znowu ujrzał Carmen i złość wzięła górę nad wszelkimi innymi emocjami, a on — nim zdążył zrozumieć, do dokładnie robi — przekręcał już klucz w zamku i przechodził do drugiego pokoju.  
W sali przesłuchań śmierdziało stęchlizną, ale wciąż w stopniu mniejszym, niż w Volermie. Dipper machnął ręką, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się wywołując jeszcze więcej hałasu i niemalże zagłuszając klnącego Killa. Wiedział, że to już całkowita przesada i, że gdyby teraz zasłabł, to miałby ogromny kłopot, a jednak — obawiając się, że ktoś im przerwie — zablokował całe pomieszczenie tak, by nikt nie mógł wyjść ani wejść. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do drugiego krzesła i opadł na nie ciężko, a wówczas uświadomił sobie, że ona patrzy, a jej usta wyginają się w kpiącym uśmieszku.  
— Ciężki dzień? — rzuciła swobodnie, niczym do starego przyjaciela, a do niego dotarła kolejna irytująca prawda: ona go pamiętała i całą sobą, każdym ruchem, każdym spojrzeniem, miała zamiar to okazywać.  
Niech i tak będzie — przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy ukrywał roztrzęsione ręce pod stołem. Korzystając z informacji przekazanych mu i Billowi podczas drogi do podziemi, spytał: — Twoim hobby jest pchanie się w tego typu sytuacje?   
Zaśmiała się. Dźwięcznie. Uroczo. Jak normalna dziewczyna.  
— Jesteś pewien, że ty powinieneś zadawać mi to pytanie, panie następco pierwszej królowej, Mabel Gleeful i zabójco Fii Zvezdy? — zapytała, układając głowę na lewym ramieniu i pozwalając długim rzęsą musnąć policzki.   
Teraz ledwie powstrzymywał się od przebicia paznokciami kolan; od zadania jakiegokolwiek bólu, który chociaż trochę mógłby go otrzeźwić. Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafił się kontrolować i czuł, że bardzo szybko doszłoby do rozlewu jego własnej krwi, a tą zaś Carmen wykryłaby bez najmniejszego problemu. I tak oto znalazłaby kolejny powód do radości, a on przecież nie chciał, żeby była szczęśliwa. Chciał, żeby cierpiała. Żeby była równie brudna i zniszczona, co on i nawet po tysiącu lat nie potrafiła tego z siebie zmyć. Żeby obcy mężczyźni budzili jej strach, a każdy związek sypał się po zaledwie kilku dniach. I żeby nigdy nie znalazła sobie drugiego Aarona ani siostry, ani żadnej innej osoby, która mogłaby ją podtrzymywać na duchu i pocieszać. Pragnął, by była całkowicie osamotniona w swych lękach, by dusiła się przez nie, czując każdego dnia, jak niewidzialny węzeł zaciska się wokół jej szyi; by zżerały ją stopniowo i by dzięki nim osiwiała całkowicie, tracąc tym samym chociaż część swojego blasku.  
— Więc? Będziemy udawać, że zależy ci na wiedzy o Thomasie i tym, dlaczego mu pomagałam, a ja będę ci powoli, jak dziecku, tłumaczyć, że dobrze mi płacił, czy po prostu przyznamy przed sobą, że wtargnąłeś tu ze względu na naszą przeszłość i od razu przejdziemy do kluczowego pytania ❝Och, dlaczego?❞? Swoją droga... czy to nie jest ciut niegrzeczne, tak trzaskać drzwiami przed nosem samego króla?  
Zazgrzytał zębami, a jeśli jakikolwiek kolor zachował się na jego twarzy, gdy tu wchodził, to teraz z niej odpłynął pozostawiając ją całkowicie bladą i mizerną. Gdzieś tam w środku wmawiał sobie, że ona jedynie gra tak swobodną; że do tej pory liczyła na możliwość przekupienia króla czy też wciągnięcia go w swoje sztuczki, ale oto następna prawda przywaliła mu w brzuch — jej naprawdę nie ruszyła cała ta sytuacja; fakt, że została złapana i, że być może nie opuści tego budynku ani teraz, ani za milion lat.  
Policzył do dziesięciu.   
— Dlaczego? — spytał z jednej strony oddając jej ten jeden punkt, a z drugiej wciąż starając się brzmieć chłodnie i bez większych emocji. Tak naprawdę nie był pewien czy faktycznie chce wiedzieć, czy w ogóle potrzebuje tej wiedzy oraz czy będzie się ona czymś różniła od tego, co widział w każdym możliwym artykule o gwałtach. Dlatego, widząc jak otwiera usta gotowa wyjaśnić, poprawił się: — Dlaczego współpracowałaś z Fią?  
Kompletnie zbita z tropu — zamrugała i przerzuciła głowę na drugie ramię, a on z irytacją poczuł, jak ta część napięcia, która pozwalała mu kontrolować moce i wykorzystywać ich więcej, niż zwykle, stopniowo ulatuje realizując jeden z gorszych scenariuszy. W następnej chwili musiał się ostrożnie oprzeć o dzielący ich, połączony z podłogą metalowy stół.  
— Hm... Nie nazwałabym tego współpracą, bo nie dość, że mimo wszystko wyruszyłam w pojedynkę, to jeszcze... nie do końca zrealizowałam jej zlecenie.  
I znowu.  
Znowu się uśmiechała, dając mu jedynie drobny fragment swojej wiedzy i zmuszając do zadania kolejnego pytania; do traktowania jej jako kogoś potrzebnego i w pewnym stopniu chcianego.   
— Co masz na myśli? — wymamrotał i ledwie powstrzymał się od drżenia. Nie miał pojęcia w jakim stopniu to była jej wina, a w jakim mocy, które zamiast spokojnie funkcjonować w ciele, doprowadzały go do stanu podobnego do zostania zamkniętym w pracującym piecu.  
— Pominięcie kilku istotnych informacji? Bycie dla ciebie zbyt łagodnym? A może zbyt złym? Któż to wie. — Gdyby mogła wzruszyć ramionami z pewnością zrobiłaby to, a jej spojrzenie jasno mówiło: ty możesz, jeśli będziesz to kontynuował. Nie potrzebowała żadnych eliksirów czy napojów, by zmuszać go do grania na własnych regułach.   
— Co miałaś mi przekazać? — Złość. Niecierpliwość. Napięcie. Panika. Wszystko mieszało się czyniąc jego głos niepewnym, łamliwym.   
— Wiesz, kiedy Fia przyszła do mnie — a uwierz, że pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj albowiem swoją mocą wyróżniała się spośród setek innych, beznadziejnych klientów — dała mi cały gotowy scenariusz, a w nim: jej i Billa historię i rzeczy, drobnostki, które miały zmusić cię do zastanowienia się czy warto pomagać Billowi. No wiesz: coś jak przypomnienie, że ten jest szaleńcem, że i tak będziesz musiał z nim walczyć i inne tego typu bzdury. Może nawet coś o twojej siostrze miałam napomknąć i o tym, że Fia byłaby gotowa wskrzesić całą twoją rodzinę w zamian za wydanie Billa i Willa. Oczywiście w większości miały to być kłamstwa, bo nawet ona nie była tak głupia, by bawić się w tyle wskrzeszeń.  
Dipper poczuł się, jakby ziemia pod nim runęła; jakby życie zbudowane na tych stu latach nagle okazało się beznadziejnym kłamstwem Chciał cofnąć czas. Chciał jeszcze raz znaleźć się na tym przyjęciu. Zresetować to wszystko. A potem Carmen wypowiedziała kolejne słowa i przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. No tak. Miała rację. Znowu. Fia była zła, a tego typu rozwiązanie — zbyt proste dla niego i mogące zaowocować dla niej milionem problemów. W końcu jego wujek mógłby zapragnąć ją zabić i wytworzyłoby się z tego jakieś błędne koło.   
— C-czemu tego nie zrobiłaś?  
— Bo kiedy siedziałyśmy razem, a Fia zapytała mnie o cenę, powiedziałam, że chciałabym tylko krwi. I wiesz, ona domyślała się, że zapragnę czegoś okrutnego. Na swój sposób nawet na to liczyła — marzyła, że gdyby nie udał jej się plan z tobą, to mogłaby chociaż w ten sposób pokazać Billowi swoją przewagę nad nim. A jednak się zawahała. Skrzywiła. Może nawet przez chwilę zapragnęła okazać ci litość, a ja... — Uniosła się na tyle, ile mogła. — Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś przychodzi do mnie, a potem się waha. Z drugiej strony... sporo słyszałam o was, Pinesach i widziałam twoją siostrę, więc... — Łańcuchy napięły się, kiedy jego dłoń spoczęła na jego policzku. —...pomyślałam, że to okazja na odrobinę dobrej zabawy.   
Cofnął się. Gwałtownie. Co w jego sytuacji doprowadziło do zlecenia z krzesła i uderzenia tyłkiem o podłogę w akompaniamencie jej śmiechu. Jak na złość — to on tu czuł sznur okręcający się wokół szyi i ciągnący go w górę. To on miał wrażenie, że ma na poliku ogromny, brudny ślad po jej dłoni, a czerń z niego powoli wpełza na resztę twarzy czyniąc ją całą obrzydliwą.  
— D... dlaczego ty tak po prostu mi to mówisz? — Nie miał pojęcia ile minęło czasu, gdy w końcu się odezwał, ale z jego perspektywy były to wieki. Ona jednak nie wyglądała na przejętą albo znudzoną, wręcz przeciwnie: świetnie się bawiła mogąc podziwiać, jak jego twarz przechodzi z jednej emocji w drugą, a ręce teraz już niekontrolowanie trzęsą się.  
— A dlaczego nie? Przecież i tak nic już to nie zmieni w twojej historii. Żyjesz pogrążony w traumę i żyć tak będziesz niezależnie od tego czy powiem ci całą prawdę, czy wmówię, że Fia była idiotką, a ja zgwałciłam cię, bo dokładnie tak brzmiał rozkaz. Jesteś w miejscu, z którego nie ma powrotu, a mnie nieszczególnie zależy na wydostaniu się stąd.   
W końcu.  
Czując satysfakcję z jaką do niego mówiła; niemalże widząc blask bijący od niej nawet teraz, złość, którą odczuwał przed wejściem tu powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą i zmusiła go do dźwignięcia się na równe nogi, a potem... rzucenia na nią. Krzesło było przyśrubowane, a jednak bez problemu załamało się pod ich ciężarem.   
Kolejnemu upadkowi towarzyszył większy ból, ale Dipper nie przejmował się tym — na oślep uderzał w Carmen pięściami, zmieniając jej twarz w zbiór fioletowych, niebieskich i czerwonych plam. I chociaż to ona obrywała, nikt nie krzyczał. Nikt nie błagał o zaprzestanie. Wpatrywała się w niego z nieznikającym zadowoleniem i zaciśniętymi delikatnie ustami. Nie odezwała się nawet, gdy usłyszeli trzask łamanych kości, a dłonie Masona po same nadgarstki oblepiły się szkarłatem.  
A on jedynie powarkiwał, niczym rozwścieczone zwierzę, które dopiero co uwolniło się z klatki i teraz zamierza rozwalić wszystko, co tylko napotka wzrokiem.   
Kiedy lekko uniosła ręce — połamał je w dwóch ruchach, tym samym sprawiając, że wygięły się dziwnie, obrzydliwe, nienaturalnie.   
Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła. Zasłużyła.  
W całym szalę, wpychając mizerną cześć mocy, nad którą jeszcze mógł swobodnie panować, w każdy atak, nie zauważył dwóch rzeczy — tego, że jego bariera zniknęła, odblokowując pomieszczenie i tego, że ktoś wtargnął do niego.   
Dopiero czując na swoich ramionach mocny i pewny uścisk, uświadomił sobie, że nie jest już sam na sam z nią. Kolejny warkot wypełnił jego usta; oczy — pomijając Carmen i czerwone kałuże wokół jej głowy — widziały ciemność, w uszach mu dzwoniło, ale w pierwszej chwili — całkiem trzeźwo — założył, że to Will. Po chwili jednak został szarpnięty i wytargany z pomieszczenia, a gdy próbował walczyć niebieskie płomienie uwięziły jego dłonie i nogi w bezruchu.   
Kolejny ruch był delikatniejszy — został powoli, w pozycji siedzącej, odłożony na ziemię, ale i tak jego żołądek oświadczył, że ma już dosyć tego całego dnia i kiedy Dipper otworzył usta, wymiociny wypłynęły z nich prosto na szary dywan. Choć nie powinien mieć czym — rzygał długo, krztusząc się, charcząc, a kiedy płomienie puściły go — dodatkowo pozostawił na swojej twarzy kilka zadrapań, ale nawet ich nie poczuł.   
Kończąc, prawie uderzył głową prosto w kałużę. Na szczęście Bill zdążył znowu chwycić jego ramiona i pociągnąć go w górę. Świat na moment zawirował, przechodząc z czerni w mieszaninę zbyt jaskrawych barw. Dzwonienie przeistoczyło się w szum, a kiedy Cipher pomyślał, że Mason w końcu się uspokoił, ten zaczął się szarpać, próbując całkowicie wyswobodzić się z objęć. Bill syknął, kiedy oberwał w twarz, ale nie puścił go. Zamiast tego powiedział coś do Willa, a ten skinął głową i wybiegł z pokoju.  
Przez kolejne minuty miotali się po ziemi, a Bill — na ile mógł — blokował ręce Dippera. Obaj zdążyli przesiąknąć smrodem wymiocin, a wrzaski i bełkoty pełne niezrozumiałych słów wypełniły pomieszczenie i echem odbijały się między ścianami.   
A potem Dipper poczuł kolejną dłoń zaciskającą się na jego ręce i igłę zanurzającą się w widocznej na ciele żyle. Tym razem nie było wyjątków — wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.


	11. X.Przytomność.

Pewnego dnia on i Aaron wybrali się na plażę. Była to jedna z tych miłych, spokojnych sytuacji, które kompletnie nic wielkiego nie wnoszą do życia, a jednak niesamowicie cieszą. Jechali pół godziny w zatłoczonym busie, którego kierowca puszczał na cały regulator hity ostatnich lat przeplatane rzeczami starymi, znanymi Dipperowi z czasów, które roboczo nazywał pierwszą dwudziestką po Fii. Początkowo ich nie rozpoznał — teksty i głosy z czymś mu się kojarzyły, a jednak nie potrafił ich dopasować do piosenkarzy uwielbianych przez Mabel albo piosenkarek, które Sam uparcie wciskała mu ilekroć je odwiedzał. Potem — jednocześnie łapiąc Aarona, na którego wpadł jakiś starszy, niesamowicie spocony i śmierdzący facet — doznał olśnienia i aż uśmiechnął się, nucąc kolejny kawałek. Gdy dotarli na miejsce była osiemnasta, piasek wciąż parzył ich w stopy, a zapach pieczonych ryb i cynamonu wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, mieszając z morską bryzą.   
Większość ludzi unikała plaży — z roku na rok, im większe stawały się temperatury, było ich coraz mniej, ale o tej godzinie zjawiały się tłumy przez co jedynie cudem znaleźli spory skrawek wolnej przestrzeni, gdzie piasek powoli przeistaczał się w zieleń trawy i żwirowe ścieżki prowadzące na punk widokowy i gdzie bez problemu mogli rozłożyć koce, wetknąć w ziemię parasole oraz pozbyć się ubrań bez jednoczesnego uderzania wszystkich dokoła łokciami. Dipper bez problemu zrzucił z siebie bluzkę o krótkim rękawie, pozostając jedynie w szortach oraz klapkach, Aaron zaś zmarszczył brwi, jakby dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Ponuro zerknął na innych ludzi — śmiejących się, taplających w wodzie, jedzących i tworzących zamki — a kiedy miał już dosyć, przeniósł wzrok na swoją klatkę piersiową i wgryzł się w swoją dolną wargę, nie potrafiąc złożyć odpowiednich słów.   
— Chcesz wrócić do domu? — spytał Mason, a Aaron pokręcił szybko głową. — Cóż, zawsze możemy przejść się też do restauracji, pizzerii albo gdziekolwiek chcesz. Większość jest jeszcze otwarta — zasugerował spokojnie, chcąc całym sobą pokazać, że nie dzieje się nic złego i to wszystko wcale nie jest problemem. Ręką wskazał na białe budynki ułożone jeden obok drugiego.   
Aaron znów pokręcił głową, ale tym razem — odrobinę zaczerwieniony na twarzy — złapał za rąbek bluzki i w końcu pozbył się jej, odsłaniając brzuch z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi mięśniami i, w kontrze, ledwie widoczne piersi. Zdaniem Dippera wyglądał dobrze. Idealnie. Własnym — wszystko było nie tak, jak powinno. Zbyt kobieco. Już po minucie miał ochotę sięgnąć po ukryty w torbie binder, jakby ten był tarczą za którą można się skryć, i wepchnąć na siebie dziesięć par swetrów.   
Gdzieś za nimi przebiegła grupka dzieci w jaskrawych strojach. Niektóre kobiety chodziły bez staników, a gdzieś ktoś karmił dziecko piersią, dwaj mężczyźni całowali się i Dipper — po raz kolejny — przyłapał się na myśleniu, że ledwie siedemdziesiąt lat temu to wszystko byłoby niemożliwe, zbyt wstydliwe, dla niektórych — obrzydliwe. Teraz nikt — ewentualnie ludzie starej daty, zaszyci za parawanami i śmiejący się w najlepsze — nie miał problemu. Widok, jak każdy inny. Łapiąc Aarona za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę wody, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, a tym bardziej — nie dojść znowu do wniosku, że ta część zmian jest niesamowicie dobra i gdyby nie fakt, że wad było więcej, mógłby bez końca stąpać wśród ludzi.  
Potem — najpewniej — pływali przez dobre dwie godziny, chlapali się wodą i dużo rozmawiali przechodząc przez wszystko, co zdarzyło im się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. W ten sposób Dipper dowiedział się, że ojciec Aarona dostał awans, a Aaron odkrył, że Dipper myśli nad tatuażem. Oczywiście, nie powiedział mu, że cały pomysł zrodził się z frustracji spowodowanej brakiem zmian w ciele. Nawet nie pisnął o tym słowa, ograniczając się do dopiero wzbudzonej w sobie fascynacji tatuażami.  
Pobyt zakończyli mnóstwem zdjęć, które potem wysłali do Mabel oraz posiłkiem złożonych z wegetariańskich dań uwielbianych przez Aarona i piwem (które tak naprawdę wypił jedynie Dipper, bo Aaron wolał jakiś sok). Wracali na piechotę ledwie powstrzymując ciągłe napady śmiechu, spowodowane czymś o czym rozmawiali jeszcze w lokalu, a kiedy znaleźli się przed drzwiami mieszkania Dippera — praktycznie rzucili się na siebie, zdzierając mniej lub bardziej mokre ubrania i rzucając nimi gdzie tylko się dało, byleby nie leżały pod nogami. Oczywiście do niczego między nimi nie doszło — zasnęli, gdy tylko ich głowy znalazły się wśród poduszek — czyniąc ten dzień jedynie kolejnym spędzonym razem, a jednak Dipper nie potrafił wyzbyć się tego wspomnienia albo pozwolić mu zniknąć w tłumie innych, zwyczajnych i beztroskich.   
Otwierając oczy czuł się, jakby zaraz miał ujrzeć czuprynę Aarona i jego, pogrążoną w głębokim śnie, twarz. Niestety rzeczywistość okazała się nudniejsza i zamiast twarzy swojego chłopaka, na dzień dobry zobaczył niesamowicie ilości paskudnej bieli. Wszystko w niej tonęło — ściany, sufit, roleta zasłaniająca szybę umieszczoną niedaleko drzwi, podłogę, komodę, wejście do łazienki, szafkę nocną, łóżko oraz jedno krzesło z tych typowych, szpitalnych i niewygodnych, wyglądających, jakby miały się rozpaść, kiedy tylko ktoś faktycznie postanowi na nich usiąść.   
Zamrugał, usilnie walcząc z chęcią ponownego zaśnięcia. Wspomnienia — sprzed dnia? dwóch? trzech? godziny? — powoli wracały zastępując to związane z Aaronem i wywołując u niego odruch wymiotny. Zmusiły go do poruszenia wciąż nieco wiotkim ciałem, ale kiedy tylko spróbował — pomyślał o uniesieniu dłoni i dotknięciu nimi twarzy — napotkał opór, a ten zadziałał, jak kubeł zimnej wody. W następnej chwili szarpał się i miotał, ale pasy wciąż trzymały, wrzynały się w skórę i ani myślały o puszczeniu go. Kolejne fakty docierały do niego w odstępach kilkusekundowych — ktoś coś mu wstrzyknął, aktualnie miał kroplówkę, wyczuwał demony. Mnóstwo demonów. Wszędzie śmierdziało środkami do dezynfekcji, lateksem i szpitalnym jedzeniem, dziwną, bezkształtną breją.   
Znieruchomiał, układając w logiczny ciąg zapamiętane zdarzenia — widział Carmen. Rozmawiał z Carmen. Pobił Carmen. I to na oczach Cipherów! A potem jego własne moce wymknęły się spod kontroli, wściekłość uderzyła ze zdwojoną siłą, więc został uśpiony.   
— To nie będzie wyglądać dobrze w mojej kartotece — wybełkotał, wyobrażając sobie, jak obok domniemanego morderstwa i tego faktycznego, ktoś idealnie równym pismem dopisuje pobicie wampirzycy... a może i jej zabicie? W końcu włożył w każdy cios ogrom siły, ludzie po jednym byliby martwi. W najlepszym wypadku po dwóch. Ale co wampirami?   
Zamrugał pozlepianymi i wciąż trochę ciężkimi powiekami, nie potrafiąc pozbyć się myśli, że ewentualna śmierć Carmen nie daje mu żadnej satysfakcji. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przecież... ona mogła mieć jakąś rodzinę! Może męża, żonę albo zwykłą dziewczynę lub chłopaka. Albo nawet dzieci! Przyjaciół! Tyle osób, które dałoby się zasmucić wieścią o jej odejściu z tego świata! Co jeśli właśnie uczynił kogoś wdową bądź wdowcem? Sierotą? I co z samą Carmen — niby nie walczyła, ale... Cierpiała? Czuła te uderzenia? Dlaczego była tak spokojna? Chciała umrzeć? Może wręcz wykorzystała go do tego, by nie musieć popełniać samobójstwa w obskurnej celi?A jeśli żyła? Czy leżała gdzieś w sali obok, czy na innym piętrze? A może minęło już tyle dni, że całkowicie doszła do siebie, a oni — inne demony, a nawet sam król — pozwolili jej odejść? Po prostu przesłuchali ją jeszcze raz, ocenili, że nie ma nic cennego do powiedzenia i otworzyli przed nią drzwi, jeszcze przepraszając za napaść?  
Głowa Dippera opadła na prawe ramię, a paznokcie przebiły skórę raniąc ją do krwi. W tym geście jednak nie chodziło o Carmen, o paskudny rodzaj współczucia i sumienie, które nie chciało się zamknąć pomimo wiedzy o gwałcie. Musiał coś sprawdzić — odkryć czy w ogóle może używać swoich mocy. Kiedy rany zagoiły się w błyskawicznym tępię, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet drobnych śladów w postaci białych, odróżniających się na ciele, kresek, Dipper spróbował przywołać swoje płomienie. Czuł je — niemalże widział, jak krążą wokół kości, jak nacierają na ścianki gotowe przedostać się na zewnątrz, a jednak... nic się nie zdarzyło. Całe zajście przypominało co najwyżej picie z butelki, na której umieszczony jest lekko poluzowany korek, a nie faktyczne użycie mocy. Jakieś krople — w postaci uzdrowienia — przedostawały się na zewnątrz, ale cała reszta za nic nie chciała wypłynąć.   
Zasyczał z irytacji, a drzwi otworzyły się pozwalając zielonkawemu światłu z korytarza przedostać się do pokoju. Dipper jęknął i zaciskając powieki, zastanawiał się czy to tak czują się wampiry, kiedy ktoś wystawia je pełne słońce.   
— Litości! Zamknij je! — mamrotał, a Will uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ale wypełnił prośbę.   
Kiedy pomieszczenie na nowo zostało odcięte od hałasów i światła, Dipper otworzył oczy i zerknął na przybyszy, uświadamiając sobie, że jest ich aż dwóch, bo oprócz Willa wszedł też Kill w poplamionej koszuli (Dipperowi od razu rzuciły się w oczy fioletowe plamy kontrastujące z, oczyywiście, białym materiałem) i zarzuconej na ramiona, czarnej marynarce.   
— Dobrze, że w końcu się obudziłeś — powiedział Will i pozwolił Killowi zająć jedyne wolne miejsce. Sam zaś stanął przy łóżku. Jakby instynktownie, wyczuwając, jak bardzo go to wkurza, odgarnął Dipperowi włosy wpadające na oczy, przy okazji dotykając jego czoła. — I nawet nie wyglądasz, jakby wyjęto cię prosto z pieca — dodał z dobrze wyczuwalną w głosie ulgą.  
— Ile byłem nieprzytomny? — spytał. — I dlaczego jestem przykuty do łóżka? A przede wszystkim: gdzie jesteśmy? W sensie domyślam się, że w szpitalu, ale...  
— Wciąż w pałacu — przerwał mu Kill i tym razem nie brzmiał oschle, jadowicie; nie okazywał, że nie chce być w miejscu, do którego trafił; że niczym dziecko jest zmuszany przez rodziców (w tym wypadku: Willa, Billa i najpewniej Selene) do grania swojej roli. Wręcz przeciwnie: wpatrywał się w Dippera z nutą fascynacji, kąciki jego ust były uniesione, a brzmiał wyjątkowo swobodnie, przyjacielsko. Nawet nikogo nie zwyzywał!   
— W jego skrzydle szpitalnym — doprecyzował Will. — Jeśli chodzi o twój sen to, cóż, z pewnymi przerwami, podczas których budziłeś się i miotałeś, spałeś tylko cztery godziny, a pasy to kwestia tego miotania. Przy pierwszej pobudce uderzyłeś pielęgniarza i prawie spaliłeś salę oraz rozorałeś sobie pół twarzy, więc dla bezpieczeństwa przeniesiono cię i przykuto.   
— Naprawdę to zrobiłem? A co z mocami? Czemu teraz ich nie mam?  
— Mam zdjęcia! — rzucił beztrosko Kill.  
— Kolejna kwestia bezpieczeństwa — odparł Will i przez chwilę majstrował przy kroplówce, a kiedy ta przestała lecieć Dipper natychmiast poczuł się milion razy lepiej. — To sidraina. Została stworzona na potrzebę takich przypadków i, w wielkim skrócie, sprawia, że choć demon jest przytomny, jego moce zachowują się, jakby wciąż spał i dla bezpieczeństwa ograniczają się do uzdrawiania. Za półgodziny cały jej efekt powinien minąć.  
— A to, co podaliście mi... — Skrzywił się. —...samwieszkiedy? W sensie, domyślam się, że to mnie uśpiło, ale... czemu w ten sposób?   
— Bo nie wiedzieliśmy, jak twoje moce zareagują z naszymi. Bill i tak sporo ryzykował, kiedy przez chwilę unieruchomił cię swoimi płomieniami. Dlatego — znowu dla bezpieczeństwa — xoutou.   
Dipper zmarszczył brwi, bo akurat ta nazwa obiła mu się o uszy. Mabel używała jej, kiedy uczyła się z tych opasłych tomiszczy zawierających wszelakie tajniki życia emisariusza oraz rzeczy, które ten musi znać na pamięć i recytować nawet w środku nocy, wyrwany ze snu i po ciężkiej misji.   
— Czy tego nie używa się na królach bądź królowych? — spytał.  
— Przeważnie tak — odpowiedział Will, a widząc ciekawskie spojrzenie, kontynuował: — Cała magia xoutou polega na tym, że oprócz usypiania jest niewykrywalny dla mocy, więc te nie mogą z nim walczyć i podtrzymywać przytomności demona, a jako że nie odkryliśmy jeszcze czegoś, co mogłoby usypiać i jednocześnie działać, podobnie do sidrainy, to jest niesamowicie cenny. W każdym razie — kiedy zakończył się chaos rozpętany przez ucieczkę pierwszej królowej, Mabel Gleeful, demony opracowały xoutou na wypadek gdyby jakiemukolwiek innemu królowi przyszło do głowy abdykować albo rozpętywać krwawą rzeź wśród naszych... lub czynić cokolwiek innego niezgodnego z przyjętymi przez nas normami. Jest jeszcze jego słabszy odpowiednik stworzony dla zwykłych demonów, ale ten mógłby nie zadziałać na ciebie — mówiąc to wszystko, odpinał kolejne pasy, stopniowo uwalniając Dippera i pozwalając mu rozprostować ciało.   
Mason pokiwał ostrożnie głową, przeciągnął się i niemalże uśmiechnął czując strzyknięcia towarzyszące obu czynnościom. Potem jednak jego głowę na nowo wypełniła jedna osoba — Carmen. Siedząc, objął się ostrożnie ramionami i podciągnął zgięte nogi na brzuch.  
— Mogę jeszcze o coś spytać?  
— Możesz pytać o co tylko zechcesz — odpowiedział Will wyraźnie zaskoczony samym faktem, że Dipper w ogóle zastanawia się nad czymś tak oczywistym.  
— Co z Carmen? Czy ja... zabiłem ją? — Niczym zwykli ludzie w takich chwilach, nabrał powietrza i wstrzymał oddech, oczekując wyjaśnień na temat własnych poczynań i jej stanu. Niemalże czuł, jak robi mu się chłodno, jakby, dla odmiany, ktoś umieścił go w pełnej śniegu chłodni i jeszcze regularnie oblewał zimna wodą.  
Kill zakrył usta dłonią, ale nie zdołał w pełni stłumić śmiechu. Will westchnął, wywrócił oczami i ostrożnie siadając obok Dippera, ułożył mu dłoń na ramieniu.   
— Jest nieprzytomna. Jej twarz ma rozległe poparzenia, ręce zostały połamane. Najpewniej użyłeś też zdolności związanej z trucizną, bo i ją wykryliśmy u niej — zrelacjonował i pozwolił Dipperowi przylgnąć do siebie. Wsunął dłoń w białej włosy, a drugą powoli przejechał po plecach chłopaka, doskonale wyczuwając jego drżenie.   
— A rady wkurwione — dodał Kill między jednym napadem śmiechu, a drugim.  
— Ja... nie chciałem — wybełkotał Dipper w koszulę Willa, choć wcale nie był pewny tych słów. Właściwie... oczywiście, że chciał. Wtedy wydawało mu się to najlepszą opcją. Najsprawiedliwszą.   
— Cśśś, nie obwiniaj się o to. Ty... miałeś dobry powód, a ja powinienem był skojarzyć, że to ta Carmen i nie pozwolić Killowi pisać listów nakazujących tobie i Billowi przyjść na przesłuchanie.  
— Ale... ja... zachowałem się tak impulsywnie, a do tego... — urwał, uświadamiając sobie, że kolejny raz tego dnia z jego oczu ciekną łzy, a drzwi znowu otwierają się.  
Do środka nie weszła żadna pielęgniarka ani lekarka, za to częściowo wynurzyła się niemalże pozbawiona emocji twarz Billa. Przesunął wzrokiem po skrawku pomieszczenia, zatrzymał na moment przy Dipperze i tak szybko, jak to zrobił, tak szybko uciekł, zatrzymując się dopiero na Willu. Killa nie zaszczycił nawet jednym, krótkim zerknięciem.   
— Selene wróciła — oświadczył, by potem spytać: — Możemy pomówić? Chodzi o Mitchell Mensonge.  
Will wyplątał się z objęć Masona i podniósł, a kiedy Kill chciał iść w jego ślady, Bill znów się odezwał:  
— Ty nie.  
W ten sposób Dipper został sam na sam z Killem i przecierając twarz chusteczkami, które do tej pory spoczywały na szafce nocnej, uświadomił sobie, że jest bardzo intensywnie obserwowany.  
— Czego? — spytał, ale w tej chwili nie brzmiało to ani trochę zgryźliwie lub wrogo. Raczej słabo i niczym jakaś zawoalowana prośba o bycie miłym.  
— Dalej jesteś frajerem i sądzę, że zajebałeś innego frajera — stwierdził Kill tonem profesora przedstawiającego wyniki testów.— I nie lubię przepraszać, czaisz?  
— Eee... tak? — Brew Dippera mimowolnie uniosła się, kiedy dotarła do niego pewna rzecz.— A l e ?  
— Kiedy byliśmy w verte diter, powiedziałem, że dałbyś się wyruchać byle komu, byleby pozwolił ci wyjść. To nie było w porządku.  
— Naprawdę sądzisz, że tylko to nie było w porządku?  
— Nie przeginaj, frajerze — warknął, ale ciężko było traktować to poważnie, gdy jednocześnie, mniej delikatnie, niż Will chwilę temu, wsunął dłoń we włosy Dippera i, zamiast po prostu je tam zostawić albo zabrać, wytarmosił go czyniąc jego fryzurę jeszcze mniej uporządkowaną. — Poza tym... — Jego uśmiech był paskudny i okrutny, idealnie ukazał zęby godne rekina. —...dawno nie widziałem by nasz król tak emocjonalnie na coś reagował, a Will kogoś czule pocieszał. Wy, potomkowie Mabel Gleeful, jesteście tak cholernie upierdliwi!


	12. XI.Zaginiona.

— Jesteś tego pewna?  
— Przeszukałam cały dom oraz wypytałam sąsiadów, ale nikt nie widział Mitchell Mensonge od dwóch miesięcy, niektórzy zaś przyznali, że już trochę ponad rok temu były problemy w kontaktach z nią. Ktoś inni stwierdził, że kiedyś widział ją z wyraźnie powiększonym brzuchem, ktoś jeszcze inny — w towarzystwie emisariusza. Nie potrafił ustalić, jak konkretnie wyglądał, ale z pewnością miał na sobie czarną pelerynę z niebieską gwiazdą. Następny — próbował zgłosić jej zaginięcie, ale został uznany za żartownisia i zbyt machnięciem ręki. Na to wszystko — poszperałam trochę w rejestrach, aktach i... wyniki są zaskakujące. — Czując na sobie ciekawskie i coraz to intensywniejsze spojrzenie Selene przerwała na moment, zamrugała i oplotła wokół jednej dłoni swoje brązowe włosy. Kiedyś, przez pewien czas, w stresujących sytuacjach szarpała nimi tak, by przysłoniły twarz. Teraz wystarczyło samo dotknięcie, mocniejsze pociągnięcie. — Mitchell Mensonge z pewnością nie urodziła się w naszym świecie. Powiem więcej: jeszcze trzy lata temu nawet nie korzystała z naszych zasobów, firm, a potem nagle się pojawiła. Nie mamy nawet spisanej jej zdolności.   
— A co ze światem ludzi?  
— Tu jeszcze nie grzebałam, ale obawiam się, że też nie mamy na co liczyć. Równie dobrze mogła urodzić się tysiąc lat temu albo nawet milion, a po takim czasie z pewnością papiery nie będą istnieć.   
— Rodzina?  
Selene wzruszyła ramionami.   
— Oficjalnie, na co dzień mieszkała sama, ale jedna z sąsiadek powiedziała, że Mitchell przyznała się jej do bycia sierotą. Matka umarła w jakiś tragicznych okolicznościach, chyba z kimś walczyła. O ojcu wiadomo mi tylko tyle, że też nie żyje; nie lubiła o nim mówić. Jeśli zaś chodzi o sam dom, to nie ma w nim nic wybitnie ciekawego. Typowy mały domek z mnóstwem książek, jedną sypialnią. Zresztą... — Wyjęła z kieszeni białej sukni, w którą przebrała się zaraz po swoim przybyciu, szklaną kulę i wręczyła ją Willowi. — Tu jest całe nagranie.   
— A coś innego? Jakieś listy? — drążył dalej Will jednocześnie przejmując kulę.  
— Tylko jeden. Niedokończony, ale w komuniku widniały resztki innych. Niestety nic ważnego się na nich nie zachowało, jeśli zaś chodzi o ten niedokończony... Cóż, najpewniej był pisany do Thomasa, ale nie mam jeszcze stuprocentowej pewności. Chcę go porównać z jego listami.   
Stojący przy ścianie, ale nie opierający się o nią, i milczący do tej pory Bill przestał bawić się złocistą koroną z niebieskimi i różowymi klejnotami, i patrząc na Selene, spytał:  
— W nikim nie wzbudziło podejrzeń nagłe pojawienie się Mitchell?  
— Sąsiedzi założyli, że przybyła z jakiejś innej części świata. Jeśli chodzi o urzędników, emisariuszy, to... nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nic nie widzieli, ale tego też spróbuję się dowiedzieć. Zacznę od sprawdzenia na kogo w ogóle zapisany jest dom. — Widząc uniesioną brew Willa, wyjaśniła: — Jeśli ona i Thomas znali się jest pewna szansa, że to dzięki temu unikała choć części problemów ze swoim nagłym pojawieniem się. Chociaż, bądźmy też szczerzy: nas system nie działa zbyt dobrze, gdy mowa o demonach ze świata ludzi. Zazwyczaj zakładamy, że jeśli te zamierzają zostać u nas na dłużej, to same się zgłoszą, wyjaśnią swoją sprawę. Jeśli ktoś się nie zgłasza, ale rozrabia — łapiemy go, ale wciąż istnieje pewna luka dla tych, którzy oficjalnie przestępcami nie są. Na to wszystko: wylegitymować się trzeba tylko w urzędach, na wejściu do pałacu i na granicach, więc jeśli założymy, że przybyła z ziemi, znała Thomasa i nie poruszała się aż tak po naszym świecie oraz nie została nakryta na żadnym przestępstwie, to... no w zasadzie mogłaby tak egzystować bez końca, gdyby nie fakt, że Thomas nie żyje.  
Will — choć wiedział, że sytuacja jest zbyt poważna — uśmiechnął się mimowolnie słysząc słowo: granice. Świat demonów był ogromną, krwistą planetą niedostępną dla ludzi. Władzę sprawowała jedna osoba, a jednak posiadali coś takiego jak granice. A to wszystko wydarzyło się przez odejście Mabel Gleeful — gdy demony rzuciły się na koronę, zaczęły się zabijać i miotać, ktoś wpadł na pomysł wyznaczenia granic, stworzenia kilkunastu niezależnych od siebie królestw, państw czy jakkolwiek chciało się to nazywać. Rzecz w tym, że w nich też zaczęło dochodzić do konfliktów, a potem — demony w końcu zauważyły, że ten, kto wymyślił podział i tak chętnie radził im, jakby tu najechać na sąsiada, sam ulokował się w pałacu, przy koronie i wspólnie rzuciły się na niego. Potem znaleźli sobie króla, a właściwie — on znalazł ich i problem się zakończył, a jednak przywiązanie do granic pozostało. Poza tym ułatwiało tworzenie map (wcześniejsze były wysypem ulic, od których ilości szło dostać oczopląsu, aktualnych było więcej, ale przynajmniej wszystko wyglądało czytelnie), kontrolowanie tego kto gdzie przebywa i ogólne odnajdywanie się w terenie oraz sto innych rzeczy, więc nikt nie narzekał, nikt znosić go nie chciał... Nawet jeśli te w pewien sposób kojarzyły im się z ludźmi i stanowiły sytuację odwrotną do tego, co demony znały — taką, w której to one brały coś od nich, a nie na odwrót, jako to zwykle bywało.   
Ciszę, która zapanowała po ostatnich słowach Selene przerwały trzy dźwięki — kroki pielęgniarki oraz postękującego emisariusza, który zamiast bluzki miał klatkę piersiową okrytą zakrwawionym bandażem i trzask drzwi prowadzących do sali, na której przebywał Dipper. Kill Cipher — krzyżując dłonie i patrząc w niesamowicie ponury sposób — stanął przy Selene.  
— Zasnął — oświadczył bez większej agresji, co w jego przypadku można było uznać za święto. Sam nie miał pojęcia do kogo to mówi: czy do Willa, czy do Billa, ale kiedy obaj skinęli głowami, doszedł do wniosku, że jego rola informatora dobiegła końca i może przejść do zadawania pytań. — Patrząc na wasze mordy, mam wrażenie, że jest chujowo. Więc? Co się stało?  
— Mitchell Mensonge zaginęła — odparła Selene, a Kill kiwnął głową.   
Nie wnikał w to, jak do tego doszło, dlaczego ani co Selene znalazła w jej domu. Zamiast tego przejechał palcami po pierścieniu umiejscowionym na drugiej ręce i czując niewielkie ostrze gotowe wysunąć się przy jednym naciśnięciu w odpowiednim miejscu, zapytał:  
— Co dalej?  
A Selene, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż konieczności, swoim cierpliwym, godnym matki niańczącej ciągle rozwydrzone, dorosłe dziecko, tonem odparła:   
— Zamierzam przyjrzeć się temu do kogo w ogóle należał dom Mitchell oraz listom.  
— Znowu? — jęknął Kill, a kiedy ona odpowiedziała mu jedynie skinięciem głowy, zerknął wyczekująco na Billa i Willa.  
— Chcę zdobyć nakaz ponownego przeszukania domu Thomasa — powiedział Will. — Ale to trochę zajmie, rada emisariuszy nie lubi przyznawać się do błędów. Nawet jeśli oficjalnie jeszcze ich nie ma — dodał, zerkając na Billa.  
— Kiedy Mason się obudzi, wracamy.   
Nie musiał mówić o swoim odkryciu — Will i Kill zdążyli się dowiedzieć, kiedy Dipper był nieprzytomny za to z Selene porozmawiał o nim, gdy tylko zjawiła się w pałacu. Była to krótka, prosta wymiana zdań bez wielkich opisów obrzydlistw Volermu. Nie dlatego, że sam nie chciał; że nie potrafił się wysłowić i myślami wracał do swojego dzieciństwa, gdy za bardzo drążył. Chodziło głównie o samą Selene i fakt, że już na co dzień przebywała wśród nich, widziała te wszystkie dzieci — żywe, na wpół pożarte albo rozłożone na części, niczym zabawki, od których dobrało się inne dziecko. Naprawdę nie musiała kolejny raz wysłuchiwać o klatkach czy piwnicach.   
Bill nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Selene wybrała sobie taką pracę; dlaczego ze wszystkich postanowiła zajmować się zamykaniem Volermów. Było to bowiem stanowisko niewdzięczne, pełne frustracji, a kiedyś i agresji ze strony demonów. Spora część wciąż nie chciała się pogodzić z faktem, że ich kanibalistyczne obrzędy nie przynoszą skutków, więc wysłała jej listy z pogróżkami. Powstawały petycje. A na koniec dnia — gdy kolejny Volerm był zamykany — i tak nie dało się cieszyć. Większość dzieciaków nie żyła, a te żywe zazwyczaj już nie stawały się normalne. Egzystowały bez większego udziału w świecie, nie mówiły albo — i tak kończyły w jakichś obskurnych dzielnicach na talerzu demona, któremu same zapłaciły. Aż tak były przekonane, że tylko do zjedzenia się nadają. Selene zaś wyglądała na delikatną. Nawet jeśli udawała, że tak nie jest; odgradzała się, stawiając między sobą, a światem Killa, Bill wiedział swoje. Za długo ją znał. Z drugiej strony — on też robił rzeczy, do których się nie nadawał.   
Pożegnali się — Will ruszył po schodach na górę, Bill po chwili wahania złapała za klamkę i trafił do sali Dippera, a Selene i Kill jeszcze przez kilka minut stali na korytarzu. Patrzyli na siebie— ona niewinnie, on z nieskrywaną irytacją. Pielęgniarka — tym razem inna o ciemniejszej skórze i z pofarbowanymi końcówkami — stanęła przy nich, spytała czy wszystko w porządku, a dostając odpowiedź, wzruszyła ramionami i choć doskonale wiedziała, że rzucone przez Killa ❝Ta❞, poszła dalej. Selene zrobiła krok w stronę dwuskrzydłowych drzwi, potem następny. Przy piątym Kill złapał za jej brązowe włosy i pociągnął ją w swoją stronę.   
— Jesteśmy w podstawówce? — spytała, ale bez cienia bólu czy urazy.  
— To było nieodpowiedzialne, Sel — warknął, łapiąc za jej podbródek i zmuszając ją do ponownego spojrzenia w jego oczy.   
— Konieczne — sprostowała.  
Przeważnie demony bały się Killa — jego agresji, wybuchowego charakteru, wstrętnych żartów, sprośnych uwag. Po prostu wszystkiego — nawet małych gestów, jakby i te mogły doprowadzić do ich śmierci. Kiedy Selene go poznała, jakieś sto lat po śmierci Mabel Gleeful — Kill był znany jako żniwiarz; jako dzieciak, który mógł być świetnym emisariuszem, ale wybrał zabijanie ludzi na zlecenie i czasami demonów, jeśli jakiś emisariusz albo — później — sam król ładnie go o to poprosił. Nie bała się go. Nie mogła — w końcu sama go przywołała i sama poprosiła, żeby ją zabił. Mógł ją wcześniej, w ramach zapłaty, torturować, zmusić do czego tylko chciał. Miała to gdzieś — byleby skończyło się rozlewem krwi i jej odejściem.   
Kąciki jej ust wygięły się w uśmiechu, bo żadna z tych rzeczy się nie zdarzyła; bo mając tyle opcji do wyboru on zignorował prośby, błagania i niemalże uczynił z samego siebie jej cień. A ona polubiła ten stan rzeczy i w zamian za to nigdy nie próbowała go poskładać. Mogła karcić, traktować, jak dziecko — ale nigdy nie naprawiała. Dawała mu być sobą w całej swej obrzydliwości. Nigdy też go nie pokochała — nie w ten sposób — choć w tym wypadku bardziej chodziło o fakt, że kochanie kogoś aromantycznego nie miało sensu, niż o charakter. Ale z pewnością gdzieś w ich historii istniał moment, króciutka scena, w której była zauroczona.   
— Ostatnim razem, gdy zrobiłaś coś ❝koniecznego❞ beze mnie, doszło do... tragedii — zauważył, hamując kolejne przekleństwa.   
— Właściwie, byłeś przy tym — zauważyła i niemalże widziała szpilkę wbijającą się w jego ciało.   
— Ale dałem ci wolną rękę — mówiąc to, puścił ją i zerknął na zasłonięte roletą okno. Nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu na uspokojenie się. W zasadzie: wystarczył moment, w którym zobaczył jej uśmiech. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co go wywołało, to ten widok ostudził w nim wszelkie negatywne emocje. — Ten dzieciak — zaczął, zmieniając temat, a Selene, po tym jak poprawiła włosy, spojrzała w tym samym kierunku. — Miałaś rację co do niego.  
— W sensie...? — Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co powiedziała.  
— Lubię go. Jest ciekawy i budzi w Billu jakiekolwiek emocje.   
— Bo wygląda, jak Stanford Pines? — podsunęła widząc, jak Kill walczy z kolejnym myślami. Jednocześnie wyobrażała sobie, że znów jest w pokoju króla i wędruje między wszystkimi rzeczami, podziwia obrazy, które wisiały w sypialni zanim jeszcze Bill się do niej wprowadził, a potem, w końcu, natrafia na trzy dzienniki umieszczone na półce nad kominkiem. Powiedział, że nie są prawdziwe. Że to tylko wierne repliki, tak jak śnieżna kula, którą Fia kiedyś podarowała mu i którą on umieścił na szafce nocnej.   
Bill miał mnóstwo pamiątek — nim wprowadził się do pałacu i jeszcze wcześniej, nim ostatecznie wybył z ich świata, cały jego pokój się z nich składał, a ich styl i pochodzenia tak bardzo różniły się od siebie, że szło wyczuć, że każda należała albo została wybrana przez zupełnie inną osobę. W jego aktualnej sypialni nie było miejsca na nieporządek albo rzeczy zbędne — wszystko było natychmiast wyrzucane przez służących (Selene nie lubiła tego słowa przez fakt, że te osoby zachowywały się bardziej, jak rządzący), więc Bill zakopał najmniej istotne ozdoby w kufrze, a ten skrył pod ubraniami w swojej ogromnej garderobie. Dzienników i kuli ukryć nie potrafił, dlatego je ukrył wśród innych książek, a jej wywalczył honorowe miejsce obok łóżka.  
— Nie. To nie to. Ten dzieciak w ogóle nie przypomina tamtego starca. To jest bardziej jak poczucie winy i potrzeba ochrony wymieszane z niechęcią do odejścia od roli, którą sam sobie narzucił. A to sprawia, że sytuacja robi się jeszcze ciekawsza.   
Selene uniosła brew.  
— Mason zabił Fię, a ty nazywasz to, co czuje Bill, poczuciem winy?   
Kill wzruszył ramionami.  
— Gdyby on jej nie zabił, Bill by to zrobił — stwierdził. — W sumie Willowi też odbija — dodał po namyśle. — Nagle zaczyna być współczujący i kochany.  
— Zawsze taki był. Po prostu nie dla ciebie — powiedziała, nie przekonana do jego słów. — Od kiedy pamiętam nie potraficie się znieść.  
— Dobra. Niech ci będzie. Willowi nie. — Westchnął ciężko, boleśnie i wysunął rękę, by mogła ja objąć. — A teraz chodźmy coś zjeść, bo pewnie potem będziemy harować. Znowu.  
— Mam ochotę na gofry — powiedziała mu, gdy wędrowali korytarzem.  
— A więc idziemy do Niebieskiego Szkła.   
*  
Twarz Dippera nie wyrażała zbyt wiele, kiedy spał — ot miał lekko rozchylone usta z których wyciekała ślina, policzek zderzony z ramieniem i włosy opadające na zamknięte oczy. Jedna z jego nóg zwisała z łóżka niemalże dosięgając podłogi, a palce zaciskały się nerwowo na kołdrze.   
Bill chciał go obudzić — zmusić jednym szarpnięciem do otworzenia oczu i kontynuowania ich śledztwa, nie bacząc na aktualnym stan Dippera. Nawet uniósł już rękę i nakierował ją na śpiącego chłopaka, ale nim sam zdążył go dotknąć, Mason uniósł swoją i tym razem zacisnął palce na nadgarstku demona.   
Obudził się — pomyślał Cipher, ale powieki Pinesa nawet nie drgnęły. Po prostu uparcie trzymał rękę króla i przyciskał ją do materaca, zmuszając tym samym Billa do zajęcia miejsca wcześniej okupowanego przez Killa. Uścisk miał mocny, prawie bolesny i Bill miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie był demonem, zostałyby mu siniaki.   
— Mamo — wymamrotał Dipper i uśmiechnął się przez sen, a Bill zastygł w miejscu.  
Bill nigdy nie poznał swojej matki ani ojca. Will też nie. Podobno byli nudnymi i słabymi demonami jakich wielu. Bill nie lubił w tym drążyć, gdy był dzieckiem. Właściwie — był zwyczajnie obojętny na nich, ich tragiczne losy i wszystko inne. Potem zaś, kiedy nagle zrodziła się w nim odrobina ciekawości — opiekunowie zmarli, a ciotka — matka Killa — odmówiła opowiadania historii. Nie lubiła ich. Nie chciała o nich rozmawiać i Bill (co prawda dopiero po latach) nawet nie miał o to pretensji. Pozwolił im odejść, zniknąć w zapomnieniu tak, jak pozwolił umrzeć przygnębionemu, zapłakanemu Willowi i zafascynowanej światem, nieco chaotycznej oraz okrutnej Fii czy szanującemu go Stanfordowi.   
Ale z Dipperem było inaczej. On znał swoich rodziców i trochę ponad sto lat temu mógł jeszcze z nimi zasiadać do stołu, rozmawiać, wychodzić, słuchać ich narzekań. A potem został z tego życia wydarty siłą.   
Bill westchnął ciężko, odłożył koronę na kolana i pozwolił Dipperowi przespać jeszcze godzinę.


	13. XII.Powiedz to.

Dipper miał ochotę przespać resztę dnia, a może i cały tydzień, ale kiedy wykąpał się w niesamowicie ogromnej wannie i dostał wygodne, czarne i pachnące ubrania oraz posiłek złożonych z dwóch dań i deseru — poczuł się lepiej... No przynajmniej do momentu, w którym on i Bill znów musieli podróżować portalem. Wówczas pożałował każdego zjedzonego kęsa, a ciasto z lodami podeszło mu do gardła. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, oparł się o budynek i z przymkniętymi powiekami stał tak w milczeniu, dopóki cisza nie zaczęła stanowić kolejnego źródła irytacji.  
— Nienawidzę podróżować przez portale — oświadczył i spróbował otworzyć powieki, ale widząc, jak wszystko wciąż wiruje i przemienia otoczenie w bezkształtne plamy, zacisnął na nowo powieki.  
— Zauważyłem. — Bill stanął w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś tkwiły drzwi i rozejrzał się ostrożnie po wnętrzu Volermu.  
Sam nie wiedział, czego konkretnie wypatruje — nie wyczuwał obecności żadnego innego demona i wątpił w to, by jakikolwiek zapuścił się na te tereny w trakcie ich pobytu w pałacu. Oczywiście, moment, w którym pozbyli się niewidzialności, za którą był okryty Volerm mógł przykuć czyjąś uwagę, a późniejsza utrata kontroli Dippera niczego nie ułatwiała, ale wciąż — większość demonów nie miała wystarczającej siły, by przebić się przez bariery wytworzone przez samego Billa.  
— Ten dzień jest beznadziejny — dodał, po chwili wahania, Dipper. Nie miał pojęcia na czym on i Bill teraz stoją, i w jakim w ogóle humorze jest król, ale potrzebował mówić. Wygadać się ze wszystkiego, co tylko mu ciążyło i czego nie mógł zdradzić Aaronowi ze względu na jego ludzkie pochodzenie i Willowi, Sam czy Mabel przez ich nieobecność w tym miejscu. — Znaczy, wiesz, fajnie jest wyjść z domu i trochę pospacerować, ale... kanibalistyczne domy? Zjadanie dzieci? I...  
— Dlaczego ty zawsze w takich chwilach gryziesz dolną wargę?  
Dipper drgnął, uświadamiając sobie, że Bill stoi przed nim — ich buty stykają się ze sobą, a oczy demona są utkwione w jego twarzy. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy ten postanowił się przemieścić.  
— Taki odruch. Tylko nie mam pojęcia u kogo go podpatrzyłem, ale chyba w psychiatryku, bo jako dzieciak go nie miałem, a przynajmniej Mabel tak twierdzi. — Nie miał pojęcia, ile minęło minuty, gdy w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że jego głos nie będzie łamliwy, pełen jąkań i mógł udzielić odpowiedzi Billowi, ale drugi demon nie narzekał, a tym bardziej nie poganiał, więc Dipper postanowił nie przejmować się swoim ociąganiem. — To chyba coś podobnego do ciebie dotykającego kolczyków — dodał, a Bill odruchowo przejechał palcami po uchu.  
— Już ich nie noszę.  
— Ale zachowujesz się, jakbyś nosił.  
Kolejne minuty spędzili stojąc tak w miejscu i czekając aż Dipper całkowicie się uspokoi oraz przestanie zataczać przy każdym kroku. Potem weszli do środka, a ich twarze wykrzywiły się w grymasie, gdy tylko poczuli te wszystkie paskudne wonie. Nie wędrowali — jak ostatnio — po każdym napotkanym pomieszczeniu, nawet na nie nie zerkali, kierując się prosto do piwnicy i wytworzonej w ścianie dziury. Bill założył, że już całe ich dzisiejsze dochodzenie będzie owiane ciszą i ewentualnymi krótkimi dialogami, w których będą się dzielić znalezionymi informacjami, ale w połowie drogi Dipper na nowo odezwał się, szepcząc:  
— Nie sądziłem, że ją jeszcze spotkam.  
Nie musiał wypowiadać jej imienia, ani rozwijać swojej myśli do niesamowicie długiej wypowiedzi streszczającej pół dnia — Bill od razu zrozumiał o kogo chodzi i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zerknął na Dippera.  
— Chcesz o tym rozmawiać?  
— Znaczy, wiem, że to nie czas ani miejsce, ale...  
— Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu nie wiem czy chciałeś jedynie to z siebie wyrzucić i iść dalej bez drążenia, czy oczekujesz, że odpowiem w jakiś sposób.  
Dipper westchnął.  
— Problem polega na tym, że sam tego nie wiem. Czasami myślę, że mogę bez problemu o tym rozmawiać, że wręcz potrafię z tego zażartować, a czasami nawet nie jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa ❝gwałt❞ i wciąż... myślałem, że spotkanie jej będzie niemożliwe. Znaczy, wiesz, wiedziałem, że gdzieś tam jest, funkcjonuje i bez problemu mógłbym ją rozpoznać, ale... minęło tyle lat. Zdarzało mi się zakładać, że jeśli w jakiś magiczny sposób dojdzie do naszego spotkania, to... zwyczajnie stchórzę. Ucieknę albo stanę w miejscu i nie będę wiedział, co dalej. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że dopadnie mnie taka... złość. A potem wyrzuty sumienia. Czy to w ogóle normalne, by współczuć komuś, kto cię skrzywdził? W sensie, wiesz, ona raczej nie miała ich, gdy robiła ze mną, co chciała, więc czemu ja mam je mieć przez pobicie jej? Czemu ma mi być żal jej rodziny, przyjaciół po tym, jak ona... — Machnął rękami, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.  
—...wyszarpała coś z siebie i zgniotła to, pozostawiając w tobie wielką dziurę, której nie potrafisz załatać nawet po upływie stu lat? — zasugerował Bill, a Dipper zamrugał, bo aż tak dobrego opisu się nie spodziewał.  
— Właściwie, to bardziej, jak brud, który nie chce się zmyć, ale tak. To też może być, ale skąd ty... czy to tak czujesz się, jako król, czy chodzi o Fi...  
— Oba. Czasami zastanawia mnie czy mogłem uniknąć jej obsesji na punkcie zostania królową, na ile ona wynikała z jej strachu przed Volermami... Mam wrażenie, że to, co czuję jest podobne do tego, co sam czułeś, gdy okazało się, że Mabel z nią współpracuje. Tylko, że twoja siostra ostatecznie nawróciła się.  
— A co z byciem królem? Dlaczego nim zostałeś?  
— Pytasz o to drugi raz.  
— Tak, ale tym razem sam zacząłeś... Znaczy no, ja zacząłem, ale w sumie kontynuowałeś to, więc jesteśmy współwinni.  
Bill wzruszył ramionami.  
— Imperatyw narracyjny nakazał mi zagarnąć koronę — stwierdził przechodząc przez dziurę, a Dipper zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia, zamrugał kilka razy i prychnął czując, jak nić porozumienia między nim i Billem na nowo zostaje przecięta.  
— Jeszcze do tego wrócimy — stwierdził, ruszając za drugim demonem.  
Regały uginały się pod ciężarem książek, teczek i segregatorów, a Dipper aż jęknął boleśnie na myśl o przeszukiwaniu tego wszystkiego i długich godzinach, po których litery zaczną mu się dwoić i troić przed oczami. Podłoga, złożona z kafelek, postukiwała przy każdym kroku, jaki stawiali w głąb pomieszczenia, a lampy ledwie cokolwiek oświetlały. Bill stanął na środku, a błękitne płomienie powoli objęły jego dłonie. Dipper odwrócił wzrok nie potrafiąc znieść tego widoku i skupił się na meblach, które powoli odrywały się od ziemi i kartkach wirujących w powietrzu.  
— Jesteś pewien, że możemy po prostu załatwić to przy użyciu mocy?  
— Nie. I tak będziemy musieli to przejrzeć, a do tego będzie nam potrzebna pomoc twojej siostry i Selene, ale jest jedna rzecz, którą możemy zrobić w ten sam sposób.  
— Thomas i ta, jak jej tam... Mitchell?  
— I Mark, ale tak. Jeśli któreś z nich ma coś wspólnego z Volermem, to zaraz ich znajdziemy i chociaż tyle będziemy mieli z głowy.  
— Swoją drogą... — Dipper odsunął się pod ścianę, unikając przy tym teczek i książek w twardych okładkach. — Dlaczego oni tak po prostu trzymają tyle cennych informacji w takim miejscu? Przecież gdyby wyszło na jaw, to wszyscy zaraz zostaliby złapani i...  
— O to chodzi. Oficjalnie to dla wygody. Nieoficjalnie, poprzedni król dawał łagodniejsze kary, gdy dostarczano mu informacje o tym, kto, ile i po co tu pracował.  
Dipper otworzył usta gotów zadać kolejne pytania, ale wtedy wszystko gwałtownie opadło — regały zderzały się o siebie, książki z hukiem lądowały na podłodze, kilka kartek opadło na jego włosy. Bill — trzymając w ręce dwie teczki — wyjął z kieszeni szklaną kulę, a wszelkie papiery zniknęły z ziemi.  
— Czyje? — spytał Dipper, gdy ostatni regał zderzył się z ziemią i wszelkie hałasy ucichły.  
— Mitchell i Thomasa — odpowiedział, podając jedną z teczek.  
Dipper sam nie był pewien czego dokładnie spodziewał się, gdy otwierał tą należącą do Mitchell, ale poczuł zawód nie widząc żadnego zdjęcia, a za to znajdując dużo atramentowych plam i dziur.  
imię i nazwisko: Mitchell Mensonge  
drugie imię: [zamazane]  
prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: [wydarte]  
wiek: [zamazane]  
zdolność: [wydarte]  
wygląd: włosy brązowe, brak demonicznych znamion, niewielki tatuaż na plecach w kształcie półksiężyca  
dziecko: ✔✔✔  
→ ojciec dziecka: Thom[zamazane]  
To było wszystko. Choć na skrzydełku teczki wyraźnie było napisane, że ta powinna zwierać pięć kartek — istniała tylko jedna i to ledwie do połowy możliwa do odczytania. Dipper przechylił kartkę próbując odczytać coś z części przysłoniętej tuszem, ale jedynie, co udało mu się odczytać to ledwie kilka pojedynczych liter.  
— Demony mają drugie imiona? — spytał, jeszcze raz przelatując wzrokiem po samym początku.  
— Nie wiedziałeś? — Bill oderwał wzrok od papierów Thomasa i zerknął na Dippera, a widząc jego dezorientacje, wyjaśnił: — Zazwyczaj dostajemy je, gdy nasza zdolność w pełni się rozwinie. Nie ma to większego sensu ani zastosowania, ale taka tradycja.  
*  
— I... Kill po prostu to zjadł? — Dipper zmarszczył brwi, przełożył siatki do drugiej ręki i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu klucza. Nim wyszli z Volermu i zrobili zakupy, niebo zdążyło przybrać ciemną, niemalże czarną barwę, a srebrzysty księżyc zawisł na nim, ale wciąż było niesamowicie gorąco. Latarnie oświetlały niezatłoczone ulice, w kilku domach paliły się światła, a Bill opowiadał. Co prawda nie zdradził Dipperowi swojego drugiego imienia (nie to, by ten naciskał. Wcale go to nie obchodziło.), ale od wyjścia dużo mówił, jakby i on potrzebował się wygadać.  
— Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że Selene to przygotowała. Gdybym ja to zrobił albo gdyby to był Will, to pewnie talerz wyleciałby przez okno.  
Kąciki ust Dippera uniosły się formując uśmiech.  
— Oni są bardzo blisko, prawda?  
Bill wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie w ten sposób, który zakłada większość demonów.  
— W sensie...?  
— Większość zakłada coś romantycznego, ale Kill nie potrafi kochać w ten sposób. To bardziej coś bardzo wypaczonego, nieco toksycznego, ale ojcowskiego. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało zważywszy na to, że mówimy o Killu.  
Dipper pokiwał powoli głową, przyswajając wszystkie zdobyte informacje. Obraz, który formował mu się przed oczami zdecydowanie odbiegał od tego, co Kill pokazywał przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, a nawet i przy drugim.  
— I on naprawdę zazwyczaj nie odstępuje jej na krok?  
— Tak, chociaż i tak teraz jest lepiej — kiedy mieszkaliśmy poza pałacem, u jego matki, Kill zasypiał w rogu łóżka Selene albo na podłodze. Teraz przynajmniej zajmuje kanapę.  
— To trochę...  
— Chore?  
— Chciałem powiedzieć, że dziwne, ale tak. Trochę chore i... właściwie dlaczego tak jest?  
— Ciężko stwierdzić. Selene nie rozmawia o swojej przeszłości z nami, my nie naciskamy, a Kill nie wyjawia jej sekretów, ale zważywszy na to, że spotkali się w świecie ludzi, a Selene go przywołała, ja i Will zakładamy, że pierwotnie miał ją zabić.  
Dipper — znając już z innej historii poprzednie zajęcie Killa — jedynie pokiwał głową. Jako że restauracja była już zamknięta, zamiast wejść przez nią, poszli na tyły budynku i wmaszerowali po schodach, ale nim Dipper zdążył zbliżyć się do drzwi wejściowych, te otworzyły się.  
— Widziałem, jak szliście — oznajmił Aaron, a Dipper prawie upuścił siatki.  
— Co ty tu...  
— Cóż, miałem iść kupić nową bluzkę, a po drodze spotkałem twoją siostrę, która szła pomóc Sam i... jakoś tak wyszło? — Aaron wzruszył ramionami, by potem przenieść wzrok na Billa i Dipper nie miał pojęcia skąd to się brało, ale nagle poczuł się, jakby ktoś wepchnął go do wanny pełnej kostek lodu. — Ty jesteś Bill Cipher, prawda?  
— A ty Aaron Müllera? — Uścisnął wyciągniętą do niego dłoń i nie czekając na Dippera, obaj weszli do środka.  
Bill rozejrzał się po salonie, jakby właśnie stanął w nim pierwszy raz. Z pewnym rozbawieniem odkrył, że Sam i Mabel zasnęły na kanapie, stolik został zajęty przesz szklanki, w których wciąż widniały resztki kawy, ołówki, kredki i kartki, a Cyntia ze wzrokiem godnym niezadowolonego szefa tkwiła w fotelu, ściskając w dłoniach materiał swojej piżamy.  
— Rysujesz? — spytał Bill, powracając spojrzeniem do kartek, na których widniało wszystko: od projektów sukni, przez jakieś ozdoby, zwierzęta, po niedokończony portret Mabel.  
— Czasami. Kiedyś uwielbiałem to robić, ale aktualnie wole szyć i pływać. A ty?  
— Rysować raczej nie potrafię, szyć nawet nie próbowałem, a pływać nie lubię, ale kiedyś uwielbiałem czytać i imprezować o ile to drugie da się nazwać hobby.  
— Kiedyś?  
— Cóż, teraz nie mam czasu na zabawę, a czytanie kojarzy mi się jedynie z obowiązkami, tonami papierów do przejrzenia i kolejnymi do wypełnienia — wyjaśnił i wziął na ręce Cyntię, a potem, wciąż ją trzymając, usiadł w fotelu.  
*  
Dipper był zmęczony. Po prostu zmęczony, gdy wszyscy (oczywiście oprócz Billa i dziecka) opuścili jego dom. Co prawda zostawili porządek — Mabel pozmywała naczynia, Aaron zebrał swoje rzeczy, a Sam w ramach bonusu zrobiła im kolacje, ale wciąż — to nie był dobry dzień dla Dippera i każda dodatkowa atrakcja jedynie bardziej go wykańczała. Niemalże osunął się po drzwiach i zamykając oczy, wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. Równie dobrze mógłby tak zasnąć— w połowie stojąc, w połowie siedząc, ale po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że jednak wcale nie jest mu wygodnie, więc zaczął się kręcić, co zaś doprowadziło do jego upadku i zmusiło go do otworzenia oczu.  
— Długo tak stoisz?  
— Chwilę — odpowiedział Bill, nie odrywając wzroku od Dippera.  
Znowu westchnął.  
— No dobra. Powiedz to.  
Bill zmarszczył brwi.  
— Co?  
— ❝Dlaczego z nim jesteś, to dziwne❞ albo coś w tym stylu. — Podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał ubrania i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi do swojego pokoju, odtwarzał w głowie każdą rozmowę Billa z Aaronem.  
— Po co mam to mówić?  
— Bo nawet Mabel była zaskoczona, chociaż jej żona jest niebinarna!  
— Faktycznie, jestem zaskoczony — przyznał, idąc za Dipperem do jego sypialni. — Ale to bardziej kwestia tego, że zaskakującym jest fakt, że w ogóle dałeś radę się z kimś związać. Jeśli chodzi o samego Aarona, to, cóż, lubię go.  
— Lubisz go? — powtórzył, wyjmując z szafy czerwoną bluzę na krótki rękaw.  
— Skomplementował moje włosy i nie należy do tych osób, które szybko robią się zazdrosne albo nieufne, więc tak. Myślę, że go lubię.


	14. XIII.Jego śmiech.

Kolejny dni były usiane pracą — Selene zajęta listami oraz pomaganiem Willowi w zdobyciu nakazu, nie mogła zjawić się w świecie ludzi, ale przysłała im ogromną księgę, w której spisani byli wszyscy emisariusze. Rzecz w tym, że najpierw i tak trzeba było przejrzeć te wszystkie papiery, bo samo odnalezienie potencjalnych zdrajców nie wystarczało Billowi i nawet pomoc Mabel nie sprawiła, że to wszystko stało się prostsze i przyjemniejsze. Zwłaszcza, że ona była zajęta pomaganiem przy przygotowaniach do festiwalu oraz sporadycznie opiekowała się Cyntią, bo o pomocy Sam już w ogóle mogli pomarzyć — zajęta jakimś ważnym projektem, wpadała tylko na półgodziny dostarczając im kawę oraz pączki, a potem znikała i nikt jej nie widział do następnego dnia. Za to sam Dipper musiał manewrować między śledztwem, a normalnym życiem i randkami z Aaronem, co okazało się najbardziej kłopotliwym elementem — litery dwoiły mu się i troiły przed oczami, kiedy razem wędrowali po ulicach miasta, a wyczytane informacje wracały w najbardziej nieodpowiednich chwilach. Do tego prawie zasnął w kinie, a papierów wcale nie ubywało. Wręcz Dipper miał wrażenie, że one się mnożą.  
A potem nadszedł piątek. Aaron od rana wypisywał do Dippera, zalewając go zdjęciami przyozdobionych ulic i tęczowych flag zwisających z budynków. O jedenastej Mabel dołączyła do niego i od tamtej chwili telefon Dippera odzywał się bez przerwy. Sam nie napisała nawet jednej prostej wiadomości, ale też nie zjawiła się z jedzeniem i piciem.  
Na nogach był od ósmej, kiedy to Cyntia zbudziła się z płaczem przez hałasy dobiegające zza otwartego okna, a kiedy zamknięcie go nic nie dało, Dipper — wciąż mocno zaspany i wręcz chwiejąc się przy każdym kroku — użył swoich mocy do zablokowania wszelakich niepożądanych dźwięków. To zaś zbudziło Billa, a kiedy Cyntia zobaczyła go — nie chciała już zasypiać i dosłownie wyleciała ze swojej kołyski, spalając drewniane fragmenty. W ten sposób Dipper został zmuszony do zrezygnowania z dalszego snu i przygotowania śniadania.  
Nie był pewien czy potrafi dobrze gotować — on i Aaron rzadko jadali rzeczy przygotowane przez niego, a kiedy już to robili, to było to coś naprawdę prostego, Mabel zaś nie mieszkała z nim, więc nie jadali razem, ale Bill nie narzekał, a Cyntia nie grymasiła, więc Dipper wierzył, że nie jest tak źle z jego zdolnościami.  
Po posiłku wziął szybki, aczkolwiek lodowaty prysznic, by w pełni się zbudzić i, po raz kolejny, usiadł na dywanie, a Bill ułożył szklaną kulę na podłodze i pozwolił kartką wyfrunąć z niej. Pojawiły się tylko te, których jeszcze nie przejrzeli (reszta została albo zamknięta w innej kuli, albo odesłana do Willa i Selene. Zależało do tego czy informacje zawarte były pilnie potrzebne, czy nie), a jednak zajęły pół salonu, tworząc nierówne i mogące w każdej chwili runąć stosy.  
Podczas przeglądania Bill i Dipper nie rozmawiali za wiele. Nie dlatego, że nie chcieli. Zwyczajnie nie mogli — to ich dekoncentrowało i zwalniało tempo pracy czasami wręcz zmuszając do ponownego przejrzenia tych samych stron. Ale w trakcie przerw mówili dużo i na każdy możliwy temat, zachowując się przy tym, jak starzy znajomi, którzy przypadkiem spotkali się w jakimś barze i mieli sobie wiele do opowiedzenia, i Dipper uważał, że to niesamowite, jak bardzo Bill zmieniał się, gdy nie miał na głowie korony ani nie przebywał w pałacu — jak zwyczajny się wówczas stawał i jak swobodnie potrafił żartować, bez marionetkowego zachowania.  
Była siedemnasta, kiedy zrobili sobie kolejną przerwę, a Dipper zajrzał do lodówki i z wykrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia, uświadamiając sobie, że w środku jest jedynie pusty karton po mleku i aż jednego pomidora... oraz zero kromek chleba, na których mogliby go położyć. Westchnął ciężko i zerknął na zegarek, a potem na Billa pochylonego nad stołem i zapisującego coś w notesie oraz Cyntię, która w najlepsze wirowała w powietrzu.  
— Mamy dwie opcje — poinformował ich, choć nie był pewien czy kierowanie jakichkolwiek słów do dziecka w tym wieku ma sens. — Możemy albo podzielić się pomidorem, albo nic nie jeść... no w zasadzie jest jeszcze jedna. Mogę też iść do sklepu, ale nie mam pojęcia czy cokolwiek będzie otwarte.  
— Mieszkasz pod restauracją — zauważył Bill, odrywając się od notatek.  
— Tak, ale dzisiaj mają zamknięte, a przecież nie będziemy się do nich zakradać po składniki. — Złapał Cyntię, nim ta zbliżyła się do lampy i ściągnął ją na fotel. — Więc?  
— Idziemy do sklepu — zdecydował Bill, odkładając długopis i prostując się.  
Brwi Dippera niemalże dosięgnęły linii włosów.  
— Kiedy wczoraj pytałem czy pójdziesz ze mną, stwierdziłeś, że to nudne. Poza tym, kto zajmie się Cyntią? Wczoraj mogła to zrobić Mabel, ale dzisiaj...  
— Weźmiemy ją ze sobą.  
— Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Na zewnątrz jest bardzo głośno, a ona...  
— Zawsze możemy wyciszyć słyszane przez nią dźwięki, a wtedy tak długo, jak sama nie użyje mocy, tak długo wszystko będzie w porządku.  
—...ty po prostu chcesz zobaczyć festyn, prawda?  
*  
Oczywiście, że Bill chciał go zobaczyć i móc przejść się zatłoczonymi ulicami, podziwiać kolorowe ozdoby z papieru i materiału, zwisające nad ich głowami oraz usłyszeć muzykę graną gdzieś w innych częściach miasta, ale echem niosącą się aż do nich. Kiedy tylko Dipper — ze zbolałą miną kogoś, kto wie, że będzie tego żałował — zgodził się, Bill założył buty i niemalże wyleciał z mieszkania, nie czekając aż Dipper przebierze się w coś odpowiedniejszego (bo szczersze wątpił, by w porządku było wychodzenie do ludzi w poplamionej koszuli i bokserkach) albo chociaż weźmie Cyntię.  
— Właściwie, dlaczego festyn? — spytał, zerkając na stragany ze słodyczami, zabawkami oraz przypinkami. — W sensie, nie zrozum mnie źle, tu jest świetnie, ale kiedy ostatni raz u was byłem mieliście marsze... parady? Czy jakoś tak.  
— Bo dwadzieścia lat temu, podczas innego festynu doszło do zamieszek i zginął jakiś ważny działacz, a że był gejem i, że oprócz niego zaatakowany kilku innych, to teraz mamy coroczne festyny.... Choć początkowo zakładano, że będzie jeden. No ale pomysł się przyjął, ludziom spodobało się, to zaczęli to nieco modyfikować, ulepszać, wychodzić poza jego definicje i urządzać dwa razy w roku. — odpowiedział Dipper jednocześnie poprawiając sweterek Cyntii. — Chociaż jak dla mnie one też mogłyby nie istnieć.  
— Dlaczego? Nie lubisz się bawić czy...  
— Chyba jestem zazdrosny — stwierdził Dipper, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język, a jego policzki pokryły się czerwienią. Bill uniósł brwi, czekając na ciąg dalszy, a kiedy ten nie nastąpił, dźgnął Dippera w ramię.  
Potem jednak coś sobie uświadomił i o wiele poważniejszy, spytał:  
— Chodzi o Carmen?  
— Nie. Tym razem nie. Nie przeszkadza mi, że w większości ci ludzie tu są szczęśliwi i jeśli nie uprawiają seksu, to dlatego, że nie mają ochoty, a nie bo trauma. To bardziej... — Machnął ręką, kreśląc w powietrzu bliżej nieokreślony wzór. — Czasami czuję się, jakby coś mi odebrano. Taki typowy, nastoletni moment, w którym zatrzymujesz się i pytasz samego siebie ❝Kim ja właściwie jestem?❞; ten moment, w którym mogę ponalepiać sobie tyle etykietek, ile chcę, testować, bawić się. Mabel, zanim jeszcze umarła, wiedziała jaką ma orientację, czego chce. Ja w tym czasie przeżywałem fazę ❝Nie obchodzą mnie związki, mam to wszystko gdzieś, a w ogóle określanie się jest głupie❞, a potem była tylko zemsta, zemsta i więcej zemsty. I wiem, że pewnie dalej tak jest, że pewnie liczy się tylko to, że jestem w związku i kogoś lubię. Wiem, że właściwie wciąż mógłbym się zatrzymać i zastanawiać, ale wciąż... ja... Zapomnij. To głupie. Zwyczajnie bredzę, pewnie faktycznie chodzi o Carmen, ale dopisuję do tego coś większego.  
Twarz Billa przeszła zmianę — od początkowej fascynacji festynem, przez niezbyt duże zainteresowanie słowami Dippera, po ból wynurzający się gdzieś spod głębokiego zamyślenia.  
— Nie — powiedział w końcu, odgarniając włosy, które wpadły Dipperowi do oczu. — Wydarto ci z życia sporą część dzieciństwa. Masz prawo czuć się zły nawet, gdyby chodziło o coś tak błahego, jak fakt, że przez śmierć rodziców nie obejrzałeś do końca ulubionego serialu, a l e to nie zmienia tego, że nie zamierzam akceptować twojej niechęci do tak wspaniałego festynu — wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, uśmiechnął się podstępnie i nim Dipper zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę tłumu.  
*  
Być może ciężko było się do tego przyznać, ale właśnie takie coś było mu potrzebne — ktoś, kto zamiast schodzić mu z drogi lub jedynie delikatnie zachęcać, pchnie go prosto w paszczę rozrywki oraz wiele atrakcji, przy których nie da się myśleć o zmartwieniach czy pracy, którą pozostawili w domu albo o Willu, który z pewnością nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy dowie się, że Dipper i Bill poszli bawić się, zamiast dalej ślęczeć nad dokumentami.  
Na swój sposób przypominało to przemianę, jaką Bill przechodził po zdjęciu korony — ciało Dippera stopniowo, przy każdym kroku, rozluźniało się coraz bardziej, a oczy zamiast wpatrywać się w jeden wyznaczony punkt, błądziły po okolicy wypatrując znajomych twarzy albo kolejnych ciekawych zajęć.  
— Wiesz, że wciąż musimy zrobić te zakupy, a ja dalej nienawidzę takich imprez? — spytał, dotykając jednorożca wymalowanego na swojej twarzy i pozwalając Cyntii pociągnąć się za włosy. Ona nie marudziła, nie płakała. Za to, niczym Bill, rozglądała się zafascynowana po otaczających ludziach i klaskała.  
— Mhm. — Bill przyjął podaną mu zieloną piłeczkę.  
— Poza tym w ten sposób nie skończymy pracy przed poniedziałkiem i nie to, bym marudził, ale, no wiesz, chodzi o moją przyszłość.  
— Mhm. — Rzucił, strącając nią wszystkie kubeczki.  
— Poza ty... czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc, jak Bill odbiera wielkiego, pluszowego misia o białym futrze i z różową wstążeczką zawieszoną na szyi.  
— Zazwyczaj wyłączam się, kiedy inni zaczynają narzekać, choć jednocześnie uśmiechają się i wcale nie planują szybkiego odejścia od atrakcji — odpowiedział drugi demon i z misiem pod pachą ruszył dalej.  
Dipper westchnął ciężko.  
*  
Holly poznał dawno temu i przypadkiem — najzwyczajniej w świecie wylała na niego kawę, a potem przepraszała go przez pół dnia, między kolejnymi zdaniami, które nijak miały się do całej sytuacji. Potem widywali się rzadko, a przez telefon praktycznie nie rozmawiali. Było to spowodowane głównie tym, że ona dużo podróżowała, fotografując przyrodę, a czasem i ludzi. Tydzień temu widział nawet na jej profilu zdjęcie pustyni. Dlatego był tak zdziwiony, kiedy znowu wpadli na siebie. A właściwie — jej dziewczyna o rudych włosach, wpadła na Billa.  
— Przepraszam! Przepraszam! — popiskiwała, jakby doszło do niesamowicie wielkiej tragedii. Tymczasem Holly spojrzała na Dippera i odgarnęła włosy.  
— Myślałem, że wracasz dopiero na nowy rok — odezwał się, jako pierwszy, a ona wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Też tak myślałam, ale...  
— Nastąpiła nagła, niespodziewana zmiana planów?  
— Dokładnie! — Klasnęła w dłoni i w następnej chwili zamarła, jakby dopiero wówczas zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Dipper trzyma dziecko. — To... twoje?  
— Mojej cioci. — O ile kłamstwa wypowiedziane Aaronowi w jakiś sposób go bolały, o tyle te rzucone Holly nie zrobiły na nim większego wrażenia.  
Holly pokiwała ostrożnie głową. Dipper słyszał, jak jej dziewczyna dalej przepraszała i jak Bill próbował wyjaśnić, że nic się nie stało, ale nie miał ochoty się w to wtrącać.  
*  
— Ale ona dużo gada — wymamrotał Bill, gdy siedzieli na ławce i jedli watę cukrową.  
Dipper nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina ani ile czasu spędzili z Holly i Sadie (bo tak przedstawiła się jej dziewczyna), ale bolały go nogi, a w głowie wciąż słyszał kolejne anegdoty z ich podróży — o tym, jak to ich miały problemy z dotarciem na miejsce, jak ich samolot nie mógł wystartować, jak jedna prawie zleciała z drzewa, jak druga niemalże utopiła się i tak dalej, i tak dalej. A jednak nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest mu źle. Wręcz przeciwnie — czuł się niesamowicie spokojny, niechętny do jakichkolwiek marudzeń i... czuł się, jak nastolatek. Dziecko. Ta osoba, którą był, gdy jeszcze znał Billa jedynie jako złowieszczego, żółtego trójkąta.  
— I wiesz, ja zazwyczaj lubię, kiedy opowiada mi się historie, ale to była przesada — dodał po chwili milczenia i odchylił głowę.  
— A zawsze mogliśmy jedynie iść do sklepu — rzucił w odpowiedzi Dipper, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na niego, by zrozumieć, że aktualnie wcale nie chciałby zwykłej wyprawy po składniki na kolację. — Swoją drogą... długo zamierzasz nosić tę czapkę? — spytał wskazując na kolorową czapkę z wiatraczkiem.  
— Zdecydowanie. Jest świetna.  
— Tandetna.  
— Tandetnie świetna. I też mógłbym o to spytać, ale odnośnie jednorożca.  
— Ale jednorożce są super, a czapeczki z wiatraczkami to przeżytek.  
— Jednorożce? Super? To brzmi, jak oksymoron.  
— Te z książek i filmów — sprostował. — Te prawdziwe są kłamliwymi dupkami.  
Kąciki ust Billa drgnęły, a Cyntia siedząca między nimi, prawdopodobnie nie mogąc pogodzić się z byciem zapomnianą, sięgnęła malutką rączką po watę cukrową, wyrwała z niej dwa spore fragmenty, sięgnęła również po fioletowe gałki lodów i używając mocy, nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować — rzuciła nimi w Billa, trafiając idealnie w te włosy, których nie zakrywała czapka.  
—...dlatego nie lubię dzieci demonów — wymamrotał król, a Dipper będąc w zbyt dobrym nastroju i nie potrafiąc przejąć się tym czy ktokolwiek to widział, wybuchnął śmiechem, jakby usłyszał najlepszy, najzabawniejszy żart.  
Bill zamarł.  
Bo to było dziwne.  
Bo ten Dipper Pines, który stracił rodziców, został zgwałcony, zamordował Fię i spędził kilka dni w celi, śmiał się tak pięknie, inaczej niż w każdy inny dzień, podczas rozmów z Mabel czy Sam i swobodnie, jak dziecko, które nie musi się niczym przejmować. I robił to w obecności swojego byłego wroga.  
Bo rumieńce nie mające nic wspólnego ze wstydem dostały się na jego twarz i wcale nie zamierzały jej opuścić.  
Bo coś, co Fia rozdeptała, Stanford odrzucił, a bycie królem całkowicie wypleniło, powoli zaczynało się w nim odradzać.


	15. XIV.Jej uśmiech.

Sam nigdy nie była pewna czy lubi tego typu atrakcje — ciągle grającą muzykę, tłumy ludzi, pochodzący od straganów zapach jedzenia i zabawy kojarzących się jej przede wszystkim z wesołymi miasteczkami — ale była pewna, że kocha uśmiech Mabel i sposób w jaki jej oczy rozszerzają się, gdy patrzy na te wszystkie tęczowe flagi i na ludzi w coraz to dziwniejszych strojach; że uwielbia to, jak Mabel wygląda w spiętych włosach i własnoręcznie uszytej sukni o trzech kolorach: różowym, żółtym i niebieskim. Zresztą — ona poświęcała się i chodziła z nią na bankiety oraz inne drogie przyjęcia, więc Sam sądziła, że może zacisnąć zęby i dwa razy w roku odbębnić festyn. Teraz, gdy wszystko stało się tak paskudnie nieprzyjemne — Dipper został oskarżony o zbrodnie, której nie popełnił, a Bill na nowo zawitał do świata ludzi — i Mabel w domu, gdy były same, znów stawała się przygnębiona i małomówna, dla Sam wręcz obowiązkiem stało się rozweselanie i ułatwianie jej życia.   
Bo przygnębiona Mabel budziła wspomnienia, które Sam wolałaby wyrwać ze swojej głowy i spalić — ożywiała ich pierwsze spotkanie, ogień nie robiący sobie nic z padającego deszczu i ich walczących na dachu budynku. To nie tak, że Sam był — bo w tamtym momencie z pewnością była mężczyzną — przestępcą, a Mabel została wysłana na misje, by go schwytać, ale coś zaiskrzyło. Po prostu oboje znaleźli się w złym miejscu i czasie, a zbyt przejęci informacjami, które wpadły w ich ręce, w wirze emocji, nie zastanawiając się nad niczym innym — rzucili się na siebie. Właściwie — to Mabel zaczęła i ilekroć Sam analizowała na nowo tamtą noc, dochodziła do wniosku, że jej żona w tamtej chwili zaatakowałaby każdego, kto wszedł w jej drogę. Nawet króla. Bo pomijając informacje, pomijając stresującą misję — Mabel Pines nie potrafiła sama się ranić, więc wykorzystywała wszystkich dokoła.  
Ich walka trwała długo — pierwsi goście zaczęli opuszczać budynek, a niebo przybierało nieco pomarańczową barwę. Dachówki odłamywały się pod ich ciężarem i spadały na idealnie równy trawnik. Ogień był wszędzie — nie mógł przeżreć się przez dach, wniknąć do środka, ale otaczał ich, osłaniał i atakował. Mabel była trudnym przeciwnikiem — choć była dużo młodsza, miała talent do podejmowania szybkich decyzji w trakcie walki, do zaskakiwania przeciwnika. A potem — jakby wyczuwając, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wygra — przewróciła się. Z perspektywy czasu: to nie było nieplanowane, przypadkowe, a tym bardziej — możliwe. Ale wtedy celowość albo jej brak nie miała znaczenia. Sam dopadł Mabel, zaciskając jedną z dłoni na jej gardle, a drugą okrywając płomieniami. Wtedy spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się, jakby chciała w ten sposób powiedzieć ❝Rób co chcesz❞.  
— Myślę, że mój brat mnie nienawidzi — wyznała mu godzinę później, gdy wychodziła z jego łazienki, owinięta ręcznikiem i z mokrymi włosami przylepiającymi się do twarzy i pleców. — Właściwie, myślę, że on wszystkich nienawidzi, ale mnie najbardziej.   
— Jak ma na imię? — spytał Sam, odrywając wzrok od książki i uparcie ignorując kłębiące mu się w głowie pytanie ❝Co ty właściwie wyprawiasz?❞.  
— A ty?  
— Co?  
— Imię. Domyślam się, że na nazwisko masz Murphy, ale co z imieniem? Jest was tak cholernie dużo, że za nic nie mogę się domyślić. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to jestem po prostu Mabel Pines.  
— Sam.  
— Po prostu?  
— Czasami — odparł, siadając i odkładając książkę na szafkę nocną. — Ale to trochę skomplikowane. Zamiast tego... mówiłaś, że twój brat cię nienawidzi, prawda?  
— Nienawidzi wszystkich, ale mnie najbardziej — poprawiła go, siadając obok. — W sensie, wiesz, on tego nie okazuje. Oczywiście, że nie. Mówi, że jestem jego siostrą i mnie kocha, ale... czasami mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie wybaczył mi tego, co kiedyś zrobiłam, że wciąż widzi mnie jako zdrajcę. Nawet teraz... nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest. Nigdy mi nie mówi. Po prostu wyjeżdża na długie dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a potem wraca w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i nie chce nic powiedzieć, ale jest sfrustrowany. — Oparła głowę o jego ramię. — Chyba właśnie przez to zostałam emisariuszem. Jego odejścia są łatwiejsze, gdy sama ciągle jestem w innym miejscu.  
Idąc ulicami Sam nie pamiętała, kto kogo pocałował, ale z pewnością po tych słowach całowali się, jakby uznali, że dalsze rozmowy nie mają sensu. Rzecz w tym, że nim zdążyli zrobić cokolwiek innego, choćby spróbowali się dotknąć — Sam cofnął się gwałtownie.  
— Powinnaś iść.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ... — Sam machnęła rękami, a potem wydała z siebie bolesny, ledwie słyszalny jęk czując już wszystkie zmiany, jakie tylko zaszły w jej ciele. Mogła to odrobinę opóźniać, ale nigdy nie potrafiła w pełni zapanować nad przeskokami z jednej płci do drugiej. Wystarczyło, że poczuła się odrobinę inaczej i już moce dokonywały korekty.   
Mabel uniosła brwi.  
— Więc? Czemu mam iść? — spytała, obserwując z fascynacją rumieńce okrywające policzki Sam.  
— Bo... aktualnie jestem kobietą?  
— No, widzę. Tylko za cholerę nie mam pojęcia, czemu to miałoby mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.   
Rano Sam wciąż była kobietą, a Mabel siedziała na parapecie i obserwowała ludzi zbierających wszystko, co tylko zrzuciły z dachu w trakcie ich walki.   
— Swoją drogą — obróciła się w stronę łóżka — zawsze, gdy zapraszasz kogoś na herbatę, kończy się to seksem, oglądaniem horrorów i konkursem na to, kto sobie zrobi gorszy makijaż? — spytała, dotykając policzka, na którym wciąż widniały niebieskie, różowe i fioletowe smugi.   
— Przypominam ci, że to ty się na mnie rzuciłaś, to ty rzuciłaś się na moją kolekcję horrorów i wciąż ty dobrałaś się do moich kosmetyków — odparła Sam na moment wynurzając głowę spod poduszek.   
— Ale to ty pierwsza gapiłaś się na moje cycki, pierwsza zasugerowałaś, że jakąkolwiek kolekcję masz i ty... no dobrze. Akurat kosmetyki to w pełni moja wina, ale ty pierwsza chciałaś mnie zabić.  
— W sumie to nie. Tu też rzuciłaś się pierwsza. Co, swoją drogą, sprawia, że czuję się jak jakaś postać z harlequinów czytanych przez mojego ojca ❝gdy nikt nie patrzy❞. W jednym z nich też próbowali się zabić, a stronę później wesoło pieprzyli się ku uciesze czytelnika.   
Mabel uśmiechnęła się, ale inaczej, niż w nocy — w tym było coś szczerego, miłego. Coś, co sprawiło, że Sam przemknęło przez myśl, że taki uśmiech chciałaby widywać u tej dziewczyny bez przerwy.   
— Will mnie zabije — wymamrotała Mabel, rzucając się na łóżko.   
— Twój brat?  
— Nie. Inny emisariusz, wyższy rangą. I trochę przyjaciel. Z naciskiem na trochę, bo chyba woli mojego brata, a do mnie podchodzi raczej z chłodnym szacunkiem. Chociaż kiedyś pomagał mi piec ciasto! Chyba nawet mam zapisane w telefonie jego zdjęcie w fartuszku.  
Sam oparła głowę na dłoni i zmarszczyła brwi, słuchając kolejnych słów.  
— Mój brat to Mason. On... nie jest emisariuszem. W zasadzie, nie ma żadnej rangi: ani wśród nich, ani wśród królewskiej rady. W ogóle nie interesuje go świat demonów, co jest trochę zabawne, bo kiedyś... — zawahała się, a coś w jej spojrzeniu mówiło, że na moment znalazła się w bardzo odległym miejscu. —...byłby pierwszy, żeby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, poznać każdy zakamarek tego świata i jeszcze więcej. A ja bym się wtedy ociągała i marudziła, że w tym czasie mogłabym podrywać chłopców.  
— Chłopców?  
— Miałam trzynaście lat i silne poczucie, że cała sympatia do dziewczyn bierze się z tego, że one wszystkie ogólnie są słodkie i każdy tak myśli, a z nie z tego, że chętnie bym się z jakąś umówiła, okej?   
— Okej, chociaż teraz będzie mnie nurtowało, co było później.  
— Zostałam pocałowana przez dziewczynę i... w sumie to zabawna sprawa, bo jej też na początku nie lubiłam i w zasadzie miałam ochotę ją zatłuc kijem golfowym.   
— Tak?  
— Ta, miała na imię Pacyfika i początkowo była paskudna, ale później okazało się, że ma dobrą stronę, więc się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.  
— A potem zaczęłyście ze sobą chodzić?  
— Nie. My... ja... — Zasłoniła oczy ręką, mamrocząc kolejne słowa. — Potem unikałam jej przez miesiąc, a gdy już odważyłam się na rozmowę... zdarzyło się coś strasznego. Było dużo ognia, krzyków i nagłe cięcie, niczym w filmie i gdy znowu się obudziłam...  
— Byłaś już demonem — podsunęła Sam.  
— I okazało się, że minęło wiele, wiele lat. A poza tym... nie było czasu na myślenie o tym wszystkim. Na martwienie się. Moja rodzina nie żyła, mój brat przebywał z kimś, kogo uznawała za wroga, za mordercę i... później nie było lepiej, bo zamiast wielkich napisów końcowych i szczęśliwego zakończenia. Ona zdążyła się wyprowadzić, mój brat był w rozsypce, a ja sama potrzebowałam terapii, która, swoją drogą, ostatecznie nic nie dała, bo ciężko się leczyć, gdy musisz pomijać niewygodną dla ludzi prawdę. Oczywiście, Will w pewnym momencie zasugerował mi terapię w ich świecie, ale wtedy byłam już pewna, że muszę zostać emisariuszem.  
Zamilkły i Sam nie miała pojęcia, ile to trwało, ale cisza, która zapanowała z pewnością należała do tych nieprzyjemnych, od których chce się zgrzytać zębami albo krzyczeć. I to Sam przerwała ją.  
— Co robisz w piątek? — spytała, kierowana głównie współczuciem, kompletnie nie spodziewając się tego, że wiele lat później oświadczy się Mabel.   
Oczywiście Dipper nigdy nie poznał pełnej wersji ich historii. Mabel mogła mówić co chciała, ale zdaniem Sam — on jej nie nienawidził. Chował urazę? Miał problemy? Nie potrafił porozmawiać, więc dystansował się? Tak, to wszystko było aż za dobrze widoczne. Ale czyta nienawiść, pozbawiona nawet odrobiny braterskiej troski? Nie, o tym nie było mowy. Dlatego nigdy nie dowiedział się o tym, jak szybko zignorowały fakt, że próbowały się pozabijać.  
— Dipper? — Mabel zatrzymała się gwałtownie, widząc swojego brata w czapce z daszkiem, jednorożcem na policzku i balonem w kształcie gwiazdy. Aaron, który cały czas z nimi wędrował, był równie zaskoczony. — Co ty tu robisz?  
— Szukaliśmy was — oświadczył Bill, nim Dipper zdążył zabrać głos.  
Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale przyłapany przez swoją siostrę i Aarona, na dobrej zabawie z Billem czuł się... źle. Po prostu źle, jakby co najmniej kogoś zdradził samym tym, że miło spędzał czas z kimś innym. Wyduszenie jakiegokolwiek słowa wydawało mu się niemożliwe, dlatego był wdzięczny Billowi za udzielenie odpowiedzi.   
— Mogliście zadzwonić — zauważył Aaron, podchodząc do swojego chłopak i przyglądając się jego twarzy.  
— Och, wyobraź sobie, że Dipper nie wziął telefonu, a ja miałem numer tylko do Mabel, ale ona oczywiście nie odbierała — paplał Bill i choć z pewnością wszystko było kłamstwem, w jego ustach wszystko brzmiało, jakby naprawdę był zirytowany tym, że Dipper nie wziął telefonu i brakiem reakcji Mabel.  
— Miałam wyłączony telefon — skłamała Mabel, gdy tylko ona i Bill nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy. — Ale wy chyba i tak dobrze się bawiliście bez nas, hm? — spytała, ale dopiero, kiedy rozdzielili się, a jej brat poszedł dalej z Aaronem, podczas gdy ona, Sam, Cyntia i Bill ruszyli w przeciwnym kierunku.   
Bill wzruszył ramionami.  
— Być może nie mogłem się oprzeć niektórym atrakcją, a Dipper nie miał zbyt wiele do gadania — przyznał, zerkając na Cyntię spoczywającą na rękach Mabel.   
Tym razem przez twarz Mabel przemknął grymas niezadowolenia, a jej usta zacisnęły się mocno, jakby powstrzymywała się od wyrzucenia z siebie kilku przekleństw. Idąca przed nimi Sam nie widziała miny swojej żony, ale czuła, jak coś w jej zachowaniu się zmienia i sama zapragnęła nagle wyrzucić z siebie kilka brzydkich słów, bo oto Bill ledwie się zjawił, a jej wysiłki już szły na marne.   
— Nie rób tak więcej — wymamrotała.  
Bill wywrócił oczami.  
— Wiesz, że stąpając wokół niego na paluszkach nigdy mu nie pomożesz? — spytał, gdy Mabel zamawiała dla siebie gorącą czekoladę. — No chyba, że problem jest inny i zakładasz, że tylko ty masz prawo nim szarpać i ciągać go, gdzie tylko ci się podoba.  
— Jak to jest — Mabel poluzowała uścisk, czując, jak Cyntia zaczyna się wiercić niezadowolona z nagłego miażdżenia jej — że jesteś w tym świecie ledwie tydzień, a już na nowo zachowujesz się, jak dupek?  
— Jak to jest, że jestem tu ledwie tydzień, a ty już zapominasz, że jestem też królem i, że to dosłownie dzięki mnie mogłaś cokolwiek osiągnąć?   
— Nie zapominam! Po prostu... nie było cię sto lat, Bill. Nie masz pojęcia, czego i od kogo Dipper potrzebuje. Co jeśli takie szarpaniny i nie dawanie mu głosu może mu tylko zaszkodzić?   
— Fakt, nie mam go, ale wiesz, wydaje mi się, że trochę się znam na emocjach, uczuciach i umiem rozpoznać kiedy ktoś się dobrze bawi, a Dipper z pewnością to robił.   
Mabel otworzyła usta gotowa się wykłócać o to czy jej brat faktycznie dobrze się bawił u boku demona, ale nim cokolwiek powiedziała — do ich uszu dotarły wrzaski. Właściwie — najpierw był jeden, długi i przypominający bardziej ryk wściekłego zwierzęcia, a potem kolejny i piskliwy. Następne zaczęły się na siebie nakładać, a towarzyszył im zapach dymu i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.


	16. XV.Ja ciebie też.

Siedem godzin wcześniej, przed masakrą, John Day z irytacją odkrył, że ten dzień nie należy do niego. Właściwie — że od długich miesięcy żaden dzień nie należał do niego, nie składał się ze spokoju i ciszy oraz braku kontaktu z namolnymi nastolatkami śpiewającymi i sprzedającymi ciastka czy starymi sąsiadkami proszącymi go wiecznie o kolejną przysługę pomimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, że owszem, rozumieją, że jest on człowiekiem zajętym, wiecznie zapracowanym, a na to wszystko — nie zna się na każdym możliwym sprzęcie domowym. Ani garażowym. Tak więc John Day przeżywał kolejne beznadziejne południe — wrzucał do koszyka kolejne produkty i uparcie ignorował dzwoniący telefon oraz kobietę o siwych włosach, która próbowała wyjaśnić mu w czym tkwi jej problem — gdy coś w nim pękło i rozwrzeszczał się na cały sklep, zwracając na siebie uwagę ochroniarza, pań stojących za kasami i kilku obecnych, przechodzących z zakupami ludzi. Kiedy w odpowiedzi został spoliczkowany przez staruszkę — wybiegł ze sklepu, potrącając stojącego przy drzwiach wysokiego mężczyznę i kilka wózków. Nikt za nim nie wybiegł, nikt nawet nie próbował go ścigać, chociaż w lewej dłoni wciąż trzymał zapakowaną szczotkę do zębów i białe wafle. Być może wciąż byli zbyt zszokowani całym zajściem, a być może uznali, że wróci po czasie i zapłaci, niczym ten złodziej, o którym ostatnio pisały wszystkie gazety. Ale ich myślenie tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia — liczyło się tylko to, że John znalazł się w swoim domu, otoczony ze wszystkich stron książkami i idealnymi notatkami, telewizor chodził w najlepsze, nadając wiadomości, coś śmierdziało w kuchni, a do drzwi dobijała się kolejna osoba. Rzucił na dywan trzymane przedmioty, a sam — po wcześniejszym przegonieniu kota — padł na fotel i kopnął leżącą mu pod nogami puszkę, wkładając w ten jeden ruch całą swoją frustracje oraz ból promieniujący od uszu.   
Kot o jakże dumnym imieniu — Salamandra — wskoczył na niski stolik i przyjrzał się uważanie Johnowi, jakby próbował ustalić, co tym razem jest nie tak z jego panem. Potem, prawdopodobnie rezygnując, oblizał swoją łapkę i przeskoczył na oparcie fotela, a jego ogon uderzył o twarz mężczyzny. Pojedyncze pukanie do drzwi przerodziło się we wściekłe walenie wymieszane z odgłosami dzwonka.   
John jęknął. Najgorszym w takich chwilach był fakt, że do ich uciszenia potrzebował zatyczek, ale bez zatyczek nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca, a co za tym idzie — nie mógł nawet powędrować do sypialni, gdzie zostawił je na szafce nocnej. W takich też momentach — gdy potworny ból rozsadzał mu głowę — żałował, że nie urodził się głuchym, całkowicie niewrażliwym na dźwięki albo martwym. Wtedy nie musiałby się denerwować, nie miałby wrażenia, że po jego głowie biega wściekły tłum i uparcie uderza w wielkie dzwony oraz wwierca się w mózg.  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie to się zaczęło — rodzice mówili mu, że jako dziecko był normalny, chociaż sam pamiętał, że już w wieku pięciu-sześciu lat miał ochotę wyć ilekroć cisza przeradzała się w wersję odgłosów, szeptów, głośniejszych rozmów — ale wiedział, że od przeprowadzki do Gravity Falls było gorzej, jakby to małe miasteczko potrafiło potęgować każdy malutki szelest i przeistaczać go w broń przeciwko biednemu, zmęczonemu człowiekowi. Ale John nie mógł się wyprowadzić — nie po to dziesięć lat temu odkupił od jakichś starców niewielki dom za tak śmiesznie niską cenę i nie po to zrezygnował z poprzedniej pracy na rzecz tej lepiej opłacanej, by teraz uciekał z podkulonym ogonem.   
— Tymczasem w... — Szum. —...przygotowania do festynu! — Kobieta w telewizorze, stojąca na tle niebieskiej ściany, uśmiechnęła się promiennie, udając, że naprawdę zachwyca ją ta informacja.   
Wywrócił oczami. Dźwięk z telewizora mu nie przeszkadzał. Dźwięk z telewizora był odległy, a on — pomijając możliwość wyłączenia go lub przełączenia na inny kanał — nie miał wypływu na to, że kobieta mówi. Nie mógł na nią nakrzyczeć, nie mógł kazać jej się zamknąć, nie mógł jej uderzyć, więc było w porządku. Więc mogła gadać ile zapragnęła.  
Pukanie ucichło, ale dzwonek wciąż rozbrzmiewał echem po mieszkaniu, testując cierpliwość Johna. Kto przebywał za drzwiami — nie miało znaczenia. Ważnym było jedynie to, że John nie wstał otworzyć, a jedynie zatkał palcami uszy i przymykając powieki obserwował, jak usta innej kobiety — młodszej, ładniejszej i stojącej przy dekorowanej ulicy — poruszają się, gdy wypowiadała kolejne słowa.  
Pięć godzin wcześniej, przed masakrą, John Day obudził się z drzemki, w którą zapadł podczas oglądania telenoweli. Poruszył się niespokojnie, zrzucił z siebie koc oraz kota i, prawie potykając się o szczoteczkę, pomaszerował do kuchni. Tam odkrył, że jedzenie przygotowane niewiadomokiedy pokryło się zielenią i było bliskie ożycia oraz założenia kolonii w okolicach patelni. Wyrzucił je do kosza i wydając z siebie ciężkie westchnienie, sięgnął po płatki. Miskę wypełnioną nimi oraz mlekiem, które nie pachniało najlepiej, postawił na starym dzienniku podarowanym mu przez ojca, i z myślą, że naprawdę nienawidzi harcerzy, zaczął jeść. A dzieciaki sąsiadów wypełzły z domów i w akompaniamencie radosnych okrzyków, zaczęły kopać piłkę.   
Cztery godziny wcześniej, wciąż przed masakrą, John Day kulił się na kanapie i mając ochotę wyć z bezsilności przez fakt, że jego zatyczki zaginęły, a na zewnątrz ktoś postanowił urządzić imprezę, przeglądał kolejne strony dziennika o prostej okładce złożonej z niebieskiego tła i srebrnej gwiazdy umieszczonej na samym środku. Nie wierzył w magię ani demony, ale w swoich lekarzy i ich cudowne leki też nie, więc nie mając do nic do stracenia ani zyskania, a jedynie próbując zając czymś swój umysł — zaczytywał się w kolejnych zaklęciach.  
Dwie godziny wcześniej, gdy ludzie z festynu byli jeszcze cali i zdrowi, John Day — z dziwną konstrukcją przyczepioną do głowy i złożoną z poduszek oraz taśmy i gumki recepturki — rozsypywał na swojej podłodze piasek, próbując utworzyć idealnie równy krąg. Nie było to łatwe — ziarna wciąż upadały w różne inne miejsca, tworząc tam niewielkie, złociste sterty, a kot, zaciekawiony całą sytuacją, wpełzał co jakiś czas do środka, depcząc po piasku i deformując perfekcyjny kształt.   
Godzinę wcześniej — gdy na podłodze powstał krąg z wypisanymi na nim przedziwnymi symbolami — John Day siedział pod blatem stołu i z niedowierzaniem obserwował panoszącą się po jego domu istotę o czarnych, sięgających do ziemi i zachowujących się niczym węże włosach.  
— Więc? Czego od nas potrzebujesz? — zapytali, zatrzymując się przy krzesłach. — Czy chcesz byśmy zawarli z tobą pakt? Umowę? Mamy dla ciebie kogoś zabić?   
John przebił paznokciami skórę na lewej dłoni, nim odważył się powiedzieć:  
— Cisza. Potrzebuję ciszy.  
Serpentine — bo tak się zwali wedle dziennika — przechylili głowę, nie przejmując się włosami, które w tym czasie pięły się w górę, niemalże dosięgając sufitu i zawieszonej na nim lampy. Nim zdążyli odmówić, do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk z telewizora, a oczy ujrzały ulicę, nad którą unosiły się tęczowe flagi i tłum pędzący od jednej atrakcji do drugiej, a w nim — parę złożoną z chłopka o białych włosach i mężczyzny o czarnych. Serpentine patrzyli przez chwilę na ten obraz, analizując każdy szczegół aż w końcu ich usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.  
— Zgadzamy się — powiedzieli. —Ale ty musisz nam dać... odrobinę chaosu— oświadczyli wyciągając do niego rękę, która natychmiast pokryła się zielonymi płomieniami.  
I tak, jak ponad sto lat temu Mason Pines, będąc dzieckiem, zaryzykował i zaufał Billowi Cipherowi, tak John Day zaufał Serpentine.  
Dziesięć godzin po masakrze John Day nie pamiętał zbyt wiele, ale jednego był pewien — nie dostał obiecanej mu ciszy. Przywiązany linami do krzesła, z krwią ściekającą po nosie, obserwował, jak kolejne demony wchodzą do obskurnego budynku. Jedna po drugiej. W idealnym odstępach miedzy sobą.   
— Długo wam to zajęło — zauważył Bill, którego oczy pokryły się czerwienią. Z rękami zaciśniętymi w pięści i Willem kroczącym za nim, znalazł się przed jednym z członków królewskiej rady.  
— Wina emisariuszy, mój królu. Nie chcieli współpracować.  
— Bzdura! — Mężczyzna w niebieskiej pelerynie natychmiast znalazł się między nimi. — To rada miała problem, królu! Ciągle tylko wszystkiego się czepiali, a kiedy znaleźliśmy trop, oni powiedzieli, że to nieistotne!   
Bill dotknął swojego ucha i zerknął na Willa, błagając go wzrokiem o zabranie głosu. Wiedział, że gdyby sam miał się znowu odzywać, jedynie nawrzeszczałby na wszystkich zebranych.  
— Problem polegał na tym, że szukaliśmy demona — wyjaśniał spokojnie Will. — Obie strony były przekonane, że to on, skoro na miejscu wykryliśmy demoniczną aktywność. A potem trop zaczął słabnąć i zniekształcać się, więc doszło do kłótni. I tak powinniśmy się cieszyć, że odnaleźliśmy tego człowieka.   
— Albo płakać, bo jakiś demon rozkazał mu milczeć — wtrąciła Selene, wchodząc do pokoju i patrząc z niesmakiem na rdzewiejące, wystające ze ścian rury, odchodzącą od ścian tapetę i robaki pełznące po popękanych kafelkach. — Oczywiście, teoretycznie mamy Masona, który mógłby to złamać w sekundę, ale... — mówiła i, po tym jak Kill rozłożył na nim swój płaszcz, usiadła na jednym z wielu krzeseł.   
— Nie. To wykluczone. On się teraz nie nadaje — powiedział Bill i zerknął na związanego mężczyznę. — Niech Kill to zrobi.  
Kill otworzył usta, nawet pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie z nich wiązanki przekleństw, ale przed rozpoczęciem kłótni, powstrzymała go kolejna osoba — kobieta o oczach przypominających dwie szklane kule.  
— Mój panie. — Ukłoniła się przed Billem. — Przepraszam, że przerywam dyskusję, ale ja i najważniejsi członkowie rady, rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się stało i zgodnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że ta planeta nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem dla ciebie, mój panie. Apelujemy o to, byś powrócił do naszego wymiaru i bezpiecznie zasiadł na tronie, a sprawą niech zajmą się emisariusze.  
Teraz już miażdżył płatek ucha, żałując, że nie ma w nim kolczyka. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jak to działało, ale świadomość, że kolczyki tam były; sam ich dotyk sprawiał, że czuł się spokojniejszy, ale bez nich, zaciskając palce na skórze, był tylko coraz wścieklejszy. A to wszystko przez radę, która znowu wtrącała się w jego decyzje i próbowała go zamknąć w pałacu, z dala od wszystkiego, co ciekawe... nawet od obowiązków, które kiedyś spoczywałyby na królu. A to zaś na swój sposób było winą Fii, której chęć zdobycia władzy przerażała radę i która zrodziła się z nienawiści i strachu do rządzących, co zaś sprawiało, że z całej sytuacji wytwarzało się błędne koło.  
Zgódź się — wyszeptał mu irytujący głosik. — Zgoda przynajmniej nie zaboli. Nie będziesz musiał dźwigać na swoich barkach tego całego cierpienia. Will też będzie zadowolony, widząc, że jesteś bezpieczny.   
— Nie ma mowy — powiedział na głos, mając w głowie obraz własnego ciała i to, jak ono poruszało się w sposób kompletnie do niego niepodobny, jakby ktoś inny pociągał za sznurki. — Zostaję tu.  
Kobieta zamrugała, kompletnie nie spodziewając się jakichkolwiek protestów... jakichkolwiek słów. Liczyła, że po prostu pójdzie za nią — że przejdzie przez stworzony wcześniej portal i na tym skończy się cały problem.  
— Ale... ale... mój panie, ty...  
— Nie. Nie obchodzi mnie czego chce rada. Za długo was słuchałem. Dlatego... Kill, zajmij się tym człowiekiem i wydobądź z niego wszystkie możliwe sytuacje, a kiedy skończysz odprowadź Selene pod ten adres — wręczył mu kartkę z zapisanym numerem mieszkania Mabel i ulicą, na której się znajdowało — a potem idź z Willem. Jeśli zaś chodzi o ciebie... — Stojąc przy drzwiach, znów spojrzał na kobietę. — Zwalniam cię — oświadczył i pstrykając palcami wytworzył pod jej stopami portal. — I od dziś będę to robił z każdym, kto tylko ośmieli się mówić mi co mam robić.  
*  
— Jak ty to robisz? — To były pierwsze słowa, jakie Dipper wypowiedział na widok Billa. Siedział na niewygodnym, zielonym krześle z rękami splecionymi na kolanach i wzrokiem kogoś, kto był bliski stracenia kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Kiedy Bill mu nie odpowiedział, dodał: — Ilekroć układam sobie życie, myślę, że wszystko jest już idealnie, po prostu pojawiasz się i... wszystko staje się gorsze. Jedna katastrofa pociąga za sobą dziesięć kolejnych.  
— Tak w zasadzie — Bill usiadł obok — Tym razem najpierw wszystko się spieprzyło, a dopiero potem zjawiłem się ja. Właściwie, przy Fii... sto lat temu też tak było. Jedyną rzeczą o jaką możesz mnie obwiniać jest Weirdmageddon, chociaż i tu bym się kłócił czy to ja uczyniłem tamte wakacje gorszymi, czy to jednak ogólny rodzinny syf.  
Dipper zamrugał, pozwalając łzom popłynąć po bladych polikach.  
— Ty w ogóle pamiętasz coś z tamtego czasu?  
— Oczywiście. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć własny upadek? I ciebie w czapce z daszkiem oraz twoją upierdliwą rodzinę? Pokrzyżowaliście mi wszystkie możliwe plany i zmieniliście w kamienną ozdobę ogrodową! Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Je się pielęgnuje, a potem wyciąga w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, grając tym samym na emocjach wroga. Na przykład — w bitwie o ostatnie ciastko.   
Kąciki ust Dippera drgnęły, gdy powstrzymywał się od wygięcia ich w choćby malutkim uśmiechu.  
— Nienawidzę cię — oświadczył, ale bez przekonania.   
— Ja ciebie też — zapewnił Bill.   
Dipper — nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, potrzebując czyjegoś dotyku — wyciągnął rękę, odszukał tą należącą do Billa i zacisnął na niej palce, a potem zaczął mówić:  
— Powiedzieli, że zrobią co w ich mocy, ale on nie przeżyje. Szkło, kule, oparzenia... tego wszystkiego było tak dużo... — Zagryzł dolną wargę, na nowo przypominając sobie ciało Aarona upadające na niego i krew spływającą na ziemię oraz ogień pochłaniający kolejne stragany.   
— Więc? Dlaczego wciąż tu siedzisz?   
— Myślisz, że...  
— Nie. Nie próbuję powiedzieć, że powinieneś to wszystko olać i iść do domu, skoro i tak ludzie nie mogą nic zrobić. Próbuję powiedzieć, że powinieneś tam iść i go uleczyć.   
Dipper spiął się na te słowa, jakby Bill co najmniej zasugerował mu wybaczenie Carmen albo wskrzeszenie i współpracowanie z Fią.  
— Nie mogę — wymamrotał, czując, jak te słowa pozostawiają na jego ustach paskudny, gorzki posmak.  
Bill wywrócił oczami.  
— Oczywiście, że możesz — powiedział, podnosząc się, splatając ich palce i ciągnąc Dippera za sobą, przez długi, paskudnie pomarańczowy korytarz.   
*  
— Ja... nie. To nie ma sensu. Nie dam rady — bełkotał Dipper, kiedy Bill otwierał drzwi do sali numer szesnaście, a ich oczom ukazywał się niewielki pokoi o żółtych ścianach, meblach i jednym szpitalnym łóżku stojącym przy oknie. — Zabiję go — dodał, zapierając się nogami i uparcie starając nie zerkać na wszelakie sprzęty podłączone do zabandażowanego ciała.   
Bill westchnął, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a kiedy był pewien, że nikt ich nie widzi — przerzucił sobie Dippera przez ramię i ignorując pięści uderzające go w plecy, wmaszerował do pomieszczenia, a jednym pstryknięciem palcami zamknął drzwi.  
— Bill... to naprawdę nie jest dob... — zaczął Mason, gdy Bill w końcu postawił go na ziemi i natychmiast urwał, widząc Aarona. Zatkał usta ręką, chociaż już wcześniej miał okazję patrzeć na niego i to w gorszym stanie, bo bez bandaży.   
— On naprawdę niedługo umrze — poinformował Cipher.  
— Nie możemy sprowadzić innego demona? — zasugerował Dipper, przenosząc ręce na ramiona i przypominając dziecko, które zgubiło się w ciemnym lesie i nie ma pojęcia, jak wrócić do domu... albo jak ktoś, kto zaraz naprawdę oszaleje.   
— Nie zdążymy.   
— No to... może ty mógłbyś...  
— A czemu nie ty? — spytał Bill, próbując odepchnąć od siebie myśl, że sam też zwyczajnie nie dałby rady zrobić tego bez późniejszego zdenerwowania; że choć polubił Aarona to dla jakiejś jego części ta śmierć byłaby mu na rękę; pozwoliłaby mu przeskoczyć jedną przeszkodzę stojącą między nim, a Dipperem.   
Dipper zamrugał i pozwolił Billowi złapać swój nadgarstek i przenieść dłoń na brzuch Aarona. W ten sposób sam stał się pewny, że lekarze i Bill się nie mylą — czuł, jak z jego chłopaka powoli ulatuje życie, ale... sama myśli, że miałby użyć mocy na jakimś człowieku, była zbyt przerażająca. Właściwie — gdyby Aaron był demonem manipulowanie jego ciałem też byłoby problematyczne, ale wtedy chociaż zdawałby sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś w nim gmerał.   
— Czego ty się tak boisz?   
Dipper przygryzł dolną wargę, tym razem raniąc ją do krwi.   
— Fia... — zaczął, szukając w głowie odpowiednich słów.   
Na szczęście — albo i nieszczęście — tyle wystarczyło Billowi do zrozumienia całej sytuacji i wywrócenia oczami.  
— Tak, zabrałeś jej moc. Tak, używała jej do kontrolowania innymi; do manipulowania ciałami, ale... właściwie co z tego? Minęło sto lat, Mason. Naprawdę chcesz dalej traktować te moce, niczym jakieś obce istnienie, zamiast uczynić je własnymi? Naprawdę myślisz, że pomaganie komuś uczyni cię choć trochę podobnym do niej? Ona by mu nie pomogła, Mason — mówił Bill, chociaż wcale nie był pewien ostatnich słów; chociaż wiedział, że kiedyś był moment, w którym Fia mogłaby się rzucić do pomocy. Ale Dipper nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. — I... Co z mocami Mabel Gleeful? Przecież je też masz. Noi nie musisz od razu wszystkiego naprawiać. Nie wymagam od ciebie przeprowadzenia na nim szybkiej korekty płci i wmówienia wszystkim jego znajomym oraz mu, że zawsze tak było; nie wymagam byś od razu zajął się każdą raną i wmówił personelowi, że Aaron trafił tu przypadkiem, a tak w ogóle to nigdy nic mu nie było. Po prostu... nie pozwól mu umrzeć, a ja sprawię by inni uznali, że jego rany od początku nie były aż tak straszne.   
Nie puszczając jego dłoni, spojrzał na twarz Dippera, obserwując, jak panika powoli znika z oczu przysłonięta przez nowe pokłady determinacji, jak usta wyginają się w uśmiechu i tym razem on tego w ogóle nie powstrzymuje.   
— Zostaniesz ze mną?  
— Cóż, nigdzie się nie wybieram — zapewnił Bill i przymknął powieki, czując, jak kolorowe płomienie powoli otaczają ich dłonie, a potem wnikają w nieprzytomne ciało, rozchodząc się po nim i naprawiając najpoważniejsze uszkodzenia.   
*  
— Bill? — Dipper zerknął na demona, siadając z powrotem na niewygodnym krześle nijak pasującym do reszty korytarza. Jego oczy zamykały się raz za razem, a ciało domagało się miękkiego łóżka, na które mogłoby paść i na którym mogłoby spędzić następnych dziesięć godzin.  
— Tak? — Usiadł obok.  
— Dziękuję... że byłeś ze mną i, że w ogóle zmusiłeś mnie do zrobienia tego. Ja... — Spojrzał na swoje dłonie pozbawione choćby najmniejszych skaleczeń, ale za to mogące wytworzyć pożar i to w zaledwie sekundę.  
— Jesteś zmęczony. Porozmawiamy później — przerwał mu, zdejmując w końcu z siebie żółty płaszcz i rzucając go na oparcie krzesła. — Teraz odpocznij. Chyba, że wolisz wracać do domu.  
— Nieee. — Ziewnął. — Chcę zostać.   
Bill skinął na znak, że rozumie i spojrzał przed siebie — na ścianę wypełnioną tablicami korkowymi i rysunkami, które miałby byś urocze, ale zamiast tego tworzyły scenerię godną horroru. Wzdrygnął się, gdy głowa Dippera opadła na jego ramię, a wciąż odrobinę mokra skóra zderzyła z jego odsłoniętą, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Wiedział, że sam nie zaśnie — nie był aż tak zmęczony, a poza tym miał w głowie zbyt wielki chaos, by pozwalać sobie na odpoczynek.   
— To ja znalazłem ciebie i Fię — powiedział, nie licząc na żadną odpowiedź, a wręcz marząc o jej braku.  
— Co? — Dipper uchylił powiekę, a Bill znowu się wzdrygnął.  
— Nie śpisz?   
— Śpię, ale zaciekawiłeś mnie, więc... mówisz o tamtym dniu?  
Bill uśmiechnął się w wyjątkowo ponury sposób i pokiwał głową.  
— Gdy Fia umarła, jej kontrola nade mną zniknęła, a piramida zaczęła się walić. Najpierw znalazłem Willa, a potem dołączyła do nas Mabel z informacją, że ty i Fia wypadliście z piramidy i jesteście gdzieś na dole. Ja... przyznam, że nie tego się spodziewałem. Myślałem, że emisariusze się wszystkim zajęli, ale wracając — szukaliśmy was długimi godzinami, ale to ja was odnalazłem. Fia była martwa, a ty... cóż, początkowo założyłem, że ty też, ale wtedy poruszyłeś się, więc wyciągnąłem cię z gruzów i pomyślałem, że... Pomyślałem, że nie chcę więcej tego oglądać; że nie chcę by ktokolwiek musiał to oglądać.   
— Więc zostałeś królem?  
Uśmiech Billa poszerzył się, a jego palce dotknęły fragmentu skóry, na którym kiedyś widniało wyryte imię Dippera.   
— Tak. Dlatego zerwałem nasz pakt i poszedłem po koronę. To absurdalne i nie pasujące do mnie, prawda?  
— Nie. Nie wiem czy do ciebie to nie pasuje, ale nie sądzę, by było absurdalne. Tylko wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego stałeś się... taki.  
Rozumiejąc o co chodzi i wiedząc, że tym razem nie może się wycofać albo rzucić żart i zniszczyć cały moment, powiedział:  
— Rada się bała. Po tym, jak dowiedzieli się kim była Fia dosłownie zaczęli panikować na myśl o tym, że ktoś, kto wypełzł z Volermu mógłby nimi rządzić, dlatego pozwolili mi ulepszyć przepisy dotyczące likwidacji Volermów; dać Selene do dyspozycji więcej emisariuszy. Pozwalali tez na zabawę, zakazy wskrzeszeń i wiele innych rzeczy, a w zamian — oni podejmowali decyzje na temat rzeczy, które mnie nie obchodziły. Tylko... ta granica powoli zaczęła się rozmywać; oni tak stopniowo wtrącali się w moje sprawy, a ja przez długi czas tego nie widziałem, a gdy się otrząsnąłem — nie miałem już kolczyków, nie miałem siły na kłótnie, mój pokój był całkowicie bezosobowy, a o wyjściach z pałacu mogłem tylko marzyć.   
— Dlatego przefarbowałeś włosy — podsunął Dipper miedzy jednym ziewnięciem, a drugim.  
— Twoja zdolność łączenia wątków, chwilę przed zaśnięciem jest imponująca, wiesz?  
— Czyli nie pomyliłem się, hm?  
— Nie. Oni żyją w przekonaniu, że demony nie muszą nic ulepszać; że ich wygląd, a zwłaszcza wygląd króla, jest idealny. Z drugiej strony — kolczyki czy tatuaże ich nie ruszają, więc żeby ich wkurzyć zmieniłem kolor włosów.  
— Zadziałało?  
— Aż za dobrze.  
Dipper uśmiechnął się i po raz kolejny ziewnął.  
— Nie chcę zasypiać — oświadczył, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro Bill się przed nim otworzył, to i on może pozwolić sobie na odrobinę prawdy. — I nie chodzi o Aarona. Ja... nigdy nie zapisywałem w kalendarzu, że tego i tamtego dnia zabiłem Fię, ale raz w roku mam wrażenie, że moje moce są jeszcze mniej moje, niż zwykle. Śnię same koszmary, ale teraz... od zjawienia się Cyntii i od zamknięcia mnie w celi coś się rozregulowało. Ostatnio mój sen był całkiem przyjemny, ale wciąż... boję się tego, co mogę tam zobaczyć.  
Bill westchnął i jedną ręką chwycił swój płaszcz.  
— Zamknij oczy — polecił, nakrywając Dippera.  
— Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że...  
— Zamknij je i śpij. Ja zajmę się resztą — powiedział szybko Bill, nie dając sobie nawet chwili na zastanowienie.   
Dipper uniósł odrobinę głowę, by móc spojrzeć na demona; szukając w jego oczach choćby cienia paskudnego żartu czy innego kłamstwa. Ale nic nie znalazł — ani fałszu, ani przesadnej troski.   
— Chciałbym śnić o dzieciństwie — wyznał w końcu, pozwalając głowie ponownie opaść na ramię demona.  
— Cóż, to da się załatwić.


	17. XVI.Zielone płomienie.

— Wiesz, Sam, kiedy mówiłeś o wiązaniu... myślałam jednak o czymś innym.  
Mabel przekrzywiła głowę, by móc spojrzeć na swoje rozłożone dłonie. Z kiełkującą ekscytacją i na razie dominującymi wątpliwościami, obserwowała, jak sznury owijają się wokół nadgarstków, a potem tworzą sieć połączeń rozciągniętą na pół pokoju i przypominającą coś na kształt wyniszczonych skrzydeł. Potem jej wzrok złowił Sama — jego skupioną twarz i palce sprawnie pracujące nad kolejnymi węzłami. Może nawet, gdyby nie stała już od godziny na jednej nodze i do tego pochylona, bardziej doceniłaby to, jak niesamowicie wyglądał stojąc blisko odsłoniętego okna i nieświadomie unosząc kąciki ust.   
— W sensie, wiesz — paplała dalej — kinbaku, czy jak to tam zwą, jest spoko, ale... chyba mnie zaskoczyłeś?   
To było ich trzecie spotkanie, a właściwie — dzień po ich trzecim spotkaniu, bo ono samo odbyło się w nocy, w jednej z tych restauracji, do których Mabel do tej pory chadzała tylko przez naciski Willa, który wówczas powtarzał, że ❝W życiu nie zje czegoś z knajp sugerowanych przez nią❞. Tak więc: to był dzień po ich trzecim spotkaniu; dzień, w którym zjedli razem śniadanie, Mabel poznała bliżej pana i panią Murphy oraz ich dzieci, a potem spędzili większość południa włócząc się po ogromnym ogrodzie, aż w końcu na nowo wylądowali w jego pokoju.   
— Powtarzasz to już trzeci raz — zauważył Sam.  
— Uparcie czekam aż zrozumiesz, że to ten moment, w którym powinieneś powiedzieć ❝Och, Mabel ty mnie też. To niesamowite, że tak bardzo mi ufasz.❞, żebym ja zaś mogła powiedzieć ❝Po prostu, jak coś, zawsze mogę spalić liny.❞, a wtedy ty powinieneś rzucić coś o tym, że to mi trochę zajmie, a ja ponarzekałabym na to, że moja zdolność nie pozwala mi na szybkie niszczenie wszystkich więzów i tak oto zaczęlibyśmy żartować, rozładowując całe to napięcie, które narosło w nas w trakcie dyskusji z twoimi rodzicami.   
Sam zmarszczył brwi, a jego dłonie na moment opadły.  
— Nie lubię tego słowa.  
— Uparcie? Czekam? Rodzicami?  
— Zdolność w kontekście demonicznych mocy.  
Tym razem to Mabel je zmarszczyła i na nowo wygięła głowę.  
— Dlaczego? — spytała i machnęła głową, próbując zrzucić z oczu, irytującą grzywkę.  
— Bo cała definicja zdolność jest bezsensowna. — Czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie, mówił dalej: — Ona ma same sprzeczności i nie pokrywa się z rzeczywistością. Choćby: punkt drugi w zapisie mówi, że każdy demon ma jedną zdolność i tym samym dosłownie wyklucza naszą pierwszą królową oraz odrzuca demony, które potrafią pożerać zdolności innych oraz demony, które mogą wytwarzać nowe zdolności. Pierwszy punkt zaś mówi, że każdy demon ma unikalną zdolność, która opiera się na czymś więcej, niż podstawowy zakres naszych mocy. I znowu pudło. Tysiąc demonów potrafi mieć jedną zdolność oraz — każdy demon potrafi lewitować, leczyć, opętywać, zmieniać kształty i tak dalej, a jednak, gdybyś spojrzała w kartoteki czy inne dokumenty, to większość demonów ma, jako zdolność wpisaną choćby tą nieszczęsną zmianę kształtu. I to nawet nie dlatego, że są w niej jakoś szczególnie lepsi od innych. Nie, nie. Po prostu coś trzeba było im wpisać.   
— Ale twoja zdolność nie jest podstawowa. I moja też nie.  
— Taak, nam się udało, pierwszej generacji się udało. Ale większości — nie.  
Mabel zamrugała, uświadamiając sobie, że słyszała o tym — gdy szkoliła się na emisariusza, miała mnóstwo zajęć, które wydawały jej się zbędne oraz historie zdolności, gdzie podstarzały profesor o brodzie sięgającej niemalże do ziemi, opowiadał o tym, jak za czasów pierwszej królowej rozdziały się demony o samych niesamowitych zdolnościach, a potem królowa odeszła i niemalże każdy nowy demon stał się nijaki, ale wciąż nie chciano zmienić definicji.   
— Zasilała was — wymamrotała.  
— Co?  
— Kiedy się uczyłam o byciu emisariuszem i w ogóle, powiedziano mi, że królowa czerpała siłę z rdzenia waszego świata. Jako jedyna miała taką możliwość i dzięki niej była zawsze silniejsza, ale swoją moc przekazywała wam. Zasilała was, czyniąc każdego potężnym. Kiedy odeszła, demony straciły do niego dostęp. Jedni mówią, że to kłamstwo i rdzeń kompletnie nic nie robi pod tym względem, drudzy zaś uważają, że to nie jest wina ani zasługa królowej, lecz wojen, jakie stoczyliście po jej odejściu. Prawda?  
Tym razem Sam, w pełni świadomie, uśmiechnął się, a Mabel była pewna, że jej poliki pokryły się czerwienią, a gdyby była człowiekiem — serce zabiłoby dużo szybciej, niczym w tych wszystkich romansidłach, które znała; niczym w czasach, gdy była dzieckiem i przeżywała pierwsze zauroczenia.   
— Prawda — przyznał, wracając do kolejnych wiązań, ale jednocześnie nie przestając mówić: — Wiesz, to chyba ten moment, w którym stwierdzam, że podziwiam to, że wyniosłaś cokolwiek z tych zajęć. Większość nowych demonów uczy się o tym, a potem zapomina, uznając to za wiedzę zbędną.  
— W sumie, zależy od stopnia i przydziału. Dla mnie faktycznie jest to wiedza zbędna, kompletnie nieprzydatna do misji i chyba pamiętam o tym tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że facet, który mnie o tym uczył miał paskudną brodę i... — urwała, słysząc dobiegający z dołu huk. Odruchowo poruszyła rękami, a kiedy napotkała na opór, westchnęła ciężko. — Powinniśmy iść to sprawdzić?  
— Po co? Znając życie oni znowu się kłócą — odpowiedział Sam, a Mabel skrzywiła się, słysząc gorycz w jego głosie.   
— Mogliby po prostu się rozwieść — rzuciła Mabel, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. — Znaczy... w sensie...  
— Spokojnie. Masz rację. Mogliby to zrobić, ale to ten beznadziejny przypadek, gdzie obie strony wolą się kłócić i podtruwać, jakby to były jakieś wyścigi, a na końcu drogi czekał wielki puchar za wytrzymałość i kasa w ramach wynagrodzenia. To chyba kwestia wychowania — ich rodzice też tacy są, a mój starszy brat powoli ich tą ścieżką. — Wzruszył ramionami.  
— To dlatego powiedziałeś, że sam nie chcesz brać ślubów i w ogóle? — spytała, przypominając sobie, jak skończyła się komedia, którą oglądali, a oni, nie mając siły wyłączyć telewizora, podziwiali napisy końcowe.   
— Ta. Śluby są beznadziejne. A co z tobą?  
— Zdecydowanie nie jestem beznadziejna.  
Sam wywrócił oczami.  
— Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.  
— Cóż, w sumie to nie pamiętam, jak często moi rodzice się kłócili, ale myślę, że ich związek nie był udany, ale... chcę ślubu. Chcę ładną sukienkę, mnóstwo gości i kogoś, kto traktowałby mnie jak księżniczkę.   
— Jak księżniczkę? — powtórzył, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.   
— Tak, tak. Brzmi, jak marzenie głupiej nastolatki. Wiem. Pewnie powinnam zakończyć na tym, że tego chcę.  
— Nie. Po prostu... zaskoczyłaś mnie. Chociaż, po namyśle, takie coś pasuje do ciebie — stwierdził, odsuwając się pod ścianę i podziwiając swoje dzieło.   
Mabel nie pomyliła się: liny otaczające jej dłonie, pnące się w górę i rozrastające na pół pokoju, naprawdę przypominamy ogromne, wyniszczone skrzydła, podczas, gdy uniesiona wysoko i obwiązana noga przywodziła na myśl sterówki. Ale i tak jego najbardziej obchodziła twarz Mabel z jej zaróżowionymi policzkami, ciemnymi oczami, grzywką opadającą na czoło i ustami wciąż odrobinę pokrytymi szminką.   
— Zrobisz zdjęcie? — spytała chcąc zmienić temat i móc w końcu zobaczyć jego dzieło w całości, bez ciągłego wykręcania sobie głowy.  
— Hm? A. Tak. Jasne.   
— Tylko się pośpiesz, bo te liny wpijają mi się w miejsca, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie miałam pojęcia i zaraz naprawdę to wszystko spalę! — wymamrotała pół żartobliwie, pół poważnie i wlepiła wzrok w okno skąd, ze swojej pozycji, mogła jedynie dojrzeć zielone plamy będące drzewami i fragment nieba.   
— Powinnaś pójść spać — powiedziała Sam, a Mabel zamrugała, uświadamiając sobie, że jest w ich domu, siedzi na kanapie i zaciska dłonie na telefonie, gdzie wciąż wyświetlał się numer Dippera. Sam zaś stała nad nią, trzymając Cyntię na rękach.  
— Nie mogę. Mam złe przeczucia. — Objęła kolana ramionami i przymknęła powieki, podziwiając obrazy zawieszone na beżowej ścianie salonu. — Ja... — urwała słysząc dzwonek, a w następnej chwili poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i pobiegła do drzwi.  
Ale po drugiej stronie nie zastała ani Bill, ani Dippera, lecz Selene.   
— Och. To ty — wymamrotała, przystępując z nogi na nogę, niczym dziecko, które nie może wytrzymać w bezruchu.  
— Bill kazał mi tu przyjść.  
Mabel wychyliła głowę i rozejrzała się po idealnie białym korytarzu.  
— A gdzie Kill?  
— Jest z Willem — odpowiedziała Selene, a Mabel niepewnie kiwnęła głową i przesunęła się, wpuszczając ją do mieszkania.   
Nie byłą pewna czy właściwie powinna po prostu zwracać się do niej i Killa imieniem, ale jednocześnie nie miała siły na bawienie się w zwroty grzecznościowe i wymienianie stanowisk, sama Selene także nie zdawała się być przejęta taką komunikacją, a Mabel doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby było inaczej od razu dostałaby ostre upomnienie, jak wtedy, gdy dopiero się uczyła i spotykała Selene na korytarzach pałacu.   
— Kawa czy herbata?  
— Kawa.  
Odesłała ją do salonu, a sama pomaszerowała do kuchni. Nie chciała zostawiać Sam samej z Selene — zwłaszcza, gdy Cyntia na nowo zaczynała wyć — ale jednocześnie nie potrafiła zrezygnować z chwili bez ulubienicy Killa... Nawet jeśli dopiero, co przyszła.  
To nie tak, że Mabel jej nie lubiła. Właściwie — na swój sposób podziwiała ją za sam fakt przetrwania u boku kogoś tak nieobliczalnego, jak Kill oraz za wszelakie osiągnięcia i awanse, o których Mabel mogła na razie jedynie marzyć. Po prostu jej obecność wywoływała u Mabel dyskomfort — ilekroć patrzyła na Selene, czuła się, jakby zerkała na własne odbicie w lustrze, ale odrobinę postarzone, jednocześnie piękniejsze i z rogami na głowie. A teraz Selene nie miała ich, a za to uczestniczyła w śledztwie, które miało oczyścić Dippera z zarzutów, więc było jeszcze gorzej.  
Westchnęła ciężko, sięgnęła po napełniony kubek i znowu wmaszerowała do salonu, gdzie Sam siedziała w fotelu. Tym razem to Selene trzymała na rękach Cyntię, a ta wpatrywała się zafascynowana w jej twarz i już nie płakała.   
— Lubię — powiedziała Selene, odpowiadając na jakieś pytanie zadane przez Sam. — Rozmawiamy o dzieciach — wyjaśniła, zerkając na Mabel, a ta ostrożnie pokiwała głową.   
Selene została z nimi — zaszyła się w pokoju dla gości, wśród swoich dokumentów i listów do przejrzenia, a Mabel wylądowała w swojej sypialni z telefonem w ręce i miną kogoś, kto zdecydowanie nie jest zadowolony wydarzeniami z ostatnich kilku godzin. A potem zadzwonił Dippera, a ona niemalże zleciała z łóżka, zaskoczona nagłym, głośnym dźwiękiem.  
— Co? — rzuciła na dzień dobry, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi, jak ktoś, kto przez cały dzień usychał nad telefonem i niemalże zaczynał się modlić, ale jednocześnie nie miał odwagi powędrować do szpitala i oglądać tych wszystkich obrażeń Aarona oraz wykrzywioną z bólu twarz Dippera.  
— Stoję za drzwiami. Otworzysz mi?  
Natychmiast zerwała się z łóżka i wymijając Sam, pognała do drzwi, ale to, co zobaczyła po drugiej stronie zaskoczyło ją — Dipper nie wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, przygnębionego czy choć trochę smutnego. Wręcz przeciwnie — uśmiechał się, a w jego oczach wciąż tliło się rozbawienie.  
— Gdzie Bill? — spytała, przypominając sobie ich wymianę zdań na chwilę przed tragedią.  
— U mnie. Pracuje.  
— A co z Aaronem?  
— Jest dobrze. — Dipper przepchnął się obok Mabel, nie czekając aż sama się odsunie. — Gdzie Cyntia?  
— U mnie w pokoju i...czekaj. Jak to? Jest dobrze? Przecież został postrzelony! A do tego ogień... Dipper czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — mówiła, podążając za nim i próbując ignorować myśl, że Selene ich słyszy; że ona wciąż jest w jej mieszkaniu i pewnie chłonie każdą informację. Może nawet porównuje ich do relacji między Willem i Billem, a może wywraca oczami przez sztywność z jaką komunikują się między sobą.   
— Uleczyłem większość jego ran — wyjaśnił w końcu Mason i odetchnął z ulgą widząc Cyntię leżącą na łóżku. Sam nigdzie nie było, ale Mabel słyszała dźwięk lejącej się wody w łazience.  
Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, niemalże wpadając na komodę.  
— Uleczyłeś go? — spytała, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie rozumiejąc wypowiedzianych przez niego i siebie słów. — W sensie, że... tymi mocami?  
— Tak. — Dipper wziął Cyntię na ręce i z ledwie widocznym rumieńcem, znów obrócił się do Mabel. — Bill...  
— Ach. Oczywiście. Namówił cię.  
Dipper zmarszczył brwi.  
— Czemu mówisz to w taki sposób?  
— W jaki?  
— Jakby było coś złego w tym, że przekonał mnie do użycia mocy.  
Mabel wywróciła oczami.  
— Nieważne. Zostajesz na kawę czy coś?  
— Niee. Muszę wracać i pomóc Billowi. Przez całe to zamieszanie straciliśmy dużo czasu.  
— A więc odprowadzę cię kawałek — zdecydowała, wyjmując z szafy płaszcz.  
*  
Idąc po chodniku nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele — Dipper był zbyt skupiony na dziecku, a Mabel wolała ulice, które teraz były puste i w tej części miasta, podniszczone przez zdarzenie sprzed kilku godzin. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się smród po płonących ciałach i straganach, a Mabel niemalże widziała to wszystko jeszcze raz i czuła, jak jej ręce unoszą się, jakby chciały na nowo zacząć wchłaniać ogień.   
Kiedy się rozstawali — przytuliła Dippera na pożegnanie i uśmiechnęła się, chcąc chociaż na moment poczuć się, jak zwykła siostra mająca zwykłego bliźniaka. Potem, gdy odchodził, stała jeszcze chwilę w miejscu i obserwowała go aż jego sylwetka całkowicie zniknęła za kolejnymi budynkami.   
Westchnęła ciężko, obróciła się i... zamarła, czując na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odruchowo obróciła się wokół własnej osi, a kiedy nikogo nie ujrzała — uniosła głowę, a jej usta otworzyły się na widok postaci stojącej na latarni.   
— Co ty tu...?  
— Nie ten Pines — stwierdziła z irytacją postać, a w następnej chwili zielone płomienie uderzyły prosto w Mabel i pchnęły ją na szybę jednego ze sklepów. Ciszę panującą na ulicy przerwał trzask.


	18. XVII.Zapisane na ścianie.

— Przypomina mi się, jak byliśmy młodsi i próbowaliśmy się dostać do domu sąsiada, po tym, jak ten zabrał czapkę Billa — to były pierwsze słowa, jakie Will wypowiedział, po tym, jak on i Kill przedarli się przez gęste zarośla i oknem dostali do wnętrza domu Thomasa. Jego niebieskie włosy były całkowicie potargane, a bluzka rozcięta w okolicach pępka.   
Kill nie wyglądał lepiej — jego buty były zabrudzone błotem, spodnie przyozdobione liśćmi, a kurtka wyglądała, jakby zaatakowało ją stado rozwścieczonych psów. A jednak, w porównaniu od Willa, on uśmiechał się, odsłaniając swoje rekinie zęby i w najlepsze nucił coś po hiszpańsku, kiedy oczyszczał swoje obuwie i jednocześnie rozglądał się po salonie. Wszystkie ściany miały jasną, beżową barwę i wiszące na nich obrazy przedstawiające kolejno — pola znajdujące się za domem, las Vedte, królewski pałac, kosz z owocami i w końcu kobietę w długiej, czerwonej sukni. Will stanął przy ostatnim i marszcząc brwi, dotknął złocistej ramki.  
— Znasz ją? — spytał Kill, wpychając ręce do kieszeni i dalej błądząc wzrokiem po meblach z ciemnego drewna, książkach idealnie ułożonych wedle koloru i wielkości oraz po szklanym stoliku i dywanie w kwiatowe wzory, które nie pasowały do żadnej innej rzeczy w tym pomieszczeniu.  
— A ty nie? Poznałeś ją niedawno — zauważył Will i ledwie powstrzymał się od wykrzywienia twarzy w grymasie, gdy Kill niemalże pchnął go na ścianę, żeby samemu móc stanąć przed obrazem.  
— To ta laska, którą tamten fra--Dipper stłukł — zauważył, sunąc palcami po obrazie. — Ale wygląda młodziej.   
— Jakby wciąż dorastała. Czyli ona i Thomas musieli się znać, zanim przestała się starzeć — mówił Will, wędrując na drugi koniec salonu i wysuwając z regału pierwszą lepszą książkę. Na zielonej, pozbawionej choćby jednego ciekawego wzroku, okładce, ujrzał napis „Krzewy Actttorey”. Kiedy ją otworzył, zobaczył pożółkłe kartki wypełnione malutkimi, ledwie czytelnymi literkami i czarnym atramentem, którym Thomas kreślił w wolnych miejscach notatki. — „Autor nawiązuje do Do błękitu” — przeczytał cicho, a zmęczenie widniejące w jego oczach momentalnie przepadło i usta zacisnęły się mocniej, jakby próbował zdusić krzyk kogoś, kto niespodziewanie został ugodzony w najbardziej czułe miejsce. Sięgnął po kolejną. — Henry upadłszy zrozumiał wreszcie, że oto znalazł się w sytuacji najgorzej i stojąca przed nim córka, dama różami błękitnymi przyozdobiona, została stworzona na kata, nie drugą szansę.   
— Nienawidzę tej książki — stwierdził Kill, przymykając powieki i przypominając sobie czasy, w których zaczął się szkolić na emisariusza, a „Zgniłe serce lalki” zostało mu wepchnięte razem ze stosem innych lektur przepełnionych długimi opisami natury i postaciami o irytującym usposobieniu.   
— Myślałem, że „Upadków róż”.  
— Tego też. W sumie wszystkie lektury były chujowe, ale te Vincenta Greena były najchujowsze. — Kill wzruszył ramionami. — Zawsze jakiś bachor ginął, głównego bohatera gwałcili, a ktoś inny robił sobie sztucznego bachora, który potem zostawał antagonistą. I tak przez kurwa dziesięć grubych tomiszcz.   
— Zapomniałeś o matkach rozpaczających, że ich dzieci idą szkolić się na emisariuszy.  
Kill udał, że wzdryga się.  
— Och, Josette jakże możesz matce swej to robić? — zapiszczał, idealnie naśladując głos zdruzgotanej wdowy. — Sabinko, matkę swą rozczarowujesz tymże postępowaniem. — Tym razem brzmiał surowiej, mocniej. — Janeczku, Janeczku cóżże z ciebie będzie? Trup na z krwi budowli, nie demon o przyszłości złotem zdobionej. — Wywrócił oczami. — Nigdy nie rozumiałem, czemu ten pojeb tak uwielbiał pierdolenie o tym, jak bycie emisariuszem niszczy wszystko… I to jeszcze w momencie, gdy Vincent żył w czasach, gdy emisariuszy noszono na rękach. Tym bardziej nie ogarniam, czemu rada pojebów zdecydowała się na promowanie tego.  
Will westchnął.  
— Bycie emisariuszem może niszczyć — przypomniał, nie odrywając wzroku od idealnie równego pisma Thomasa i pozakreślanych słów. — A jego książki miały o tym przypominać; miały pokazywać, że to życie nie jest tak baśniowe, jakby chciały inne demony. Poza tym akcja choćby takiej „Królowej w fałszywej klatce” toczyła się w czasach pierwszej królowej.  
Kill znów wywrócił oczami tak mocno, że aż go zabolały.   
— I że rasizm jest fajny, taki był spoko ten nasz Green, co?   
— To już inna kwestia, swoją drogą: nie tak oczywista, jakbyś chciał, bo pierwsze książki faktycznie są nim mocno przesiąknięte, ale już choćby ta „Królowa w fałszywej klatce” ma jedną taką postać i dwie inne, które mocno to krytykują. A na kilka lat przed swoją śmiercią Green otwarcie wypowiedział nazywał poprzednie książki „błędem” i chciał je napisać od nowa… ale został zabity. Zresztą, akurat ty nie powinieneś oskarżać innych o rasizm, seksizm, homofobie czy cokolwiek innego i udawać, że jesteś nimi zdegustowany.   
— Ależ ja nie udaję, a jedynie fascynuję i napawam się faktem, że ty nie jesteś oburzony.   
— Był dupkiem. Ogarnął się. Umarł. Nad czym tu się oburzać? I jaki będzie tego sens? — Kolejna książka, po którą się sięgnął była różowa, a na jej okładce widniał złocisty cień dziewczynki w sukni sięgającej do kolan. Napis po nią głosił „Kolejna siódemka Evelyn”. — Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż dyskusja o książkach?   
Kill otworzył usta gotów rzucić kilka przekleństw, przytyk o tym, jak Will robi się zbyt miękki i płynnie przejść do przypomnienia, jak kiedyś wyrzucił go przez okno, ale nim wypowiedział chociaż część tego, Will zdążył porzucić swoje zajęcie i wyjść z pomieszczenia.  
Korytarz był długi, zakończony schodami i wypełniony drzwiami, które w większości pozostały otwarte po poprzednim przeszukaniu. Tak więc idąc przez niego, mogli zerkać na pomieszczenia — kuchnie, z której unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach gnijącego jedzenia; pusty pokój; niewielką, pokrytą paskudnie zielonymi kafelkami, łazienkę; spiżarnie o woni jeszcze paskudniejszej, niż kuchnia i dwugłowym kocie spoczywającym jednej z półek. Żył — poruszał trzema ogonami, a jego oczy podążały za demonami.  
— Ruf — przeczytał, imię wyryte na metalowej blaszce doczepionej do obroży, Kill. Unosząc brew, zerknął na Willa. — Nie wiedziałem, że Thomas miał kota.  
— Ja też nie — odparł Will i nie zatrzymując się, ruszył po schodach. Schodki nie skrzypiały pod jego ciężarem, a jednak czuł się, niczym postać umieszczona w horrorze i spinająca się przy braku dźwięku bardziej, niż przy jego obecności. Co jakiś czas mijał zaschnięte plamy będące śladami butów poprzednich emisariuszy. Kill, trzymając Rufa na rękach, wbiegł za nim.  
— Dużo okien — stwierdził, patrząc na szyby rozciągnięte na połowę dwóch ścian.   
Will skinął głową i wszedł do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia, a jego oczom ukazał się pokoik dla dziecka o fioletowych, jasnych ścianach i białych meblach przyozdobionych wzorami z kwiatów, samochodów i serduszek. Nad kołyską wyłożoną zielonymi kocami, wisiały dzwoneczki, a pod nimi, na czerwonym sznurze zwisała niewielka tabliczka z wyrytymi słowami: Sol Eos Verlac.  
— Sol Eos? — Kill przekrzywił głowę, a trzymany przez niego kot zrobił to samo. — I pokoik dla bachora, którego i tak chcieli oddać na pożarcie?   
— Pozory? Zmiana planów? — zasugerował Will, podchodząc do malutkiego stolika i sięgając po leżącą na nim książkę o tytule „Tulipanowy sen”. Na pierwszej stronie, niemalże na samym dole widniał napis „Dla ukochanej córki”.   
— To też pamiętam — stwierdził niechętnie Kill. Potem jednak iskierki rozbawienia rozbłysły w jego oczach, a usta na nowo wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu. — Zawsze beczałeś na zakończeniu!  
— Nie zawsze — wycedził Will przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Racja. Tylko przez pierwszych sto razów — rzucił Kill i tanecznym krokiem wyszedł znów na korytarz. Will policzył do dziesięciu, nim odłożył „Tulipanowy sen” i poszedł za swoim kuzynem.   
— Bill też płakał — zauważył, kiedy weszli do sypialni; jakby to miało stanowić jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenia. Jakby fakt, że w dzieciństwie często płakał potrzebował, jakichkolwiek tłumaczeń.   
— Bo ty beczałeś. Jestem absolutnie pewien, że bez ciebie zasnąłby w połowie, bo ta książka była cholernie nudna. Główna bohaterka ciągle tylko cierpiała, cierpiała i cierpiała albo żarła te cholerne tulipany i śniła o tych pojebanych niebieskich żyrafach.   
— Na końcu ginął pies!  
— Który i tak przez większość czasu nie miał znaczenia! Poza tym, podobno, nie jesteśmy tu po to, by rozmawiać o jakichś tam książkach.  
Will wywrócił oczami, ale nie powiedział nawet jednego, malutkiego słowa, skupiając się całkowicie na ich zadaniu. Przez następnych dwadzieścia minut błądzili po pomieszczeniu i przylegającej do niego łazienki, przekopując się przez grube warstwy czarnej pościeli, ubrania ułożone w szafie i kolejne książki wyłożone na regałach.   
— Powinniśmy wrócić na dół — stwierdził w końcu Kill, ale Will pokręcił głową.  
— Coś jest nie tak — powiedział, wychodząc na balkon i wychylając się za barierkę. — Spójrz. — Kiedy Kill stanął przy nim, wskazał palcem na okno, przez które dało się ujrzeć fragment dziecięcego pokoiku.  
— No. Widzę. Okno. Fascynujące.  
— Spójrz na odległość między nim, a balkonem, idioto.   
Właśnie przez takie momenty słabości; chwilę, w których pozwalał sobie na wyzwiska, nienawidził spędzać czasu z Killem — ich misji, przeszukiwań czy najzwyklejszych wyjść do baru albo rodzinnych zebrań. Czasami miał wrażenie, że podczas gdy Bill znajduje się idealnie pośrodku, on tkwi po jednej stronie skrajności, a Kill po drugiej, a przez to — odpychają się i nie potrafią dłużej dyskutować bez irytacji i złości. Potem uświadamiał sobie, że jeśli faktycznie tak jest, to Selene tkwi w tym samym miejscu, a jednak — ona potrafiła rozmawiać z Killem i nigdy nie wyglądała, jakby pragnęła rozszarpać Ciphera za każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo.   
— Sypialnia i dziecięcy pokój są małe, ale przerwa między nimi ogromna — kontynuował, już trochę spokojniej. — A kiedy przechodziliśmy przez korytarz, tapeta w jednym miejscu wyglądała, jakby coś na nią napierało.  
— Drzwi?  
— Najpewniej. Musimy ją zerwać.   
I jak powiedział, tak zrobili, a to, co wyłoniło się spod beżu i kwiatów, faktycznie było drzwiami — prostymi, pozbawionymi wypukłości czy szyb.   
— To byłoby na tyle, jeśli chodzi o niepozostawianie po sobie śladów — stwierdził Kill, patrząc jak kot poluje na strzępy tapety.  
Kolejne pomieszczenie było szare — nudnie szare o jednej małej lampce stojącej na prostym, nudnym stole. Ale nie liczyły się jego kolory, nie liczył wystrój. Najważniejszy był dodatek zajmujący sporą część dywanu — ciało. Pozbawione głowy, przyodziane w kosztowna, czerwoną suknie, spoczywało na brzuchu z rękami wyciągniętymi w stronę ściany, a kałuże niemalże czarnej krwi zapełniały kafelki. Odór rozkładu unosił się w powietrzu.   
Kill odezwał się jako pierwszy:  
— Ten, kto przeszukiwał ten dom musiał być idiotą.   
— Albo zdrajcą — stwierdził ponuro Will, a jego dłoń wskazała na ścianę, gdzie szkarłatem zapisano jedno imię: Mark.  
— Ale wciąż były tu dwie osoby — zauważył Kill i chociaż zacisnął ręce w pięści, jego twarz pozostawała obojętna, jakby od początku spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Ukucnął przy ciele, a potem, nie bacząc na brak rękawic czy regulaminy oraz zakazy i nakazy, przewrócił je na plecy, tym samym odsłaniając wielkie rozdarcie na brzuchu i biust wypełniony drobnymi nacięciami. — I kolejna zagadka rozwiązana. — Rzucił Willowi poplamiony dokument.  
— Mitchell. — Will zmarszczył brwi, analizując zaistniałą sytuację. Grzebał w swoich wspomnieniach, wyłaniał z nich wszelkie możliwe schematy, działania, inne śledztwa, aż w końcu pokręcił głową. — Dalej coś mi nie pasuje — oświadczył, kucając przy zwłokach. — Zbyt świeże — powiedział, przesuwając palcami po lodowej skórze. — I dlaczego Mark miałby je tu zostawiać? Z tym napisem?  
Kill wzruszył ramionami, gotów zasugerować, że przecież Mitchell mogła stworzyć to wszystko przy użyciu mocy, na swój sposób — po śmierci, ale nim otworzył usta i wypowiedział swój pomysł, telefon Will rozerwał panującą między nimi ciszę, a Cipher podniósł się i odebrał. Przez następnych kilka minut Kill miał okazję patrzeć, jak twarz jego kuzyna przeistacza się od całkowitej obojętności w złość; miał okazję słuchać, jak głos wyprany z emocji wyrzuca kolejne komendy, nie bacząc na sprzeciwy.   
W takich chwilach Will na nowo wyglądał, jak w czasach, które Kill uwielbiał nazywać „tymi przed zjawieniem się Dippera Pinesa, ale istniejącymi już po Gleefulu”. Tymi z jedynym Willem, jakiego potrafił zaakceptować — tym, który odrzucał na bok własne uczucia; całkowicie zapominał o tym, że kipi ze złości i skupiał się jedynie na wydawaniu poleceń. Nie płakał, jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi. Nie wyglądał na zmęczone życiem, jak wtedy, gdy Gleeful go zostawił. Nie wyglądał na przyjaznego, jak po poznaniu Pinesa. Był idealny. Ale oczywiście Kill nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos.  
— Musimy wracać — oświadczył, chowając telefon do kieszeni i poprawiając ubrania.  
— Do świata ludzi?  
— Do pałacu.  
Kill zmarszczył brwi. Choć wyraźnie słyszał, jak Will rozkazał zwołanie rady emisariuszy i królewską, to ten obrót spraw i tak zbił go z tropu.  
— Po co?  
— Po pierwsze: Mabel Pines została zaatakowana i właśnie ją tam przewieziono. Po drugie: szpital, do którego przewieziono rannych po festynie, właśnie został zaatakowany przez setkę demonów, ale przez to, że Bill i Dipper nie skończyli przeglądania dokumentów, rada boi się kogokolwiek tam wysłać. Spodziewają się pułapki. Poza tym, i tak musimy poinformować ich o — wskazał na ciało i napis — tym wszystkim.  
— Teraz? Wkurwią się, że wpadliśmy tu, chociaż połowa z nich wciąż była na nie i nie pomogą.  
— Nie. Normalnie wkurzyliby się o to. Teraz wkurzą się, bo zawsze uwielbiali Marka, a to zszarga jego opinię i sprawi, że będą musieli wyładować na czymś gniew.


	19. XVIII.Wieści złe i tragiczne.

Dipper nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był tak bardzo pijany, jak teraz, gdy siedział w pałacu, w pokoju Billa i opróżniał kolejną butlę znalezioną w barku. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić — nie tylko dlatego, że nawet nie spytał Ciphera o pozwolenia, ale i dlatego że to zwyczajnie nie był odpowiedni moment — a jednak, zamiast przestać, siedział na białej kanapie i wlewał w siebie wszystko, co zostało. Mabel powiedziała mu kiedyś, że demony mają swoje własne nazwy na wino, wódkę, piwo, rum i szampana, ale w smaku wszystko jest takie, jak u ludzi. Nie potrafił się z nią zgodzić — to, co pił ani trochę nie przypominało smakiem ziemskiego alkoholu; paliło podniebienie, sprawiało, że jego myśli stawały się niespójne, chaotyczne, ale jednocześnie pozostawiało posmak, którego nie potrafił odpowiednio nazwać, skategoryzować wedle ziemskich standardów… albo po prostu był zbyt rozproszony, żeby faktycznie przypomnieć sobie smak choćby takiego wina, a potem móc je porównać z zielonkawym, fioletowym, białym, niebieskim albo pomarańczowym napojem; i jedynie wmawiał sobie, że wszystko jest takie inne, dziwniejsze. Zresztą, na dłuższą metę to nie miało znaczenia. Liczył się tylko fakt, że „Yqerta” (bo taki widniał napis na butelce) zaburzała sposób w jaki postrzegał całą sytuację; nie pozwalała w pełni i świadomie taplać się w całym tym żalu; że zajmowała mu czas.  
Dipper oparł głowę na jednej z tysiąca poduszek i z przymkniętymi powiekami, uniósł spojrzenie ku sufitowi ozdobionymi złocistymi wzorami, które zdawały się poruszać. Pokój był większy i czystszy, niż się spodziewał — liczył bowiem na to, że ujrzy coś wielkości mieszkanka, które mógłby wynająć przecięty student; że wszędzie dokoła będą walać się przedmioty, niczym u Willa. Tymczasem pomieszczenie było przynajmniej trzy razy większe od mieszkanka i utrzymane w niesamowitym porządku: okrągłe łóżko było idealnie pościelone, obrazy zawieszone równo na wytapetowanych ścianach, meble ani trochę nie zniszczone, a nad kominkiem, nienaruszone, wisiały… Dipper zamarł, prawie wypuszczając z dłoni czerwoną butelkę. Chwiejnie podniósł się i prawie potykając się o dywan, stanął przy źródle ciepła, a jego wzrok skupił się — a przynajmniej próbował — na trzech dziennikach przypominających trofea dumnie zawieszone nad kominkiem. Chwycił jeden z nich, przesunął palcami po ciemnej, czerwonej okładce z odbitą na niej złotą, sześciopalczastą dłonią. A potem prawie go upuścił.  
Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedyś je ujrzy; że gdzieś poza snami przyjdzie mu je podziwiać, przeglądać pożółkłe strony wypełnione pismem wujka, ale oto teraz stał w pokoju swojego byłego wroga i walcząc z mdłościami, przerzucał kolejne kartki, na nowo czując się, jak dwunastolatek, który dopiero co wkroczył do Gravity Falls. Niemalże widział rozciągający się przed nim las i drewnianą chatkę; prawie czuł te specyficzne zapachy, a gdy wyciągnął rękę był pewien, że zaraz usłyszy też głos Mabel i zacznie się ich pierwsza przygoda. Ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego do jego uszu dotarł trzask drzwi, a potem dźwięk obcasów uderzających o podłogę przy każdym kroku.  
Bill zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia i zmarszczył brwi.  
— Upiłeś się — stwierdził, ale wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jakby doskonale wiedział, że tak skończy się zostawianie Dippera samego.  
Dipper zacisnął dłonie na dzienniku i przycisnął go do siebie.  
— Skąd je masz? — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując, jak wszystko do niego wraca: panika z momentu, w którym w końcu zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak i wrócił do miejsca, w którym rozstał się z Mabel i ujrzał ją, wśród szkła i krwi; strach z momentu, w którym oświadczono mu, że szpital, w którym przebywał Aaron został zaatakowany przez demony; bezradność z momentu, w którym królewska rada rozłożyła ręce, a Bill oświadczył, że muszą poczekać na Willa i Killa. — Spaliłeś je! — krzyknął, jakby w samym fakcie, że ten Bill je posiada było coś złego.   
— Odzyskałem je — poprawił go.  
— Po co? — Cofnął się, kiedy Bill zrobił krok w jego stronę.  
— Bo należały do Stanforda.   
To było, jak zapalnik — Dipper sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku lampę i cisnął nią w Billa. Nie trafił — roztrzaska się na ścianie — ale był wystarczająco blisko, by pozostawić niewielkie zadrapanie na twarzy Ciphera.   
— Nie. Wypowiadaj. Tego. Imienia — mówił, czując, jak płomienie przemieszczają się pod skórą; jak parzą go i domagają się wydostania na zewnątrz i zniszczenia całego tego miejsca. — Nie masz do tego prawa!  
Bill westchnął, przybierając minę kogoś, kto przywykł już do takich sytuacji; kogoś, dla kogo to będzie jedynie kolejny głupiutki napad furii, który potrwa pięć minut, a potem skończy się przepraszaniem i poczuciem winy. A to wcale nie pomogło, wręcz przeciwnie — zbudziło w Dipperze jeszcze więcej negatywnych emocji.   
Meble uniosły się nad ziemią, by potem z hukiem opaść; papiery wysypały się z biurka, książki wypadały z regału jedna po drugiej, lądując idealnie między demonami. Długie, błękitne firany poruszały się, odsłaniając roztrzaskane powierzchnie okien. A w samym środku tego zamieszania wciąż stali oni — jeden zagubiony dzieciak i jeden demon tkwiący gdzieś między zmęczeniem, a znudzeniem.   
Nie przejmując się zawieszonym na nim wzrokiem, Bill sięgnął po ocalałą butelkę „Yqerty” i westchnął ciężko.  
— Wiesz, że to jedyny alkohol, który nie ma odpowiednika w waszym świecie? — spytał głosem wypranym z emocji.  
Dipper zmarszczył brwi.  
— Zamierzasz zmieniać temat?  
— Ludzi czyni niemalże absolutnie posłusznymi, ale w przypadku demonów… — Bill ponownie westchnął. —...w zbyt dużych ilościach zaburza kontrolę nad mocami, a potem…  
— Przestań!  
Butelka pękła w ręce Billa, a wszystko znów zaczęło poruszać się, wirować i rozpadać jeszcze bardziej, bardziej, bardziej i bardziej. Niektóre rzeczy opadały, by potem na nowo się wznieść i uderzyć w sufit pozostawiając na nim rysy, inne zaś — lądowały na ziemi i już się z niej nie ruszały. Bill zdążył pomyśleć, że służące będą złe widząc ten całym bałagan; nim w następnej chwili wylądował w pościeli, a dłonie Dippera zacisnęły się wokół jego szyi.   
— Nienawidzę cię — oświadczył Mason, a jego oczy mieniły się czerwienią. Dziennik leżał przy głowie Billa. — Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę. To wszystko TWOJA wina! Stanford! Moi rodzice! Stanley! Aaron! Mabel! To, że jestem demonem! Że jestem nieszczęśliwy!  
—...nie zapomnij o globalnym ociepleniu — mruknął Bill, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Uderzenie, które poczuł w następnej chwili nie było mocne, ale zaskoczyło go na tyle, by wyrwać z jego gardła coś między jękiem, a sykiem.   
— Gdybym cię nie poznał, to wszystko by się nie zdarzyło! Albo… gdyby Will cię nie wskrzesił! Wtedy wszyscy żyliby szczęśliwie! — paplał dalej Dippera, a płomienie przedostawały się na jego dłonie. — Mój chłopak nie tkwiłby w szpitalu otoczonym demonami, siostra nie walczyłaby o życie, rodzice żyliby, a ja… ja byłbym człowiekiem. Szczęśliwym. Spokojnym. Nie zostałbym zgwałcony.  
— Wiem — wymamrotał, przymykając powieki. — Nie powinienem był posyłać cię na tamto przyjęcie albo w ogóle prosić o pomoc.  
— Nie powinieneś w ogóle żyć.   
Usta Billa wygięły się w uśmiechu, a dłoń Dippera — pokryta płomieniami — uniosła się, gotowa opaść i faktycznie odebrać demonowi życie, ale wtedy — gdy palce Billa zetknęły się z dłonią zaciśniętą wokół jego szyi — zdarzyła się rzecz, której Cipher w zasadzie się spodziewał: Dipper się rozpłakał. Po prostu się rozpłakał, pozwalając łzom spływać prosto na twarz drugiego demona. Jego ręka opadła.   
— Teraz to nie ma sensu. To niesprawiedliwe — wymamrotał, pozwalając swojemu ciału stracić w końcu kontrolę i opaść. — Teraz jesteś królem — dodał z głową ułożoną obok Billa i głosem stłumionym przez pościel. — Teraz cię potrzebuję. Lubię cię.  
— Brzmisz, jakby to było coś strasznego — stwierdził Cipher, przytulając Dippera i siląc się na całkowity spokój. W takich chwilach cieszył się, że nie jest człowiekiem: że jego serce nie bije szybko, a klatka piersiowa nie unosi się przy każdym złapanym oddechu.  
— Bo tu nie chodzi o to czy cię lubię, ale dlaczego cię lubię. — Dipper podparł się na łokciach, by móc spojrzeć na twarz demona. — Nawet teraz, tak zmieniony, jesteś, jak żywy fragment mojej przeszłości. Tej najlepszej przeszłości; tej właściwej, idealnej. Patrzę na ciebie i znowu mam wrażenie, że zaraz obudzę się w Gravity Falls i… nawet obecność Mabel tak nie działa. To nie ma sensu, bo oboje się zmieniliście, ale przy niej moje wspomnienia się martwe. Przy tobie ożywają i… Jezu, dlaczego ja tak bredzę. — Złapał się za włosy i pociągnął delikatnie.   
— Mam ochotę odpowiedzieć ❝Bo się upiłeś❞, ale ty ogólnie masz tendencje do nagłych zmian humoru i, jak to ująłeś, ❝bredzenia❞, gdy jesteś w moim towarzystwie. Ale to działa też w drugą stronę.  
Dipper zmarszczył brwi.  
— Tak?  
— A nie? Ledwie zaczęliśmy współpracować, a we mnie włączył się tryb ❝smutnego bredzenia o swoich problemach❞.  
I się zauroczyłem — przemknęło mu przez myśl, a wzrokiem powędrował do ust Dippera. Przez jedną absurdalną chwilę zastanawiało go, jakby to było pocałować chłopaka — czy zostałby odepchnięty i zdzielony w twarz? Czy też po swojej przemowie; czy po przyznaniu, że Bill jest dla niej łącznikiem z przeszłością, odwzajemniłby ten pocałunek? A potem w głowie Billa pojawiło się jedno imię — Aaron — i podniósł się gwałtownie, zrzucając z siebie Dippera. Niemalże słyszał w głowie surowy głos Willa: nie psuj tego. Nie wtrąca się. Głos Mabel: nie wiesz czego on potrzebuje.  
— Bill? — Dipper zacisnął palce na pościeli i odwrócił głowę.  
— Tak?  
— Wcale nie jestem zły. Wiesz. O Forda. Znaczy… chyba. Chyba po prostu… ja… zobaczenie ich u ciebie… to… — Czknął, a rama łóżka zapaliła się.   
Drzwi otworzyły się i, wpuszczając demona do środka, zatrzasnęły dużo ciszej, niż przy wejściu Billa. Will zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, omiótł wzrokiem pokój aż w końcu natrafił na łózko i jego brwi powędrowały do góry, niemalże zahaczając o linie włosów. W następnej chwili skrzywił się od ostrego zapachu Yqerty.  
— Chyba będę potrzebował remonty — rzucił swobodnie Bill, poprawiając koszulę.  
— Mam zacząć od złych wieści czy tych tragicznych? — spytał, powracając do obojętności.  
— Jak wolisz — odpowiedział Bill, udając, że jest niczym przypadkowy demon i wcale nie zna swojego brata na tyle, by wiedzieć, że pod tą obojętnością kryje się masa pytań, oskarżeń i gromów.  
— Carmen i John nie żyją.  
Dipper usiadł, prawie przy tym zlatując z łóżka.  
— Jak? — wydukał, choć brzmiało to raczej, niczym ❝Jzgk?❞.  
— Spłonęli. Wedle raportu, Carmen przebywała w sali szpitalnej, kiedy jej ciało zaczęło płonąć. John był w celi, czekał na kolejne przesłuchanie.  
— A pierwsze coś dało?  
— Gdyby tak było, powiedziałbym, że mam chociaż jedną dobrą wieść. Ani ja, ani Kill nie mogliśmy wydusić z niego ani słowa. Nasze moce dosłownie znikały w kontakcie z nim. Wysłaliśmy kilku zaufanych emisariuszy, by chociaż spróbowali ustalić skąd John pochodził, ale od tamtego czasu nie dają znaku życia.   
Bill przymknął powieki i oparł łokieć na kolanie, a głowę ułożył w otwartej dłoni.   
— A co z domem Thomasa? Odkryliście coś?  
— Za tapetą było dodatkowe pomieszczenie, a tam ciało kobiety, Mitchell, i krwawy napis ❝Mark❞.  
— Jakoś nie jestem tym zdziwiony.   
— Aresztowaliście go? — wtrącił Dipper.   
— Rada była sceptycznie nastawiona; Serpentine powiedzieli, że ktoś może go wrabiać i chcieli najpierw przesłuchania, ale… Cóż, nie znaleziono go. Za to jego moc wykryto w świecie ludzi, konkretniej: na terenie oblężonego szpitala.   
Dipper spiął się, a na trzymanej w jego dłoni butli pojawiła się niewielka rysa.   
— Zabiję go — oświadczył Mason, a kolejne płomienie zaatakowały ścianę; wspięły się niemalże pod sufit.  
Bill wywrócił oczami.  
— Jeśli chodzi o sam szpital… — Will zamilkł i jeszcze raz przejechał wzrokiem po całej zagraconej przestrzeni; skupił się na moment na ścianie pokrytej zieloną plamą i westchnął ciężko. — Rada zgodziła się kogoś wysłać.  
Dipper odetchnął.   
— Ale? — Bill podniósł się i przeciągnął leniwie, jakby dopiero co wstał po południowej drzemce i nikt nie chciał go zabić w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin.  
— Ale dopiero, gdy zostaną im podane wszystkie imiona i nazwiska zdrajców. Tylko… tu pojawia się jeszcze jeden problem.  
— No oczywiście. Przecież aktualnie mamy ich za mało. — Bill wygrzebał ze zgliszczy biurka nienaruszoną, czarną szkatułę i wyjął z niej najprostsze, okrągłe i złociste kolczyki.  
— Jeszcze nie powiedzieliśmy tego radzie, ale Selene udało się odkryć, że Volerm, w którym odkryliście dokumenty, został zamknięty i opróżniony jakieś dwieście lat temu. Z drugiej strony Selene stwierdziła też, że pieczęć znajdująca się na dokumentach jest ❝zbyt idealna na podrobioną❞.  
— Co to dla nas oznacza? — spytał Dipper, błądząc wzrokiem za Billem; obserwując, jak ten powoli zakłada kolczyki i przesuwa po nich palcami z malującą się na twarz tęsknotą.   
— Jest tysiąc opcji. Ale Selene mówi, że najpewniej albo ktoś przeniósł dane z prawdziwego Volermu do tego, albo ktoś próbuje odciągnąć naszą uwagę od czegoś poważniejszego — odpowiedział Will i odsunął się, gdy Bill przeszedł obok niego. — Co zamierzasz?   
Bill chwycił za klamkę i posłał im jeden ze swoich uśmiechów.  
— Chciałbym zobaczyć ciało — odparł i nie bacząc na fakt, że jego pokój płonie, jedna z przebywających w nim osób jest chwiejna emocjonalnie i ukradkiem pochłania którąś butlę alkoholu, a druga nie skończyła mówić, wymaszerował na korytarz.  
I choć wyglądał swobodnie; lepiej, niż w ciągu ostatnich stu lat, Will za dobrze go znał, by nie zauważyć narastającej w nim paniki.


	20. XIX.Jak pięciolatek.

Will dogonił Billa dopiero, gdy ten stanął przed strażnikami — rosłymi mężczyznami, podpierającymi się na włóczniach — i znudzony czekał aż odsuną się, a drzwi prowadzące do Tcerty Wast zostaną otwarte, odsłaniając pomieszczenie o szarych ścianach i migoczących, wiszących na ścianach lampach.  
Mitchell Mensonge — pozbawiona swojej sukni oraz wszelakiej bielizny — leżała na metalowym stole, w towarzystwie najróżniejszych skalpeli, lateksowych rękawic, nożyc, szczypiec i kolorowych buteleczek wydzielających nieprzyjemny, ostry zapach kojarzący trochę ze środkami czyszczącymi, a trochę ze szpitalami. Tymczasem Selene krążyła przy blatach, grzebała po półkach i mamrotała coś do siebie. Przestała dopiero widząc Cipherów. Natychmiast wyprostowała się, wygładziła czarną suknie sięgającą trochę ponad kolana i przejechała palcami po odrobinę potarganych włosach, a Will uświadomił sobie, że w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodniu to już kolejny raz, gdy widzi ją bez stojącego gdzieś obok, niczym cień Killa. I dalej ten fakt wydawał się dziwny, wręcz niewłaściwy.  
— Powinieneś to przeczytać — powiedziała, odpuszczając sobie przywitania czy oficjalny ton, królewskie tytułu i od razu podając Billowi list. — Tylko lepiej… usiądź — dodała, a czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie, wyjaśniła: — Znalazłam go w jej sukni; teoretycznie jest skierowany do Masona, ale… cóż, ty tu jesteś królem.  
Bill skinął ostrożnie głową i zaczął czytać, a każdym kolejnym słowem jego twarz robiła się coraz bladsza; kolory odpływały jeden po drugim pozostawiając jedynie paskudny, niemalże trupi odcień. Dotknął lewą ręką kolczyka, a jego usta zacisnęły się. W końcu faktycznie usiadł na jednym z blatów, prawie strącając przy tym buteleczkę wypełnioną żółtym płynem, a pogniecioną kartkę wyciągnął w stronę Willa.  
— Czy to prawda? — spytał czując się, jakby jednocześnie ktoś zdjął mu jeden krzyż z pleców i rzucił na nie dziesięć kolejnych. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć na głos; nie chciał, by Will to powiedział, ale gdy jego brat opowiadał o kolejnych złych wieściach, do głowy Billa przyszła jedna absurdalna myśl: to Fia. Wszystkiemu winna jest Fia. Miała tyle zdolności; znalazła sposób by przeżyć i to ona pociągała ze wszystkie sznurki. Teraz, znając prawdę, zaczynał żałować, że nie chodziło o jego byłą narzeczoną.  
— Jeszcze nie sprawdziłam tego, ale… — Uniosła skalpel i ostrożnie nacięła skórę Mitchell, a kolorowa i ciepła breja wypłynęła z rany. — Na tle wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, myślę, że to może być prawda. A ty? — pytanie skierowała do Willa i chociaż starała się brzmieć swobodnie, Bill wyczuł w jej głosie napięcie.   
— To absurdalne, ale... wiele tłumaczy — powiedział po długich minutach ciszy w trakcie których Bill zaczął wierzyć, że jego brat nie wykrztusi z siebie ani słowa. Ale Will przemówił i brzmiał spokojnie, a zarazem odlegle, jakby duchem był w zupełnie innym miejscu: gdzieś w lesie, wśród świateł pochodni i u boku Gleefula. — Ivan Fiodorow cieszył się jeszcze gorszą reputacją, niż Kill w czasach, gdy był opłacanym zabójcą. Do tego przebywał głównie w świecie ludzi, a w pewnym momencie zaczęły krążyć plotki, że ma kochankę, która ❝Ma maniery i wygląd królowej❞. Rzecz w tym, że aktualnie bazujemy tylko na szeptach pojedynczych demonów i liście, który mógł napisać każdy, więc… — Nabrał powietrza, jakby był człowiekiem i faktycznie potrzebował go do życia. — Zajmij się tym — powiedział do Selene, kładąc na stołku list. — A Kill niech sprawdzi Helgę Creswell.  
W takich chwilach, gdy odrzucał na bok swoje problemy i emocje, Bill zastanawiał się, jakby wyglądało ich życie, gdyby Will nie został emisariuszem; gdyby nie zablokował sobie drogi do korony. Czy wówczas to jego demony chciałby na króla? I czy Will faktycznie obrałby taką ścieżkę? Czy może w tej innej rzeczywistości, bez swoich doświadczeń i wielkiej wyrwy po Gleefulu, byłby zbyt bezużyteczny na władce?   
Oczyywiście — pomyślał. Władcą zawsze powinien być ten, kto nie może albo nie chce. A gdy już mu wolno; gdy już tego pragnie: okazuje się bezużyteczny. Nie dość dobry.   
— A co ze mną? — spytał, przeciągając się leniwie, niczym przerośnięty kocur. Jak ktoś, kogo to wszystko wcale nie obchodzi.   
Will posłał mu uśmiech mówiący: ty i ja odbędziemy wesołą pogawędkę. Najpierw w cztery oczy, potem z radą emisariuszy i królewską.  
*  
— Wiesz, że upijanie innych nie jest najlepszym sposobem na zdobycie ich zainteresowania?— rzucił Will, kiedy znaleźli się w pustym korytarzu, gdzie zamiast ciekawskich spojrzeń żywych, towarzyszył im jedynie wzrok, często poniszczonych, portretów poprzednich władców i Cipherów. Te drugie zostały tu umieszczone, gdy Bill zasiadł na tronie.  
— Dlaczego brzmisz, jakbym co najmniej siłą wlewał w niego alkohol? Poza tym ośmielę się nie zgodzić, bo dostałem mnóstwo zainteresowania… tylko głównie było negatywne. Coś tam o zabijaniu, nienawiści i w ogóle. — Bill wywrócił oczami.   
— A nie było tak?  
Will zerknął na obraz przedstawiający Eve Cipher: kobietę o jasnych i długich, falowanych włosach oraz nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniu. Pamiętał, jak matka Killa opowiadała im i Billowi o Eve: o jej czerwonych sukniach z mnóstwem wszytych w nie klejnotów; o jej uwielbieniu do kąpielach w krwi i dziwnych romansów. Osobiście nigdy jej nie poznali, bo choć zginęła dopiero trzysta lat temu, nigdy nie chciała z nim rozmawiać — odcinała się od rodziny, zbyt zajęta zabawą i doprowadzaniem do kolejnych tragedii.   
— Nie, nie było, ale mam wrażenie, że jak powiem ci prawdę, to dla odmiany zarzucisz mi brak zainteresowania Dipperem i przejdziemy do zachowywania się, jakby miał dziesięć lat i potrzebował kogoś, kto ciągle będzie przy nim stał i mówił mu mówił ❝Nie rób tego!❞.  
Will przesunął palcami po złotej, idealnie czystej ramie i uniósł brwi.  
— Czyli po prostu zostawiłeś go samego?   
— I właśnie o tym mówiłem. Ty i Mabel traktujecie go, jak pięciolatka. — Bill wyprzedził Willa i nie bacząc na to, że ten ma jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia, przeszedł przez drzwi prowadzące do skrzydła szpitalnego.   
Większość ścian była irytująco biała, sterylnie czysta, ale tu — na wejściu — wymalowano je we wszystkie kolory, tworząc łąkę na jasnym, błękitnym niebie i kobietę w fioletowej sukni, siedzącą pod drzewem, z którego opadały pomarańczowe liście. Tu nie pachniało środkami do dezynfekcji czy szpitalnym jedzeniem; pachniało kwiatami, perfumami i innymi słodkimi rzeczami, od których nadmiaru dostawało się mdłości. Bill zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków i stanął przy oknie, z którego mógł zobaczyć jedną z sal: prosty, szary pokój z zajętym łóżkiem i masą pikającej aparatury.   
— Wasza wysokość! — Kobieta w lekarskim fartuchu ukłoniła się przed nim. Bill coś powiedział: tak cicho, że nawet uszu Willa nie były w stanie tego wychwycić, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w dezorientacji. Odchrząknęła. — Ona? Och… żaden demon nie mógł jej uleczyć, więc musieliśmy operować. Wycięliśmy…  
I zaczęła się rozwodzić nad tym wszystkim: opowiadała, jak skóra w miejscu dotkniętym przez płomienie, pozieleniała i nie chciała się regenerować; jak wycinali to, zszywali, poprawiali; jak krew lała się strumieniami. Gadała i gadała, czasem zbędnie dramatyzując, a Bill kiwał głową i udawał, że nie widzi jej wyolbrzymień. Kiedy skończyła, ukłoniła się i odeszła, a Will stanął na jej miejscu ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi dłońmi.  
— Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że...  
— Jeśli to dotyczy Dippera, to niezbyt mnie obchodzi. Właściwie, aktualnie wolałbym nawet temat Fii.  
Will westchnął ciężko.  
— Czyli teraz mam spytać, jak się czujesz z myślą, że się pomyliłeś?   
— Tak, a ja teraz odpowiadam: trochę dobrze, trochę źle. Z jednej strony cieszy mnie, że nie muszę się z nią konfrontować, a z drugiej… — Machnął ręką. — Jakaś część mnie nie obraziłaby się, gdybym mógł znowu ją spotkać.   
Will ukrył za plecami, zaciśnięte w pięści ręce.   
— Och, nie patrz tak, fratre. — Bill wywrócił oczami, czując na sobie surowe spojrzenie i jakby nigdy nic sięgnął po umieszczoną w kieszeni szklaną kulkę. Nakreślił na niej wzór przypominający bardzo uproszczone oko i w następnej chwili ukazał im się mężczyzna w czarnych szatach. Członek królewskiej rady.  
Will westchnął mając wrażenie, że w takich chwilach łatwiej byłoby mieć małpę za króla — nawet ona przerywałaby mu rzadziej; nie zmieniałaby tak często tematu i nie ignorowałaby jego osoby w momencie, gdy temat stawał się niewygodny. Ale niestety nie zapowiadało się na to, by demony chciały mieć za króla, małpę czy inne zwierzę, więc musiał się użerać ze swoim bratem. I w całej tej swojej irytacji, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, jak Bill go nazwał. Zamrugał, kolejny raz tego dnia czując się, jakby przebywał w innym, odległym miejscu — tymczasem w czasach, kiedy jeszcze Bill nie nosił na swojej głowie korony, a na myśl o sięgnięciu po władze wybuchał histerycznym śmiechem.   
Fratre nie miało już tamtego akcentu; Bill nie przeciągał sylab. Zabrakło też całej pewności z jaką je rzucał. A jednak wciąż budziło wspomnienia, zmuszało do otwierania drzwi, które powinny pozostać zamknięte.   
Cały dzisiejszy dzień taki jest — pomyślał, mając znów przed oczami treść listu, ciało Mitchell i pierwsze spotkanie z radą.   
Przez cały ten czas czuł, jak jego moce burzą się; kąsają boleśnie i domagają się wyjścia na zewnątrz, uderzenia w coś. Jego idealna, lodowata powłoka stworzona dla obcych pękała i kiedy jeden z emisariuszy prowadził go do pokoju Billa, Will miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie… że znowu zrobi coś o co jeszcze sto lat temu podejrzewałby Billa, a nie siebie.  
Znowu, bo od kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się z Dipperem Pinesem ciągle robił coś wbrew sobie. Nigdy nie wierzył do końca w teorię o tym, że on i Bill są swoimi idealnymi przeciwieństwami — raczej skłaniał się ku temu, że istnieją, jako jeden kolor w dwóch różnych odcieniach. A w tym przypadku Dipper był niczym człowiek, który bawi się barwami; jedne czyni jaśniejszymi, drugie ciemniejszymi. I tam, gdzie Bill zaczynał rozkwitać, Will łapał się na tym, że upada. Że zapomina o wszystkich lekcjach, jakie tylko powinien był wynieść ze swojej przeszłości.  
— Królewska rada może się zebrać za godzinę. Myślisz, że emisariusze się wyrobią? — spytał Bill, tym samym wyrywając Willa z rozmyślań.  
*  
Problem z obiema radami był taki, że najpierw często nie chciały się zgodzić na własne towarzystwo, a potem, gdy już łaskawie podały sobie dłonie i zasiadły do jednego stołu — nie chciały od niego odejść. Gadały i gadały, choć wyraźnie żadna ze stron nie cieszyła się szczerze obecnością tej drugiej. A potem nadchodził czas na główny temat — w tym wypadku: zrobienie czegoś z demonami, które zaatakowały szpital — i zbędne grzeczności, słodkie słówka, które ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, przeistaczały się w dziką wojnę; kłótnie, przy której każdy postronny świadek pragnął jedynie schować się pod stołem i nie wychodzić… albo uciec najbliższym oknem.   
Bill zazwyczaj nie lubił tych momentów pojednań i wojen — przypominały mu moment, w którym idzie się do zoo i zostaje uwięzionym w klatce z małpami. Najpierw jest nawet zabawnie, ale z czasem zbyt wiele hałasu doprowadza jedynie do bólu głowy. Ale teraz miał przy sobie Willa, z którym mógł się nie zgadzać na wiele tematów, ale idealnie uzupełniać się w chwilach takich jak ta.   
Tak naprawdę nie potrafił nigdy określić w jak wielkiej Will jest rozsypce, ale lata doświadczeń podpowiadały mu, że gruncie rzeczy to nie ma znaczenia: dla dobra ich świata może zaciskać zęby i pięści jeszcze mocniej, a potem posyłać obu radom promienny uśmiech i rozpoczynać zdania.   
A Bill siedział na tronie i kończył je, jedno po drugim, chociaż w myślach wywracał oczami, bo tak naprawdę sam już mówił swojej radzie dokładnie to samo i Will też wypowiadał te słowa kolejny raz tego dnia. I wiedział czego to jest wynikiem: wiedział, że rady na swój sposób potrzebują czegoś, co pchnie je do podjęcia decyzji; kogoś, kto pokarze im, że ❝Tak, emisariusze i król mogą się ze sobą zgodzić, więc wy też❞, ale wciąż. Wciąż najbardziej na świecie pragnął stanąć na tronie, rozłożyć ręce i wrzasnąć ❝Hej! To są dosłownie te same argumenty, co wcześniej! Tracicie czas!❞.  
Wychodząc z ogromnej sali przyozdobionej złotem i tworzącej koło, obiecywał sobie, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy, wprowadzi kilka zmian w prawie; że choćby miał rozpętać wojnę domową uczyni armię emisariuszy jedynie swoją własnością, a potem niektórych członków rad; poprzestawia to wszystko tak, by nikt więcej nie mógł zakwestionować jego decyzji. I gdy następnym razem powie ❝Ruszamy na szpital i go odbijamy❞, zamiast ❝Musimy to przedyskutować❞, usłyszy potulne ❝Tak, mój królu!❞.  
— Powinieneś się chociaż cieszyć, że zgodzili się to przyśpieszyć — zauważył Will. — Jakkolwiek nie bylibyśmy na nich źli, ich obawy są nawet uzasadnione. Gdyby wysłali do walki zdrajców, o których jeszcze nie wiemy…  
— Mogłoby dojść do tragedii, wiem. Rzecz w tym, że bawienie się w negocjacje jest… upierdliwe. Już wolałbym sam tam wpaść i to wszystko rozwalić. I wieem, oni nie mają jeszcze o tym pojęcia, ale patrząc na list od Mitchell, oni oddadzą szpital w zamian za dzieciaka. A to… no nie możemy tego zrobić. Bo może faktycznie chcą je po prostu zeżreć, a może… — Machnął rękami, a potem otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju i… zatrzymał się gwałtownie. — Will? — wycedził, tkwiąc gdzieś między złością, a rozbawieniem.  
— Tak?   
— Zmieniłem zdanie. On naprawdę jest jak pięciolatek, który potrzebuje stałej opieki — oświadczył Bill, stając na środku pustego pokoju.


	21. XX.Prawda czy prawda?

Prawdopodobnie Dipper był głupi.  
Ba! Prawdopodobnie był głupi i po ponad stu latach błądzenia po Ziemi, kompletnie niczego się nie nauczył, a cała możliwa wiedza i cały rozsądek spłynęły na jego siostrę. A teraz — gdy tkwił w małym pomieszczeniu pozbawionym okien, z jedną ogromną kanapą na samym środku i mnóstwem dokumentów przy ścianach; i czuł się, jakby ktoś wepchnął mu do ziemię — zaczynał samemu sobie współczuć i żałować wszystkiego, co tylko zrobił w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Nabierał powietrza do płuc, jakby to faktycznie było mu potrzebne i rozzłoszczony wpatrywał się w drzwi — brązowe, pozbawione szyb i całkowicie odporne na jego moce. Przymknął powieki, a ogień buchnął mu z dłoni, niemalże po łokcie, by w następnej chwili przeciąć podłogę i dopaść drzwi, i… zniknąć. Znowu.  
Dipper uniósł ręce i, czując jak łzy wypływają mu z oczu, naparł swoimi płomieniami na drzwi i wszystko w pobliżu. Tym razem jednak nie próbował ich zniszczyć, a za to — próbował wyczuć, co dokładnie go blokuje; czym jest bariera blokująca jego moce i czy da się ją zniszczyć. Niektóre potrafiły wchłaniać jedynie malutkie skrawki mocy, inne pękały po kilku minutach bądź godzinach, ale wszystkie dało się wykryć. Ta zdawała się nie istnieć — a wszelkie próby wykrycia ich kończyły się jedynie zawrotami głowy. Ogień znikał, niczym malutki zdmuchnięty płomyk, a nogi Dippera uginały się pod ciężarem ciała. W końcu faktycznie runął nam wyłożoną szarym i szorstkim dywanem, podłogę. Przetarł mokry polik i zamarł, gdy ujrzał swoją dłoń — teraz przyozdobioną czerwoną smugą. Nie dowierzając, przesunął palcami po skórze, kierując się w stronę oczu. Tak. To bez wątpienia była krew — ciemna, niemalże czarna i pachnąca intensywniej, słodziej niż ludzka; niż jego kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ale smakowała paskudnie. Jak coś wynurzonego ze śmietnika.  
Przechylił głowę, pozwalając kolejnym kroplą skapywać na dywan. Nie miał pojęcia, jak reagować — wiedział, co się robi z krwawiącym nosem, jak opatrywać rany ale krew z oczu? Kiedy był człowiekiem nie zdarzyło mu się coś takiego, a będąc już demonem — pozwalał mocy hamować tego typu rzeczy. Ale teraz płomienie były bezużyteczne, jakby i ta część ciała została przez coś skażona.   
Drzwi zaskrzypiały, a ciało Dippera napięło się i choć było mu niedobrze, a świat dokoła zdawał się wirować, uniósł ręce gotowy choćby i siłą wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze trochę ognia. Ale… to nie było zagrożenie. Aż zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że widzi Billa. A demon wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się.   
— Dlacz… — zaczął, ale huk zamykanych drzwi uciął jego słowo. Jego mina przeszła z konsternacji w nieudolnie skrywaną irytację. — Pułapka? — spytał, a Dipper pokiwał głową. — I nie da się stąd normalnie wyjść? — Kiwnięcie. — Podsłuchy?   
Tym razem Dipper pokręcił głową.  
— A tobie leci krew z oczu. — Tu już stwierdził, nie spytał i jakby kompletnie nie zauważając faktu, że są zamknięci w jednym ze szpitalnych pomieszczeń, rozsiadł się obok Dippera, a jego palce dotknęły pozaznaczanych czerwienią polików.  
— Co tu robisz? — wykrztusił Mason.  
— Cóż, taki jeden zwiał z mojego pokoju, więc stwierdziłem, że pójdę jego śladem — odparł beztrosko demon, a błękit wydostawał się spomiędzy jego palców i muskał skórę, wpychał się pod nią i dosięgał zamkniętych oczu Dippera.  
— Błagam powiedz, że ktoś przyszedł z tobą — wymamrotał, starając się nie kręcić i nie utrudniać tym samym pracy Billowi. Rzecz w tym, że uczucie, które towarzyszyło uzdrawianiu było dziwne: kompletnie obce, nieco bolesne i niczym nie przypominało tego, co czuł, gdy jego ciało samo się naprawiało.  
— Nie, ale teraz nie mają wyboru. — Kiedy skończył, odsunął się odrobinę i ubrudzoną dłonią, wyjął z kieszeni szklaną kulę, w której Dipper ujrzał koronę. — Oczywiście, teoretycznie rada mogłaby stwierdzić, że znajdą sobie innego króla i to nie ich problem; mogliby machnąć ręką na całą sytuację albo czekać aż sam to wszystko naprawię, ale...  
— Ale masz koronę.  
— Jeśli wierzyć legendzie: korona, po bezpośrednim dotknięciu czegoś z innego wymiaru, straci całą swoją moc, a nasz niczym zamek z kart. — Widząc spojrzenie Dippera, wyjaśnił: — Korona powstała z mocy Mabel Gleeful. Nie wiadomo czy jest bezpośrednio połączona z rdzeniem naszego świata, ale pierwsza królowa powiedziała, że ❝Skażenie korony czymś obcym, doprowadzi do upadku demonów❞.  
Dipper oparł głowę o kanapę.  
— Nie boisz się konsekwencji?  
— Och, tu się pojawia najzabawniejszy element: rada boi się; kiedy nie było władcy emisariusze ukrywali koronę, a jednak… i to pierwsza królowa przewidziała mówiąc ❝Jestem korony i korona jest moja. I nie wolno wchodzić między nasze decyzje, ani — jeśli do tragedii by doszło — decyzje innych władców, bo i oni korony będą, a korona będzie ich. A kto się sprzeciwi moce swe utraci.❞. Osobiście sądzę, że tak się nie stanie, ale gdy mowa o mocy, rada bywa… przesądna. Poza tym wciąż mamy Willa, Selene i Killa. Tak czy inaczej, teraz rada musi działać szybko, bez rozmyślania o zdrajcach i możliwych tragediach.  
— To trochę.. — Dipper zamyślił się i kiedy natrafił na odpowiednie słowo, pokręcił głową.   
— Och, daj spokój. Dokończ.   
— Okrutne.  
Bill wywrócił oczami.  
— Chciałeś powiedzieć coś gorszego — stwierdził i zerknął na umieszczony nad drzwiami zegar. — Więc? Prawda czy wyzwanie? — spytał wracając do swojej beztroski.   
W pierwszej chwili Dipper pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, bo przecież nikt nie chciałby grać w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji; w drugiej uświadomił sobie, że Bill jest śmiertelnie poważny i jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech kogoś, komu kompletnie nic nie zagraża; w trzeciej Dipper westchnął ciężko, otarł dłonie o spodnie i powiedział:  
— Nie, nie tak. Najpierw ty.  
Bill wzruszył ramionami.  
— Prawda.  
Dipper zamyślił się — szukał czegoś głupiego, co mogłoby zająć ich czas; z czego razem mogliby się pośmiać. Potem jego umysł natknął się na strzępek wspomnienia, a Mason chwycił się go mocno i spojrzał uważnie na demona.   
— Powiedziałeś, że masz drugie imię. Jak ono brzmi?   
— Jeszcze na to nie wpadłeś? — Brew Billa uniosła się, prawie dotykając linii włosów.  
— Po prostu odpowiedz.  
— Cóż, zaczyna się na M, a kończy na F.  
— B i l l .  
— No doobrze. Mischief*.  
— Mischief? — powtórzył Dipper, powoli przeciągając wszystkie możliwe sylaby; smakując słowa. — W sumie… pasuje do ciebie — stwierdził. — I od razu mówię: prawda.  
Kąciki ust Billa znów drgnęły, jakby jego uśmiech miał się stać jeszcze i jeszcze szerszy. Wyprostował nogi i pozwolił sobie na zanurzenie we wspomnieniach. Początkowo też chciał coś zabawnego i prostego, ale teraz umysł podsyłał mu coraz niebezpieczniejsze tematy; wszystko wręcz krzyczało: spytaj o Aarona. Spytaj o ich związek. Spytaj o was. O ciebie i Dippera. A znalezienie czegoś łagodnego i jednocześnie ciekawego było trudniejsze, niż mogłoby się zdawać. W końcu wymacał zakurzoną, praktycznie zapomnianą myśl sprzed lat.   
— Nie przybyłeś do naszego świata, gdy Mabel została emisariuszem. Dlaczego?  
Dipper zamrugał, kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego pytania — jakaś jego część była pewna, że Bill zapyta o coś związanego z Fią. Inna wierzyła, że zejdą na tematy pogody, kolorów czy innych głupotek.  
— Ja… — Wiedział dlaczego tak było; w głowie miał idealnie poukładane wyjaśnienie, a jednak język mu się plątał, gdy próbował powiedzieć to głośno. — Nie wiem — skłamał w końcu, a Bill nie drążył.  
— Prawda — powiedział tylko.  
— Czy Will też ma drugie imię? Tylko tak szczerze.   
— Neatness.  
Dipper drgnął.  
— Żartujesz.  
— Właśnie problem polega na tym, że jestem śmiertelnie poważny.   
Dipper milczał chwilę, przyswajając to i analizując; zastanawiając się nad tym, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że i jeden i drugi bliźniak dostali takie drugie imiona. Uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.  
— Prawda, a wasi rodzice mieli dziwny gust do imion.  
Bill zaśmiał się.  
— Właściwie, nie jestem pewien czy to było ich decyzja — powiedział. — Myślisz, że możemy zboczyć na niebezpieczne, mroczne pytania?  
— Czy ty właśnie tracisz kolejkę, pytając mnie czy może się pytać o niebezpieczne rzeczy? Czymkolwiek te są?  
— Właściwie to… tak.  
Dipper, ogarnięty nudą, spytał:  
— Czy to wpłynie na nas i będzie się za nami ciągnęło, gdy będziemy stąd wychodzić?  
— Prawdopodobnie: tak. Nieprawdopodobnie: co się dzieje w tym pokoju, zostaje w tym pokoju.  
Mason westchnął.  
— Ale… nie przeginajmy a ż t a k . — Potarł skronie, czując się, jak ktoś, komu po głowie skacze stado małych wrednych skrzatów. — Jak następnym razem sięgnę po alkohol, zdziel mnie w łeb — wymamrotał, doznając wcześniej olśnienia, że teoretycznie wciąż nie powinien być do końca trzeźwy.  
— Zapisane — oświadczył Bill, dotykając palcem swojej głowy. — Aczkolwiek, jak na to ile wypiłeś, zaczynasz wyglądać i zachowywać się całkiem trzeźwo.  
I nie chcesz wiedzieć ile mocy na to zużyłem oraz ile wysiłku kosztowało mnie oapnowanie jej — pomyślał, prawie się przy tym wzdrygając. A na głos zapytał: — Prawda czy wyzwanie?   
— Prawda.  
— Hm… Masz jeszcze jakąś rodzinę? No wiesz, oprócz Killa i Willa.  
— Miało być mroczniej.  
— Rozkręcam się, okej?  
Bill uniósł ręce.  
— Mam całkiem sporą rodzinę. Plotki głoszą, że i jakaś siostra by się w tym chaosie znalazła, ale ciężko stwierdzić, ile w tym prawdy. Jesteśmy jedną z tych rodzin, która dzieli się na grupy i trzyma się ich uparcie albo znika bez śladu na wiele lat.  
Czerwona lampka zapaliła się w głowie Dippera, a niezadowolony głosik, krzyczał: kłamie! Coś innego za to uparcie podpowiadało, że tacy właśnie są Cipherowie i powinien iść dalej.   
Usiadł wygodniej, rozprostowując nogi i pawie dosięgając nimi stóp Billa.  
— Prawda.  
Tym razem Bill nie musiał błądzić po wspomnieniach, doszukiwać się czegokolwiek wartego uwagi. Od razu wyłowił to czego potrzebował.  
— Nie chcę, byś sądził, że uważam to za coś złego, ale fascynuje mnie jedna rzecz. Właściwie… dlaczego zabrałeś moc Fii?  
Dipper drgnął, ale słysząc jej imię, wcale nie poczuł się tak źle, jak powinien. Chociaż siedział przy nim Bill — jej były — temat nie wydawał się równie niebezpieczny, co wcześniej; Dipper nie czuł się, jakby coś obślizłego pełzło wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a wspomnienia nie runęły na niego.  
— Mabel Gleeful powiedziała mi, że powinienem ją zniszczyć, ale… kiedy zobaczyłem jej moc… Wtedy nie wiedziałem, czemu to robię: moje dłonie poruszały się instynktownie, a usta otwierały i nim w pełni dotarło do mnie, dlaczego to robią, zdążyłem wchłonąć całą jej moc. Teraz… myślę, że jakaś część mnie chciała jej coś odebrać; wydrzeć tak, jak ona wydarła mi rodzinę, prawie zabrała siostrę.  
Nie pytał czy to głupie — doskonale wiedziałby, co Bill by mu odpowiedział: nie. Po tym, co przeszedłeś, to nie jest głupie.   
Dlatego, zamiast zatrzymywać się przy temacie, spytał:  
— Prawda czy wyzwanie?  
A Bill odpowiedział:  
— Prawda.  
— Czy, jeśli chodzi o mojego wujka, byłeś...  
— Zakochany? Tak, ale to była jedna z tych bezsensownych miłości: z mojej strony owiana kłamstwami, z jego — kompletną ignorancją.  
A jednak dalej nie wiem czy nie oddałbym twojego lub Mabel życia za jego — odezwał się złośliwy, może nieco rozgoryczony głos w głowie Billa.   
Dipper znów wybrał prawdę i chociaż Billa korciło, by zadać to pytanie, miał wrażenie, że ta chwila wcale nie była tak odpowiednia, jak mogłoby się zdawać; że to spowodowałoby więcej zniszczeń, niż zadanie go w jakimkolwiek innym momencie.   
— Próbowałeś kiedyś przywrócić sobie poprzedni kolor włosów? — spytał więc.  
Dipper zmarszczył brwi.  
— Czy my nie rozmawialiśmy już o tym? — Odruchowo dotknął swoich białych włosów i dostając w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszenie ramionami, znowu się odezwał: — Próbowałem, ale… one zawsze wracają. Ludzie nazywają to chyba syndromem Marii Antoniny, a Will twierdzi, że nie uda mi się ich zregenerować dopóki nie pozbędę się swojej traumy.  
Bill wybrał prawdę.  
— Mam wrażenie, że jednak nie jestem dobry w gmeraniu po tych wszystkich niebezpiecznych i nieprzyjemnych tematach — wyznał Dipper — ale skoro już jesteśmy przy naszym wyglądzie… Dlaczego już nie jesteś żółtym, złowieszczym trójkątem?  
Bill zaśmiał się. Był to dźwięk cichy, ledwie słyszalny i szybko urwany, a jednak Dipper zdążył pomyśleć, że dawno nie słyszał czegoś równie uroczego.   
A potem Bill spoważniał.  
— Lubiłem ją — przyznał, zaciskając swoją dłoń w pięść. — Ale w niej łatwiej było się zatracić; odciąć od emocji i pozwolić sobie na szaleństwo, a aktualnie… dla dobra nas wszystkich, wolałbym pozostać przy zmysłach.  
Nawet jeśli czasem to boli.  
Dipper nie miał pojęcia, ile trwała ich gra — chociaż w pomieszczeniu wisiał zegar, nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, jaką godzinę wskazywał, gdy zaczynali. Zresztą… nawet nie chciał, bo wtedy uświadomiłby sobie, ile czasu zmarnowali i, że Aaron wciąż jest gdzieś na jednym z wyższych pięter, a w każdej chwili w ich pomieszczeniu może się zjawić jakiś niebezpieczny demon, gotowy torturować w zamian za potrzebne mu informacje. Dlatego uparcie pozwalał sobie na tkwienie w niewiedzy, uśmiech się i grał dalej, dowiadując się coraz to nowszych rzeczy o Billu i Willu. A potem Bill zamyślił się na dłużej, niż do tej pory, przechylił głowę i spytał:  
— Kochasz Aarona?  
a Dipper poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go patelnią w tył głowy i zapragnął uciec myślami gdzieś dalej; gdzieś w lepsze miejsce; jednocześnie chciał skarcić Billa, powiedzieć, że znaleźli się w miejscu, na które w ich aktualnym stanie nie powinni nawet patrzeć. Ale jego usta już zdążyły się otworzyć, a po chwili usłyszał własny głos:  
— Lubię go.  
A wtedy Bill spytał:  
— Ale czy kochasz go?  
Kolejna chwila ciszy. A później wyznanie. Dwa słowa.   
I Dipper, mając zamknięte oczy, nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale usta Billa na nowo wygięły się w uśmiechu. Jakaś malutka część Ciphera wiedziała, że podłym jest cieszenie się, a inna zdążyła już otworzyć szampana i wykonać taniec zwycięstwa, ignorując to, że ostatecznie Bill nie zamierzał nic robić z odpowiedzią Dippera.   
— Myślisz, że moglibyśmy być razem?  
Tym razem to Bill miał wrażenie, że ktoś zdzielił go patelnią w łeb.   
— W sensie…?  
— Ty i ja.  
— Dlaczego...  
Dipper wzruszył ramionami i otworzył jedno oko.  
— Dosłownie pięć minut temu powiedzieć ❝Mógłbyś się bardziej postarać ze swoimi pytaniami, Dipper.❞. Więc oto wszedłem na wyżyny niewygody, szczyty absurdu i...  
— Dobra, dobra. — Bill uniósł poddańczo ręce. — Zrozumiałem. — Powstrzymał się od dotknięcia kolczyka i, po tym, jak udał, że się zastanawia, powiedział: — Nie. Absolutnie nie. Nie pasujemy do siebie.   
Ale moglibyśmy.  
— Poza tym jestem królem, a twoim przodkiem była pierwsza królowa.  
Inne demony nie muszą wiedzieć  
— A sto lat temu?  
— Sto lat temu byłeś trzynastoletnim dzieckiem, a ja tym, cytując, żółtym złowieszczym trójkątem. I wiem, że byłem przy okazji szalony, ale… to obrzydliwe.   
Dipper wywrócił oczami.  
— Później znowu się spotkaliśmy i byłem dorosły — zauważył.   
— Ale byłeś zaślepiony zemstą, a ja kompletnie niezainteresowany.   
I zbyt świeżo zraniony.  
— Więc, ostatecznie: nie. Nie w tym życiu, nie w tym świecie.  
Bill wiedział, że to naiwne, ale jakaś jego cząstka uparcie pragnęła, żeby Dipper pokręcił głową i sprzeciwił się; by powiedzieć, że sam jest zainteresowany Billem i choć u niego też to uczucie dopiero kiełkuje, mogliby spróbować być razem. Pesymistyczna część Billa pomyślała, że Dipper się dowiedział; jakimś sposobem zauważył, że Bill zaczyna być nim zainteresowany i zadał to pytanie, wbił szpilę.  
Jeszcze inna część Billa, zadziwiająco spokojnie, zignorowała Dippera i skupiła się na tym, że ktoś otwiera drzwi.


	22. XXI.Cress.

— Co wy _tu_ robicie?

Selene zamrugała patrząc to na Billa, to na Dippera. Jej biała sukienka przyozdobiona czerwonymi różami, była postrzępiona i umazana krwią; ledwie trzymała się na ramionach. Nogi miała bose, pokryte ranami, które stopniowo goiły się na ich oczach i połyskiwały błękitem. Przez ramię miała przewieszoną niewielką, okrągłą torebkę.

— Zaatakowano mnie — wyjaśnił Dipper i obrócił się, a palcami wskazał na swoje plecy, które dało się dostrzec przez ogromną wypaloną dziurę w materiale bluzki. — I tak jakoś odrzuciło mnie aż tutaj.

— A ja po prostu tu przyszedłem za nim — uzupełnił Bill i podniósł się z podłogi. — Ale lepiej powiedz: co _ty_ tu robisz? I gdzie jest Kill?

— Will kazał mu znaleźć Aarona. — Cofnęła się, dając im miejsce do przejścia. — Rady zdenerwowały się, kiedy zniknąłeś i kazały natychmiast zakończyć ten cyrk. Przy okazji zażądały też głowy Marka — mówiła, a gdzieś z oddali dotarł do nich wrzask, a potem trzask. — Jeśli zaś chodzi o samego Willa, to jest przed szpitalem. Pomaga tworzyć barierę.

Bill machnął ręką.

— Akurat to najmniej mnie obchodzi — przyznał, ruszając przed siebie w głąb korytarza, który teraz wyglądał, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kilkanaście puszek czerwonej farby. Umieszczone na ścianach korkowe tablice zwisały smętnie, niektóre płonęły. Jeszcze inne po prostu leżały na ziemi obok porozrzucanych krzeseł i notatek.

— To twój brat — zauważył Dipper, ruszając za Billem.

— I skoro nie zabiło go dzieciństwo spędzone ze mną, to i z tym miejscem sobie poradzi, więc… — Wzruszył ramionami, siląc się na najbardziej obojętny ton i tylko jego spojrzenie zdradzało Dipperowi, że tak naprawdę odetchnął z ulgą. — Jak wygląda nasza sytuacja? — zwrócił się do Selene.

— Z tego, co widziałam to kilku naszych nie żyje, ale po drugiej stronie jest więcej ofiar. Ludzie zaś w większości ukryli się na wyższych piętrach, staramy się ich leczyć i wyciągać przez dach. — Widząc pytające spojrzenie Dippera, dodała: — Aarona nie znaleźliśmy tam, ale, jak już mówiłam, Kill go szuka. Osobiście obstawiam, że zabrano go na najniższe piętra albo do samego środka.

W tym właśnie momencie — gdy znaleźli się niemalże przy samych schodach, prowadzących do piwnic — huk rozerwał panującą na korytarzu ciszę, a Selene zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Dłoń, którą uderzyła w barierę, wygięła się w dziwny, wręcz obrzydliwy sposób, a kość przebiła skórę. Dipper był pewien, że na jej miejscu krzyknąłby, choćby z przyzwyczajenia, ale ona nie powiedziała ani słowa. Jedynie westchnęła ciężko, obróciła się i po zrobieniu kilku kroków, znowu się zatrzymała.

— Jest z obu stron — poinformowała ich. — To jedna z tych, które pochłaniają moc — dodała, a jej kości chrupnęły, poruszając się i wstawiając na odpowiednie miejsce; wnikając z powrotem pod bladą skórę.

Dipper uniósł ręce, a płomienie natychmiast pochłonęły je od palców do nadgarstków. Po cichu łudził się, że ta bariera będzie z tych słabych, rozpadających się przy zbyt dużej ilości mocy, ale już po pierwszym kontakcie z nią, uświadomił sobie, że tak nie jest. Była taka sama, jak tamta, która uwięziła go i Billa; tak samo nie dawało się jej nawet odpowiednio wyczuć.

— Selene… — zaczął Bill, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że gdyby połączyli siły, mogliby ją wydostać, ale wszystko inne krzyczało: _nie ma czasu! Nie ma czasu_!

A ona, jakby rozumiejąc to, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

— Poczekam na Killa.

— A jeśli ktoś cię zaatakuje?

— Obronię się — zapewniła.

Bill poruszył się niespokojnie, mając przed oczami ten moment, gdy po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył. Powoli próbował ruszyć do przodu i zapomnieć o Fii, Will skupił się na pracy byleby nie myśleć o Gleefulu, ale tamtego dnia obaj byli w domu, w salonie i grali w karty, próbując jakoś zabić czas. Will wygrywał, a Bill był gotów rzucić stołem ze złości. Może nawet w końcu zrobiłby to, gdyby nie drzwi, które otworzyły się i gdyby nie Kill, który wmaszerował do środka, ciągnąc za sobą wymizerniałą dziewczynę o pustym spojrzeniu.

— To wasza nowa kuzynka — poinformował ich z entuzjazmem, którego Bill nie słyszał u niego od pewnej tragedii. — Lepiej bądźcie mili — dodał trochę ciszej, a jego wzrok mówił ❝Jeśli spadnie jej włos z głowy, pozabijam was, a z waszych kości zrobię sobie nową kosę❞.

Will i Bill pomyśleli w pierwszej chwili, że to minie. Tamte lata były i dla nich, i dla Killa okrutne — chociaż ten nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, cierpiał równie mocno, co pozostali Cipherowie. I w tym cierpieniu, co jakiś czas sprowadzał do domu coraz to nowsze osoby, jakby próbował zapełnić nimi pustkę. A potem mijał tydzień i znowu mieszkali w trójkę. Po jakimś czasie Will i Bill przestali choćby próbować przywiązywać się do gości, wdawać się z nimi w jakieś dyskusje, zapraszać do swoich gier. Ot, traktowali ich, jak powietrze. Ale Selene? Tu minęło siedem dni, dziesięć, dwadzieścia, cały miesiąc, pół roku, a ona wciąż tkwiła z nimi i Bill zaczynał się łapać na tym, że nie pamięta już życia bez niej; nie wie, jak wyglądał Kill zanim się zjawiła.

I wiedział, że wspominanie tego jest głupie — w końcu Selene nie umierała — ale i tak poczuł się, jakby zostawianie Selene samej, oznaczało zdradzenie Killa i całej ich rodziny. Aż Dipper musiał złapać go za nadgarstek i poprowadzić po schodach, bo sam z pewnością tkwiłby w miejscu przez jeszcze dobrych pięć minut.

A Selene stała w miejscu i obserwowała, jak znikają, schodząc coraz to niżej i niżej. W końcu, gdy została sama, odetchnęła i wyjęła z torebki pelerynę. Pośpiesznie zawiązała ją, narzuciła kaptur na głowę i podeszła do jednej z barier. Dotknęła ją bez większego problemu, a w następnej chwili korytarz wypełnił dźwięk podobny do tłuczonego szkła. Selene spojrzała jeszcze raz za siebie i zaczęła biec.

*

— Gdzie ty nas prowadzisz? — spytał Dipper, gdy schodzili coraz niżej i niżej, a ściany pokryte jasną farbą przeistaczały się w obskurne, popękane cegły wystające spod rozdartej tapety. Gdzieś z oddali dało się usłyszeć zgrzyty metalu i trzaski oraz wrzaski kolejnych demonów i, być może, ludzi.

— Selene powiedziała, że Aaron jest albo w samym środku szpitala, albo w piwnicach — zaczął Bill, bez zatrzymywania się. — Osobiście sądzę, że środek szpitala to beznadziejne miejsce: nasi przeciwnicy byliby otoczeni z każdej strony, nie mogliby się normalnie przemieszczać. Poza tym… czujesz _to_ prawda?

Dipper pokiwał głową. Kiedy jeszcze byli z Selene, moc rozpraszała się po różnych zakątkach szpitala i tworzyła jeden wielki chaos, ale teraz, gdy tak schodzili, ona zaczęła się formować, nagromadzać zupełnie, jakby na samym dole znajdowały się najgorsze demony albo portal, którym ewentualnie można by uciec.

— Co prawda jest szansa, że Kill też już się zorientował i jest gdzieś tam — ciągnął Bill — ale nic nie tracimy schodząc, a coś robić musimy, prawda?

Dipper przytaknął i chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinni być cicho; powinni skupić się na nasłuchiwaniu, nie tracić czujności i uważać na przeciwników, którzy mogli wyskoczyć z każdej możliwej strony, znowu się odezwał:

— Ten szpital… jest jednym z waszych, prawda? — spytał, przypominając sobie, jak Mabel opowiadała mu kiedyś o szpitalach, hotelach i restauracjach, które na powierzchni są w pełni przystosowane do ludzi, ale pod nią mają pomieszczenia dopasowane do demonów i ich mocy. Ludzie budowali je nieświadomie, zapominali o nich i nawet nie potrafili ich dojrzeć, gdy było po wszystkim.

— Był jednym z naszych — poprawił go — ale jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu demony doszły do wniosku, że szpitale w każdym miasteczku są im zbędne, więc teraz zajmujemy jedynie stolice i, ewentualnie, większe miasta. No… może małym wyjątkiem jest tu Polska. Tam mamy mnóstwo szpitali.

—...ona jeszcze istnieje? — Dipper zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał Polskę: kiedyś był tam na dzień albo dwa, jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat temu i od tamtej pory nie słyszał o niej ani słowa. — Myślałem, że stało się z nią to samo, co z Koreą i Hiszpanią...

Bill wzruszył ramionami.

— Od góry ich zalało, od dołu są zjada ich epidemia, ale jakoś się trzymają — wyjaśnił, stając na kafelkach, którymi wyłożone było najniższe, przypominające labirynt o białych ścianach i mnóstwie drzwi, piętro. — Przy czym: sytuacja jest na tyle ciężka, że nawet demony wolą się trzymać, jak najdalej, bo i one mogą się zarazić… jak oni to tam nazwali? Feriolina? Ferelina? Feriolinizm? No w każdym razie chodzi o tę chorobę, przy której pojawiają się czerwone plamy, to wszystko gnije, a potem jest jeszcze krew z uszu, wypadanie zębów i tak dalej.

—...przykre — wymamrotał Dipper i powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia na samą myśl o tym, jak paskudnie musi wyglądać osoba zarażona i jak bardzo to wszystko musi się babrać.

Kolejne słowa, jakie miał wypowiedzieć — ciche wyrażenie radości, że gdy opuszczał Polskę, wszystko było odrobinę lepsze — utkwiły mu w gardle. Złapał się ściany, czując się, jak wtedy gdy… No w zasadzie, jak nigdy. Uczucie było całkowicie nowe i dziwne — jakby moc wszystkich demonów zebranych w szpitalu, szeptała do niego; jakby nakazywała mu coś zrobić. Na to wszystko — gdy spojrzał przed siebie, ujrzał przez ściany kolorowe sylwetki, poruszające się po kolejnych pomieszczeniach, rozmawiające ze sobą, walczące albo stojące w miejscu. Samego Billa też już nie widział, jak wcześniej — teraz miał przed twarzą, czystą i błękitną energię tworzącą zarys ciała. A kiedy Bill otwierał usta i coś do niego mówił — ona też mówiła, brzmiąc przy tym odrobinę lepiej, niż inne głosy. Łagodniej, spokojniej. Nie rozkazywała mu, nie próbowała wedrzeć się do jego czaszki i rozsadzić ją. Po prostu krążyła wokół, przejęta.

A potem to ustało — dźwięki zniknęły, a wszystko zostało zalane przez szarość. Dipper rozejrzał się, uświadamiając sobie, że i czas stanął w miejscu — Bill pochylał się nad nim, ale nie mrugał, a jego ręce zawisły w powietrzu. Sam Dipper też miał ograniczone ruchy — mógł patrzeć, obracać głową, ale kiedy próbował zrobić krok w tył albo poruszyć dłońmi, te ani drgnęły.

— Nie, nie, nie! — usłyszał. — To nie moja wina. To nie moja wina. To… to nie moja wina. — Bełkotanie nasilało się, przeradzało niemalże we wrzask, a potem cichło i znów wracało. — Nie moja wina. Nie moja wina. Nie moja wina.

W końcu to zobaczył — brązowy zarys, gdzieś w oddali, krążący po jeden z sal i trzymający się za głowę. Nieco przygarbiony.

— Ja… ja tylko wypełniam rozkazy — powtarzał, padając na kolana i kuląc się. — Nic mi nie będzie. Ocali mnie.

Zrozumiał.

Minęło trochę czasu od kiedy ostatni raz słyszał ten głos, a i wtedy nie był tak przesiąknięty szaleństwem — był bardziej pewny siebie, może wręcz arogancki. Zepsuty. Ale dotarło do niego, kto czai się niemalże na samym końcu, a czas znów ruszył.

— Dipper? — Bill potrząsnął nim. — Co…

— Nie pytaj — powiedział i odpychając od siebie demona, ruszył przez otwarte drzwi.

Szedł bezbłędnie, jak ktoś, kto codziennie i to po kila razy, przemierza te pomieszczenia, i zna na pamięć cały plan budynku. Dalej słyszał nawoływanie, a własne płomienie buzowały w nim i domagały się uwolnienia, odpowiedzenia w jakikolwiek sposób i z chęcią im na to pozwolił — kiedy jakiś demon wypadł zza innych drzwi, podłoga pękła, a ogień przybrał coś na kształt macek i wystrzelił w stronę nieszczęśnika.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy udało mu się zgubić Billa, ale gdy stanął przed Markiem, króla przy nim nie było. Aarona zresztą też nie. Byli całkiem sami — w zatęchłym pomieszczeniu o paskudnie żółtych ścianach, powywracanych szpitalnych łóżkach i zaschniętych na popękanej podłodze, plamach. Mark d'Autriche — ten sam, który wepchnął Dippera do więzienia bez żadnych problemów — klęczał na ziemi i trząsł się, a z oczu ciekły mu łzy.

— To nie moja wina — zapewniał, rwąc włosy z głowy, a gdy uniósł ją i spojrzał na Masona, pobladł cały. — Ja… ja… To… ja… nie możesz być na mnie zły — wybełkotał. — Ja tego nie chciałem! Zmuszono mnie!

Dipper zdusił w sobie gniew i uniósł ręce.

— Spokojnie — powiedział, siląc się na delikatny ton, którym można by mówić do przerażonego dziecka. — Nie zamierzam ci nic zrobić — skłamał, powoli idąc w stronę Marka. — Po prostu… powiedz kto. Kto cię zmusił?

 _To nie ma znaczenia. I tak cię zabiję —_ odezwał się wkurzony głosik w jego głowie.

Mark zatrząsł się i wylał z siebie jeszcze więcej łez, nim w końcu powiedział:

—Ona. To wszystko jej wina!

— _Jej_? — Dipper aż zatrzymał się, słysząc z jaką nabożnością Mark wypowiada te słowa.

— Tak! To ona! Ona mnie zmusiła! Ona powiedziała… powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że mnie ocali! Właśnie! Ocali mnie! Nie mam się czego bać! Tak! — Wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Ale… kto?

Otwarte szeroko oczy znów spojrzały na niego, a usta wyszeptały:

— Cress. Cress mnie ocali.

I wtedy też stało się coś, czego Dipper nie przewidział — ciało Marka zaczęło płonąć. Niemalże biały ogień pochłaniał go, zjadał, a skóra topniała niczym wosk, kości trzaskały, a on wrzeszczał. Miotał się po ziemi, wyraźnie nad tym nie panując, a jego krzyk wciąż i wciąż był jej imieniem.

— Cress obiecałaś! Cress! Cress! Cress!

Dipper instynktownie cofnął się, jego noga kopnęła strzykawkę, a Mark, słysząc hałas, otworzył oczy i pomimo bólu dźwignął się na nogi.

— To twoja wina — bełkotał, coraz bardziej przypominając figurę woskową, którą ktoś postawił zbyt blisko ognia. Kiedy wyciągnął rękę w stronę Dippera, fragmenty jego skóry opadły na ziemię. Oko wypadło i zatrzymało się dopiero na wypalonej w poliku dziurze. — Nie powinno cię tu być. Nie powinienem mówić tego imienia — mówił dalej, a Dipper poczuł na plecach chłód ściany i ciepło płomieni na twarzy oraz wdzierający się do nozdrzy odór płonącego ciała. — Ty… Ty...

Coś w nim ruszyło — pierwszy szok minął, a głowie odezwał się głos: _trzymaj się jak najdalej białych płomieni_! Prawa dłoń zapłonęła złotem, lecz nim zdążył uderzyć Marka,błękit przedarł się przez pokój i odepchnął mężczyznę na przewrócone łóżko. Kolejny cios przełamał jego ciało na pół i na zawsze go uciszył.

Dipper opadł na podłogę i nie wiedząc gdzie podziać wzrok, wędrował nim po całym pomieszczeniu — od sufitu, przez bałagan, po trupa Marka i Billa, którego dłonie wciąż płonęły niebieskim ogniem.

— Żyjesz? — spytał i gdy płomienie zgasły, podał Dipperowi rękę.

— Chyba tak — odpowiedział i korzystając z pomocy, podniósł się. Było to absurdalne, bo przecież widział już kiedyś zwłoki, sam kogoś zabił, pobił i znów chciał zabić, a jednak nie potrafił przestać się trząść. Był zły na Marka, sam chciał go zaatakować, a jednak… nawet on nie życzył mu czegoś takiego. — Bill? — przymknął powieki i pozwolił głowie opaść na ramię demona. To na moment zadziałało: sama, tak bliska obecność, obudziła stare wspomnienia i pozwoliła obecnej scenerii odejść na dalszy plan. Widział siebie w czapce z daszkiem i Gravity Falls; widział dni, w których wszystko jeszcze było w porządku.

Ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie — do ich uszu zaczęły docierać kolejne krzyki oraz kroki — więc, nim dobrnął do drugiego do ich drugiego spotkania, Dipper odsunął się i spojrzał na twarz demona — złote oczy wypełnione mnóstwem pytań i lekko rozchylone usta. Już kilka razy miał okazję patrzeć na niego z tak bliska, a jednak dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że poliki Billa wyglądają, jakby kiedyś pokrywały je piegi; jakby poprawiono ich wygląd przy użyciu mocy. I pomyślawszy to, w jego głowie pojawiła się chęć zobaczenia Billa z piegami. Czy one by mu pasowały? Czy wyglądałby w nich słodko, czy raczej głupio? Czy...

Dipper zamarł, szokując samego siebie kolejną myślą, która pojawiła się w jego głowie.

— Co?

— Nic, tylko…

_..._ _podobasz mi się_ _._

_—_...masz strasznie dziwne rzęsy — stwierdził, całkowicie puszczając demona i otrzepując ubrania z niewidzialnego kurzu. —Ale dzięki za pomoc — dodał, widząc malującą się na twarzy Billa konsternacje.

Ignorując własne, pokryte czerwienią poliki, zmusił się do spojrzenia na ciało Marka… a raczej to, co z niego zostało — nędzne fragmenty szkieletu, trochę czerwonych plam i fragmenty skóry, która teraz niczym nie przypominała ludzkie. Naprawdę była jak wosk, Dipper nawet był pewien, że i w dotyku by go przypominała.

— Nie jestem pewien, co się stało — wyznał, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — W sensie… słyszałeś to, prawda?

— Masz na myśli to, jak wrzeszczał imię? Taa.

— To samo stało się z Carmen i Johnem — przypomniał sobie Dipper. — W sensie… oni też spłonęli, prawda?

Bill wzdrygnął się.

Wiedział, dlaczego tak się stało, a jednak — Dipper wciąż nie znał treści listu, a Bill obiecał o nim nie mówić. Obiecał milczeć dopóki nie będą mieli całkowitej pewności, że osoba, która go napisała, była tym za kogo się podawała.

Otworzył usta, chcąc jakoś zaprotestować albo chociaż zmienić temat, ale — na szczęście albo i nieszczęście — inne drzwi, prowadzące do tego pomieszczenia, uchyliły się i oczy Dippera rozszerzyły się, a ręce opadły.

— A-Aaron...


	23. XXII.Noc prawd.

— I… jesteś demonem? — powtórzył Aaron, siadając na szpitalnym łóżku.

Minęły dwie godziny od momentu, w którym Bill — i reszta demonów — wrócił do swojego świata, ciągnąc za sobą zdrajców, których nie zabito w trakcie walk. Oczywiście, wcześniej odbyły się masowe czyszczenia pamięci — ludziom zdawało się albo, że przespali te godziny, albo, że normalnie pracowali, zajmowali się pacjentami i rozmawiali zresztą personelu. Wyjątek stanowił tu Aaron — chociaż Bill twierdził, że i dla niego niewiedza byłaby najlepszym rozwiązaniem, Dipper nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Coś w nim pękło i zapragnęło, żeby chłopka w końcu poznał całą prawdę; by maski opadły, a kolejne dziwne zdarzenia nie musiały być usprawiedliwiane w coraz bardziej absurdalny sposób… I być może chciał też po prostu pozbyć się Billa.

— Wiesz… — Aaron nabrał powietrza, poprawił poduszki i wlepił wzrok w sufit. —…to całkiem sporo tłumaczy.

Nie brzmiał na przerażonego, nawet tak nie wyglądał, ale Dipper wiedział, jak to jest, gdy cały świat zaczyna się walić albo przeistaczać w coś obcego — strach potrafił uderzyć po czasie, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i pozostawić ślad, który nie znikał przez długie dni, tygodnie, a nawet i lata. Dlatego jeszcze się nie cieszył, nie próbował zbliżyć się do Aarona — po prostu siedział w fotelu i kiwał głową albo odpowiadał na kolejne pytanie.

— Choćby twoje oczy — kontynuował Aaron. — Początkowo wydawało mi się, że to po prostu światło się tak dziwnie od nich odbija, ale teraz… To po prostu ogień, prawda? Taki, jak ten, którego Bill i reszta używali do manipulowania wspomnieniami innych ludzi, prawda?

Dipper dotknął powieki i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

— Tak — przyznał. — Nie u wszystkich demonów to występuje, ale moje _drogi przewodzenia_ przechodzą przez czaszkę, co odbija się na oczach. — A przynajmniej tak powiedziała mu Selene.

— Ale, nie zawsze byłeś demonem, tak?

— Mhm.

— Więc… miałeś inny kolor? Czy on też się zmienił?

— Zmienił się. Wcześniej były ciemne, brązowe albo czarne… no coś, jak oczy Mabel. Właściwie, włosy też się zmieniły, ale to z trochę innego powodu.

Przebił zębami dolną wargę, wyczuwając na sobie wzrok Aarona, a w nim — jeszcze więcej pytań i może odrobinę złości. W każdej innej sytuacji mogłoby być to odrobinę ciekawe, bo Aaron rzadko kiedy gniewał się o cokolwiek. Raczej należał do tych osób, które dużo przeszły, więc i dużo rozumiały; wiedziały, że o niektórych rzeczach ciężko się mówi, więc nie naciskał. Problem zaczynał się, kiedy _ta rzecz_ nie okazywała się być jedną małą lub dużą traumą z przeszłości, a całą siecią kłamstw obudowaną wokół związku.

— I Mabel… została wskrzeszona? Przez dziewczynę twojego byłego wroga, która zabiła twoją rodzinę i chciała zabić ciebie, ale nie mogła, bo byłeś połączony z twoim byłym wrogiem przez dziewczynę, która już nie żyje? I nawet by się jej to udało, ale okazało się, że jest potomkiem królowej demonów, więc dostałeś jej moce? — upewniał się i gestykulował, wyraźnie samemu się w tym gubiąc.

— Taak.

— I jeszcze jesteś ode mnie starszy o ponad sto lat. Hm… trochę to straszne, ale też wiele tłumaczy…

— W sensie…?

— Przez większość czasu zachowujesz się, jakbyś był ode mnie młodszy o jakieś dwa-trzy lata, ale czasami… zachowywałeś się, jakbyś, że tak to ujmę, żył o wiele dłużej.

— Czyli, jak staruszek?

— No… powiedzmy. — Aaron pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech, ale zaledwie sekundę później na nowo spochmurniał, a jego oczy oderwały się od twarzy Dippera i kolejny raz tego dnia utkwił wzrok w suficie. — Zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz… No dobrze. W zasadzie to dwie.

— Pytaj o co chcesz.

Aaron westchnął, a jego palce zastukały o zielony stolik nocny.

— Wychodzi na to, że owszem, studiowałeś, ale sto lat temu; na to, że owszem, byłeś w psychiatryku, ale sto lat temu; na to, że jasne, twoi rodzice umarli, ale sto lat temu; na to, że przygarnąłeś dziecko… ale po obcym demonie. I… dążę do tego… czy cokolwiek, co mi wcześniej powiedziałeś było prawdą? Ale wiesz: taką absolutną prawdą, bez żadnych przekłamań, bez zaginania rzeczywistości i przestawiania czasu? W kim ja właściwie jestem zakochany? W kimś, kto całkowicie nie istnieje czy kimś, kto jest ledwie malutką częścią ciebie? — Zasłonił twarzy dłońmi.

Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu, czując się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz i jeszcze wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. W następnej chwili zapragnął znaleźć się przy Aaronie i przytulając go, powiedzieć, że to wszystko nie wygląda aż tak paskudnie, ale… czy on jeszcze miał do tego prawo? Czy w ogóle Aaron chciałby być teraz dotykany? I… dlaczego nawet nie potrafił tego ustalić skoro byli w związku; znali się tak długo?

 _Bo jesteś beznadziejnym chłopakiem_ _—_ zanucił złośliwy, niemalże Gleefulowy głosik w jego głowie.

— W sensie — kontynuował Aaron — ja nawet rozumiem, dlaczego to robiłeś, ale… ja… nie wiem, jak się teraz czuć. Jakaś część mnie podpowiada mi, że powinienem wyrzucić cię przez najbliższe okno, inna mówi „wybacz mu”, a jeszcze inna… Ughh! — Uderzył nogami o materac.

A potem nastała cisza.

Bardzo długa cisza, która na swój sposób przypominała Dipperowi ten jeden raz, gdy jako dziecko wylądował u samej dyrektorki. Co prawda chodziło o Mabel, a jemu oberwało się „przy okazji”, ale i tak siedzenie przed jej gabinetem, oczekiwanie na rodziców i ich słowa było stresujące. Zdążył tam cały ścierpnąć, wypocić się za wszystkie czasy i prawie stał się łysy od rwania włosów z głowy. Tylko… tam chociaż faktycznie okazał się być niewinny i potem sam śmiał się z własnego stresu. W aktualnym położeniu praktycznie słyszał „Winny! Winny! Winny!”.

 _Walcz, idioto_ — pomyślał i otworzył usta, gotowy powiedzieć Aaronowi, co sam o tym wszystkim myśli i jak bardzo, bardzo przykro mu, ale… nim wykrztusił z siebie choćby jedno słowo, Aaron złapał go za rękę i bez większego problemu wciągnął na łóżko.

— Lubisz szachy?

— Yy… tak?

— I kiedy byliśmy u moich rodziców, śmiałeś się z żartów mojego ojca, tylko i wyłącznie z grzeczności, a nie dlatego, że naprawdę bawią cię żarty o głupocie kobiet, o transpłciowości i w ogóle?

Dipper wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tej nieszczęsnej kolacji.

— Bez obrazy, ale to nawet nie jest poczucie humoru. To po prostu bycie dupkiem — powiedział, cytując słowa wypowiedziane przez Aarona, po tym jak wyszli z mieszkania i udali się na spacer z psem o jakże wdzięcznym imieniu _Kokardka_.

Aaron odetchnął i rozluźnił się, jakby wszystkie elementy układanki dopiero teraz znalazły się we właściwym miejscu.

— I, jeszcze tak dla pewności, bo to też mnie gryzie… Sam. On… ona… eee…

— Mówi, że to nie ma znaczenia, gdy jej nie ma. Byleby nie mówić „ono”.

— No więc: on… jest niebinarny? I tak po prostu potrafi przeskakiwać między jedną płcią, a drugą?

— No… tak.

— Ale jakim cudem tego nie widać? W sensie: na każdym moim wspomnieniu jest kobietą.

— Kiedy przechodzi z jedną płci w drugą, wspomnienia wszystkich osób, które widują ja codziennie albo „więc, niż raz na milion lat”, i są ludźmi, dostosowują się. Chociaż… teraz, gdy znasz prawdę, twoje najpewniej przestaną.

— To… to musi być fajne — wymamrotał, dotykając własnej klatki piersiowej. Nie miał bindera, ani niczego, co mogłoby go zastąpić (na szczęście; Dipper martwił się, że Aaron pozbawiony bindera, będzie próbował go zastąpić choćby bandażami i tylko sam sobie zaszkodzi). — W sensie wiesz: ta możliwość zmienienia własnego ciała, jednym pstryknięciem palca, zamiast męczenia się z hormonami, korektami i w ogóle.

— Aaron…

— Wiem, wiem. Tak też jest idealnie i bla bla bla. — Wywrócił oczami.

— Właściwie, chciałem powiedzieć, że wbijasz mi łokieć w brzuch, ale… tak, to też.

Pielęgniarka przeszła obok sali, a światła na korytarzu zamigotały. Łóżko było za małe, by pomieścić ich i nawet, kiedy Aaron zabrał rękę, Dipper i tak czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zlecieć na podłogę, ale trudno. Liczyło się tylko to, że byli blisko i rozmawiali.

 _A wiesz z kim jeszcze mógłbyś teraz rozmawiać?_ — zanucił złośliwie głosik.

— Mason?

— Em... tak?

— Wiem, że mówiłem, że to o Sam wyglądało, jakby miało być końcem tematu, ale… jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która mnie gryzie. — Zacisnął palce na kołdrze. — Tym razem chodzi o Billa.

— Billa? Ale dlaczego o Billa? Co z nim nie tak? — paplał Dipper, a jego poliki pokrywały się czerwienią. W tej chwili cieszył się, że jest tyłem do drzwi i okienka oraz korytarzowych lamp, a ich sala tonie w ciemności.

— No bo… — Położył się na brzuchu. —...powiedziałeś, że poznałeś go, jako dziecko. W Gravity Falls, tak?

— Mhm.

— A potem, pomagał ci w tej całej zemście.

— Mhmm.

— Ale co właściwie było między wami? To znaczy, domyślam się, że kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, to raczej się nienawidziliście i, no, byłeś dzieckiem. Ale potem? Gdy znowu się spotkaliście? I jeszcze później? Czy wy… byliście razem?

Gdyby coś pił, teraz po prostu by to wypluł.

— Jezu, nie patrz tak.

— Jak?

— Jakbym właśnie oszalał.

— Dosłownie przed chwilą spytałeś mnie czy ja i mój były wróg byliśmy razem.

— No właśnie: _były_ wróg. Czyli mogło coś was łączyć później, prawda?

— Czy zaraz dowiem się, że z Willem też mnie coś łączyło?

Oberwał poduszką w głowę.

— Nie znam za dobrze Willa, ale przy nim wyglądasz, jak przy zwykłym przyjacielu, z którym łączy się kilka, dłuuugich lat znajomości, ale przy Billu… ja… mam wrażenie, że teraz mógłbym być tym złym, wrednym chłopakiem, który pluje jadem i powarkuje. Wręcz wydaje mi się, że mam do tego prawo po tym wszystkim, ale… nie chcę być tym zazdrosnym chłopakiem. Zwłaszcza, że lubię Billa… nawet jeśli i on brał udział w tych kłamstwach. Tylko tu pojawia się kolejne „ale”. — Zerknął na Dippera. — Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak przy nim wyglądasz? I on przy tobie?

Dipper przełknął ślinę.

— Jak?

— Jakbyś był szczęśliwy, ale tak… _naprawdę_ szczęśliwy. Oczywiście, przy mnie też się uśmiechasz, też czasami żartujesz, ale przy nim, choćby wtedy na festynie… byłeś całkowicie rozluźniony, rozbawiony, beztroski. Wyglądałeś, jak dziecko, które ktoś wpuścić do sklepu ze słodyczami i powiedział „jedz, ile chcesz”. A Bill… on patrzył na ciebie, jakby właśnie na nowo się zakochiwał.

_I spytał cię czy kochasz Aarona. Ciekawe czemu, prawda?_

Dipper zmusił się do wywrócenia oczami.

— Mnie i Billa nic takiego nie łączy i nie łączyło— powiedział aż przesadnie akcentując. — Byliśmy wrogami, sprzymierzeńcami i… okej, lubię go, ale to tyle.

_Poda ci się._

— Poza tym, on jest królem. Pewnie ma z narzeczoną...

_I nic by nie powiedział? Ty po prostu się okłamujesz._

—...albo z dziesięć kochanek.

_Jedną? Dwie? Możliwe, ale co z tego? Przecież nie będziesz go rozliczać za rzeczy, które robił nie będąc w związku, prawda?_

— No dobrze, to twoja wersja. Ale co ma na ten temat do powiedzenia Bill?

— Najpewniej to samo. Jeśli patrzy na mnie jakoś inaczej, to pewnie dlatego, że przypominam mu mojego wujka, w którym był zakochany.

_A ty do tej pory widziałeś w nim głównie wspomnienia, a jednak w podziemiach, gdy zaatakował Marka, na moment przebiłeś się przez to. Myślisz, że on nie dałby rady? Że już tego nie zrobił, tam na festynie?_

Aaron przyglądał mu się, badał jego twarz i marszczył brwi, jakby próbował dowiedzieć się o czym myśli, co jeszcze ukrywa. W końcu westchnął i machnął ręką.

— Dobrze. Niech ci będzie, ale…

— Ale?

— Jeśli dojdziesz do wniosku, że się mylisz, że jednak coś do niego czujesz… po prostu mi to powiedz, dobrze? W sensie… domyślam się, że mógłbyś po prostu odejść i wymazać mi wspomnienia, ale teraz, gdy je mam chcę ci powiedzieć, że osobiście wolałbym, żebyś po prostu przyszedł i powiedział nawet głupie „Kocham Billa”, i pozwolił mi trochę pocierpieć, niż stawał się kolejną osobą, która odchodzi bez słowa albo robi inne gówniane rzeczy „dla mojego dobra”.

— Ja… dobrze. Ale to się nie stanie. — Splótł ich palce. — Nie zostawię cię dla Billa. Właściwie, nie sądzę bym w ogóle miał z nim rozmawiać w najbliższym czasie. Ostatecznie jestem niewinny, zabójstwem został obarczony Mark, więc ja i Bill nie mamy powodów do dalszych spotkań.

_Nie mamy powodów._

Dipper drgnął, uświadamiając sobie, że te uśmiechy, które sobie posłali, gdy Bill i Will przechodzili przez portal, były pożegnaniem. Bill nie czekał w jego domu. Był w swoim pałacu, wśród swoich demonów i nie musiał już więcej zjawić się w świecie ludzi. Pewnie nawet nie będzie mógł — rada zaraz obarczy go obowiązkami.

Aaron poruszył się, a jego usta wygięły się w grymasie.

— Ból? — Dipper zerknął na bandaże zakrywające dłonie chłopaka. Miał je jeszcze na brzuchu i nogach.

— Nie tak bardzo, jak mogłoby. — Ziewnął. — A teraz…

— Chcesz iść spać?

— Mhm. To był dziwny dzień. — Półprzytomny, z zamkniętymi oczami dodał, jeszcze: — Ale to nie tak, że ci odpuszczam… po prostu, po namyśle, wypchnięcie cię przez okno nie byłoby tak łatwe… no i dalej cię kocham.


	24. XXIII.Ciasteczko?

Skłamał.

I to nie w pierwszej lepszej kwestii. Skłamał przy mówieniu prawdy; w momencie, gdy wszystko już miało się ułożyć. Powiedział, wręcz przysięgał, że już więcej nie będzie miał nic wspólnego z Billem; że oto ich przygoda dobiegła końca i każdy mógł odejść w swoją stronę… a teraz był w pałacu. W świecie rządzonym przez demony. Nie, inaczej — przez jego demona. Co prawda przybył tu w innym celu — chciał sprawdzić, co z jego siostrą. Właściwie, do tego momentu spokojnie mógł się bronić. Mógł nawet dodać, że Sam go namawiała. Wszystko mogło być w porządku. Tylko… historia oczywiście nie kończyła się w jednej ze szpitalnych sal, przy kroplówce i napoju z automatu. To miało rozwiniecie — chwilę zawahania i kolejne kroki skierowane w stronę drzwi, za którymi znajdował się, jak to go nazywał w swojej głowie, pałac właściwy. A potem nastąpiło wahanie — myśli pojawiały się w jego głowie, kotłowały. Coś krzyczało „Zawracaj. Natychmiast”. Kręcił się, wiercił i powarkiwał na samego siebie, aż w końcu minął go jakiś demon w zielonej szacie, a drzwi otworzyły się, odsłaniając złocisty korytarz, wypełniony portretami i ozdobami, od których blasku bolały oczy. A on przemknął obok, czując się trochę, jak złodziej czy inny bandyta, pełznący za potencjalną ofiarą.

A teraz dochodził do wniosku, że jeśli istniała jakaś wyższa istota, kontrolująca to wszystko i planująca jego los, to — była dupkiem. Wyjątkowo sprawiedliwym, to prawda, ale jednak wciąż dupkiem, który teraz zesłał na niego labirynt z wyzłacanych ścian, ornamentów, kolumn i podłogi wyłożonej czymś białym, przypominającym kafelki.

Początkowo nawet mu się to podobało: wciąż bowiem był oczarowany tymi wszystkimi malowidłami, precyzją z jaką oddano najmniejsze detale i widokom, jakie dało się ujrzeć zza okien. Pałacowy ogród był podzielony na dziesięć części, a każda została uformowana w innym stylu — w ten sposób raz mijał powierzchnię wypełnioną lawendami i mnóstwem fioletowych oraz niebieskich kwiatów, a innym razem mógł obserwować posąg pierwszej królowej, który pełnił także funkcję fontanny wokół której umieszczono błękitne róże i kamienne ścieżki. Jeszcze innym razem jego oczom ukazał się wyniszczony ogród z połamanymi drzewami, popękanymi łukami i wyniszczonymi kwiatami. Tu także, na samym środku, stał posąg Mabel Gleeful, ale brakowało mu lewej ręki, po sukni pełzły robaki, a korona spoczywała na błotnistej ziemi.

Za pierwszym razem długo stał w miejscu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego demony nie dbają o tę część, co w niej takiego dziwnego czy niewłaściwego. Za trzydziestym — po prostu wywracał oczami i szedł dalej. A za sześćdziesiątym stanął w miejscu, tupnął nogą i fuknął, niczym rozwścieczony, przerośnięty kocur. Zgrzytał zębami, myślał, aż w końcu… stało się to samo, co w szpitalu — całe pomieszczenie zalała szarość i jedynie płomienie demonów pozostawały kolorowe. No dobrze — jednego demona, który może i nie był Billem, bo nie był niebieski, ale… Aktualnie Dipper miał to gdzieś.

Mając wrażenie, że ktoś wierci mu dziurę w mózgu, ruszył przed siebie, a z każdym krokiem cisza panująca dokoła, przeradzała się w coraz mocniejszy hałas złożony z mnóstwa szeptów. Jednym chórem, raz za razem, powtarzały: _kolejna krew królowej, kolejna krew królowej_. Wszystko ucichło dopiero, kiedy stanął przed otwartymi drzwiami i poczuł słodki zapach wypieków.

— Em… — Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się na boki i marszcząc brwi.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało, jak połączenie kuchni i najzwyklejszej sypialni — pod jedną ścianą stały kuchenki, blaty, lodówka i rzeczy, których Dipper nie potrafił nazwać; a pod drugą, zaraz naprzeciwko, ogromne, okrągłe łóżko, szafa z lustrem i biurko, nad którym wisiały półki z książkami. A jedną stronę od drugiej oddzielał stół i siedzący na nim kot o kilku ogonach i białym futrze.

— Ciasteczko?

Dipper podskoczył i tylko cudem powstrzymał się od wrzasku.

— Co… jak… gdzie… — bełkotał, wpatrzony w stojącą obok niego dziewczynę.

Była ładna, wręcz śliczna i drobna, przyodziana w zieloną sukienkę i biały fartuszek. Niczym on kiedyś, posiadała brązowe włosy, które ledwie sięgały do ramion, a patrzyła na niego oczami błękitnymi, niemożliwymi do pomylenia z żadnym innym kolorem. W bladych dłoniach trzymała tacę wypełnioną ciastkami z kawałkami czekolady.

— Och, przestraszyłam cię, prawda? Wybacz. To przez moją zdolność — powiedziała i… zniknęła. Po prostu zniknęła, tylko po to, by sekundę później pojawić się dwa kroki dalej. — Czasami, jak za bardzo skupiam się na pieczeniu, to… no, znikam, no. — Wzruszyła ramionami i jej twarz na nowo rozjaśnił uśmiech. — A w ogóle to jestem Flawia, a ty pewnie Dipper, nie? No oczywiście, że tak. Wyglądasz, jak z opisu Billa! I co z tym ciastkiem? Chcesz? A może wolisz ciasto? Bo je też mam. W sumie mam wiele ciast. Tak z piętnaście… no może dwadzieścia, jeśli liczyć torty weselne.

— Eee… ja… ja tylko… zgubiłem się i...

— Och, nie ty jeden! Wszyscy się tu gubią. Mówiłam Billowi, żeby rozkazał zamontować kilka map w niektórych korytarzach, ale oczywiście on mnie nie słuchał. Bo bla bla bla Flawia jestem zajęty bla bla bla patelnia się pali bla bla bla i firanka też. — Wywróciła oczami. — Okropne, prawda? Ty tylko chcesz pomóc, a ten od razu narzeka i zmienia temat, i… O, część Will!

Tym razem Dipper nie podskoczył, a jedynie cofnął się, kiedy po zerknięciu za siebie, ujrzał Willa.

— Cześć, Flawia — powiedział bez emocji i wymuszonych uśmiechów.

— Ciasteczko?

— Nie, Flawia. — Machnął na nią ręką i zerknął na Dippera. — Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że miałeś przyjść tylko do Mabel.

— Ja… — Zaczerwienił się i omiótł wzrokiem pokój. — Wiesz co? Ja chyba jednak zjadłbym to ciasto.

Flawia klasnęła w dłonie, postawiła tackę z ciastami i podbiegła do drzwi umieszczonych obok lodówki. W następnej chwili rozległ się łomot, a Dipper usiadł przy stole.

— Kim ona właściwie jest? — szepnął, podążając wzrokiem za Willem.

— Kochanką Billa — odparł beznamiętnie i usiadł naprzeciwko.

— Kochanką? — powtórzył i był pewien, że gdyby znalazł się w kreskówce, to teraz zbierałby szczękę z podłogi.

— Byłą kochanką — sprostowała Flawia, zjawiając się przy stole i stawiając na nim ogromne ciasto z białej czekolady, przyozdobione cukrowymi kwiatami. — Nie sypiamy ze sobą od dwóch dni — dodała, szukając talerzy. — I w sumie to ma swoje plusy, no bo wiesz, było fajnie, miło… bardzo, bardzo, bardzo miło, ale jednak odciągał mnie od mojego hobby. No bo raz na przykład, jak robiłam taki wieeeelki tort, przyszedł tu, rzucił mnie na blat i...

— Flawia, myślę, że Dipper zrozumiał — wtrącił Will z miną mówiącą ❝Są rzeczy związane z moim bratem, o których wiedzieć nie chcę❞.

Wywróciła oczami.

— Po prostu dążę do tego, że seks był fajny, miło było dostać ten pokój i w ogóle, ale jednak moje hobby na tym cierpiało, bo poświęcałam mu tylko dwadzieścia dwie godziny dziennie, zamiast pełnej doby. — Ukroiła im po kawałku ciasta. — I… w sumie tak się działo tylko w weekendy i czasami czwartki, bo w czwartki jest najmniej pracy, ale… no jednak ubytki w hobby były. Chociaż z kolejnej strony...

Dipper posłał Willowi spojrzenie ❝Czy ona zawsze jest… taka?❞. Will pokiwał głową.

— W sumie nie mam pojęcia, czemu Bill ją lubi — powiedział, gdy Flawia była skupiona na wyjmowaniu kolejnej porcji ciastek.

Dipper chciał powiedzieć ❝Dużo gada, ale wydaje się miła❞, jednak nim zdążył to zrobić — w pokoju zjawili się Kill z Selene. On, w garniturze, wyglądał, jak chodząca definicja nieszczęścia; ona — w czerwonej sukni — była raczej definicją piękna albo spokoju.

— O kolejni goście! — Flawia zjawiła się przed nimi z półmiskiem wypełnionym mniejszymi, kokosowymi ciastkami. — Po ciasteczku?

— Nie, nie chcę twoich cholernych ciastek — warknął Kill, ale i tak wziął… cały półmisek i naburmuszony usiadł przy stole.

— No dobrze. A co mogę zrobić dla pani? — spytała słodko. — Ciastko? Kawa? Herbata? Kolacja w piątek? A może kino?

— Kawa wystarczy — zapewniła Selene i najwolniej, jak potrafiła, podeszła do Killa, usiadła mu na kolanach i objęła się jego ramionami.

— Wracacie z licytacji — zauważył Will.

— I było cholernie nudno — potwierdził Kill, a jego twarz pokryły okruszki ciastek. — No bo serio, po cholerę im tyle godzin pierdolenia? Nie mogą od razu przejść do rzeczy, dać żarcie i wyjebać wszystkich za drzwi? Tylko ględzą i ględzą.

— Licytacji? — wtrącił Dipper.

— Taa, powiedziano nam, że tam może być ta zdzi… — Łokieć Selene wbił się w brzuch Killa. —...Helga Creswell.

— Kto?

Selene westchnęła.

— Wbrew pozorom nie zrobiłam tego, żeby powstrzymać cię przed użyciem słowa _zdzira_ — powiedziała, zerkając na Killa.

Will oderwał wzrok od swojego talerza i powiedział:

— Oficjalnie, Volerm, który ty i Bill odkryliście, został zamknięty lata temu. Dokumenty, które w nim znaleźliście i…. które zostały spalone — mówił z ledwie skrywanym bólem — podczas naszej wyprawy do świata ludzi, zostały skopiowane z innego Volerm i przeniesione do tego. Udało nam się ustalić, że właściwym Volermem zarządza Helga Creswell. Niestety, znalezienie jej okazało się nieco… problematyczne.

Całkiem zgrabnie pominął kwestie listu i zawartych w nim informacji.

— Laska dosłownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu — dodał Kill, zjadając ostatnie ciastko. — Więcej! — krzyknął do Flawii.

— Ale chcesz te same czy wolisz coś innego? A może jednak ciasto? Albo…

— Dawaj to samo — powiedział, nim zdążyła się rozkręcić. — Tak czy inaczej mamy przejebane, bo ta suka chce dorwać tego bachora Mitchell — znowu zwrócił się do Dippera — który… gdzie właściwie jest ten gówniarz?

— Na pewno możemy o tym rozmawiać… tutaj? — spytał Dipper, zerkając na Flawię. Cudem nie odpowiadał automatycznie ❝U rodziców Sam❞.

— Och, mną się nie przejmujcie. — Postawiła przed Killem i Selene, kolejną porcie ciastek oraz kawę. — Po prostu… siedzicie w moim pokoju i dyskutujecie o sprawach, które mogą poważnie zaszkodzić naszemu światu. — Machnęła ręką. — Chociaż w sumie to całkiem miłe, bo dawno nie miałam tylu gości. W sensie, no wiecie, zazwyczaj odwiedzał mnie jedynie Bill albo jego służący przynosili kolejne meble, ciuchy czy inne tego typu rzeczy, a tak to to… — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Chociaż z drugiej strony, teraz wy mnie odciągacie od mojego hobby… Hm. — Zastukała palcami o blat. — No dobra. W sumie jesteście ładni, więc wybaczam — Mrugnęła do Selene i zajęła się wałkowaniem ciasta.

— Tak czy inaczej. — Selene odchrząknęła. — Mark został oskarżony o zabójstwo, więc nie musisz się tym przejmować.

— Wiem, ale…

 _Ja chcę_ _—_ pomyślał, czując się, niczym nastolatek, któremu rodzice i cały świat mówią ❝To nie jest dobry pomysł❞, a on i tak robi po swojemu. Jakaś jego część pragnęła znaleźć się w świecie ludzi, w bezpiecznym domu u boku Aarona i odpocząć od całego zamieszana, inna zaś — rwała się do tego miejsca i do innych demonów. Marzyła jedynie o zakończeniu marazmu; życia, w którym wszyscy, nawet nieświadomie, stąpają wokół niego na paluszkach, byleby nie urazić, nie wspomnieć o gwałcie czy nie wyrzucić ze strefy komfortu. Marzyła… pragnęła znowu zobaczyć Billa. Jego cholernego demona, który jak zwykle musiał zapoczątkować chaos.

— Czy wy ty macie jakieś tajne zebranie?

Jak na zawołanie — Bill wszedł do środka, rozejrzał się po nich i zamarł, zatrzymując wzrok na Dipperze.

— Na to wygląda.

Flawia ucałowała Billa w policzek, a on natychmiast ożył i posłał jej jeden z mnóstwa swoich fantastycznych uśmiechów. Wziął jedno z podsuniętych mu ciastek, pogłaskał kota, którego napis na tabliczce przypiętej do obroży, głosił „RUF”, a potem usiadł obok Dippera.

— Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś — powiedział. — W sensie… wiedziałem, że będziesz u Mabel, ale myślałem, że od razu wrócisz z Sam do swojego świata.

— Planowałem to — przyznał — ale potem doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro i tak tu jestem, to pójdę odwiedzić Willa. I zabłądziłem.

Will otworzył usta, chcąc podważyć tę historię, ale Dipper skutecznie go uciszył — nadeptując mu na stopę i posyłając spojrzenie mówiące ❝Ani słowa, Cipher❞. Will westchnął.

— Co by się nie stało gdyby w pałacu była chociaż jedna mapa — wtrąciła Flawia.

Kiedy Will powiedział Dipperowi, że Flawia jest kochanką Billa — był zaskoczony. Bardzo zaskoczony, bo chociaż domyślał się, że _kochanka_ jest całkiem możliwym scenariuszem, to jednak… co innego domyślać się, a co innego wiedzieć na pewno. Teraz — widząc w jaki sposób Bill patrzy na Flawię — czuł się… dziwnie. Jeszcze dziwniej. Jakby ktoś uparcie dźgał go szpilką.

— Swoją drogą, Kill powiedział mi o Creswell — powiedział i dopiero, gdy sam wymówił to nazwisko, uświadomił sobie z tkwiących w nim liter, formujących _Cres_.

— Cress! Cress! — wołał Mark, gdy ogień trawił jego ciało.

A jednak… Dipper wcale nie czuł, by ta zagadka była rozwiązana. Miał wrażenie, że ciągle coś mu umyka — jakiś ważny szczegół, który mógłby wywrócić wszystko do góry nogami. Przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Och, naprawdę? — Bill posłał Killowi mordercze spojrzenie.

— Ale przynajmniej nie powiedział mu o eksperymentach. — Wtrąciła Flawia. — Och — pisnęła, zasłaniając sobie usta.

— Jakich eksperymentach?

Bill machnął ręką.

— Spokojnie — mówił do niej — to akurat nic ważnego. — Spojrzał na Dippera. — Udało nam się odtworzyć bariery.

—...tamte, które uwięziły mnie w szpitalu i odcięły od nas Selene?

— Tak.

— Zakładałem, że są wytworem czyjejś zdolności.

— Najpewniej są — przyznał Bill. — Ale na szczęście mamy po swojej stronie demony potrafiące absorbować bariery… oraz masę drogiego sprzętu, więc udało nam się je odtworzyć.

— Tylko… właściwie to po co?

— Chcemy znaleźć ich słabe punkty — wyjaśniła Selene. — Demon, który je wytwarzał najpewniej dalej jest na wolności, może nawet wciąż współpracuje z Helgą, więc jest szansa, że jeszcze się na niego natkniemy. To zaś… mogłoby być kłopotliwe, zważywszy na to, że do wydostania naszych potrzebowaliśmy trzydziestu demonów do jednej bariery.

— Tylko jest jeden pierdolony problem — wtrącił Kill. — Jakoś nikt nie ma ochoty próbować ich zniszczyć. Że niby to niebezpieczne, sufit nawet może jebnąć i bla bla bla. — Wywrócił oczami. — A mi nie pozwalają — dodał.

— Bo ty rozwalasz wszystko dokoła — powiedział Will.

A Dipper wcale nie myślał — po prostu otworzył usta i spytał:

— To może pozwolilibyście mi spróbować?


	25. XXIV.Ogród królowej.

— Powinieneś mu powiedzieć.

Flawia schyliła się i zmarszczyła brwi, błądząc dłońmi pod łóżkiem. Pozbawiona sukienki, a jedynie w samych bokserkach, nie miała za czym ukryć swoich blizn, więc Bill miał kolejną okazję do ujrzenia rozległych nacięć idących wzdłuż kręgosłupa, dziur po hakach i poparzeń obejmujących nogi powyżej kolan. Normalnie nie powinna mieć żadnego z tych śladów — jak przystało na demona, powinna móc zregenerować się i wrócić do stanu właściwego. Rzecz w tym, że… Flawia tego nie potrafiła. Bez problemu mogła władać płomieniami, znikać i trwać wiekami w niestarzejącym się ciele, a jednak nie była w stanie naprawić uszkodzeń. Zresztą — to właśnie ten fakt zainteresował Billa przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu; to on sprawił, że w ogóle podszedł do niej i zagadał.

— A on z pewnością posłucha — fuknął. — Bo któż by nie chciał, porzucić swojego chłopaka na rzecz byłego wroga? — marudził dalej.

— Nie mówię, że od razu masz od niego zarządzać zerwania z Aaronem i rzucenia się w twoje ramiona — fuknęła, wyławiając wreszcie swój stanik. — Mówię jedynie, że powinieneś mu w końcu wyznać, że coś do niego czujesz, że generalnie jesteś w nim zakochany i marzysz o tym, by założyć z nim rodzinę. Z gromadką dzieci i uroczym psem.

— Flawia…

— No dobrze. Tego też mu nie mów. A przynajmniej nie na tym etapie, bo kiedyś tam o dzieci będziecie musieli się pokłócić. On wtedy powie, że nie chce żadnego, ty powiesz, że chcesz dziesięć i następny tydzień spędzicie osobno — on w łóżku, ty na kanapie, ale w końcu się pogodzicie, udacie, że tematu nie było, a kila miesięcy później któryś z was i tak wpadnie. I znowu się pokłócicie, ale potem dojdziecie do wniosku, że obaj kochacie to dziecko i chcecie go.

Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale teraz to nie jestem pewien czy zakładasz, że będziemy się zdradzać, czy po prostu zapomniałaś, że obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami… cispłciowymi, dodajmy.

— Wybierz sobie. — Machnęła ręką. — W każdym razie, dążę do tego, że albo powinieneś wyznać mu co czujesz, albo się ogarnąć i o nim zapomnieć. — Rzuciła swoje ubrania do wiklinowego kosza, gdzie już zdążyła utworzyć się spora sterta, i chwyciwszy po książę leżącą na szafce nocnej, znowu opadła na poduszki. — Może zaproś go na Ucztę? — podsunęła, okładając na bok zakładkę i zerkając na Billa.

Jego mina przeistoczyła się z czystej dezaprobaty w panikę.

— Uczta! — krzyknął, wyskakując z łóżka. W pośpiechu zgarnął swoje ubrania i, potykając się o każdy napotkany mebel, wpadł do łazienki.

— Czy ty… — zaczęła, obserwując przez otwarte drzwi, jak Bill odkręca wodę.

— Miałem dużo na głowie, okej? — fuknął, trzaskając drzwiami.

Flawia wywróciła oczami, zastukała palcami o różową okładkę i przebiła zębami dolną wargę, walcząc z chęcią upieczenia czegoś. To nie tak, że nie lubiła czytać. Właściwie — bardzo chętnie przebrnęłaby przez dalszą część legendy o Etto. Rzecz w tym, że ilekroć próbowała robić coś, co nie było pieczeniem kolejnych słodkich ciast, ciasteczek, czuła się… niewłaściwie. Dziwnie. Jakby uparcie próbowała wepchnąć kwadrat w trójkąt albo — jakby po prostu marnowała czas. Była nieśmiertelna, miała go mnóstwo, a jednak w takich chwilach praktycznie mogła zobaczyć, jak ten przesypuje się przez jej palce. Jest go coraz mniej i mniej. Poza tym — czytanie nie dawało ukojenia. Żadne hobby, które nie było związane z wytwarzaniem słodyczy, go nie dawało, a trzeba było zaznaczyć, że próbowała już wszystkiego: od kolekcjonowania lalek po polowania i wszelakie wyścigi. Nim poznała Billa, był nawet taki moment, że udała się na wyspy Jxyns i w towarzystwie uczonych, próbowała tworzyć to, co ludzie nazywali czarami. Dwa dni później znów była w domu, a włosy sterczały jej we wszystkie strony, pokryte zielenią i bielą.

— Widziałaś gdzieś moją koronę? — Bill wychylił się z łazienki. Włosy miał mokre i przylepione do skóry, a oczy odrobinę podkrążone.

— Zostawiłeś ją u siebie — przypomniała, mnąc w dłoni kartkę. — A jeśli chodzi o Dippera… — zaczęła, ale on przerwał jej machnięciem ręki.

— Mogę go zaprosić, ale nic poza tym. W końcu on ma Aarona i w ogóle.

— A czy sam nie powiedziałeś, że on go nie kocha?

— Tak, ale to nie oznacza, że zaraz pokocha mnie. Właściwie… mam wrażenie, że nawet jakbyśmy byli ostatnimi osobami w całym wszechświecie, w życiu nie wyszedłby gdzieś poza postrzeganie mnie jako ❝ewentualnego przyjaciela❞ albo ❝żywych, przenośnych wspomnień❞.

— Ach, a więc jesteśmy na etapie, gdzie główni bohaterowie zachowują się, jak idioci, ignorując najbardziej oczywiste wskazówki odnośnie uczuć tej drugiej strony.

— Co? — Bill oderwał wzrok od butów, które właśnie zakładał i zerknął na Flawię.

— Nic. Mówię o książce — wyjaśniła, wskazując palcami na okładkę, na której… było wszystko. Od jednorożców, kotów i tęczy, po nagą kobietę wyginającą się w sposób na jaki nie mógłby sobie pozwolić nikt, kto ma chociaż dwie kości. — Jestem na etapie, gdzie Etto poznaje Virca i teraz przez dziesięć tomów będą się bawić w podchody.

Uśmiechnęła się, ignorując fakt, że właśnie połączyła ze sobą dwie różne legendy i demony, które nigdy się nie spotkały. Chociaż, nie spotkały to mało powiedziane — one nawet nie żyły w tym samym czasie: Virca urodził się bowiem dziesięć lat po śmierci Etto. Ale Billa albo to nie obchodziło, albo kompletnie tego faktu nie zauważył, bo w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował.

— Swoją drogą, mogłabyś…

— Upiec ciasta na Ucztę?

— Mhm.

— Jasne.

*

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał zemdleć — stwierdziła Mabel.

Wyglądała lepiej — wciąż była blada, ale przynajmniej obudziła się i mogła chodzić bez ciągłego krzywienia się z bólu. Za to Dipper — wręcz przeciwnie. Z każdą kolejną minutą spędzoną w podziemiach, w sterylnym, białym pomieszczeniu, coraz bardziej przypominał trupa. Jego dłonie były odrętwiałe i nie nadążały z regeneracją kolejnych ran, a krew wypływająca uszu, oczu i nosa zdążyła zaschnąć, pozostawiając na skórze czerwone szlaki. Obraz zamazywał mu się, tworząc zbitek kolorowych plam.

— Mniej więcej tak się czuję — powiedział, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem przyniesionym przez Willa dwie godziny temu. Niestety to niewiele pomogło, bo, postawiona na ławce przy ścianie, miska z wodą zdążyła się zrobić szkarłatna, a maczany w niej materiał także przesiąknął i teraz jedynie wszystko rozmazywał.

— Bariera CXT: aktywacja — oznajmił robotyczny głos, a z sufitu wylał się strumień światła. Towarzyszył temu irytujący, przypominający jeżdżenie paznokciami po tablicy, odgłos.

Mabel skrzywiła się. Cały dzień, w kółko, słyszała tylko ❝Bariera aktywacja❞, ❝Bariera dezaktywacja❞ i choć widoki były minimalnie ciekawsze, niż w szpitalnym pokoju, to jednak najchętniej znalazłaby się gdzieś poza pałacem. Najlepiej we własnym domu — w ciepłym łóżku, obok sam i bez tych wszystkich demonów sprawdzających co pięć sekund jej stan tylko po to, by chwilę później męczyć ją kolejnymi przesłuchaniami.

Dipper odrzucił ręcznik i pozwolił płomieniom na nowo objąć jego ręce. To był już piąty dzień jego prób zniszczenia bariery i nie poczynił żadnych postępów. Wciąż nie potrafił jej nawet wyczuć swoją mocą, a zbyt długie próby doprowadzały do kolejnych uszkodzeń, przez które z kolei musiał robić kilkuminutowe przerwy. Ten raz był dokładnie taki sam: zatrzymał dłonie tuż przez barierą i spróbował rozprzestrzenić wokół niej swoje płomienie, ale te, znowu, zaczynały gasnąć. Potem po sali rozszedł się trzask, a Dipper upadł na ziemię z kością wystającą z ręki.

— Nienawidzę tego — oświadczył.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

— Przerwa na jedzenie? — Selene uśmiechnęła się do niego, trzymając w dłoniach tacę z kanapkami, dziwną zieloną breją i lemoniadą. Kroczący za nią Kill wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał usnąć na stojąco.

— Nareszcie! — Mabel klasnęła w dłonie, ale jej entuzjazm opadł, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że to dla niej jest breja.

— Zalecenia lekarza — powiedziała Selene, podając Mabel jej posiłek.

Ku niezadowoleniu Dippera — Bill praktycznie się tu nie zjawiał. Zbyt zajęty królewskimi obowiązkami i wciąż trwającym śledztwem, przychodził jedynie w okolicach jedenastej i tylko na pięć minut. Will pojawiał się zawsze rano, przynosząc wszelakie ręczniki, bandaże i miskę z wodą oraz jedną pustą — na wypadek, gdyby Dipper postanowił wymiotować, jak drugiego dnia. Selene, chociaż także była zawalona robotą i zmęczona, jakimś cudem znajdowała najwięcej czasu: to ona zaopatrywała ich w jedzenie, zajmowała się odprowadzaniem Mabel na wszelakie badania, jeśli Sam akurat nie mógł się zjawić, i jeszcze pomogła, gdy coś się psuło lub zacinało. Kill czasami krążył przy niej, ale raczej nie był zainteresowany poczynaniami Dippera. Znaczy: pierwszego dnia był. W połowie drugiego zdążył uznać, że ciągłe porażki go nudzą i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia.

— I jak? — Selene usiadła na ziemi, obok Dippera. Wyjątkowo nie miała na sobie sukni, a jej strój składał się z najzwyklejszych, ledwie sięgających do kolan spodni i za dużej bluzki z nadrukiem (sądząc po jego wulgarności, najpewniej należała do Killa).

— Nijak — odparł Dipper, pochłaniając kolejną kanapkę. — To jest niewykonalne. A przynajmniej nie dla jednej osoby.

Uniosła brew.

— Nawet dla ciebie?

— Nawet dla mnie? — powtórzył, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc.

— No wiesz, masz moce pierwszej królowej i Fii Zvezdy.

Kill upuścił miskę, a woda rozlała się po podłodze i prawie dosięgnęła Dippera i Selene.

— Sorry — powiedział, a z jego dłoni buchnęły czerwone płomienie.

Dipper westchnął.

— Mówiłem, że jest ciężka — fuknął i znów spojrzał na Selene. — Ja… wiem, że mam ich moce, ale kompletnie tego nie czuję, wiesz? I już pół biedy z Fią. — Wzdrygnął się. — Ale Mabel Gleeful? Jestem z nią spokrewniony, a tego to już w ogóle nie czuję. Ona robiła podobno rzeczy wielkie: stworzyła ten świat, władała nim, mogła zmieniać zwierzęta w demony, nadawać im ludzkie formy i się nie męczyła, i jeszcze…

— Ale ostatecznie upadła — zauważyła Selene, a do jej głosu wdarł się chłód. — Musiała opuścić swój świat i została zabita przez Fię, a wszystko, co stworzyła… — Urwała. Podniosła się.— Chodź ze mną — powiedziała i nie czekając na Dippera ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

*

O ile samotne błądzenie po pałacu było udręką, o tyle wędrowanie po nim z Selene przypominało miłą podróż po przerośniętym muzeum. Nie śpieszyli się — spacerowali powoli po kolejnych korytarzach, a Dipper podziwiał rzeźby przedstawiające demony i portrety oraz krajobrazy. Czasami zatrzymywał się i zadawał pytania, a w odpowiedzi dostawał długie historie o kolejnych demonach i ich czynach. W ten sposób, do zniszczonego ogrodu dotarli dopiero po dwóch godzinach.

— To ogród królowej — wyjawiła Selene.

— Myślałem, że wszystkie są jej.

— Cóż, wedle legend pozostałe podarowała swoim najbardziej zaufanym przyjaciołom. Podobno każdy z nich samodzielnie zajmował się pielęgnowaniem swojego, a kiedy królowa odeszła… nikt nie odważył się tu choćby wejść. Nawet teraz demony boją się cokolwiek ruszyć — kontynuowała i podeszła do szklanej, odrobinę popękanej kuli, obrośniętej bluszczem.

— Ty się nie boisz — zauważył.

— Wychowałam się wśród ludzi, więc większość demonicznych wierzeń mnie ominęła — wyjaśniła, a kiedy dotknęła szkła, to rozbłysnęło na zielono, zamieniając trawę i chodniki pod ich stopami w wodę.

Uschnięte, zniszczone kwiaty nagle rozkwitły przywdziewając wszelkie możliwe kolory, poczerniałe drzewa nabrały brązowej barwy, a liście pokryły ich gałęzie. Nawet zniszczone ławki i łuki wróciły do stanu właściwego. Ale to nie to zwróciło uwagę Dippera. Najważniejszy był pomnik Mabel Gleeful — pomnik o oczach, które poruszały się i lustrowały ogród; o dłoniach, które były na swoim miejscu; o lśniącej koronie i sukni obrośniętej błękitnymi różami.

— To iluzja — uświadomił sobie, a coś w nim drgnęło.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznał Mabel Gleeful na tyle, by mieć z nią jakąś większą więź, a jednak, patrząc na jej twarz, czuł się, jak dziecko wlepiające wzrok w zdjęcie zmarłych rodziców, którzy podarowali mu mnóstwo wspaniałych wspomnień. Nagle zapragnął, by ożyła i przytuliła go; by powiedziała do niego coś, cokolwiek.

— Wiesz — zaczęła Fia, przysiadając na ławce — niektóre demony twierdzą, że ona nie była pierwszą królową.

Dipper zamrugał.

— To znaczy…?

— Wedle oficjalnej historii świat demonów był pogrążony w ciemności aż pewnego dnia, z cierni wyłoniła się pierwsza królowa w towarzystwie węża i, cóż, tu następuje rozłam. Jedni mówią, że jedynie przebudziła, a drudzy, że stworzyła rdzeń tego świata. Jednak są też tacy, co wierzą, że na długo przed jej pojawieniem się byli inni władcy, inne władczynie. Podobno dowodem na to mają być fragmenty z ksiąg Meriany. Oficjalna wersja mówi, że królowa była już dorosła, a jej oczy były błękitne, a jednak księgi Meriany opisują ją jako nastolatkę o ❝Oczach czarnych całkowicie czarnych i dłoniach wyglądających, jakby ktoś wylał na nie smołe❞. Te same księgi mówią, że ilekroć królowa używała mocy, jej oczy i dłonie stawały się coraz jaśniejsze. Wiesz co jest najzabawniejsze?

— Co?

— Demony — te, które tak chętnie wyrzekły się swojej królowej i jej śmieć przyjęły z ulgą— nie chcą uznać tej wersji historii, bo zakłada, że… królowa zrobiła coś złego: że wymazała sporą część historii i wcale nie jest _ventiari;_ że po prostu urodziła się ze zdolnością odrobinę silniejszą od innych. Nawet Will nie chce w to wierzyć.

Dipper westchnął i usiadł obok Selene.

— A ty? — spytał. — W co wierzysz?

— Cóż… — Spojrzała na pomnik, a chłód w jej oczach narastał. Zacisnęła palce na naszyjnik w kształcie półksiężyca. — Myślę, że obie mogą mieć w sobie ziarno prawdy: być może król istniejący przed nią zesłał na ten świat ciemność, a Mabel Gleeful ich ocaliła. Być może była _ventiari_ , ale zrobiła coś złego i obaliła poprzednią królową. Ale tak szczerzę… nie przyprowadziłam cię tu, by gdybać o jej genezie.

— Więc, dlaczego…?

— To ze względu na Killa — przyznała. — Wybacz za to, ale to jedyne miejsce, do którego za mną nie pójdzie. On… Nie. Wszystkie demony nie przepadają za tym, gdy poruszam ten temat.

— _Ten temat_?

— Śmieć królowej. — Selene poruszyła się niespokojnie. — I wszystko, co działo się wcześniej. To drażliwe, ale… wiesz, że królowa zaczęła słabnąć?

— No tak, w końcu była w...

— Nie. Jeszcze wcześniej. Gdy tylko odcięła się od demonów. Im mniej ich było w jej otoczeniu, tym gorzej się czuła.

— Czekaj. Myślisz, że te moce działają słabo, bo…

Dipper przygryzł dolną wargę, przypominając sobie, jak zaatakował Carmen. Normalnie nie byłby zdolny do takiego wysiłku. A potem jeszcze ta dziwna zdolność, która aktywowała się, gdy był w szpitalu pełnym demonów.

— To jedna z opcji.

— A jaka jest druga?

— Cóż…

— Pali się! — wrzask. Selene i Dipper zerwali się z ławki. — Miasto się pali!


	26. XXV.Relacje.

Winicjusz Bradbury nigdy nie stał się kimś ważnym w tej historii. W zasadzie — chociaż był demonem i mieszkał niesamowicie blisko pałacu, z pewnością nigdy nawet nie zwróciłby uwagi na istnienie jakiegokolwiek problemu wśród jego mieszkańców, gdyby nie ogień, pochłaniający teraz wszystkie napotkane budynki i niemożliwy do zatrzymania. Zresztą, nie był w tym osamotniony — gdyby nie ten atak, większość demonów żyłaby w błogiej niewiedzy, ale teraz, wyrwane z łóżek, wychodziły tłumami na zadymione ulice, a emisariusze biegali między nimi, powarkiwali i wykrzykiwali między sobą kolejne rozkazy. Jakieś dziecko płakało z nogą zgniataną przez belki, woda z pobliskiej rzeki wystrzeliwała w powietrze, by potem uderzyć w zgliszcza domów, ale do uszu Winicjusza i tak dotarły szepty — pojedyncze słowa, które złożone razem mogły spokojnie tworzyć najnormalniejsze, poprawne zdanie. A brzmiało ono: _król przybył tu, do naszego miasta._

I jak na zawołanie, zaledwie sekundę po zrozumieniu przekazywanej wiadomości, ujrzał go: Billa Ciphera, maszerującego środkiem ulicy w sposób tak spokojny, że aż kompletnie niepasujący do całej tej sytuacji. Wyglądał, niczym wyrwany z pierwszych stron magazynu model, a w swoim wyrazie twarzy miał coś z osoby, która wraca z dobrej imprezy, a nie udaje się do płonącego miasta. Otaczających go emisariuszy Winicjusz ledwie kojarzył — wiedział, że jedna z kobiet ma na nazwisko Abaddonia, a druga… No cóż, przez bandaże i szpitalny strój oraz narzucony na niego płaszcz, w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił jej rozpoznać. W drugiej — dotarło do niego, że to musi być Mabel od tych paskudnie bogatych Murphy. Imienia bliźniaka króla znaleźć nie potrafił, nawet gdy bardzo się starał, ale wiedział, że ten zajmuje jakieś wysokie stanowisko wśród emisariuszy. Na Killa nawet nie zerkał — znając na jego temat zbyt wiele mrocznych plotek, od razu uciekł wzrokiem do ostatniej osoby — nastolatka… Nie. Mężczyzny o białych, niczym śnieg włosach i zmęczeniu, które zdawało się być stałym elementem jego osoby; czymś, czego nawet długie godziny snu i innych rodzajów odpoczynku nie były w stanie wypędzić. Jego Winicjusz nigdy nie widział w ich świecie.

Wziął na ręce malutkiego pieska o trzech ogonach i przysiadłszy na ziemi, ponownie skupił się na niecodziennym widoku, jakim był król. Do jego uszu docierały kolejne plotki, pogłoski, że złapano winnego, a ten krzyknąwszy coś o jakimś dziecku, podpalił się, ale Winicjusza to nie obchodziło — teraz myślał tylko o relacjach łączących nowo przybyłych. _Ot, głupi pisarski nawyk_ — jakby to powiedziała jego żona, gdyby nie przebywała w innym wymiarze i widziała cóż jej mąż wyprawia.

Z Billem i jego bratem było łatwo — ot, typowa rodzinna relacja; trochę troski podszytej udawaną obojętnością. Z Mabel i tym chłopakiem o białych włosach też poszło szybko — po ledwie minucie przyglądania im się; patrzenia, jak on żywo gestykuluje, a ona wywraca oczami, zaczął zauważać podobieństwa w ich twarzach, ciałach, więc i ich w końcu zaklasyfikował, jako _rodzeństwo_. Co prawda trochę inne od Cipherów, ciekawsze przez zdystansowanie i napięcie, jakie dało się ujrzeć przy dłuższym obserwowaniu dziewczyny, ale wciąż _rodzeństwo_.

Abaddonia i Kill byli dziwni. Chociaż on nie odstępował jej na krok, a ona wcale nie wyglądała, jakby miała coś przeciwko temu, wcale nie przypominali pary. Nawet kiedy jego spojrzenie miękło po natrafieniu na nią wzrokiem; nawet gdy ona posyłała mu uśmiech, bliżej im było do… rodziny? Ale nie brata i siostry, ani kuzynostwa. W tym wszystkim było jakieś dziwacznie pojmowane rodzicielstwo… albo coś pokroju dynamiki z relacji łączącej królewnę wyrwaną z baśni z rycerzem wyrwanym z horroru. Ale wciąż bez tego romantycznego zabarwienia. Tylko, że i to po czasie nie miało sensu, bo choć Kill wyraźnie odczuwał potrzebę bronienia dziewczyny, ona sama, pomimo pozornej delikatności, wyglądała na silną, kompletnie niepasującą do roli córki czy księżniczki, którą trzeba ratować i obstawiać z każdej strony.

Brat Billa i chłopak o białych włosach (którego Winicjusz dla ułatwienia zaczął nazywać Eustazym) wyglądali na najzwyklejszych przyjaciół, za to Mabel i król — jakby mogli się na siebie rzucić z widłami i pochodniami. No dobrze. Ona tak wyglądała, ilekroć na niego zerkała. Bill za to zdawał się kompletnie ignorować jej istnienie, całkowicie skupiony na krążących wokół emisariuszach.

Winicjusz próbował wymyślić powody: wyobrażał sobie, że ma to związek z ogólną relacją korony z rodziną Murphy. Później pomyślał o tym, że ma to jeszcze bardziej osobisty wydźwięk. Może była jego kochanką, ale została odrzucona; zastąpiona kimś nowszym i młodszym? A może mieli okazję spotkać się, zanim on został królem? A może dalej byli kochankami, ale pokłócili się i teraz on próbował udawać, że jej nie widzi?

Zagadkę rozwiązał Eustazy.

Po rozmowie z emisariuszem o zielonych włosach, podszedł do króla i zaczął coś mu opowiadać. Winicjusz wyliczył wszystko w głowie i zauważył, że Eustazy rozmawiając z siostrą stoi ❝na wyciągnięcie ręki❞, przy bracie Billa dystans był odrobinę mniejszy, przy kobietach-emisariuszach — ogromny. Zresztą: przy nich cała postawa chłopaka zmieniała się i chociaż starał się to ukrywać, sprawne oko Winicjusza bez problemu widziało, jak Eustazy powstrzymuje się od cofnięcia pod samą ścianę albo otulenia się własnymi ramionami. Wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto ma nieleczoną traumę wystarczająco długo, by potrafić stworzyć złudzenie kontroli nad nią.

Przy Billu coś ruszało — dzielił ich ledwie jeden krok, a na twarzy Eustazy’ego pojawiał się spokój. Całkowity, absolutny spokój, którego nawet własna siostra nie mogła mu zapewnić.

 _To musi być frustrujące_ — pomyślał Winicjusz, wracając wzrokiem do Mabel. Sięgnął pamięcią głębiej, do historii, którą sam kiedyś stworzył i która zdawała się w pewien sposób pasować do tej trójki: jej główna bohaterka bowiem skrzywdziła swoją siostrę, a w ramach przeprosin zasypywała ją prezentami i tworzyła wokół uroczą bańkę. Tak uroczą, że aż przebywanie w niej mdliło, ale siostra nie zauważała tego i brnęła dalej, aż pojawił się emisariusz.

 _Oby tylko nie skończyło się w ten sposób_ — pomyślał, nagle pałając sympatią do zebranych.

Drgnął, uświadamiając sobie, że stoi przed nim Abaddonia.

— Przepraszam? — Selene. Miała na imię Selene. Teraz sobie przypomniał. — Zaraz będziemy oblewać te budynki wodą, więc…

— Rusz dupę — dokończył stojący za nią Kill.

Winicjusz spojrzał jeszcze raz na króla i jego brata, Eustazy’ego i jego siostrę, a potem i na Killa i na Selene, i układając w głowie pomysł na kolejną swoją powieść, skinął ostrożnie głową i razem z psem o trzech ogonach, ruszył w stronę grupki swoich sąsiadów.

— Powinieneś być milszy dla innych demonów — powiedziała Selene, gdy mężczyzna oddalił się, pozostawiając ją samą z Killem.

— Bill nie płaci mi wystarczająco dużo.

Wywróciła oczami i nic już nie mówiąc, machnęła ręką na emisariuszy, a kolejny strumień wody wystrzelił z rzeki.

*

Bill był zmęczony.

Nie odczuwał tego, gdy zostawiał Flawię i odchodził zająć się formalnościami związanymi z Ucztą, ale teraz — widząc te wszystkie demony stłoczone w jednym miejscu — marzył tylko o tym by paść na łóżko, zesłać na siebie same piękne sny i nie budzić się do końca tygodnia. Albo i miesiąca.

Cieszył się; naprawdę cieszył się z tego, że spotkał Dippera i został wyrwany z tej beznadziejnej rutyny; że ktoś na nowo odbudował w nim zainteresowanie czymkolwiek, ale jednocześnie, po kolejnym tygodniu niekończącego się śledztwa i teraz, patrząc na przerażenie malujące się na twarzach jego poddanych — miał dosyć. Wszystko aż nazbyt boleśnie przypominało mu, dlaczego tak wzbraniał się przed byciem królem, a złośliwy głosik w głowie krzyczał: _rzuć to i ucieknij gdzieś daleko_. A najlepiej: _stań się na nowo Billem Cipherem, żółtym trójkątem, siejącym chaos i niezgodę w całym wszechświecie_.

I kiedyś pewnie faktycznie na tym etapie — albo i wcześniej — wycofałby się przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, ale teraz?

Teraz własne nogi go nie słuchały. Właściwie — całe ciało ignorowało jego rozkazy i uparcie tkwiło w miejscu, a usta otwierały się i wyrzucały z niego kolejne potoki słów, polecenia, nakazy, zakazy, a nawet i żarty na otuchę dla równie zmęczonych, często wyrwanych ze snu emisariuszy.

— Ogień słabnie — stwierdził Dipper, obserwując wyniszczone, niestabilne dachy. Wciąż wyglądał na zezłoszczonego faktem, że jego siostra zignorowała zalecenia lekarzy i też tu przybyła, ale przynajmniej pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i, kiedy ostatni płomień zgasł, wreszcie spojrzał na Billa. — Na co patrzysz? — spytał, widząc jego zmarszczone brwi i palce zaciśnięte na kolczyku.

— Mam wrażenie, że jako król powinienem powiedzieć coś w stylu ❝Odbudowa, nawet z mocami, trochę nam zajmie, a ci wszyscy ludzie nie będą mieli gdzie się podziać, a poza tym jestem zmęczony tym wszystkim❞ i faktycznie przed chwilą o tym myślałem, ale aktualnie… — Przekrzywił głowę. — W tłumie jest demon o zdolności pozwalającej mu odczytywać relacje łączące innych.

— I…? Co w związku z tym?

— Tylko się nie śmiej.

— Em… okej? Więc…?

— On jest też pisarzem. Konkretniej: napisał dziesięć tomów o przygodach Scarlet i Alice, i, cóż...

—...jesteś fanem — dokończył Dipper, a Bill pokiwał głową.

— Ale pójście po autograf mogłoby być teraz nieco… nieodpowiednie.

— Nieco?

— No dobrze. Bardzo. Takie ❝Wiem, że pana dom właśnie spłonął, co, tak swoją drogą, jest związane z moim śledztwem, ale… czy mógłby mi się pan podpisać na czole???❞.

—...dlaczego na czole?

— Bo na rękach mam rękawiczki i nie chce mi się ich zdejmować? — zasugerował, unosząc dłonie okryte czarnym materiałem. — Swoją drogą, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że skoro już wiesz o mojej ulubionej serii, to zostaniesz zmuszony do jej przeczytania?

Dipper jęknął boleśnie, teatralnie.

— Czytanie książek. Straaszne. — Wywrócił oczami.

Tak oto przez kolejnych kilka minut stali w milczeniu — Bill na nowo pogrążony w swoich myślach, a Dipper całkowicie skupiony na podziwianiu demonicznego miasta… albo raczej tego, co z niego zostało. A trzeba zaznaczyć, że choć wiele domów spłonęło, a ulice wciąż były zatłoczone, to miasto wciąż miało w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że Dipper chciał zostać w nim dłużej. A najlepiej: ubrać na siebie coś, co nie byłoby przesiąknięte krwią, a potem wybrać się na długi spacer po okolicy. Może nawet zawędrowałby do Willa? Odkrył te wszystkie miejsca, o których zawsze opowiadała mu Mabel? I jeszcze więcej?

Wbił zęby w dolną wargę, uświadamiając sobie, że chociaż sytuacja wciąż jest dramatyczna, nie chce wracać do świata ludzi.

Tam widział już wszystko, był otoczony ludzi, którzy rodzili się i umierali. Tutaj był otoczony demonami, które były mu równe, żyły tak samo długo, a ich świat był pełen miejsc, po których jeszcze nie wędrował. Może nawet, gdy to wszystko już się skończy, poszedłby na terapię i przeszedł szkolenie na emisariusza? Może w kolejnych podróżach, misjach udałoby mu się odtworzyć osobę, którą był, kiedy po raz pierwszy zawitał do Gravity Falls?

 _Ale Aaron raczej nie chciałby się tu przeprowadzić_ — pomyślał i natychmiast poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody.

— Bill? — Poruszył się niespokojnie, nagle boleśnie świadom faktu, że on i Aaron mieli iść na randkę, a on, zamiast się szykować, dalej tkwił w innym świecie.

— Tak? — Demon oderwał wzrok od Willa rozmawiającego z Killem, i kolejny raz tego dnia skupił się na Dipperze.

— Muszę wrócić do pałacu — powiedział, domyślając się, że otwieranie portalu w samym środku poobijanego miasta, raczej nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem.

— Mam kogoś z tobą wysłać? Może Serpentine i Evelyn? I tak pewnie chcą wrócić do pałacu i sporządzić raport dla rady...

— Nie, nie. — Dipper uniósł ręce. — Dam sobie radę, tylko potrzebuję, no wiesz…

— _Spiriteveru_ — podsunął i klasnął w dłonie, a w wyludnionym obszarze, przy samej rzece, pojawiło się trzykrotnie większe od człowieka ptaszysko o dwóch głowach i zielonych piórach. — Może wyślę z tobą chociaż Mabel? — zaproponował jeszcze Bill. — Ona i tak nie powinna przebywać tu w takim stanie, a z drugiej strony: ma większe doświadczenie w lataniu na _Spiriteveru._

— Cóż… na to akurat się zgodzę — mówiąc to spojrzał na Mabel, która z jednej strony krzywiła się z bólu, a z drugiej i tak dzielnie wędrowała między emisariuszami i zwykłymi demonami, tachając beczki wypełnione jedzeniem. — Sam chyba mnie zabije — dodał jeszcze i w następnej chwili podbiegł do swojej siostry.

Bill patrzył, jak Dipper pomaga Mabel przenieść ostatnią beczkę, a potem razem zmierzają w stronę _Spiriteveru._ I właśnie wtedy w jego głowie odezwał się głos Flawii.

_Zaproś go na Ucztę._

Początkowo próbował go zbyć, uparcie powtarzając sobie, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment na takie akcje, ale potem, jak na złość, usłyszał Willa. Głośno i wyraźnie: _a kiedy będzie ten odpowiedni moment? W dniu Uczty? Czy za sto lat, gdy znowu przypadkiem się spotkacie?_

 _Akurat ty nie powinieneś narzekać na to_ — pomyślał, mając ochotę wyjąć własny mózg i kopnąć go gdzieś daleko.

Przesunął palcem po kolczyku, powiedział coś do Killa i ruszył w stronę Dippera.


	27. XXVI.Pęknięcie.

— Czy ty musisz się tak kręcić? — Will oderwał wzrok od stron wypełnionych krzywym, ledwie czytelnym pismem, i w końcu spojrzał na Billa, kręcącego się po pokoju. Do tej pory ignorował go bez problemu, ale też: wcześniej Bill nie nucił. I nie było przy nim Flawii, której, zdaniem Willa, ostatnio wszędzie było za dużo. Wiedział, że obrażanie się na samo to, że ktoś istnieje jest absurdalne, ale od kilku dni marzył o tym, by wreszcie zniknęła albo chociaż odczepiła się od Billa na przynajmniej godzinę. Albo raczej: Bill od niej, bo przeważnie to on wszędzie ją za sobą ciągał, jakby w ten sposób próbował zagłuszyć wszelkie myśli związane z Dipperem.

— Jestem zbyt podekscytowany, żeby usiedzieć w miejscu — odpowiedział Bill i zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, doprowadzając Willa do zgrzytania zębami. Był taki mniej więcej od dnia, w którym spłonęła połowa miasta. Konkretniej: przesadnie wesoły zaczął być gdzieś między ❝Czy… poszedłbyś ze mną na Ucztę?❞, a, wypowiedzianym przez Dippera, ❝Jasne!❞.

I oczywiście, jakaś część Willa podpowiadała mu, że powinien się cieszyć, bo przecież jego bratu wyraźnie się układa, a poza tym — w końcu wyszedł ze swojego apatycznego stanu, w którym tak trwał niemalże od koronacji. Tylko — jak tu się cieszyć, gdy każda inna część; nawet malutka myśl jest przeżarta frustracją i zmęczeniem? Flawia dodałaby tu jeszcze zazdrość, ale to akurat Will odrzucał, bo on po prostu miał dosyć tej ciągnącej się sprawy i martwił się o Dippera i Billa, a nie zazdrościł, że oni mają się ku sobie, podczas gdy on od śmierci Gleefula tkwi w całkowitym zawieszeniu. Poza tym, o ile nie są Billem, Cipherowie po prostu nie bywają zazdrośni. Nie i już.

— Ale czy musisz taki być w moim pokoju? Naprzeciwko mojej sofy? — Przebił kartkę długopisem, a ledwie linijkę wyżej, minutę temu, wjechał długopisem na stolik, pozostawiając na nim czarną kreskę. — Nie mógłbyś, nie wiem, iść do siebie? Pomęczyć Killa?

— Nie wiem gdzie on jest, a poza tym, znając życie, wywaliłby mnie po dwóch minutach mojego monologu.

— Dajesz mu aż dwie minuty?

— Wierzę, że przez tyle Selene dawałaby radę powstrzymywać go przed zamordowaniem mnie. Potem dyskutowaliby spojrzeniami i w końcu Kill zgodziłby się jedynie wywalić mnie z pokoju. — Bill wzruszył ramionami. — Tak więc zostałeś mi tylko ty.

— I Dipper! — wtrąciła Flawia, a Will omal nie podskoczył, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że dziewczyna jakimś cudem znalazła się za nim, z rękami ułożonymi na oparciu sofy. Wyczuwając na sobie pytające spojrzenie Billa i ignorując morderczy wzrok Willa, Flawia kontynuowała: — No wiesz, Dipper teraz siedzi w podziemiach i dalej próbuje zniszczyć tę barierę. I jest sam, bo Selene jest najpewniej z Killem, a ta jego siostra jest w świecie ludzi, więc moglibyście sobie porozmawiać, wspólnie pozachwycać się tą Ucztą, poudawać, że wcale nie lecicie na siebie i tak dalej… — Machnęła rękami, prawie przy okazji uderzając Willa. — A ty mógłbyś nie być tak spięty — dodała, dźgając Willa w polik. — Serio, wyglądasz, jak nieboszczyk, któremu ktoś wypchał usta i obkleił brwi taśmą tak, by wiecznie tworzyły grymas. Zrób coś z tym.

— Ty… — zaczął Will, ale trzask drzwi zagłuszył resztę jego wypowiedzi. Kiedy oderwał wzrok od Flawii, uświadomił sobie, że Bill zniknął. Westchnął.

— A teraz wyglądasz, jak nieszczęśliwy mops. Niebieski, nieszczęśliwy mops.

Wiedział, że najlepiej byłoby pozwolić tej rozmowie umrzeć, ale ciekawość wygrała, więc spytał:

— Dlaczego akurat mops?

— Bo kiedyś słyszałam, że wypadają im oczy, a ty, jak jesteś gdzieś między ❝Zabijcie mnie❞, a ❝Sam zaraz kogoś zabiję❞, też wyglądasz, jakby zaraz miały ci wypaść z tych nerwów. Rozważałeś kiedyś pójście nad jakieś kursy panowania nad gniewem, albo coś w tym stylu?

Will wziął głęboki oddech i policzył do dziesięciu.

— Flawio — zaczął — zapewniam cię, że jestem najpewniej najspokojniejszym ze wszystkich Cipherów. Ja po prostu…

— Wkurzasz się, gdy inni są zbyt szczęśliwi albo nie żyją w wiecznej żałobie i celibacie, jak ty? — podsunęła, szczypiąc go w polik. — Swoją drogą: czy ty w ogóle jeszcze pamiętasz, jak się uprawia seks? W sensie, wiesz, rozumiem, że masz te swoje obowiązki, ja też wolałabym piec, ale mam wrażenie, że nawet ze swoją słodyczową obsesją, mam na niego ochotę częściej, niż ty. Ba, ośmielę się stwierdzisz, że osoby aseksualne i Kill są bardziej aktywne. Nie to, żebym miała coś do Killa, ale wiesz, on tyle czasu spędza z Selene, że aż zaskakujące, że jeszcze udaje mu się mieć kochanki czy kochanków, czy kogo on tam woli.

Trzymany przez Willa długopis, pękł.

*

Dipper leżał na ziemi, a nogami uderzał co jakiś czas o barierę. Robotyczny głos uparcie powtarzał ❝Prosimy nie kopać❞ i próbował motywować zdaniami pokroju ❝Dasz radę❞, ale skoro Dipper był sam — nawet nie próbował udawać, że faktycznie ma ochotę na kolejne beznadziejne próby, lądowanie tyłkiem na ziemi i krwawienie z każdego możliwego miejsca na twarzy. Poza tym — był zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby chociaż próbować przywołać swoją moc.

Jakaś jego część chciała zapomnieć o tym ile miał lat i zacząć skakać z radości, inna zaś była mniej radosna i uparcie myślała o Aaronie. No bo dobrze — to, że Bill go zaprosił jeszcze nic nie musiało z jego strony znaczyć, ale fakt, że Dipper zaczynał coś czuć, mocno wszystko komplikowało. Poza tym: wciąż okłamywał Aarona. Wciąż uparcie udawał, że nie biega między światem ludzi i demonów, a jego ewentualne zmęczenie jest spowodowane tysiącem innych rzeczy. Zaczynał się gubić w swoich wymówkach i wątpił w to, że Aaron sam nie domyślił się o co chodzi, ale wymówienie prawdy na głos, wedle Dippera, oznaczałoby przyznanie się do winy i może nawet poniesienie konsekwencji za kolejne wypowiedziane przez siebie bzdury. A Mason nie był pewien czy chce znać konsekwencje. Bo co jeśli Aaron z nim zerwie albo doprowadzi do sytuacji, w której Dipper sam to zakończy? Czy on był na to gotów? W końcu, pomimo ostatnich beznadziejnych chwil, mieli też mnóstwo dobrych, a nawet i śmiesznych wspomnień; w końcu Aaron był pierwszą od dawna osobą, która nie zostawiła Dippera przez jego _drobne wady._

 _I tkwienie z nim w związku jest wygodne, czyż nie?_ _—_ wtrącił złośliwie głosik w jego głowie.— _Aaron wybaczy, Aaron pogłaszcze po głowie, Aaron nie będzie wymagał zbyt wiele, Aaron nie będzie naciskał, ciągał na jakieś festyny, nie zmusi do użycia mocy. Być może nawet tego nie zasugeruje. I nie zwali ci na głowę tysiąca demonicznych problemów. Poza tym… w razie czego… mógłbyś wymazać mu pamięć, pogrzebać we wspomnieniach. Miłości by w tym nie było, ale ilość swobody; możliwość dalszego życia w swojej bańce kusi, prawda?_

W następnej chwili usiadł, szarpnięty nieco teatralnym obrzydzeniem.

 _Jak to jest_ _—_ myślał — _że jeszcze niedawno odrzucała mnie myśl o grzebaniu w głowie Aarona; porównywałem to do Fii, a teraz muszę przypominać sobie o właściwych odruchach?_

 _Wcześniej brakowało ci powodu —_ odpowiedział głosik, a Dipper niemalże widział Gleefula siedzącego po drugiej stronie bariery. — _Nie było trzeciej osoby, która mogłaby cię wyrywać z tej twojej sterylnej bańki._

J _esteś gorszy niż chciałbyś przyznać_ _—_ dodał inny głos, tuż przy jego uchu, a włosy na ciele Dippera zjeżyły się. — _Egoistyczny, brudny..._

— Ja… to… nie… — Przebił zębami dolną wargę.

Drzwi otworzyły się, przerywając jego mamrotanie, a do środka wszedł Bill.

— Widzę, że ciężko pracujesz — rzucił, zamiast zwykłego dzień dobry. Dopiero widząc minę Dippera, zmienił swój ton na łagodniejszy i spytał: — Coś się stało?

— Czytamróżane kroniki — oświadczył Dipper. Nie miał ochotę na rozmowę o własnych związkach i uczuciach, chociaż to najpewniej byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem i zakończyłoby przynajmniej połowę problemów. — Znaczy, jestem dopiero na czwartym tomie.

— I dlatego wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się rozpłakać? — Bill uniósł brew i usiadł po drugiej stronie bariery, w miejscu gdzie wcześniej Dipper wyobrażał sobie Gleefula.

Dipper wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Scarlet umarła. W sensie… wskrzeszą ją, prawda?

— Mam ci to zaspoilerować?

— Cóż, przyznaję, że sam już sobie trochę spoilerowałem przy wątku Winter, ale ja już po prostu musiałem wiedzieć czy ona i Cinderella są tym rodzeństwem, czy nie, więc tak, Bill. Masz mi powiedzieć czy ona będzie żyła. I co z Robinem?

Bill westchnął.

— Wskrzeszą ją — oświadczył, uprzednio podnosząc bezradnie ręce. — A Robin wydostanie się z pałacu i zostanie królem piratów. Generalnie akcja piątego tomu rozgrywa się na morzu. Dopiero przy końcówce wracamy do królestwa i mamy narrację Alice, która próbuje wskrzesić Scarlet. A teraz, skoro już to wiesz, lepiej powiedz mi kto jest twoją ulubioną postacią.

— Alice — stwierdził bez wahania. — Uwielbiam tę scenę, jak się pojawia i na dzień dobry wciąga Scarlet do tego swojego świata albo tę scenę, kiedy po prostu wylewa herbatę na spodnie Winter i mówi ❝No ja w takim bałaganie pracować nie będę❞, albo jeszcze ta jej piosenka, którą nuci nad śpiącą Scarlet. — Nie ma pojęcia, kiedy odpowiednie mechanizmy zaczynają działać, ale wreszcie wciąga się w to i myślami wraca do zarwanej przez czytanie nocki. — I jeszcze na tych ilustracjach wygląda niesamowicie w tej sukni wzorowanej na melanocetus johnsonii, i… no co?

— Nic, po prostu… jestem dumny? Ale jednocześnie zaskoczony twoim wyborem?

— A myślałeś, że kogo wybiorę?

— Cóż… — Zakłopotany przejechał palcami po kolczyku. — Nie sądziłem, że to będzie jakakolwiek dziewczyna — wyznał.

— Dlacze… ach. — Dipper poruszył się nerwowo, a kolory, które ledwie zdążyły powrócić na jego twarz, na nowo odpłynęły czyniąc ją bladą. Odchrząknął. — Właściwie, dlaczego demon zdecydował się na pisanie o czymś, co jednak jest bardziej związane ze światem ludzi? — spytał chcąc zmienić temat i czując się, jak ktoś, kto nawet przy temacie książek musi stąpać ostrożnie, niczym na polu minowym. — W sensie, wiesz, bajki, baśnie, stare legendy… to wszystko jest fantastyczne, ale Kraina Czarów? Kopciuszek? Robin Hood? Czerwony kapturek? Królewna Śnieżka? Ośla Skórka? I to wszystko w książce demona?

— Bradbury twierdzi, że z naszych historii nie da się stworzyć książki, bo nam brakuje tej magicznej, często strasznej otoczki. U was wszystko ma jakieś morały, u nas wszystko można podsumować do ❝Jakiś demon użył źle mocy i poniósł tego konsekwencje. Znowu.❞. Chyba jedyną historią, która się wyróżnia jest u nas ta o chłopcu-wężu.

— Chłopcu-wężu? — Tym razem to brwi Dippera pomknęły ku górze, niemalże stykając się z linią włosów.

— Wiesz, demony, które urodziły się po śmierci królowej, wierzą w jej istnienie, ale już nie potrafią zaakceptować istnienia Dippera Gleefula. Dla nich to po prostu opowiastka na dobranoc. W najnowszych zbiorach nawet nie dowiesz się, że został przemieniony przez pierwszą królową. Jej miejsce zajęła _królowa błękitnych róż_.

— Ale… moment. Dlaczego niby demony w to nie wierzą?

— Bo sama idea przeistaczania zwierząt w demony wydaje im się zbyt absurdalna. Oczywiście te demony wierzą w to, że kiedyś tam istniał jakiś Dipper Gleeful, który pisał i kręcił się wokół królowej, ale że był wężem? No nie ma mowy.

Dipper objął kolana rękami.

— Co jeszcze zmienili? — spytał już praktycznie zapominając, że on i Bill siedzą w sterylnym pomieszczeniu, robotyczny głos dalej co jakiś czas się odzywa, a bariera pozostaje nietknięta.

— Relacje węża i królowej. W tej historii królowa zmienia go w chłopaka, bo zakochuje się w nim. — Bill skrzywił się. — A na koniec biorą ślub, ale wąż okazuje się być zły i zmusza królową do zrobienia czegoś za co oboje zostają wygnani.

— Will musi nienawidzić tej wersji — stwierdził Mason, wyobrażając sobie, jakie to musi być uczucie: znać kogoś, być z nim w związku, a po jego śmierci słuchać niestworzonych historii.

— Will zawsze w takich chwilach cytuje Riversa. — Bill wzruszył ramionami. — ❝Ostatecznie nie ma znaczenia czyś wygranym, czy przegranym. Oni i tak przeinaczą twoją historię.❞, czy coś w tym stylu i idzie dalej.

— Riversa?

— Pisarz. Jeden z tych, co piszą te trudne, skomplikowane historie, których prawdziwe znaczenie rozumiesz dopiero po dziesiątym czytaniu. Kiedyś był całkiem popularny, Will go lubił.

— _Lubił_?

— Ich drogi się rozeszły, gdy Riversa napisał ❝Hrabinę Ćmę❞.

Dipper zanotował sobie w myślach kolejny tytuł i obiecał, że kiedyś go przeczyta. Może nawet stanie się fanem i będzie mógł dyskutować o tym z Willem, ale oczywiście nim to nastanie skończy przygody Alice, Robina i reszty tej bandy.

Tymczasem przeciągnął się leniwie, niczym przerośnięty kocur i niechcący uderzył nogą o barierę. Dopiero to przypomniało mu o jej istnieniu i fakcie, że wciąż przebywa na terenie pałacu. Westchnął ciężko i nawinął na palec bransoletkę zrobioną przez Mabel z różowych i złotych koralików.

— Ostatnio rozmawiałem z Selene — wyjawił, a kiedy nie dostał żadnej reakcji, dodał: — O mojej mocy i pierwszej królowej. Opowiadała mi o waszych teoriach, o tym, że niektórzy wierzą w istnienie innych władczyń i władców.

— Czy to się jakoś łączy z barierą? — spytał Cipher, wyraźnie chcąc odciąć się od tematu wierzeń.

— Przez pożar nie zdążyliśmy dokończyć rozmowy, ale Selene opowiadała mi też o tym, że królowa zaczynała słabnąć, gdy odcięła się od demonów. Coś o tym, że im mniej ich było tym gorzej się czuła.

— Myślisz, że w tym tkwi problem? — Bill zastukał palcami w barierę, a ta zafalowała.

— Tak jakby? Bo… może nie chodzi o demony, tylko o ludzi? — podsunął. — Może to działa na tej samej zasadzie, co moje włosy? Wiesz, nie mogę ich ❝uzdrowić❞, bo nie czuję się zdrowy, więc... Może przez to, jak długo blokowałem się, bałem i używałem ledwie niewielki procent mocy, wmówiłem sobie, że nie mam prawa sięgnąć po więcej i teraz jest we mnie blokada? Może bojąc się, że skończę, jak Fia, wmówiłem swoim mocom, że te są o wiele słabsze?

Bill myślał — Dipper widział to po sposobie w jaki demon marszczył brwi.

— Oczywiście to nie wyjaśnia wszystkiego — kontynuował Mason. — Na przykład tego, co się stało z… C-Carmen. W normalnych okolicznościach padłbym z pięć razy ze zmęczenia, a jednak przy n-niej przekroczyłem wszystkie swoje limity.

 _A w szpitalu aktywowała się we mnie kolejne zdolność_ — dodał w myślach.

— Byłeś wtedy wściekły — powiedział nagle Bill. — Nie, wróć. Byłeś wkurwiony i przerażony, więc… może podświadomie doszedłeś do wniosku, że to sytuacja wyjątkowa i potrzebujesz więcej mocy? — Przejechał palcami po kolczykach. — Jest też opcja, że przy ludziach podświadomie próbujesz być najbardziej ludzki, jak tylko się da, ale gdy pojawia się zagrożenie, nagle puszczają ci hamulce i strach przed mocą Fii znika.

— No bo… kto mnie powstrzyma? — wymamrotał Dipper i zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, że wypowiedział to na głos. Czerwony na twarzy, zaczął wyjaśniać: — Wiesz, Fia była potężna. Mabel Gleeful też, więc gdybym zatracił się w tej mocy; doszedł do wniosku, że mogę jej używać, jak tylko chcę… kto by mnie powstrzymał?

Bill spojrzał na barierę i wzdychając, podniósł się.

Jakaś jego część była zawiedziona tym, że on i Dipper nie mogą nawet w spokoju porozmawiać o Uczcie albo innych, przyjemniejszych sprawach. Inna zaś — cieszyła się, że Dipper zwierza mu się ze swoich teorii, obaw; że nie zasłania tej części siebie, nie odcina jej od Billa. Ta sama część chciała kopać głębiej.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem — wyznał — ale myślę, że ten jeden raz mógłbym grać protagonistę, zamiast antagonisty.

— Jeden raz? — Dipper uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy wreszcie dotarły do niego słowa Billa i ich sens. — Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio całkiem często go grasz.

— Cóż… powiedzmy, że ciężko grać szalonego trójkąta, gdy jednocześnie chcesz dobrze przy kimś wypaść — powiedział, kładąc dłoń na barierze i skinieniem głowy nakazując Dipperowi wstać. — A teraz: po prostu spróbuj zniszczyć barierę, ale zrób to z całą swoją mocą.

— A jeśli zrobię ci krzywdę? — Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie, ale ostatecznie przyłożył dłoń, mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, co Bill.

— Najwyżej Will mnie wskrzesi. — Wzruszył ramionami, a Dipper zaśmiał się mimowolnie.

A jednak sytuacja nie była tak wesoła i kolorowa, jakby obaj pragnęli — w każdej chwili coś mogło pójść nie tak. Mogło się okazać, że problem leży gdzie indziej, że oto Dipper nie jest już w stanie wygrzebać więcej mocy albo wręcz przeciwnie: mógł zmieść z powierzchni ziemi cały pałac, łącznie z Willem. A nawet jeśli drugi Cipher by przeżył, Dipper szczerze wątpił czy Bill chciałby być znowu wskrzeszany.

Mason zamknął oczy i skupił się na barierze, a płonie przedostały się na zewnątrz i objęły jego dłonie. Na tym etapie było, jak zawsze: nie mógł wyczuć samej bariery ani nawet jej krańców, a ta za to bez problemu zdmuchiwała jego ogień. Nie potrafił też ujrzeć nic, co było za nią, jakby nagle wszystko faktycznie zostało zniszczone.

 _Inaczej_ — pomyślał, czując, jak krew wypływa mu z oczu.

Zacisnął zęby walcząc z nagłą chęcią zwrócenia całego posiłku i spróbował sobie coś wyobrazić. Nie barierę, nie widoki za nią, a zamiast tego: studnie. Studnie, w której była cała jego moc. Normalnie nabierał ledwie wiaderko i tyle też musiało mu wystarczyć do końca dnia. Teraz jednak wyobrażał sobie, jak wskakuje do studni, do samego źródła swojej mocy; wyobrażał sobie, jak uparcie chwyta się swojej mocy i wypycha ją na zewnątrz. Wyobrażał… wyobrażał sobie mnóstwo rzeczy: od tych faktycznie związanych z demonicznymi mocami, po te absurdalne i niepasujące do sytuacji. A to wszystko z myślą, że Bill jest po drugiej stronie.

 _Jeszcze nie_ — jęknął, czując, jak moc wymyka się spod kontroli i zawzięcie próbuje się wycofać. Teraz nie krwawił już tylko z oczu, ale i z nosa, ust i uszu, wszelakie dźwięki zniknęły, zastąpione przez szum, a kiedy spróbował otworzyć usta — poczuł się, jakby był pod wodą.

_Nie. Nie. Nie._

Walczenie z własną mocą przypominało wspinaczkę po górze pokrytej czymś śliskim — ilekroć myślał, że udało mu się zdobyć choć odrobinę równowagi, robił kolejny krok i ześlizgiwał się, wiercił.

Otworzył oczy.

Pomieszczenie zalewała ciemność, a zamiast Billa, naprzeciwko Dippera, istniały jedynie niebieskie płomienie uformowane w coś na kształt szkieletu. Jego własne ręce i nogi też nie istniały: zamiast nich widział jedynie ogień.

I wtedy coś poczuł.

Nie było to delikatne, ulotne, ale nie było też nieprzyjemne, złe. Raczej… dziwne. Nowe.

Szum przeistoczył się w dźwięki, hałasy, a do Dippera dotarło, że słyszy każdą rozmowę w pałacu; że widzi każdego demona, wyczuwa ich zdolności, wie co zrobią, co powiedzą. Ich uczucia były jego uczuciami. Ich ruchy były jego ruchami. Ich słowa były jego słowami. A to był zaledwie pierwszy krok. W tej chwili mógł iść jeszcze dalej: mógł zobaczyć cały ten wymiar, objąć go swoją mocą. Może nawet potrafiłby dosięgnąć świata ludzi, może…

Trzask.

Na moment zobaczył swoją rękę w całej okazałości, a na bladej skórze, niczym u porcelanowej lalki, pojawiło się pęknięcie idące aż po łokieć.

 _To ciało jest za słabe_ — usłyszał, a niewidzialna siła zmusiła go do położenia obu dłoni na barierze. — _Na razie musi ci wystarczyć tylko tyle_ — dodał i Dipper po raz pierwszy wyczuł pod palcami barierę. W dotyku przypominała najzwyklejsze szkło, a objęcie jej płomieniami teraz wydawało się dziecinnie proste.

*

Kręciło mu się w głowie. To była pierwsza rzecz o jakiej pomyślał, kiedy otworzył oczy.

Zamrugał kilka razy, a kolor powoli przestały się zlewać i zaczęły tworzyć odpowiednie kształt. Pełna świadomość uderzyła w niego z impetem ciężarówki: zniszczył barierę. Roztrzaskał ją, a potem wywrócił się prosto na Billa, a teraz obaj leżeli na ziemi.

— To… — zaczął Cipher, ale nie dane mu było skończyć. Dipper wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie histerycznym, pełnym przerażenia. To był najzwyklejszy, wesoły śmiech, że aż ciężko było do niego nie dołączyć.

— Rozpoczęto proces… — zaczął robotyczny głos, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

Bill, śmiejąc się, wstał z ziemi i podał rękę Dipperowi, a ten, wciąż rozbawiony, skorzystał z pomocy.

— Powinniśmy… — zaczął Bill i tym razem urwał sam z siebie, na widok twarzy Dippera.

Był umazany krwią, a włosy lepiły mu się do polików i czoła, a jednak, gdy tak się uśmiechał… był piękny. Idealny. I chociaż Bill naprawdę lubił Aarona, w tej chwili był zły na jego istnienie.

Dipper zaś zdawał się kompletnie nie myśleć o Aaronie oraz mnóstwie innych osób, które nie byłby zadowolone z tego obrotu spraw — po prostu przyciągnął do siebie Billa i pocałował go.


	28. XXVII.Dwie rozmowy.

— No, a wtedy odepchnąłem go i uciekłem — dokończył Dipper i padł na kanapę.

Sam oderwał wzrok od lin zajmujących pół pokoju, zmarszczył brwi i spytał:

— Poczekaj. Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? — Bez patrzenia tworzył kolejny supeł, a coś, co wcześniej wydawało się być bezkształtnymi, wiszącymi w powietrzu sznurami, nagle zaczęło Dipperowi przypominać drzewo. — Pocałowałeś króla, on to odwzajemnił, więc odepchnąłeś go i zwyczajnie zwiałeś, niczym bohater tandetnej komedii romantycznej? — podsumował.

— Być może trochę mnie poniosło. — Dipper ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— _Trochę_?

— Być może _bardzo_ mnie poniosło — poprawił się. — Po prostu… — Wsunął palec pod bandaż zasłaniający pęknięcie idące od nadgarstka po sam łokieć lewej ręki. Pojawiło się, gdy tylko zniszczył barierę i od tamtej pory dołączyło do listy rzeczy, które nie chcą się uleczyć. Na to wszystko było paskudne: to, co z niego wyzierało miało wygląd czarnej mazi, która w kontakcie ze skórą innej osoby, roślinami albo zwierzętami, zaczynała zabijać. Jakimś cudem nie działała na niego samego, bandaże z demonicznego wymiaru, ale wypalała w drewnie idealnie okrągłe dziury oraz zdawała się nie mieć końca. — W jednej chwili byłem szczęśliwy; było milo, fajnie, a w drugiej… uświadomiłem sobie, co właściwie robię i jakoś tak… — Machnął zdrową ręką. — Chyba się przestraszyłem?

Sam, który nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem właściwie dał się wmanewrować w tę rozmowę, westchnął już któryś raz tego dnia i zapragnął znaleźć się gdzieś na drugim końcu świata albo chociaż — w innym wymiarze. Innym wymiarze, który nie płonął na każdym kroku i którego obywatele nie mieli problemów większy, niż to, jaki kolor zasłon wybrać do sypialni.

Wziął do ręki kolejny hak i, przy użyciu mocy, umieścił go w powietrzu, prawie przy ścianie i jak najdalej od brązowych sznurów.

— Więc? — spytał. — Zamierzasz zerwać z Aaronem?

Prawdopodobnie, jak przystało na dobrego przyjaciela i męża siostry Dippera, powinien powiedzieć coś mądrego; coś, co podniosłoby go na duchu i rozładowało napięcie, ale tu pojawiał się problem — to było sprzeczne z jego zasadami.

Oczywiście, większość demonów potrafiła wiązać się z kilkoma osobami naraz i nie widziała w tym problemu; Mabel i Sam też mieli moment, w którym spotykali się z innymi, ale w obu tych wypadkach — każda strona wiedziała o tym, co się dzieje. Aaron nie. Aaron znowu tkwił w kłamstwie, a Dipper nie wyglądał, jakby chciał zrobić krok w jakąkolwiek stronę i przyjąć na siebie wszelkie tego konsekwencje.

— A jeśli to będzie błąd? — Dipper podniósł się i pomaszerował do kuchni. Wrócił po dwóch minutach z kubkiem kawy i telefonem, który wcześniej musiał zostawić na blacie. — A może ja jednak go kocham i uświadomię sobie to dopiero, gdy go stracę? Albo — teraz Bill mi się podoba, teraz mnie do nieco ciągnie, ale co jeśli za rok odkryję, że jego też nie potrafię kochać? Może ja jestem aromantyczny? Może po prostu nigdy w nikim się nie zakocham? — Wypił ledwie jeden łyk i znowu padł na kanapę. — Saaaam?

— Tak?

— Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu?

— Pomijając terapię?

— Pomijając.

— Im dłużej cię słucham, tym bardziej mam ochotę ułożyć ci cały plan działania, tylko wiesz w czym tkwi problem? Ostatecznie nie jestem tobą. Nie wiem, ile z tego, co mi mówisz to prawda, ile w tym faktycznych emocji, a ile to kłamstwa, które wmawiasz i sobie, i innym. Nie wiem, jak wygląda pełen obraz sytuacji. Jedyne, co ci mogę powiedzieć to to, że nie ma nic złego w tym, że niektóre związki nie wychodzą; że czasami się rozpadają; że zakochujemy się w kimś innym. Bywa. Problem zaczyna się, kiedy skaczesz między jedną i drugą, i dla własnego komfortu okłamujesz je, albo chociaż jedną z nich.

— Czyli mam się pośpieszyć?

— Dokładnie.

— Wow. — Dipper prychnął. — To było bardzo pomocne. Powiedz mi jeszcze jakąś oczywistość.

Liny zawisły w powietrzu, a Sam, bezszelestnie podszedł do Dippera. Ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i ponurą miną, stanęła nad nim.

— Jesteś dupkiem, wiesz? — powiedziała. — I czego ty właściwie oczekujesz? Naprawdę mam cię wziąć za rączkę i poprowadzić? Czy może szukasz kogoś, kto będzie za ciebie zbierał kopniaki? — Ignorując swoje wcześniejsze słowa, dodała: — Tak, czego nie zrobisz będzie źle. Tak, ktoś będzie cierpiał. Tak, być może stracisz Aarona, Billa albo i ich obu. Po prostu zaakceptuj to i zrób coś. Cokolwiek, byleby nie zalegiwać na kanapie i płakać, jak to ci źle, bo, o zgrozo, świat nie będzie chodził wokół ciebie na palcach.

Dipper, który do tej pory był jedynie przybity, teraz poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Moce przebudziły się, pragnęły wydostać i tylko cudem je zduszał, gdy podrywał się z kanapy.

— Mocne słowa, jak na kogoś, kto przez lata jednak chodził na palcach wokół mnie — fuknął, myśląc o tych wszystkich chwilach, w których Mabel i Sam po prostu bezkrytycznie akceptowały jego postawy.

Sam odgarnęła włosy i spokojnie, przerażająco wręcz spokojnie, powiedziała:

— Przypominam ci, że ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś z nas spróbował być wobec ciebie mniej delikatny, prawie spaliłeś pół Londynu. S a m stworzyłeś sobie bańkę wokół siebie, a teraz obwiniasz wszystkich dokoła. Tak, wiemy, przydarzyło ci się coś okropnego. Straciłeś pół dzieciństwa, rodzinę, zostałeś zgwałcony, dostałeś moc, której nie chcesz. Tak wiemy, nie jesteśmy tak idealni, jak Bill — jednych z nas nie było przy tobie, gdy tego potrzebowałeś, inni jeszcze w ogóle cię nie znali, jeszcze inni znali zupełnie inną wersję historii. — Nabrała powietrza do płuc, choć wcale tego nie potrzebowała. — Idąc dalej: boję się ciebie. Mabel się ciebie boi i wierzy, że nienawidzisz jej. Większość osób w twoim otoczeniu boi się ciebie i twoich reakcji. Nawet teraz: Mabel nie będzie cię obwiniać. Ale ja? Owszem, wciąż jestem przerażona, w końcu możesz wysadzić pół mieszkania ze złości, ale jestem też zmęczona. Zmęczona tym, że moi rodzice wciąż zajmują się dzieckiem, od którego wszystko się zaczęło, bylebyś ty miał pretekst do rozmów z Billem. Zmęczona faktem, że m o j a żona wciąż może zostać zaatakowana, bo ktoś może ją pomylić z t o b ą. Jestem zmęczona t o b ą.

Tym razem Dipper naprawdę został uderzony, a kiedy sięgnął do zaczerwienionego policzka — jeden z bandaży obsunął się i kilka kropel czarnej brei skapnęło na podłogę i pozostawiło w panelach dziurę.

Sam, wybita tym faktem z rytmu, otworzyła usta, chcąc zadać pytanie, ale nim wypowiedziała chociaż jeszcze jedno słowo — Dipper złapał się za rękę, własną skórą osłaniając pęknięcie i wybiegł z mieszkania.

Znowu uciekł.

I kiedy wrócił do mieszkania — zignorował telefony od Aarona, zignorował wiadomość od Billa i sąsiada pukającego do drzwi. Zabandażował mocniej rękę, zadbał o to, by nawet malutki fragment nie był odkryty i rzucił się na łóżko.

Zakopał się pod kołdrą, nie mając pojęcia, czego jest w nim więcej — czy złości, czy jednak strachu. Wspomnienia atakowały go z każdej strony, teraz mając inny, ostrzejszy kształt. Kopał nogami w łóżko, wiercił się, a kiedy krzyknął z frustracji — okno pękło. Jego odłamki rozsypały się na dywanie, ale Dipper nie miał siły ich posprzątać.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć, ale gdy wreszcie to zrobił, nie śnił o swoich problemach ani słowach Sam.

Śnił o dziewczynie.

Jej brązowe włosy pięły się ku nocnemu niebu, obrośnięte niebieskimi różami, a kiedy mówiła — czuł się, jakby ktoś uwięził go pod wodą.

*

— Ile to już trwa? — Will spojrzał na Flawię.

— Godzinę — powiedziała, pstrykając palcami przed twarzą Billa. Nic. Zero reakcji. — Zaciął się. Moglibyśmy wepchnąć mu do ust robaki, a i tak by nie zareagował — stwierdziła, kręcąc głową.

— Nie, nie moglibyście — fuknął Bill, nagle wracając do rzeczywistości. — I nawet nie próbujcie — dodał, podnosząc się. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy dotarł do pokoju. Właściwie: ostatnie dwie godziny stanowiły istną czarną dziurę w jego pamięci. Wiedział, że Dipper go pocałował; wiedział, że został też odtrącony, ale co właściwie zdarzyło się później?

— Co ci się stało? — Will zignorował marudzącą Flawię i złapał Billa za podbródek. Uniósł mu głowę i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niewielkie, poczerwieniałe zagłębienie w policzku.

— A coś się stało? — Bill uniósł rękę, przejechał palcem po śladzie i syknął z bólu. W następnej chwili zerwał się z łóżka i podszedł do lusterka zawieszonego nad kominkiem. — Nie goi się — stwierdził, jakby to było niesamowitym odkryciem albo przynajmniej czymś, czego Will i Flawia nie zauważyli.

Will westchnął, czując, że będzie musiał odłożyć swój odpoczynek na później.

— Co dzisiaj robiłeś? — spytał, a w głowie już wertował wszystkie wspomnienia związane z najróżniejszymi podręcznikami o demonicznych truciznach, broniach, znane mu zdolności.

— Rano był ze mną, potem ze mną i tobą, i jeszcze tego nie miał — odpowiedziała Flawia.

— A później?

— Byłem z Dipperem — powiedział. Jego kąciki ust uniosły się mimowolnie i natychmiast opadły, gdy przypomniało mu się, jaki był tego finał. — Trochę rozmawialiśmy, a potem udało mu się zniszczyć barierę, no ale o tym wiesz.

— Coś jeszcze się wydarzyło? — spytała z błyskiem w oku i uniosła rękę, chcąc dotknąć dziwnego śladu na poliku Billa, ale Will ją zatrzymał.

— Nie możesz się regenerować — przypomniał, jakby co najmniej Bill zarażał poprzez dotyk.

— Dipper mnie pocałował — wyznał Bill, a Will aż z wrażenia puścił dłoń Flawii.

— Dipper zrobił… co.

— Naprawdę? — Flawia pisnęła. — Gratulację! — Rzuciła się Billowi na szyję.

— Ta, ale potem uciekł.

—Och.

Will potarł skroń, nagle pragnąc uderzyć głową w ścianę.

— Co było później? — spytał.

— Byłem w szoku? I chyba wróciłem do pokoju? — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale było fajnie? — wtrąciła Flawia, jakby nagle zdrowie Billa przestało mieć dla niej znaczenie.

— To trwało ledwie kilka sekund!

— No dobra, ale było czy nie? — naciskała.

Bill westchnął.

— Było.

— P a n i e n k i . — Will klasnął w dłonie, tym samym zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. — Nie wiem czy pamiętacie, ale mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż to.

— Ale to może mieć znaczenie — stwierdziła Flawia i posłała Willowi karcące spojrzenie. — Poza tym mógłbyś się cieszyć szczęściem brata — szepnęła mu do ucha, kiedy Bill znowu przyglądał się sobie w lustrze.

— Szczęściem? Podobno został odepchnięty — odszepnął Will.

— Ale przynajmniej coś ruszyło.

— Albo wręcz przeciwnie: coś się skończyło.

— Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz być takim pesymistą?

— A dlaczego ty zawsze musisz być taką optymistką?

— Wiecie, że ja was słyszę?

I oczywiście Bill został zignorowany, bo oto Will i Flawia, wciąż szeptem, woleli kłócić się o to czy pocałunek Dippera był krokiem wprzód czy w tył w tej pokręconej relacji. Dopiero kiedy otworzył drzwi, oboje oderwali od siebie wzrok i łaskawie zerknęli na niego.

— Co ty robisz? — spytała Flawia.

— Idę porozmawiać o tym — wskazał na policzek — z Selene i Killem

— Dlaczego z nimi?

— Dlaczego nie z nami?

— Naprawdę mam wam na to odpowiadać? — Uniósł brew, patrząc to na Willa, to na Flawię. A oni patrzyli na niego. I wciąż nie rozumieli.

*

Problem polegał na tym, że Kill i Selene nie mieli dla Billa żadnych wartościowych odpowiedzi. Właściwie — Kill, zajęty obściskiwaniem się z jakimś strażnikiem, praktycznie wyrzucił Billa ze swojego pokoju. Za to Selene, zajęta papierkową robotą, poświęciła mu ledwie dwie minuty i wróciła do swoje pracy. Tym samym Bill znowu wylądował w swoim pokoju, w towarzystwie Flawii i Willa. Ci co prawda nie kłócili się już ze sobą, ale też — nie wyglądali na gotowych na spokojną rozmowę. Właściwie, Bill był pewien, że jeśli powie chociaż słowo — zaczną się kłócić i chociaż oglądanie, jak jego przeważnie spokojny brat wścieka się, było na swój sposób ciekawe, teraz potrzebował spokojnego Willa i jeszcze spokojniejszej Flawii.

 _Może powinienem porozumiewać się z nimi za pomocą listów?_ — pomyślał i natychmiast prychnął wyobrażając sobie, jak Flawia zagląda Willowi przez ramię, a chwilę później kartki i długopisy latają po całym pokoju.

— Gdzie są ci dorośli, gdy ich potrzeba? — jęknął i dotknął policzka. Ślad wciąż był czerwony, a piekł nawet gorzej, niż na początku. Gdziekolwiek ten początek był.

*

Nie było jeszcze nocy, gdy zasiadł przez biurkiem i na szybko nabazgrał list do Dippera. Zaczynając myślał, że ciężko mu będzie znaleźć odpowiednie słowa; że pogubi się w tym wszystkim i ostatecznie podrze kartkę. Będąc przy końcówce — czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze, a słowa same wydostawały się spod jego palców. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że Flawia i Will wciąż kręcili się za jego plecami i co jakiś czas dorzucali od siebie jakieś uwagi. W zasadzie: głównie Flawia je dorzucała. Will za to prychał i kręcił głową, tym samym rozpoczynając między nimi kolejne mini wojny.

*

Dipper obudził się w środku nocy i chociaż przez dziurę po oknie przedostawało się zimno, czuł, że cały płonie. Bandaż opadł na podłogę, a maź wypływała strumieniami z powiększającego się pęknięcia. Niszczyła wszystko, co tylko napotkała na swojej drodze.


	29. XXVIII.Uczta.

Tylko cud sprawił, że Dipper nie rozwalił całego budynku, a jedynie sporą część własnej sypialni i odrobinę łazienki. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, jak wytłumaczy właścicielowi rozwalone łóżko, ogromne dziury na ścianach i w podłodze oraz brak okna, ale wolał już to, niż tłumaczenie się, dlaczego cały budynek wyparował. Oczywiście — o ile miałby komu wyjaśniać, bo istniała spora szansa, że gdyby nie opanował mazi ta prędzej czy później zabiłaby też wszystkich mieszkańców i ruszyła dalej, pochłaniając miasto.

Kolejne dni spędził samotnie — Sam go nie odwiedzała, Mabel napisała tylko raz, a jej słowa sprawiły, że Dipper znowu poczuł się, jakby ktoś wbijał mu igłę; Will zjawił się dzień po małej katastrofie, wręcz Dipperowi to o co ten prosił i został wypchnięty za drzwi. Aaron dzwonił przynajmniej kilka razy dziennie, przestał dopiero gdy Dipper napisał, że potrzebuje odrobiny spokoju. Bill dołączył do osób, które nie odezwały się ani razu.

Wracając jednak do Willa — ten przyniósł mu igły, nici i bandaże ze swojego świata. Nie pytał o nic, nie drążył, choć wyraźnie chciał zacząć. Kiedy Dipper był już pewien, że jeden z Cipherów zniknął, rozebrał się i wszedł do wanny, którą uprzednio zabezpieczył swoimi mocami. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to zadziała, ale zaryzykował i rozwinął bandaże, odsłaniając pęknięcie, które od ostatniego razu zrobiło się jeszcze większe — z jednej linii rozciągniętej od nadgarstka po łokieć, przeistoczyło się w istną sieć, a skóra w tym miejscu przypominała w dotyku porcelanę. To był też ten moment, w którym Dipper mocno zwątpił w swój plan. A jednak, gdy wbił igłę w dłoń — ta bez problemu przeszła, zachowując się, jak przy normalnej skórze. Tak więc kolejną godzinę Dipper spędził jęcząc z bólu i zszywając to… _coś_. Potwierdziła się też jego teoria: maź nie potrafiła tak szybko niszczyć rzeczy ze świata demonów. Oczywiście, uszkadzała je, ale trwało to o wiele dłużej. Ta ze świata ludzi wytrzymywała ledwie pięć sekund, ta od Willa — pięć godzin. Bandaże za to w ogóle się nie rozpadały, ale za to przeciekały, więc nie mógł sobie pozwolić na noszenie tylko ich.

Jakaś jego część buntowała się — chciała wyjść na zewnątrz i coś rozwalić, może nawet skonfrontować się z Sam, Mabel, Aaronem i Billem. Inna zaś — zresztą: ta, która wygrywała przez najbliższych kilka dni — chciała leżeć na kanapie, oglądać głupią telenowele i wstawać tylko po to, by zszyć ranę albo zrobić kolejną porcję płatków i nalać herbaty. Rutynę zakończyło coś nieoczekiwanego — policjanci, którzy dobijali się do jego drzwi.

Dipper w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Mabel albo Will i doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie chce się z nimi teraz widzieć. A jeśli to był Bill to… tu dla odmiany on nie powinien widzieć Dippera. Nie w ubraniach niezmienianych od dłuższego czasu, poplamionym szlafroku i przetłuszczonych włosach; i nie po tym, jak się rozstali ostatnio. Tak więc zakopał się w zapasowej, trzymanej do tej pory w szafie, pościeli i przymknął powieki, słuchając, jak Vanessa kłóci się ze swoim mężem. Nie pamiętał o co dokładnie poszło, wyłączył się przy tym, ale teraz był niezwykle zainteresowany.

— Policja! — usłyszał, gdzieś między krzykami Vanessy i dopiero wówczas Mason podniósł się gwałtownie, niczym rażony prądem.

Znowu przemknęło mu przez myśl, że wcale nie musi otwierać; że wręcz lepiej byłoby gdyby tego nie robił. No bo co jeśli bandaże się poluzują, co jeśli jakiś szew pęknie i dojdzie do tragedii? Zabicie człowieka nie wyglądałoby dobrze na jego i tak za długiej liście problemów. Do tego: tym razem nie mógłby powiedzieć, że jest niewinny. Z drugiej strony… a jeśli to pomyłka? Albo coś naprawdę pilnego? Co jeśli właśnie nie reagując wplącze się w kolejne problemy?

Westchnął ciężko, odstawił miskę z płatkami na szklany blat i, po upewnieniu się, że z bandażami wszystko w porządku i nie zmieni się zaraz w morderce atakującego tajemniczą breją, poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

— Tak? — Przechylił głowę, patrząc to na mężczyznę, to na kobietę. Rozważał stworzenie wokół siebie iluzji, dzięki której wyglądałby chociaż odrobinę lepiej, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że z tym byłoby za dużo zachodu. Poza tym jest u siebie, a oni nie są nikim ważnym, więc nie musi się dla nich stroić.

— Pan Shannon? — Policjantka, niezrażona jego stanem, uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Miała haczykowaty nos i proste, czarne włosy; wyglądała na nastolatkę i w każdych innych okolicznościach Dipper w życiu nie pomyślałby, że ma przed sobą dorosłą kobietę.

Z mężczyzną zaś było odwrotnie: cały siwy i pomarszczony wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto powinien już siedzieć w domu i wypoczywać na stare lata.

— Eee… nie?

— Nie? — Była równie zdziwiona, co on. — Więc…

— Mason Pines — przedstawił się, domyślając się o co chce spytać. Dziwnie się czuł wypowiadając własne imię: jakoś niewłaściwie, jakby znowu kogoś okłamywał. Ale przecież nie powinien się w takiej sytuacji przedstawić, jako Dipper, a tym bardziej, jako _Ten Dupek Który Wkurza Wszystkich Włącznie Ze Sobą.—_ Shannon mieszka dom dalej. Po lewej.

Wymienili jeszcze kilka zdań — ot formalności — i odeszli, a Dipper zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie. Nogi mu się trzęsły, jakby, zamiast stania w miejscu przez kilka minut, przebiegł maraton. Był wręcz pewien, że gdyby wciąż był człowiekiem, teraz dyszałby ciężko.

Leżąca na komodzie koperta spadła na podłogę, więc podniósł się i natychmiast zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, że to list od Billa. Nie tamten, który dostał kilka dni temu — tamten przepadł bezpowrotnie w mazi. Ten był nowy, zapakowany w zieloną kopertę i szczelnie zamknięty. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Bill mu to wysłał.

Znowu nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić — dwie jego strony walczyły, bo oto jedna chciała uniknąć ewentualnych radości i rozczarowań, i tkwić w wiecznej niewiedzy, a druga pragnęła dowiedzieć się, co Bill napisał.

— To nie musi być nic złego — powiedział na głos i nim zdołał zmienić zdanie, otworzył kopertę, a jego oczom ukazało się pismo Billa. Nie było żadnych przywitań, pożegnań czy innych formalności, a jedynie jedno proste zdanie:

_Wiem, że nasze ostatnie spotkanie skończyło się dość niezręcznie, ale zastanawiam się: czy przyjdziesz na Ucztę?_

Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie i zerknął na kalendarz, który bezlitośnie przypominał o tym, że Uczta odbywa się dzisiaj. Dokładniej: za niecałe dwie godziny. Kompletnie o niej zapomniał, a cała ekscytacja związana z byciem zapraszanym gdziekolwiek przez Billa, uleciała nim w ogóle zdążyła się porządnie pojawić.

— Nie ma mowy.

I chociaż to powiedział; chociaż pokręcił głową i wręcz wybuchnął śmiechem na myśl o sobie na jakiejś tam Uczcie — wyłączył też telewizor, szlafrok wrzucił do kosza na pranie i pomaszerował do łazienki. Odkręcił wodę w wannie i po zabezpieczeniu całej łazienki, zdjął bandaże, rozciął i powyciągał nici, sycząc przy tym i jęcząc. Co prawda jeszcze miały sporo czasu, wyglądały na jedynie odrobinę nadgryzione, a do tego wszystko miało odbyć się w demonicznym świecie, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Zaczął szyć na nowo, a popękana skóra poruszała się, jakby zaraz miała odpaść na podłogę. Potem wziął długą kąpiel, a nawet i dwie, próbując pozbyć się tych wszystkich zapachów, które przylgnęły do niego w ostatnim czasie.

— To głupie — mamrotał, szorując nogi aż skóra na nich poczerwieniała, a każdy kolejny ruch zaczął boleć.

— To głupie — powtarzał godzinę później, stojąc przed szafą, okryty jedynie ręcznikiem. Przerzucał ubrania, wyrzucał je na podłogę, wywracał na drugą stronę, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc i wzdychał. Trochę kręciło mu się w głowie.

W końcu zdecydował się na prostą białą koszulę, równe proste, ale czarne spodnie i niebieską marynarkę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy właściwie ją kupił, ale teraz był sobie za to bardzo wdzięczny, bo była najlepszą rzeczą, jaką miał w szafie, a jej długie rękawy bez problemu przylegały do rąk i osłaniały bandaże.

— To głupie — wciąż to mówił, kiedy zakładał buty. Ich historii też nie pamiętał, ale były długie, niemalże sięgające do kolan, czarne i sznurowane, na lekkim obcasie.

Nie przestawał tego powtarzać nawet, gdy tworzył portal, a po przejściu do niego jedynie ściszył głos, schodząc do szeptu.

Pałac… pachniał. Przede wszystkim pachniał piernikami i innymi potrawami, które kojarzyły się Dipperowi ze świętami. Jego korytarze przyozdobiono czerwonymi wstęgami, kolorowymi światełkami opleciono kolumny, a wszystkie obrazy zastąpiono portretami jednej kobiety o ponurym spojrzeniu i blond włosach. Przeważnie przedstawiano ją też z łukiem w ręce albo wilkiem stojącym obok.

Sala, w której miała odbyć się Uczta była ogromna, niczym całe jedno mieszkanie. Jej ściany były białe, przyozdobione linią róż o zielonym kolorze; pod sufitem wisiały kolejne wstęgi, a na podwyższeniu, tworząc literę U stały stoły i krzesła. Oczywiście na samym tego szczycie, umieszczono coś na kształt tronu, przy którym zresztą zasiadał teraz Bill. Po jego prawej stronie siedział Will, po lewej — Flawia. I Dipper spodziewał się, że tak będzie — w końcu nie odpisał Billowi oraz przez ostatnie dni zachowywał się, jakby ten nie istniał, a jednak poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Muzyka grała w najlepsze, a demony tańczyły, śmiały się i żartowały.

 _Nie pasujesz tu_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy wciąż stał w jednym z przejść.

 _Jesteś potomkiem Mabel Gleeful. Oczywiście, że tu pasujesz —_ fuknęło coś innego i zmusiło Dippera do zrobienia pierwszego kroku. Przy kolejnym, Flawia odwróciła się w jego stronę, zamrugała kilka razy i z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy szturchnęła Billa w ramię. Potem zaś wyciągnęła rękę do Willa, a ten wręczył jej kilka banknotów. Dipper wolał nie pytać. Właściwie — aktualnie nawet go to nie obchodziło, bo oto Bill patrzył tylko na niego. I szedł w jego stronę, a tłum rozstępował się przed nim. Korona lśniła na jego głowie, a ubranie było ciężkie do opisania — ozdobne, ale niepraktyczne; pełne skomplikowanych wiązań, złotych nici. Ale to nie to wybiło Dippera z rytmu i sprawiło, że aż na moment całkowicie zapomniał o ich pocałunku.

— Twoje włosy… — szepnął, kiedy stali już blisko siebie. Wyciągnął rękę, cofnął ją i dopiero, gdy Bill skinął głową, wplótł ją w jego włosy. Blond włosy. Nie czarne, nie rude czy niebieskie. Blond.

— Znudziła mi się czerń.

— A to? — spytał Dipper, nim ugryzł się w język. Oczywiście, że wiedział skąd u Billa dziwne, wciąż czerwone wgłębienie w policzku. Dotknął go ostrożnie, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało, by tego nie robił.

— Nie mam pojęcia skąd to się wzięło — wyznał Bill i nakrył swoją dłonią, dłoń Dippera. Kiedy zahaczył palcami o bandaż, Dipper natychmiast wyszarpał rękę.

Tym też sposobem na nowo zrobiło się niezręcznie: żadne z nich nie chciało poruszać tematu pocałunku w tak licznym gronie, ale jednocześnie też nie wiedzieli, co mogłoby być zamiennikiem tego tematu. Na szczęście z pomocą przybyli im Flawia i Will.

— Nie chcę przeszkadzać. — Flawia uśmiechnęła się. Oczywiście, że chciała. — Ale czas na taniec króla.

Wskazała na wielki zegar zawieszony nad ich głowami, a Bill zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Faktycznie — wymamrotał i spojrzał na Dippera, a potem na Flawię. Nie przewidział tego, że Dipper faktycznie zjawi się na Uczcie, ale nie mógł też zjawić się sam (to zwyczajnie nie wypadało królowi), więc ostatecznie zabrał Flawię. Teraz zaś tradycja nakazywała, by to z nią tańczył. Tak więc przełknął wzbierającą w nim irytację i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Ona zaś, rozumiejąc jego problem, poszerzyła swój uśmiech jeszcze bardziej i złapała Willa za rękę.

— Z całym szacunkiem. — Skłoniła się, bardziej na pokaz, niż z faktycznego szacunku. — Ale mam już partnera do tańca. — I nie czekając na jakiekolwiek komentarze, zaprowadziła Willa na parkiet.

— Łamiesz tradycję — oburzył się, ale i tak ułożył dłonie na jej talii, a kątem oka zerknął na swojego brata i Dippera. Oni też zmierzali na parkiet i Will bardzo nie chciał tego przyznać, ale tak. Wyglądali, jak para. Szczęśliwa, królewska para.

— Tradycje są po to, żeby je łamać — oświadczyła dumnie.

— Zasady. Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać — poprawił ją.

— Jesteś strasznie nudny, wiesz? — fuknęła, pozwalając się prowadzić po parkiecie.

— A ty bezczelna i gadatliwa.

— Gbur.

— Psuja.

Obrót. Flawia przymknęła powieki. Nienawidziła tańca: nigdy nie pamiętała kroków, a od tych wszystkich obrotów kręciło jej się w głowie, ale przynajmniej przy Willu nie czuła się, jakby ktoś nią szarpał po całej sali. Prowadził, ale był w tym zaskakująco delikatny w porównaniu do Billa, który potrafił ciągać innych za sobą.

— Ale czy w takim wypadku nie powinieneś się cieszyć?

— Z twoich wad?

— Z tego, że ostatecznie to nie ja zostaną królową. Jestem tak wadliwa, że to aż dobrze, że Bill woli Dippera, prawda? — spytała, a on po raz pierwszy pomyślał o tym, jak ona musi się czuć. Uśmiechała się i sama popychała Billa do Dippera, ale jednocześnie…

— Boisz się? — spytał, myśląc o tym, jak poprzedni król pozbywał się jednych kochanek na rzecz drugich.

— Że zostanę zepchnięta w kąt albo gorzej: wepchną mnie do lochu? — Oparła się o niego wygodniej.

— Mhm.

— Nieszczególnie. Wątpię, by Bill był do tego zdolny. Poza tym: żadne z nas nie kocha tego drugiego. Nie jestem też w ciąży, więc… żaden ze mnie problem.

— Więc… wrócisz do domu?

— Jeśli Bill i Dipper będą tego chcieli?

— A ty? Chciałabyś tego?

Flawia zamrugała. Inne pary wciąż tańczyły, Bill i Dipper byli gdzieś w pobliżu, a jednak ona i Will stanęli w miejscu i po prostu patrzyli na siebie.

— Ja… nie wiem — wymamrotała, mając przed oczami swój ponury, mały domek. Lubiła go: mogła w nim spokojnie piec kolejne pyszności i nikt nie poświęcał jej choćby minuty. Z drugiej strony lubiła też pałac: cały ten przepych, całe złoto i swój nowy, ogromny pokój.

*

Jak zwykle wszystko, co piękne musiało się szybko skończyć. Tylko tym razem nie była to wina pocałunku, a ich rozmowy. I to jeszcze nieskończonej rozmowy. Zaczęło się jednak od tego, że Bill i Dipper tańczyli: Bill prowadził, a Dipper pozwalał mu na to i z nieskrywanym zadowoleniem patrzył na skupioną twarz Ciphera. Potem jednak, gdy muzyka ucichła, nadszedł czas na przemowę, więc wszyscy zebrali się przy stole. No dobrze, prawie wszyscy, bo Dipper nigdzie nie widział Flawii (zajął jej miejsce) i Willa, którego miejsce z kolei zajęła Selene. Kill też gdzieś zniknął.

— Zebraliśmy się tutaj dzisiaj ze względu na… — zaczął Bill i kontynuował przez kolejnych dziesięć minut. Potem, ku zaskoczeniu Dippera, inny demon wyrecytował ❝Do błękitu❞, a po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się niezwykle przyjemny, kwiatowy zapach i wszyscy zaczęli jeść.

W połowie, gdy część demonów wróciła na parkiet, a część oddała się rozmowie, Dipper zauważył, że Bill jest nieobecny. Bezmyślnie dźgał widelcem ziemniaki na swoim talerzu i wpatrywał się gdzieś w pstrzeń.

— Bill?

Szturchnął go. Demon zamrugał.

— Tak?

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby nie być w porządku? — spytał i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

— Bo wyglądasz, jak zbity pies?

W tym też momencie Bill westchnął ciężko, przeprosił i… wyszedł. Po prostu wyszedł z sali, a Dipper aż upuścił widelec.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to znowu jego wina. Oto kolejny raz zrobił coś głupiego i jak zwykle nie zauważył, że kogoś rani. W drugiej pokręcił gwałtownie głową i podniósł się ze swojego krzesła. Wyminął tańczących ludzi. A przynajmniej — próbował ich wymijać, bo w pewnym momencie nie dał rady i wpadł na kogoś. Jęknął boleśnie, dotykając polika, w który został uderzony czyjąś ręką.

— Dipper?

Zamarł. Bał się podnieść wzrok, ale wiedział, że w końcu musi to zrobić.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Mabel chciała dotknąć jego ręki, ale on (bardziej ze strachu, niż złości czy jakiegokolwiek innego powodu) cofnął się natychmiast.

Mabel nie wyglądała na złą. Zatroskaną? Smutną? Już prędzej. Sam zaś był… kompletnie wyprany z emocji. Przyglądał się bacznie Dipperowi, ale kompletnie nic nie mówił.

— Ja… Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać — wyznał, choć słowa ledwie wychodziły z jego ust; choć wciąż się bał tego, gdzie ta rozmowa może ich zaprowadzić i czego znowu się o sobie dowie.

— Porozmawiać? Teraz?

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie tu i nie teraz, ale… niedługo — obiecał i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia prowadzącego na jeden z miliona korytarzy. Nim jednak zostawił ich całkowicie, odwrócił się, zacisnął ręce i wymamrotał: — Kocham cię i cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

_Kocham cię._

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jej to mówił. Nie pamiętał czy w ogóle robił to po tym, jak Fia ją wskrzesiła, ale teraz, robiąc to i patrząc na jej twarz, nie czuł strachu. Nie czuł złości. Zamiast tego była jedynie… ulga.

Mabel zamrugała zbita z tropu, a gdy wreszcie dotarły do niej jego słowa, odpowiedziała:

— Ja ciebie też, braciszku.

To nie naprawiło wszystkie; nie było końcem ich problemów, ale stanowiło dobry początek.

Dipper ruszył przed siebie i tym razem nie zatrzymywał się, nawet gdy niechcący potrącił jakiegoś demona.

*

Kolejne minuty spędził błąkając się po korytarzach i klnąc na własne moce. Oczywiście, że teraz, gdy przydałaby mu się zdolność widzenia płomieni innych demonów, moce go ignorowały i uparcie spały. Klną też na samego siebie za to, że w ogóle przyszedł na tę nieszczęsną Ucztę i zgodził się na taniec z Billem. W następnej zaś kolejności klną na siebie klnącego na siebie — bo może teraz, w tej chwili było dziwnie, źle, ale i tak dobrze, że wyszedł z domu; że zrobił cokolwiek zamiast tkwić w zawieszeniu.

Przystanął, słysząc szelest. Rozejrzał się, a gdy wreszcie zlokalizował drzwi zza których dochodziły odgłosy — złapał za klamkę. Wątpił w to, by to był Bill, ale… jeśli jednak? Głupio by mu było, gdyby później okazało się, że ominął demona. Otworzył drzwi.

Tak.

To zdecydowanie nie był Bill.

Trzy nagie postacie, które do tej pory musiały opierać się o drzwi, runęły na ziemi, prosto pod jego nogi, a stos przekleństw wydostał się z gardła jednej z nich.

— Pojebało cię? — warknął Kill i podniósł się z ziemi. Nie pomógł wstać chłopakowi, którego Dipper pierwszy raz widział na oczy ani równie obcej dziewczynie. Zamiast tego dotknął łokcia, którym uderzył w kafelki. Potem zaś przeniósł swój wzrok na Dippera i zamarł. — Przylazłeś za Billem? — Przechylił głowę, nagle zapominając o swojej nagości i o tym, że Dipper wszystko mu zepsuł.

— A jest tam?

Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie patrzeć. Gdyby był człowiekiem serce zaczęłoby bić mu szybciej, a ciało pokryłoby się potem. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od cofnięcia i ucieczki, jak najdalej. I nawet nie chodziło o wstyd i o to, że miał przed sobą nagiego Killa Ciphera. Chodziło o strach i sam fakt, że stali przed nim nadzy ludzie. W telewizji, w głupich telenowelach puszczanych trochę później, niż w godzinach obiadowych, mógł ich tolerować, ale na żywo… To bolało. W jakiś dziwny, chory sposób bolało.

— Niee, polazł do swojego pokoju. — Kill przeciągnął się leniwie, niczym przerośnięty kocur, a widząc pytającą minę Dippera, westchnął. Machnął ręką i w powietrzu pojawiła się czerwona kulka. — Zaprowadzi cię — powiedział, a kiedy, w towarzystwie obcych Dipperowi demonów, wracał do pokoju, nawet nie skomentował całej sytuacji, jakby uznał, że Mason jest już tak poobijany, że kopanie go nie ma sensu.

*

W pokoju Billa wylądował po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach drogi, a czerwona kulka zniknęła. Zamknął oczy, policzył do dziesięciu i uniósł rękę, chcąc w pierwszej chwili zapukać. W drugiej — po prostu otworzył drzwi. Wiedział, że to niegrzeczne, ale naprawdę nie miał siły na bawienie się w uprzejmości i głupie:

— Mogę wejść?

— Nie, nie możesz, chcę być sam.

Bo znając życie mniej więcej tak odpowiedziałby Bill, a Dipper i tak ostatecznie wylądowałby w jego pokoju, więc lepiej było to obejść i przez od razu do wchodzenia.

Bill siedział na ogromnym łóżku i wpatrywał się w balkon, nawet nie zareagował, kiedy Dipper usiadł obok niego.

— Więc? — spytał i dopiero tym sprowadził Billa na ziemię.

Demon zamrugał.

— Co: _więc_?

— Co się stało?

— Dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby się stać?

— Bill, dosłownie wyszedłeś z Uczty.

Demon westchnął i opadł na łóżko z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami. Wyraźnie walczył z samym sobą, ale w końcu odważył się i wyznał:

— Myślałem o Fii.

— O Fii? I to cię tak zabolało? — Dipper zmarszczył brwi. Prawdopodobnie powinien czuć się źle z tym, że oto ich rozmowa zmierza w kierunku byłej narzeczonej Billa, ale nie potrafił. Był jedynie ciekawy.

— Normalnie nie boli prawie wcale — stwierdził Bill. — Po prostu… patrzyłem na te wszystkie demony i nie potrafiłem przestać myśleć o niej. Lubiła Uczty. Mieliśmy nawet taką głupią zabawę: zgadnij kim jest dana osoba i co złego zrobiła. Albo: robiliśmy konkursy, kto zje więcej pierników.

Dipper uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, jakby słuchał wspomnień w miarę normalnego chłopaka i dziewczyny, która nikogo nie zabiła.

— To nic złego, że za nią tęsknisz — powiedział, wsuwając dłoń we włosy Billa. Nie wiedział na ile prawdziwe są jego słowa, ale czuł, że powinien je powiedzieć.

— To absurdalne, że za nią tęsknie — poprawił go Bill. — Po tym, ile złego zrobiła…

— Ty też w przeszłości zrobiłeś wiele złych rzeczy, a jednak w ciągu ostatnich dni bardzo za tobą tęskniłem — zauważył Dipper, nim ugryzł się w język.

Brwi Billa pomknęły ku górze, prawie dotykając linii włosów.

— Tęskniłeś?

Tym razem, gdy złapał Dipper za rękę, ten go nie odepchnął.

— I było mi głupio — przyznał, nachylając się nad Billem. — Tamta ucieczka…

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć — nie dał rady, bo tym razem to Bill pocałował go. I tym razem nikt nie uciekł; nikt nikogo nie odepchnął. Nikt nawet nie myślał o tym, by odepchnąć drugą stronę. Ale i sytuacja była inna — tamtego dnia pocałunek był spontaniczny, całkowicie pod wpływem emocji, teraz — był czymś oczekiwanym, chcianym. Czymś o czym mniej lub bardziej świadomie marzyli od kilku dni.

— Ja… chyba cię kocham — wyznał Bill, między jednym pocałunkiem, a drugim.

— Od kiedy...

— Od festynu — przyznał, patrząc, jak Dipper rozplątuje jedno z wielu wiązań i kiedy supeł wreszcie puścił, materiał opadł odsłaniając jedno z ramion Billa i część jego klatki.

— Ja…

— Nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. W ogóle nie musisz.

Kolejne ubrania opadły na podłogę, tworząc tam niezgrabną stertę kolorowego materiału. Dipper czuł chłód bijący od balkonu, słyszał muzykę graną w sali i śmiechy niesione echem, ale nie potrafił się tym wszystkim przejmować. Był… szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, jakby nigdy nie wydarzyło się nic złego; jakby był zwykłym nastolatkiem spędzającym czas ze swoim chłopakiem. Nawet zapomniał o bandażu, a Bill — nie pytał. Po prostu zignorował go, jakby ten nie istniał i zaczął rozpinać Dipperowi spodnie.

 _Urocze —_ głos Carmen rozbrzmiał w jego głowie, a rzeczywistość uderzyła go w twarz. Niczym rażony prądem odsunął się, jak najdalej od dłoni Billa, prawie przy tym zlatując z łóżka.

 _Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie —_ mamrotał w myślach i kręcił gwałtownie głową. — _To się nie może dziać z nim —_ powtarzał, ale oczywiście, że t o się działo: zamiast pokoju Billa, miał przed oczami zniekształcony, wypłowiały pokój. Czuł dłonie Carmen, jej zapach; słyszał jej śmiech.

 _Nie z nim —_ myślał, bo to przecież było absurdalne! Dotyk Billa nie był denerwujący, nie sprawiał mu bólu. Sam Bill był… tym dobrym elementem. Tym idealnym łącznikiem z przeszłością, a teraz i kimś, kto podobał się Dipperowi. Kimś, komu Dipper ufał, więc…

— Dlaczego? — wymamrotał już na głos.


	30. XXIX.Plan Willa.

Dipper nie potrafił spojrzeć na Billa. Słyszał jego głos i nawet próbował kilka razy unieść głowę, ale ostatecznie i tak się od tego odcinał, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że oto zawiódł w kluczowym momencie. Znowu. I to nie przy pierwszej lepszej osobie, ale przy Billu. To, to było… absurdalne. Chore. Głupie. Kompletnie nie do pomyślenia. Ta noc powinna była skończyć się w jakiś miły, przyjemny sposób, a nie przeistoczyć się w denną tragedię, kolejny odcinek z serii _Dipper nie potrafi radzić sobie ze swoją traumą_. A może i nawet, zamiast klęski, ta noc w ogóle nie powinna była się wydarzyć. Może powinien był zostać w swoim domu, w bezpiecznej strefie pełnej puchatych koców i głupiutkich telenowel. Jedząc kolejną porcję płatków i patrząc na cudze dramaty, nie czułby się nawet w połowie tak obolały, jak teraz.

Skąd to się w ogóle brało? Przecież ostatecznie nic się nie wydarzyło, a jednak, pomijając ból psychiczny, Dipper cierpiał tez fizycznie, jakby co najmniej przebiegł maraton, w trakcie którego widownia obrzucała go ciężkimi przedmiotami. Czuł się, jakby całe ciało miał pokryte siniakami, a to z kolei przecież było niemożliwe — jako demon nie mógł mieć siniaków ani blizn. Jego moc nie pozwoliłaby mu na coś takiego. Tak samo nie powinien móc się dusić, a jednak — czuł, że teraz brakuje mu powietrza.

Najchętniej ubrałaby się szybko i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Billa samego, ale tu pojawiały się dwa problemy: po pierwsze — nogi miał, jak z waty i wątpił, by udało mu się wyjść bez ciągłego przewracania się. Po drugie — ile jeszcze razy miał uciekać? Uciekł już raz Billowi, uciekł już raz Sam i teraz miałby to zapętlić? A może teraz znowu uciekłby Billowi, potem Mabel, potem Aaronowi i Willowi? Chyba do reszty by siebie znienawidził za to.

— Mason.

Bill dotknął jego ramienia. I chociaż zrobił to delikatnie, niepewnie, Dipper miał wrażenie, że oto ktoś wbija mu igły w rękę. Bandaże obsunęły się odrobinę, więc złapał za nie, nim wreszcie zmusił się do spojrzenia na Billa.

— Przepraszam — wybełkotał, choć nie miał pojęcia czy to właściwie; czy to to Bill chciał usłyszeć w tej chwili. — Znowu wszystko zepsułem.

— Zepsułeś? — Bill uniósł brew.

— No bo… było już tak dobrze, a ja jak zwykle musiałem… Ugh. — Złapał się za głowę. — Po prostu myślę, że jestem beznadziejny — zaczął od nowa — i tylko zmarnowałem ci czas. Myślę, że powinienem był wrócić do domu albo w ogóle nie przychodzić. Tak byłoby lepiej dla nas.

— Ty chyba mnie nie słuchałeś. — Dłonie Billa przeniosły się z ramion Dippera, na jego policzki. — Dosłownie powiedziałem, że coś do ciebie czuję, a on dziesięciu minut próbuje ci powiedzieć, że n i c się nie stało. Nie jesteś gotowy. Bywa. Nikt cię nie będzie za to kamieniował.

— Ale… jesteś rozczarowany, prawda?

— Jestem szczęśliwy, że w ogóle przyszedłeś.

— Nawet jeśli wszystko zepsułem?

— M a s o n .

— No wiem, wiem, ale… po prostu… jesteś dla mnie za dobry, wiesz? — Dipper odsunął się od Billa i padł na pościel. Napięcie częściowo zniknęło, a głos wreszcie przestał mu się rwać. — Po tym, jak raz uciekłem, a teraz wszystko popsułem, ty jeszcze znajdujesz plusy w naszej sytuacji. To… — Machnął ręką. — Zbyt miłe. Zbyt wspaniałe.

— A to nie tak, że to ty znajdujesz minusy w sytuacji, która wcale nie jest aż tak tragiczna?

— Nie wiem. Ja… nigdy w niej nie byłem. W sensie: zazwyczaj uciekałem albo wywalałem innych z domu. Nawet Aarona odrzuciłem, bojąc się konfrontacji.

Bill poruszył się niespokojnie, przypominając sobie o jednym, drobnym aczkolwiek bardzo ważnym szczególne — Dipper wciąż był w związku. No a przynajmniej Bill nie wiedział nic o tym, by on i Aaron zerwali.

Westchnął ciężko i oparł na poduszki, obok Dippera i nakrył ich kołdrą. Nagle fakt, że są nadzy, a balkon wciąż jest otwarty, zaczął mu przeszkadzać.

— Wstydzę się — kontynuował Dipper. — W sensie: tego, co się ze mną dzieje. Wiele o tym czytałem, słuchałem różnych historii innych ludzi, ich przeżyć. Niektórzy mówili, że potrzebowali tygodnia, by w ogóle uświadomić sobie, że zostali z-zgwałceni. Inni pisali, że po wszystkim robili swojemu gwałcicielowi naleśniki i planowali z nim weekend, jeszcze inni nagle mieli więcej ochoty na seks, niż wcześniej. Niektórzy przestali wychodzić z domu. Tak czy inaczej, wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że każdy reagował po swojemu i żadna z tych reakcji nie była, że tak to ujmę, zła, niewłaściwa; że nie ma się czego wstydzić. Myślałem, że po tej setnej historii czy może tysięcznej sam zacznę tak uważać, ale wiesz co? Mam wrażenie, że jest gorzej. Bo kiedy przeglądałem profile tych osób, odkryłem, że one są już szczęśliwe; że ci l u d z i e są szczęśliwi, a ja po stu latach wciąż tkwię w miejscu. Robię krok do przodu, pięć do tyłu. Śmieję się i żartuję z tego, co mnie spotkało, a potem płaczę, bo ktoś użył słowa _gwałt_. Rozbieram cię, a potem wzdrygam się i panikuję, bo widzę kogoś nagiego w sytuacji, która nie ma związku bezpośrednio ze mną. — Potarł skronie. — I mówisz mi, że bywa, ale jak często to ma się zdarzać? Ile jeszcze razy ma nie wychodzić? Pięć? Dziesięć? Sto? Poza tym… sprawy nie ułatwia fakt, że ty to ty.

Bill uniósł brew.

— Co ze mną nie tak?

— No bo… — Dipper poczuł, jak jego twarz, ponownie, pokrywają rumieńce. — Z tobą zawsze było inaczej. Twój dotyk nigdy mi nie przeszkadzał, twoja obecność mnie nie wkurzała. Mało pamiętam z tamtego okresu, ale wiem, że nawet chwilę po gwałcie, ty mi nie przeszkadzałeś. Więc… pomyślałem, że i tu tak będzie, ze magicznie wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Wiesz, trochę, jak w bajkach: jeden pocałunek i po problemie. A teraz jesteśmy tu. I to nie tak, że chcę rezygnować _z nas_ , ale znowu się wstydzę i nie mam pojęcia, co powinniśmy zrobić.

— Cóż — Bill podparł głowę na dłoni — nie znam się na związkach — wyznał, choć brzmiało to absurdalnie. — Moje wszystkie relacje z innymi osobami kończyły się tragicznie, ale zgaduję, że jeśli mamy być jacykolwiek _my_ , powinniśmy porozmawiać, zamiast się na siebie rzucać i patrzeć, co tym razem z tego wyjdzie.

—…porozmawiać?

— Tak. Nie tylko… — Machnął ręką. —…o tym, co się wydarzyło, ale i o wszystkim innym. W końcu: wciąż nie wiemy o sobie mnóstwa rzeczy.

— Jeśli tak ma być, to… jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą się martwię — wyznał Dipper, a Bill kiwnął głową dając mu tym samym znak, by kontynuował. — Chodzi o to, że ci nie odpowiedziałem. No wiesz, gdy powiedziałeś, że chyba mnie kochasz. Ja wiem, że powiedziałeś też, że nie muszę dawać ci odpowiedzi teraz, ale ja martwię się, bo nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek ci ją dam. Podobasz mi się. Lubię cię. Bardziej, niż przyjaciela. Ale Aarona też tak lubiłem i zobacz, jak to się skończyło. Jestem tu. Z tobą. A co jak za kilka lat przyjdzie ktoś inny? Albo co jeśli jednak okaże się, że kochałem Aarona, ale nie byłem tego świadom? Jak w ogóle może ci się podobać ktoś, kto właśnie zdradza swojego chłopaka?

— A co z tobą?

— Co ze mną?

— No wiesz: jak może ci się podobać ktoś przez kogo byłą narzeczoną straciłeś wszystko? Ktoś, kto zniszczył ci jedne wakacje? Dzisiaj jestem spokojny, a jutro mogę zapragnąć podbijać wszechświat. Poza tym: jestem też królem, Mason i chociaż bardzo tego chcę, nie o wszystkim mogę ci mówić. Nawet teraz muszę trzymać w tajemnicy coś, co w przyszłości może nas poróżnić.— Westchnął. — Ten związek nie będzie łatwy.

— Ale nie musi być też aż tak straszny.

— Właśnie. Rzecz w tym, że leżąc tak i gdybając nigdy nie poznamy wyników.

I chociaż te słowa pały, następne piętnaście minut przeleżeli w całkowitej ciszy, wpatrując się w siebie i milcząc. Dopiero hałas — coś, jakby wycie zmieszane z bijącym dzwonem — zmusił ich do gwałtownego podniesienia się.

*

Will, w odrobinę potarganych włosach i źle zapiętej koszuli, zjawił się w _verte diter_ jako pierwszy. Po nim do pomieszczenia wpadli Kill (w samych bokserkach) i Selene oraz Mabel i Sam. Bill i Dipper, którzy w porównaniu do Killa postanowili się ubrać, zjawili się dopiero na końcu. Kiedy weszli, Will akurat tworzył złotymi płomieniami mapę na stole, a Selene szukała czegoś w szufladach.

— Co się stało? — spytał Bill, siadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

— Creswell wypełzła z ukrycia — warknął Kill.

— I zajęła retwere — dodała Selene, wyciągając wreszcie dwie grube księgi.

— Retwere? — Dipper spojrzał pytająco na Billa.

— Coś, jak ludzkie elektrownie atomowe, tylko gdyby coś poszło nie tak, jedna retwera mogłaby wysadzić pół naszego świata. A biorąc pod uwagę ile ich mamy jedna wysadziłaby drugą, druga trzecią i tak oto nasz świat zostałby rozerwany.

— Helga skomunikowała się z nami — powiedziała Selene, stawiając tomiszcza na stole. — Powiedziała, że zniszczy nasz świat, jeśli nie oddamy jej dziecka. Konkretniej: powiedziała, że Mason i Bill mają je jej przynieść. Bez żadnych sztuczek, bez żadnych podstępów.

— A nie da się tego całego retwere wyłączyć? W sensie, wiecie, stąd. Z pałacu.

— Niestety nie.

— Więc… co teraz?

— Mam pewien pomysł — oświadczył Will i uniósł ręce, a złote płomienie otoczyły ściany pomieszczenia, podłogę i sufit. — Chociaż, jeśli nie zadziała, jest spora szansa, że wszyscy umrzemy, a razem z nami zginie ten świat.

— Już mi się podoba — powiedział Kill i wyszczerzył się, odsłaniając swoje rekinie zęby. — Kontynuuj.

— Na początek, w wielkim skrócie. — Tu Will zwrócił się do Dippera. — Cała moc retwerów jest zasilana przez pilion umieszczony w podziemiach. A to, znowu skrótowo, substancja, która… cóż, jest podobna do naszych demonicznych moc. I można ją wchłonąć. Oczywiście, tylko jeśli samemu ma się odpowiednią zdolność.

— Chcesz, żeby Mason ją wchłonął. — Bill zacisnął ręce w pięści. Panika spowodowana nagłym alarmem, przerodziła się w złość. Samo to, że Dipper miał w sobie moc Fii i Mabel Gleeful było już niebezpieczne. Gdyby wchłonął coś jeszcze… co właściwie by się z nim stało? Czy jego ludzka część wytrzymałaby coś takiego? — To szalone. To...

Dipper uniósł dłoń. Jemu też nie podobał się ten pomysł, ale alternatywa była jeszcze gorsza.

— Co dalej? — spytał.

— Cóż, za dwie godziny będą potrzebował tu ciebie, Mabel i Killa. Razem wyruszymy do retwery.

— Czemu dopiero za dwie godziny?

— Do tego czasu ja i Selene zbierzemy inne demony. Nie tylko strażników czy członków rady. Zbierzemy wszystkie demony o jakich mamy pewność, że nie współpracują z Helgą Creswell. Przy okazji — na końcu zwrócił się do Selene — chciałbym żebyś wysłała wiadomość do innych. Wszystkie retwery mają zostać wyłączone, a demony z miast i wsi mają być przygotowane do ewentualnej ucieczki.

Selene skinęła głową. Sam wtrąciła coś niezbyt przyjemnym tonem, ale Mabel natychmiast weszła jej w słowo i tak oto wywiązała się między nimi sprzeczka, którą przerwał dopiero Bill, mówiąc:

— Moment. Chwila. Stop. — Spojrzał na mapę, a potem Dippera. — Ten pomysł wciąż jest szalony, ale jeśli mam się na niego zgodzić… mam jeden warunek. Jeśli nie zostanie spełniony, możemy to wszystko olać i od razu uciekać.

Will westchnął.

— Tak? Czego potrzebujesz?

— Idę zamiast ciebie.

Kiedy Will i Bill wciąż kłócili się o to, który z nich ma pójść z Killem, Dipperem i Mabel, Dipper skorzystał z okazji i wymsknął się z pomieszczenia. Początkowo planował po prostu przejść się, pomyśleć chwilę. Potem zaś, gdy wreszcie dotarło do niego, że oto spokojny dzień i niezbyt przyjemna noc, przerodziły się w coś, co mogło się skończyć nawet jego śmiercią — stworzył portal do świata ludzi i przeszedł przez niego.

*

Aaron kończył akurat rysować, gdy Dipper zjawił się na środku jego pokoju. I chociaż zdążył już przywyknąć do myśli, że demony istnieją, a jego chłopak jest jednym z nich, nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do tego, że ten pojawiał się ot tak. Sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że Dipper milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w niego, niczym dziecko, które zrobiło coś bardzo złego i teraz boi się do tego przyznać.

W końcu jednak Dipper przemówił:

— Musimy porozmawiać.

I chociaż były to tylko dwa słowa, zająknął się przy każdym z nich, a ostatnie ledwie wydusił z siebie.


	31. XXX.Rozpad.

Dipper i Bill szli kolejnymi korytarzami wypełnionymi zwłokami demonów. Większość z nich musiała umrzeć niedawno, może ledwie godzinę temu. Te, co lepsze, nie pozbawione głowy czy rozczłonkowane, wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały się zregenerować i podnieść. Kolejne mijające minuty uświadamiały jednak Dipperowi, że tak się nie stanie i minie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim on i Bill spotkają kogoś żywego. Było to nieoczekiwane: spodziewał się, że na każdym kroku będą im towarzyszyć demony, które postanowiły dołączyć do Helgi. Wyobrażał sobie, że będą ciągle obserwowani, może nawet dojdzie do zamachu na ich życie i do jakichś potyczek, a tymczasem było spokojnie.

Zanim wyszli, Will powiedział im:

— Wątpię, żeby Helga wierzyła, że poddamy się i po prostu oddamy jej dziecko — powiedział, jednocześnie notując coś na pożółkłej kartce. — Myślę, że może mieć jakiś plan zapasowy, a jeśli i nie — zabranie dziecka może być tylko pierwszym krokiem. Następnym zaś: atak na pałac. Tak czy inaczej, zamierzam wysłać Selene oraz kilku innych emisariuszy w okolice domu rodziny Sam. Nie bezpośrednio do niego, bo to mogłoby być zbyt ryzykowane, ale też nie za daleko, żeby w razie czego mogli dotrzeć na czas. Sam i Flawia w tym czasie zajmą się chronieniem królewskiej rady, która utworzy nad pałacem ogromny klosz. Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, ani nikt tu nie wejdzie. Ja zaś zgromadzę kolejną grupkę emisariuszy i zbierzemy się w okolicy retwery. Będziemy działać w bardzo małych grupkach, bo...

Mówił coś jeszcze, ale to była ta część, którą Dipper słyszał uprzednio dziesięć razy, więc zamiast na jego słowach, skupił się na tym, że Sam zostanie w pałacu. Nie podobało mu się to. Murphy mieli długą historię nienawiści do władców demonicznego wymiaru; cudem było, że w ogóle w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy chcieli jakkolwiek współpracować, a Sam przyszła na Ucztę. To musiało być dla nich, jak wybieranie między złem i większym złem, a teraz jeszcze Sam miała bronić znienawidzony pałac. Absurd.

— Fuj. — Dipper zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swoje trampki. Jeden pozostał biały, drugi: pokrył się fioletową breją. — Cuchnie, jak znoszone skarpetki — jęknął, machając nogą.

— Nie mamy na to czasu — fuknął Bill i zerknął na dziecko obwinięte kocem. Na razie nie wyglądało źle: cały czas spało, ale ani on, ani Dipper nie mieli pojęcia ile ten stan się utrzyma. Dlatego powinni się pośpieszyć, wręcz biec, a nie zatrzymywać się co pięć sekund.

— Zaskakujące: kiedy ty nas spowalniałeś, bo dziecko ci się wierciło, to mieliśmy mnóstwo czasu, ale teraz nie mamy nawet pięciu sekund? — Dipper uniósł brew.

Bill otworzył usta, policzył szybko do dziesięciu, zamknął je i ruszył dalej. Czuł na sobie wkurzone spojrzenie Dippera i w tej chwili żałował, że jednak nie zgodził się na to, by to Will towarzyszył mu w drodze… albo tego, że nie udało mu się wynegocjować zmiany z Killem. Wszystko byłoby lepsze, niż wędrowanie z tym Pinesem.

Schodami dostali się na piąte piętro, a tam, znowu, nikogo nie spotkali, ale Bill wreszcie poczuł czyjąś obecność. Nie było ich przesadnie wielu, ale gdzieś za drzwiami czaiły się demony. Z pewnością też cały czas on i Dipper byli podsłuchiwani: chociaż kamery wyglądały na uszkodzone, Bill zakładał, że Helga może mieć w swoich szeregach demony o odpowiednich zdolnościach. Dlatego tym bardziej nie powinien wdawać się w pyskówki z Dipperem. Mimo tego...

— Co znowu? — spytał podirytowany, gdy Dipper znowu stanął w miejscu, wpatrzony w jednego z martwych demonów.

— To Eliot — wyznał, a głos miał nieobecny. — On, uczył się na emisariusza, ale zrezygnował po czterech miesiącach, a potem nie widział...

— D i p p e r . — Bill wątpił, żeby Pines tego chciał, ale i tak złapał go za rękę. — Później będzie czas na żałobę.

 _A teraz lepiej byłoby gdybyś ugryzł się w język —_ dodał w myślach.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu; toczyli wojnę na spojrzenia aż wreszcie Dipper odwrócił wzrok, otarł łzy i wyszarpał dłoń z uścisku Billa.

— Później — zgodził się i tym razem to on ruszył jako pierwszy, a Bill powlókł się za nim.

— Nie patrz na ciała — powiedział, gdy zrównali się ze sobą.

— Staram się — wymamrotał Dipper i, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy się denerwował, uniósł zaciśniętą dłoń do ust i wgryzł się zębami w palec. Zastanawiało go, ile Helga wie o nim i o Billu. Może nie powinien był tak gwałtownie wyszarpywać dłoni? Może powinni iść jeszcze bliżej? Albo dalej? Jaki właściwie był status jego relacji z Billem? Will sugerował, żeby zbyt wiele się do siebie nie odzywali i po prostu szli coraz wyżej, i wyżej, ale to też mogło nie wyglądać naturalnie. — Ale to jak nie myślenie o różowym słoniu, wiesz? Jakim cudem ty to znosisz? Nie boisz się, że sam spotkasz kogoś znajomego?

— Raczej nie mam przyjaciół w takich miejscach — stwierdził, jakby to było coś oczywistego. — Chociaż… faktem jest to, że jako króla boli mnie patrzenie na takie rzeczy.

 _Bo to przypomina, jak niedoskonały jest nasz system. Taka sytuacja w ogóle nie powinna mieć miejsca —_ pomyślał, wchodząc na kolejne schody. W takich chwilach też dziwił się, że ich świat w ogóle się trzyma i obiecywał sobie, że gdy tylko wrócą, weźmie się jeszcze bardziej za radę i emisariuszy. Choćby miał wywrócić całe prawo do góry nogami — więcej do takiej sytuacji nie dopuści. Ale najpierw trzeba to przeżyć i mieć do czego wracać.

Kilkanaście schodów później, wreszcie stanęli na ostatnim piętrze, a tam były już tylko dwa pomieszczenia: jedno, wedle planu budynku, było niewielkim biurem, w którym normalnie powinien przebywać jakiś emisariusz. Drugie składało się głównie z ogromnej szklanej kopuły, a kiedy nocami paliło się w nim światło — stwarzało wrażenie, że cały budynek tak naprawdę jest ogromną latarnią. Bill nie pytał nawet czy Dipper jest gotowy — po prostu złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi.

 _Pachnie lawendą_ — to była jego pierwsza myśl po wejściu do środka. Drugą była: _Helga Creswell wcale nie wygląda tak strasznie._

Do tej pory, na podstawie kilku zeznań, wyobrażał ją sobie, jako groźną, przerażającą istotę. Czasami miała rogi, czasami wielkie skrzydła, a czasami po prostu była paskudna. Tymczasem teraz, on i Dipper, mieli przed sobą wysoką, szczupłą kobietę o jasnych włosach i łuskach pokrywających policzki oraz ręce. W czarnej, prostej sukni wylegiwała się na stosie poduszek. Nikogo przy niej nie było, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, bo Bill, gdzieś nad sobą, na szklanej kopule, wyczuwał obecność innych demonów.

— Zastanawiało mnie czy przyjdziecie — wyznała, trącąc palcami świecącą kulkę, jedną z wielu unoszących się nad ziemią i krążących po całym pomieszczeniu. Głos miała całkiem ładny, kojarzący się ze śpiewaczkami operowymi. — Oczywiście wierzyłam, że będziecie chcieli ratować ten świat, ale… — Machnęła ręką. — Myślałm też, że będziecie stawiać więcej oporu, a tymczasem, ledwie siadam do kolacji, a tu już dostaję wiadomość od niejakiego Willa Ciphera, że zjawicie się u mnie i przekażecie mi _Sol Eos_. — Uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając zęby, na których wciąż widniały plamy krwi.

 _Oczywiście, że to zrobiła_ — pomyślał Bill, ale powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Jeśli plan miał działać, to teraz, dla odmiany, musieli zwolnić i pozwolić jej gadać.

— Przeanalizowaliśmy to — wyznał Dipper. — Początkowo chcieliśmy negocjować, ale potem zgodnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że życie jednego dziecka nie jest tak cenne, jak życia wszystkich obywateli.

— Życie jednego dziecka? — Helga uniosła brew. — Och, cóż za okrutne nieporozumienie! — prychnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią. — Myślcie, że chcę je zjeść, prawda?

— A nie? — Dipper przechylił głowę.

Co prawda, ze względu na zaistniałą sytuację, Pinesowie, Sam i Kill zostali wtajemniczeni; poznali prawdę na temat dziecka, ale Helga nie wiedziała o liście, który Mitchell im zostawiła. Poza tym takie udawanie kupowało im więcej czasu; wymuszało więcej wyjaśnień.

— Och, zdecydowanie nie. Gdybym chciała zjeść jakieś dziecko — kazałabym urodzić któremuś z moich pracowników. Albo, gdybym doszła do wniosku, że nie wytrzymam tych dziewięciu miesięcy czekania, kazałabym oddać już żyjące dziecko. Może nawet zawitałabym do jakiegoś szpitala w świecie ludzi? Któż to wie. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Pewnym jest jedynie to, że nie zadawałabym sobie tak wiele trudu, nie kazałabym moim ludziom biegać za tobą, Masonie Pines, potomku pierwszej królowej.

Chociaż Dipper poznał prawdę na temat Mitchell i chociaż szpiedzy mogli być wszędzie, słowa Helgi wciąż były zaskakujące.

— Skąd ty…

— Och, litości. Ona nigdy nie zwróciłaby się do kogoś obcego, niepewnego. Poza tym, odkrycie tego nie było specjalnie trudne: i bez moich ludzi w radach, łatwo dowiedziałam się, że kiedyś istnieli inni Pinesowie, ale pewnego dnia wszyscy umarli przez Fię Zvezdę. No… prawie wszyscy. Ty przeżyłeś. Potem nagle powróciła twoja siostra. Jeszcze później: zabiłeś Fię, a ty i Mabel Pines nagle staliście się demonami. I wreszcie mamy wisienkę na torcie: ona zjawia się i zostawia ci dziecko. Tobie, z którym łączy ją ta jedna szczególna rzecz. No dobrze, jeśli dodać moce: dwie rzeczy. — Helga wreszcie podniosła się. — W całej tej historii dziwi mnie tylko jedno — przyznała, zmierzając w ich stronę.

— Co takiego? — spytał Bill, któremu z trudem przychodziło nie myślenie o… Fii. Bo to przez osoby takie, jak Helga, brały się demony pokroju Fii. I pokroju jego oraz Willa. To od takich, jak Helga wszystko się zaczynało i kończyło tragicznie.

— Że jej tu nie ma. Wiem, że lubi się wysługiwać innymi, ale to przesada nawet jak na nią. Wiem też, że lubi się ukrywać, ale jaki to ma sens teraz, gdy wszystko jest skoń — urwała. Budynek zatrząsł się, a na szkole powstały pierwsze rysy. Normalnie trzęsienia nie były czymś dziwnym w tym miejscu, ale… nigdy też nie powodowały pęknięć. — Koniec rozmowy. Dajcie mi dziecko — poleciła i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, ale wówczas wszystko znowu zaczęło się trząść. Tym razem było jeszcze gorzej: cała kopuła pokryła się siatką pęknięć, a jeden z demonów zachwiał się i wpadł do środka.

Świecące kulki opadły na ziemię, jedna po drugiej, i od razu potłukły się. Helga, zirytowana, uniosła jedną rękę ponad głowę i swoim płomieniem na nowo rozświetliła pomieszczenie. Wówczas do jej oczu dotarło coś irytującego w swej prostocie.

Bo Helga Creswell miała wiele planów, wiele przewidzeń, a jednak nie sądziła, że Cipherowie pokuszą się o najprostszą podmianę i, że zamiast Dippera Pinesa będzie miała do czynienia z Mabel Pines, a dziecko okaże się być pluszakiem, na którego ktoś (z pewnością potężny, bo w innym wypadku natychmiast by to wyczuła) nałożył iluzję.

Bill upuścił pluszaka i spojrzał na Mabel.

— Na płacz jeszcze za wcześnie, ale teraz możesz skopać jej tyłek.

— Cudownie. — Różowe płomienie otoczyły jej ręce i w następnej chwili rzuciła się na Helgę, nim ta dokończyła tworzenie portalu.

*

Prawdziwy Dipper przemierzał podziemia razem z Killem. O dziwo, w porównaniu do Mabel i Billa nie mieli aż tak długiej drogi, a co za tym szło — żeby się wyrobić, starali się iść o wiele wolniej od nich. Dla Killa rozpieranego przez energię było to niczym tortura, ale dla Dippera— zbawienie. W jakimś stopniu żałował, że poszedł do Aarona. Nie dlatego, że chciał dalej skakać między nim i Billem, i liczyć, że nikt się nie dowie. Chodziło raczej o to, że teraz był… przygnębiony. Chociaż, gdy wreszcie wyjawił c a ł ą prawdę, poczuł ulgę, to wychodząc od Aarona na nowo miał mętlik w głowie, a ten — nie był zbyt dobra rzeczą, gdy miało się misję wymagającą skupienia i utrzymywania iluzji na odległość.

— Kill? — Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Willa, gdy dotarli przed ceglaną ścianę, Dipper nacisnął te cegły, na których widniały czarne plamy. Najpierw tą z największą, potem tą z dwiema i na końcu tą z dziesięcioma. W następnej chwili ściana zniknęła, a ich oczom ukazał się długi korytarz zakończony schodami. Zejście do pilionu.

I nikt tego nie strzegł, czyli Will znowu miał rację: kiedy wyjaśniał im swój plan, opowiadał o tym, że niegdyś wszystkie retwery miały specjalne, tajne przejścia, którymi przenosiło się najróżniejsze, niebezpieczne rzeczy. Sporadycznie służyły też jako drogi ewakuacyjne. Potem, za panowania poprzedniego króla, doszło do tragedii, po której zamurowano wszystkie przejścia… oprócz tego. I tu Will zaczął długą historię o tym, jak w trakcie niszczenia kolejnych tajnych tuneli, doszło do kolejnej tragedii, a retwera, w której teraz przebywał Dipper, została tymczasowo zamknięta. Tak czy inaczej: liczyło się tylko to, że zostawiono jedno przejście, a Helga niekoniecznie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Musiała. Cały plan był tworzony w oparciu o to.

— Ta? — Kill przeciągnął się leniwie, a jego kosa uderzyła o sufit.

— Czy to normalne, że ktoś po zerwaniu nie rozpacza, tylko mówi ci, że to się zdarza, przytula cię i pociesza? A potem mówi ci też, że płakanie i krzyczenie nie ma sensu?

Był wręcz pewien, że pyta niewłaściwą osobę, ale nie mógł już dłużej trzymać tego w sobie.

— No, tak bywa. Moją reakcją na rozwód było ❝No ok❞.

— Rozwód…?

— Kiedyś miałem żonę.

— Miałeś… co. — Cudem nie potknął się o własne nogi. — Ale czy ty… czy ona… czy...

— Nie kochałem jej, jeśli o tym myślisz. — Kill wzruszył ramionami. — Ta cała miłość jest upierdliwa i nie dla mnie, ale wtedy to — ten cały związek — było wygodne. Poza tym kochałem naszą córkę.

Dipper po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że rozmawianie z Killem to nie jest dobry pomysł.

— Masz córkę?!

— Miałem. Ona nie żyje.

Kill brzmiał, jakby to było nic takiego, ale Dipper i tak zapragnął go uściskać albo chociaż powiedzieć jakiś wyświechtany tekst. Nim jednak otworzył usta — jedne z wielu drzwi otworzyły się, a na korytarz wpełzły węże. Mnóstwo węży.

— Achh, coś tak czuliśmy, że ktoś nadchodzi. — Serpentine wyszczerzyli się, a do Dippera dopiero wtedy dotarło, jak bardzo nie można było nikomu ufać. Jeszcze niedawno Bill sugerował mu, by ten sam demon zaprowadził go do pałacu. Ba, jeszcze wcześniej i później wiele razy widywał ich w pałacu, zawsze zajętych swoją pracą. A teraz… stali tu. Gotowi go zabić.

Dipper uniósł ręce, ale w tej samej chwili Kill pchnął go w stronę schodów.

— Nie po to tu z tobą jestem — przypomniał przecinając jednego z węży.

Więc Dipper zaczął biec.

*

Schody zdawały się nie mieć końca, a do tego — wszędzie było ciemno do tego stopnia, że Dipper nie widział kolejnych schodków ani swojego ciała. Mógł co prawda użyć swojego ognia, ale bał się, że wówczas straci panowanie nad iluzją i odsłoni Mabel. Kiedy już myślał, że zeskoczenie z nich będzie szybszą drogą w dół — jego nogi uderzyły o posadzkę, a do oczu dotarło lichawe światło lamp.

W ostatniej chwili odchylił się w bok, a ostrze noża śmignęło mu przed twarzą. Demon w masce godnej lekarzy zarazy, odskoczył. Był niski i chudy, wręcz posturą przypominał dziecko, ale gdy uniósł ręce… Dipper to poczuł. Cholerną barierę. Tę, z którą miał tyle problemów… i, którą teraz rozwalił jednym ruchem ręki. Nie sądził, by po jednej próbie było to tak łatwe, ale, na szczęście, tyle wystarczyło, by jego moc dopasowała się i zapamiętała, jak pozbywać się tych barier.

Demon-być-może-dziecko przechylił głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczony, a Dipper zaryzykował wreszcie i uderzył stopą w ziemię. Raz i porządnie, a ziemia pod demonem-dzieckiem otworzyła się, wypuszczając z siebie korzenie i oplatając nimi jego ciało. Z trzaskiem wykręciło mu ręce i nogi, a kolejne korzenie zakryły mu usta.

— Tego nie da się spalić — poinformował go Dippera i podszedł do zamkniętych drzwi. Otworzenie ich mogłoby zająć dużo czasu i zużyć mnóstwo energii, dlatego zsunął bandaże, chwycił za lekko nadpalone nici i… wyrwał je, a czarna maź bryzgnęła na podłogę i ścianę, prawie natychmiast wżerając się w nie.

Ból był straszny, ale powstrzymał się od krzyku i przejechał ręką po drzwiach. W następnej chwili, wchodził już do środka, a jego oczom ukazał się pilion: cały zielono-fioletowy, umieszczony w wielkim, szklanym pojemniku o kształcie klepsydry. Zresztą, nie tylko on był ogromny: całe pomieszczenie było przynajmniej dwa razy większe od mieszkania Dippera.

Przełknął ślinę.

Nagle przestało mu się śpieszyć; najchętniej tkwiłby w miejscu przez cały dzień. Jakimś cudem jednak zmusił się do zrobienia pierwszego kroku, a potem dwóch następnych. Po piątym szedł już bez większych oporów i protestów ze strony ciała nie mającego ochoty na ewentualną śmierć.

Mając już pilion na wyciągnięcie ręki… nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Kiedy Mabel Gleeful przekazywała mu moc, wszystko było proste, bo on sam nic nie musiał robić. Ona zajmowała się wszystkim; ona wtłaczała w niego swoją moc. Moc Fii zaś po prostu wypełzła z niej, gdy ta umarła. A teraz? To coś przed nim nie było żywe. Emanowała od tego energia podobna do demonicznej, ale wciąż — to nie miało woli. Nie wystarczyło tego dźgnąć nożem i Dipper wolał też nie sprawdzać, co by się stało gdyby wlał do tego swoją czarną breję.

Westchnął ciężko, powiódł wzrokiem po suficie pełnym kabli i rur podłączonych do górnej części klepsydry, a potem, nie mając lepszych pomysłów — przyłożył zdrową dłoń do szkła. Zamknął oczy i po prostu sobie wyobrażał.

Wyobrażał, że moc z pilionu przechodzi na niego, powoli przesącza się i zwiększa jego własną. Wyobrażał sobie, że wszystko jest niesamowicie proste: że niczym w jakimś filmie jego włosy poruszają się przez nieistniejące podmuchy wiatru, a zielono-fioletowa substancja powoli przedostaje się na zewnątrz, wędruje po jego dłoni i wreszcie, tuż przed zgięciem, wnika w skórę. Wyobrażał sobie, że już całe ciało zaczyna go boleć od nadmiaru mocy, ale ostatecznie wszystko kończy się dobrze i wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

I, oczywiście, to nic nie dało.

Kiedy otworzył oczy pilion wciąż tkwił na swoim miejscu.

— Nienawidzę tego — jęknął i oparł głowę o klepsydrę.

Zacisnął oczy. Tym razem nie był tak delikatny: wyobraził sobie absolutną ciemność, w której istnieli tylko on i pilion. A on siłą wyszarpywał jego moc. Pozbywał się jej raz za razem, aż wreszcie nie została nawet kropelka.

To… o dziwo zadziałało. Ale nie tak, jakby chciał — zamiast napływu nowej mocy, poczuł, jak pęknięcie na ręce powiększa się; wędruje w górę, do polików i niżej, do pępka. Czuł, jak breja znowu wypływa z niego strumieniami, a podłoga powoli przestaje istnieć.

— Mam dosyć! — krzyknął.

Tym razem, gdy otworzył oczy, nie ujrzał pomieszczenia. Właściwie: zobaczył to, co sobie wyobrażał. Żadnych kabli, żadnych kafelek, żadnych rur — była tylko ciemność, a w niej on i pilion. Nie było nawet szkła — cała substancja wisiała w powietrzu, tworząc wciąż kształt klepsydry.

Dipper zamrugał.

— Co…

— To zbyt ryzykowane. — Usłyszał i obrócił się gwałtownie.

— Gleeful?

I faktycznie: Dipper Gleeful stał teraz przed nim, ale jego forma w niczym nie przypominała człowieka. Był wężem. Ogromnym czarno-niebieskim wężem o pogardliwym spojrzeniu.

— Czy ty… — zaczął i natychmiast urwał, widząc dwie kobiety stojące w cieniu Gleefula.

Jedna z nich była przerażająca i piękna — miała lekko wygięte rogi i ciało pokryte pęknięciami podobnymi do tych Dippera. Poznał ją dopiero po niebieskich oczach. Druga zaś tak bardzo przypominała to, czym się stała po śmierci, że natychmiast ją rozpoznał.

— Mabel — wyszeptał do przerażającej królowej. — I Fia…? Dlaczego wy...

Fia Zvezda uśmiechnęła się do niego, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jej ciało było pokryte oparzeniami i czarnymi plamami; włosy miała proste, brązowe, nos zaś dziwnie duży i zakrzywiony.

— To tylko twoja moc — poinformowała go, podchodząc. A kiedy szła, jej twarz… gniła.

— Ale dlaczego? — Odwrócił wzrok.

— Bo umrzesz — oświadczyła Mabel Gleeful. — Kiedy wchłoniesz moc pilionu najpewniej umrze w tobie wszystko, co ludzie. Cała ta powłoka… — Wskazała ręką na ciało Dippera. — Pęknie.

— Dlatego musisz się wycofać — dodała Fia i chociaż była jedynie mocą Dippera, a nie prawdziwą osobą, dziwnym było patrzenie na to, jak zgadza się z Mabel Gleeful. — Nie chcesz umierać — powiedziała, łapiąc go za podróbek. — Żyjesz długo, patrzysz tęsknie na umierających ludzi, ale w głębi duszy wcale tego nie chcesz. Nie chcesz kończyć, jak oni. Nawet jeśli ta śmierć byłaby czymś chwalebnym.

— Ale… jeśli nic nie zrobię…

— Zapomnij o tym. Nawet nie masz żadnej więzi z tym dzieckiem i światem. Wciąż możesz oddać je Heldze i odejść. Może nawet… Bill cię zrozumie. Może wybaczy. Może będziecie szczęśliwie żyć w twoim, rozpadającym się świecie. Może nawet...

— Nie. — Kolejny głos. Cichy i spokojny.

Dipper odsunął od siebie Fię, a wówczas jego oczom ukazała się kolejna kobieta. Ta też miała brązowe włosy, ale w porównaniu do Mabel Gleeful czy Fii — tak naprawdę bliżej jej było do dziecka, niż do dorosłej osoby. Twarz miała delikatną, a całe ciało drobne, pokryte jedynie wyrastającymi z niego niebieskimi różami.

— Już podjąłeś decyzję — powiedziała, a gdy szła, z miejsc pokrytych różami, wyciekała krew. Dopiero, kiedy była blisko niego, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma na szyi naszyjnik w kształcie półksiężyca. — Nie możesz teraz uciekać. — W porównaniu do Fii, jej dotyk nie był delikatny. Wręcz siłą zanurzyła jego rękę w fioletowo-zielonej substancji.

— Ale… — Fia uniosła rękę, a ta rozsypała się, jakby była stworzona z piasku.

Jego emocje praktycznie nie istniały. Wiedział, że powinien się złościć albo smucić. Może nawet powinien się bać śmierci, ale teraz tego wszystkiego nie było. Był pusty, jakby uczucia przeszły na Dipper Gleefula, Mabel Gleeful, Fię i tą dziewczynę z różami.

— Spokojnie. To nie będzie boleć — zapewniła, ale Dipper, nawet gdyby chciał, i tak nie mógł już nic powiedzieć. Z ust wypływała mu czarna breja. — Nie tak bardzo, jak myślisz.

*

Kiedy Mabel, Dipper, Kill i Bill byli zajęci realizacją planu, pałac i dom rodziców Sam zaatakowano. Walka (w przypadku domu) i obrona (w przypadku pałacu) zajęły pięć godzin, a gdy wreszcie Selene i Will dotarli do podziemi retwery, klepsydra była pusta, a Bill klęczał na ziemi.

Podłoga praktycznie nie istniała, wszystko parowało, a kawałki ciała Dippera — były wszędzie.


	32. XXXI.Był wszystkim i niczym.

**she's gone**

Helga Creswell wcale nie wyglądała na złą albo przerażoną, gdy Bill i Will weszli do jej celi. Nie była też nieobecna, pogrążona całkowicie w swoich myślach — uśmiechnęła się z całą tego świadomością, na widok króla i jego brata, a następnie wygładziła fałdy sukni i usiadła prosto. Dni spędzone w tym miejscu ani trochę na nią nie wpłynęły: wciąż była piękna, a brud zdawał się całkowicie omijać jej ciało i ubrania. I chociaż, wedle raportów, nie sypiała za dobrze, nocami włóczyła się od ściany do ściany, nie miała też cieni pod oczami, a jej powieki nie opadły co pięć sekund. Nawet nie skrzywiła się, gdy po raz pierwszy od pojmania poczuła promienie słońca na swojej twarzy. Zamiast tego przechyliła ostrożnie głowę i spytała:

— Chcecie rozmawiać… o niej, prawda? Czy jest tym za kogo się podawała, czy też nie?

Patrzyła na nich, jak na głupiutkie dzieci wysłane do gabinetu dyrektorki, a kiedy mówiła — miała ton godny królowej karcącej swoich poddanych. Willowi to nie przeszkadzało — był zbyt zmęczony, żeby w ogóle zwracać uwagę na to czy Helga darzy ich odpowiednim szacunkiem, czy nie. Bill zaś, ciągle myśląc o Dipperze, gotował się cały ze złości i tylko cudem nie rzucił się jeszcze na kobietę.

— Zdemaskowaliście ją? — spytała, a nadzieja przebiła przez jej obojętność. Oni zaś, słysząc to pytanie, zdziwili się i kompletnie wypadli z rytmu.

— _Zdemaskowaliśmy ją_? — Will uniósł brew.

— Nie mogę wymówić tego imienia, bracie króla. Jeśli to zrobię, skończę, jak inni, którzy próbowali — mówiła spokojnie, wciąż jak do rozkapryszonego dziecka. — Zresztą, doskonale rozumiecie o kogoś chodzi, czyż nie?

— Ona nie żyje. — Bill wtrącił się do rozmowy, a jego słowa odbijały się echem po celi. Zacisnął ręce w pięści. — Została zabita przez jednego z twoich.

Helga zamrugała. W jednej chwili całe jej piękno przepadło, przeistaczając ją w starą, zmęczoną kobietę. Will spodziewał się, że zaraz zacznie zadawać pytania, może nawet powie im coś więcej, ale ona… po prostu się roześmiała. Nie szczerze, radośnie, jakby cieszył ją ten fakt. To był histeryczny śmiech przerażonej, skulonej istoty. Złapała się za głowę, szarpnęła włosami, wierzgnęła nogami.

— Głupi. Głupi — bełkotała, między jednym, a drugim napadem. Łańcuchy brzęczały przy każdym jej ruchu. — Nie znacie jej. Nic nie wiecie.

Bill spojrzał na Willa. Wiedział, że nie dostanie zgody, ale i tak bezgłośnie poruszył ustami, prosząc o możliwość zrobienia _czegokolwiek_. Wiedział, że to złe, ale od pojmania Helgi, wręcz marzył o skrzywdzeniu jej. Rozszarpaniu. Spaleniu. A Will uparcie mu odmawiał, powtarzając, że wciąż jestem im potrzebna. Teraz zaś, gdy wreszcie zaczęła popadać w szaleństwo i bełkotać — zdaniem Billa stała się bezużyteczna. Niestety Will wciąż widział to inaczej.

— Nie możemy — powiedział równie bezgłośnie.

— Jestem królem — przypomniał Bill i odruchowo wskazał na swoją, pozbawioną korony, głowę. Ręce miał poczerwieniałe, pokryte wgłębieniami podobnymi do tego na policzku.

Will otworzył usta gotów po raz setny tłumaczyć, że Helga wciąż może im się przydać, ale nim choćby jedno zdanie opuściło jego usta — drzwi do celi znów otworzyły się, a Selene zajrzała do środka. Na jej widok Helga na moment przestała się śmiać, znieruchomiała, a potem… roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej i rozorała paznokciami skórę na twarzy. Selene spojrzała na Billa i Willa.

— Nie pytaj — powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

Więc nie pytała. Zamiast tego odchrząknęła.

Tak, jak Bill, Will i w zasadzie większość osób, które pomagały przenosić to, co zostało z Dippera — była ponaznaczana wgłębieniami. Cała jej szyja była czerwona od mazi, która skapnęła na nią w trakcie i chociaż nosiła suknię o długich rękawach oraz rękawiczki, Bill aż za dobrze pamiętał, że i tam ma ślady; niemalże widział, jak na nowo breja skapuje na jej ubrania, wypala je i przeżera się przez skórę. To zaś sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej pragnął śmierci Helgi.

— Powinniście to zobaczyć — powiedziała i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się.

— To… coś strasznego? — spytał Bill, gdy przemierzali pałacowe korytarze. Nowi emisariusze i strażnicy stali przy każdych drzwiach, inni patrolowali ogrody. Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło Bill zadbał o to, by był lepiej strzeżony i by nie pracowały w nim osoby choć trochę podejrzane. Zajęło to dużo czasu, kosztowało wszystkich mnóstwo energii, ale efekt końcowy był zadowalający.

— Raczej obrzydliwego — stwierdziła po namyśle. — Ale i też coś cudownego — dodała, otwierając drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego. — To c o ś żyje.

*

Czuł… wszystko. Wszystko, co tylko nie należało do jego ciała: nie było jego smutkiem, jego radością, jego bólem. Był skulony, oblepiony jakąś mięsistą breją, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest obolały i ścierpnięty, bo w ogóle nie czuł, by _był_ w tym miejscu. Nie słyszał własnego głosu ani momentów, w których ciało obcierało się o… to coś, co je obklejało od każdej strony, ale za to słyszał każdą rozmowę odbywającą się w tym wymiarze. Słyszał spokojne rozmowy pracowników jakiegoś biurowca; słyszał dzieci śmiejące się z czegoś i nauczycielkę karcącą ich za to; słyszał emisariuszy plotkujących o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni; słyszał histeryczny śmiech Helgi Creswell i kolejne pytania zadawane przez jakiegoś demona. Widział też to wszystko: zamiast otaczającej go czerwieni, dostrzegał mnóstwo innych kolorów, korytarze, domy, drzewa, piękne i brzydkie pomieszczenia.

Był wszędzie i nigdzie.

Czuł wszystko i nic.

Słyszał wszystko i nic.

Wiedział wszystko i nic.

Był… w zasadzie całym tym wymiarem. Jego sercem i korzeniami.

Jedną myślą mógł burzyć całe miasta, rozpętywać wichury, podpalać lasy, rozciągać całą tę planetę, wytwarzać na jej powierzchni coraz to dziwniejsze rzeczy. Mógł usuwać moce istniejących demonów i wytwarzać nowe. Mógł…

— To… miałaś rację. To trochę obrzydliwe. — Usłyszał.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile trwał w tym stanie ani czy wcześniej istniało dla niego coś innego. Czy był czymś innym, czy sam posiadał ciało, a jeśli tak — czy miał jakieś imię, jakiś wygląd, czy może istniał jedynie jak bezkształtna masa. Nie pamiętał nawet, dlaczego jest sercem tego świata, ale teraz, słysząc go z tak bliska, rozpoznawał ten głos.

— Bill — wymamrotał. Być może było to jego pierwsze słowo, a być może miliardowe. Tak czy inaczej: brzmiało znajomo. Głos miał zachrypnięty, niepewny. Dziwny, ale i, wreszcie, słyszalny dla niego samego.

Po raz pierwszy albo i nie, poruszył się i nagle odkrył, że wcale nie podobała mu się pozycja,w której leżał. Coś wbijało mu się w brzuch, coś innego napierało na twarz i nie pozwalało w pełni otworzyć oczu.

— Chcę wyjść — pomyślał, unosząc ręce i skrobiąc nimi w breję odgradzającą go od reszty świata.

Nie był pewien czy osoby takie, jak on — kimkolwiek są — są w stanie odczuwać coś takiego, ale nagle miał wrażenie, że się dusi. Wszystko w środku parowało, przytłaczało. Ręce mu płonęły, gdy wreszcie zdołał wepchnąć je w breję. Potem przepchnął je jeszcze dalej i jeszcze, aż wreszcie poczuł na skórze chłód.

— Fuj — usłyszał, a innymi oczami, które były i nie były jego, zobaczył dziewczynę cofającą się od czegoś, co przypominało kokon albo ogromny organ wyszarpany z cudzego ciała. Wielki organy bądź kokon, z którego wystawały pokryte krwią dłonie, dodajmy. Jego dłonie. Zresztą: dziewczyna, która się cofnęła, też była jego. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak to nazwać, ale wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że są jakoś połączeni. Że są podobni.

Zmusił ciało do podniesienia się. W następnej chwili — cały był już na zewnątrz i widział już tylko własnymi oczami. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie po pomieszczeniu — po ścianach pokrytych teraz plamami krwi, po podłodze oblepionej fragmentami kokonu i wreszcie: po demonach, które stały niedaleko i wpatrywały się w niego. Znał ich. Nie dlatego, że był nimi, nie dlatego, że widywał ich będąc sercem tego świata. Nie pamiętał ich imion, ale to oni byli jego przyjaciółmi i może nawet rodziną, jaką miał przed tym, jak utknął w kokonie. To o nim myśleli cały ten czas, to on był osobą za którą płakali i przez którą wściekali się. Był… jak właściwie sam miał na imię?

Zmarszczył brwi, a czerwone nici umieszczone na jego policzkach i wciąż łączące go z kokonem, poruszyły się.

— Ja… — zaczął, ale nie zdołał skończyć.

Bill — bo to z pewnością był Bill — przylgnął do niego. To bolało, król ściskał go zdecydowanie za mocno, ale wcale nie chciał żeby przestawało. Nie chciał być puszczany.

— Mason — usłyszał przy swoim uchu i już wiedział. To. To było jego imię. Nazywał się Mason Pines. Dipper.

— O kurwa, wylazł, jak jakiś robal.

— Och, zamknij się Kill — szepnął, a potem zamarł. — Kill? — Chociaż wcale tego nie chciał, odsunął się odrobinę od Billa i jeszcze raz spojrzał na stojące obok osoby. Na Mabel, na Willa, na Sam, na Killa i na Selene. — Ja…

Wszystko na niego runęło: śmierć rodziców powróciła, a razem z nią wróciła Fia, wróciła Carmen i wróciło wszystko inne. Był Dipperem Pinesem, potomkiem Mabel Gleeful, pierwszej królowej. Był bratem Mabel Pines. Kiedyś był też człowiekiem. Był...

— Bill, czy ja jestem twoim chłopakiem? — spytał, a demon zamrugał. Nie tego się spodziewał.

— Co...

— No bo niby powiedziałem, że chcę być z tobą, ale nigdy nie skończyliśmy tej rozmowy i nie wiem, jak mam się czuć.

Brew Billa pomknęła ku górze.

— Naprawdę t y m się teraz przejmujesz? — spytał, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły, gdy powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu.

— Odpowiedz — naciskał Dipper.

— Tak. Oczywiście, że nim jesteś. — Tym razem nie walczył: pozwolił sobie na ogromny uśmiech i na nowo przylgnął do Dippera, a Mabel, która wreszcie otrząsnęła się z szoku, dołączyła do nich.

Will wywrócił oczami, zacisnął ręce i korzystając z zamieszania, wyszedł po cichu z pomieszczenia.

— Tak bardzo tęskniłam — wybełkotała trzęsąc się. — Kiedy… kiedy cię znaleźliśmy twoje ciało było… w-wszędzie.

— Wszędzie?

— Wybuchłeś — stwierdził Kill. — Dwie godziny cię zbieraliśmy.

Dipper wzdrygnął się na samą myśl i odruchowo dotkną swoich rąk, a potem nóg.

— Co było potem? — spytał, bo wcale nie czuł, by faktycznie doszło do czegoś takiego.

— N-najpierw myśleliśmy, że s-się zregenerujesz p-po prostu — zaczęła Mabel, a do Dippera dotarło, że Kill wcale nie żartował z tym zbieraniem. Naprawdę został rozczłonkowany. I to przez samego siebie. — A-ale m-mijały godziny, a t-ty nie wracałeś. P-potem cię zbadano i powiedzieli, ż-że… — Zaczęła płakać.

— Że nie żyjesz — dokończył Bill. — Powiedzieli, że nawet ty nie dasz rady wrócić po czymś takim. — Starał się być spokojny, ale po samych jego oczach Dipper wiedział, że Bill panikował w tamtej chwili nawet bardziej, niż Mabel. — Więc jako tako kazaliśmy złożyć twoje ciało i… tu się zaczęło dziać coś dziwnego.

— Obrosłeś tym czymś — wtrącił Kill i kopnął kokon, a Dipper wzdrygnął się, czując się, jakby ktoś wbił mu kilkanaście igieł. — Swoją drogą, powinieneś przejrzeć się w lustrze — mówiąc to wskazał na własne oko.

Dipper zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął do swojego lewego oka. Widział na nie normalnie, ale miny wszystkich zebranych dość jasno mówiły mu, że coś jest nie tak.

*

I faktycznie coś było bardzo mocno nie tak.

— To… — Dipper otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Czuł się słabo, jak każdy, kto spędził kilkanaście dni w całkowitym bezruchu. Kiedy stał albo zbyt gwałtownie się poruszał, zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie, więc, teraz, siedział nagi przed lustrem, a Bill wycierał go. Prawdopodobnie, jako król, nie powinien tego robić, ale Dipper nie chciał pomocy nikogo innego, a już na pewno nie przypadkowych służących. Zresztą — sam Bill nie narzekał, a wręcz wyglądał na szczęśliwego mogąc spędzić jeszcze więcej czasu z Masonem.

— Wygląda paskudnie — dokończył wreszcie i przekrzywił głowę.

— Przesadzasz — stwierdził Bill, przejeżdżając ręcznikiem po plecach Dippera.

Włosy Masona wciąż były irytująco białe, jakby cały świat mógł się zmienić, ale one nie. Prawe oko odrobinę pociemniało, ale wciąż utrzymywało niebieski kolor. Lewe zaś… od jednego końca do drugiego stało się czarne. I nie, nie chodziło tylko o tęczówkę. Chodziło o w s z y s t k o. Cała gałka była czarna. Jakby tego było mało: żyły na jego rękach i nogach również poczerniały, a jedynym plusem był fakt, że pęknięcie na jednej z nich zniknęło.

— Nie, Bill. Nie przesadzam. To n a p r a w d ę wygląda paskudnie. To aż niesamowite, że widzę normalnie.

W zasadzie, to zdane prawdą było tylko częściowo — kiedy miał otwarte i jedno, i drugie oko, faktycznie widział normalnie, ale gdy zamykał to niebieskie, wszystko robiło się szare, a napotkane demony istniały jedynie jako kolorowe płomienie.

— Mnie się podoba — powiedział Cipher i to akurat było całkowitą prawdą.

— Cieszy mnie, że tobie się to podoba, kochanie, ale obawiam się, że ludzie, a nawet i inne demony, nie przyjmą tego równie entuzjastycznie.

Dłonie Billa zawisły w powietrzu, nad głową Dippera.

— Kochanie?

— Słońce ty moje? — poprawił się, ledwie zduszając w sobie śmiech.

— O bogowie. — Bill jęknął. — Tobie naprawdę odbiło od siedzenia w tym kokonie.

Dipper nadął poliki.

A kiedy kichnął, kwiaty, które stały na parapecie i usychały, nagle rozkwitły i rozrosły się, zajmując pół łazienki.

*

Cztery miesiące później Dipper wreszcie mógł powiedzieć, że nauczył się funkcjonować z przepaską na jednym oku. Oczywiście, przy osobach, które były świadome tego, co się za nią kryło, pozbywał się jej. Potem — po wielu namowach Billa — zaczął się jej pozbywać ilekroć tylko zjawiał się w świecie demonów. Ale tak czy inaczej, nosił ją wciąż przy ludziach, a to początkowo go irytowało. Ciągle musiał ją poprawiać, wiercił się i kręcił nie mogąc znieść materiału zasłaniającego mu oko. Teraz praktycznie go nie czuł.

Tego dnia, na samym początku kwietnia, korzystając z dobrej pogody i swojego humoru, wybrał się z Mabel na zakupy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że ich relacja stała się idealna albo chociaż wróciła do stanu przed śmiercią rodziców, ale teraz przynajmniej rozmawiali. Szczerze i dużo. Początkowo rozmowom tym towarzyszył ból: Dipper naprzemiennie czuł się, jakby ktoś uderzał go i wylewał mu na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody. Potem, gdy Mabel wreszcie zaczęła mu wierzyć, że nie nienawidzi jej, czuł już tylko ulgę, jakby ktoś zdjął mu krzyż z pleców.

Po zakupach rozstali się i Dipper zawędrował na chwilę do swojego domu. Tam przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego: prostą czarną bluzkę na krótki rękaw i krótkie spodenki, a potem stanął w salonie i stworzył portal.

Oprócz przyzwyczajenia się do przepaski, zdołał też jako tako opanować moce — przestał już regenerować rośliny poprzez samo kichanie, ożywiać włożonego do ust kurczaka (tak, to naprawdę się zdarzyło i sprawiło, że Dipper od tamtej pory więcej mięsa nie tknął) oraz wypalać dziury własną krwią. Problem zaczynał się dopiero przy takich prostych rzeczach, jak stworzenie portalu. A to wszystko przez to, że portale czy lewitacja wymagały małej ilości mocy, a on jeszcze nie umiał określić ile, w jego przypadku, to mało, ale ile to wciąż za dużo i w ten oto sposób raz wciągnął w portal cały budynek, a innym razem, chcąc odrobinę przenieść pudła za pomocą mocy, wyrzucił je przez okno.

*

— Wiesz, że Will spalił wszystkie listy od Gleefula? — Tak brzmiały pierwsze słowa, jakie Bill wypowiedział do niego. Siedział w jednym z wielu ogrodów, na rozłożonym na trawie kocu i podparty o ogromne drzewo, wpatrywał się w Dippera.

— Will zrobił co?

Dipper zamrugał. Nie o tym chciał porozmawiać z Billem, ale słysząc takie nowiny, nie potrafił przejść obojętnie do innego tematu.

— Spalił listy. — Bill wgryzł się w wyjęte z koszyka jabłko. — Szedłem porozmawiać z Selene, kiedy zauważyłem, że z jego pokoju wydostaje się dym, więc zajrzałem do środka i spytałem ❝Próbujesz spalić pałac?❞, a on wywrócił oczami i powiedział ❝Palę listy od Gleefula❞.

— Ale… dlaczego?

— Cytując: ❝Patrzenie na ciebie i Dippera uświadomiło mi, że zbyt długo tkwię w jednym miejscu. Wy jesteście szczęśliwi, radzicie sobie. Ja… w zasadzie nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz byłem równie szczęśliwy, ale wiem, że ten stan się nie zmieni, jeśli dalej będę ganiał za kimś, kto od wieków nie żyje.❞. Potem stwierdził, że niedługo, gdy wreszcie wszystkie akta związane z Helgą Creswell będą kompletne, zrezygnuje z bycia emisariuszem.

Dipper cieszył się, że nie zdążył napić się soku, a jedynie przystawił szklankę do ust, bo po tych wieściach z pewnością wszystko by wypluł.

— Pozwolisz mu na to? — spytał, bo nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Willa, który nie jest emisariuszem. — I co on właściwie planuje po tym?

— Jeśli to go uszczęśliwi… — Bill wzruszył ramionami. — Powiedział, że chciałby spróbować nowych rzeczy, podróżować po wymiarach. Ewentualnie mógłby zostać ambasadorem w jednym z nich. Flawia sądzi, że to świetny pomysł.

Jeszcze w styczniu Dipper czuł się nieswojo z faktem, że Flawia wciąż tkwiła w pałacu, blisko Billa. Potem — gdy czternastego lutego zupełnym przypadkiem (przynajmniej twierdził, że przypadkiem) naszło go na pieczenie ciasteczek — jakoś tak wyszło, że się zaprzyjaźnili. Nie był to ten rodzaj znajomości, w których ciągle chcesz dzwonić do tej drugiej strony i widywać się z nią przynajmniej sześć razy w tygodniu, ale przynajmniej przestał czuć zazdrość ilekroć pojawiała się gdzieś przy Billu.

— Aha. — Dipper przebił zębami dolną wargę i odstawił szklankę na koc. — Bill?

— Tak?

— Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. Znaczy… nie jest to nic wielkiego. To nie tak, że z tobą zrywam albo zamierzam się oświadczać czy coś takiego. Właściwie, to praktycznie nie ma związku z naszym związkiem. No dobra. Trochę ma, bo rzutuje na pewną jego część, ale w sumie też nie, ale…

Bill złapał go za rękę.

— Spokojnie. Powoli — powiedział, słysząc, jak Dipper plącze się we własnych słowach. — Co się stało?

— Ja… — Nie miał pojęcia, czemu reagował aż tak mocno, ale jego poliki pokryły się czerwienią, a ręce zaczęły trząść. — Chcę iść na terapię. — Bill kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie, więc Dipper kontynuował: — Myślałem o tym od dłuższego czasu i… wiem, że nie mogę wybrać normalnego psychologa, psychiatry czy kogokolwiek ludzie tam mają; wiem, że taka osoba nie zrozumie nawet połowy rzeczy, które się wydarzyły, ale, jeśli już tak o nim mówimy, Will mi kogoś znalazł. Demona. Byłego emisariusza. I być może uznasz to teraz za niepotrzebne. Być może powiesz, że skoro radzę sobie z Mabel, to i z tym wreszcie sam sobie poradzę, ale…

— Nie powiem tak — wtrącił Bill. — Jeśli tego chcesz i myślisz, że to cię uszczęśliwi, to ja też tego chcę.

Dipper odetchnął i pozwolił Billowi zdjąć swoją przepaskę. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Zamrugał, powoli przywykając do światła i otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, podziękować Billowi za samo to, że jest przy nim, ale w tym samym czasie do ogrodu weszła Selene.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam — zaczęła i sięgnęła do torby — ale przyszły wyniki. — Wypowiadając te słowa wyjęła kopertę.

— I? — spytali w tym samym czasie, nagle kompletnie zapominając o ich rozmowie i całkowicie skupiając się na Selene.

O ile Bill był jedynie odrobinę ciekawy, o tyle Dipper miał ochotę wyszarpać kopertę z dłoni Selene i jak najszybciej poznać odpowiedź. Wiedział, że jest w tym coś okrutnego, ale od zawartości listu i tego czy ten jest prawdą, zależało czy ostatecznie przygarnie do siebie dziecko, czy może zostawi je rodzinie Sam (która z jednej strony narzekała, że wcale dziecka nie chcą, a z drugiej krzywiła się i wydzwaniała co pięć sekund, ilekroć Bill i Dipper zabierali gdziekolwiek dziewczynkę).

Selene spojrzała najpierw na Billa, a potem — o wiele dłużej i uważniej — na Dippera. Coś w jej spojrzeniu zmieniło się, jakby i ona obawiała się tego, co się stanie, gdy list wreszcie trafi do rąk Dippera. W końcu jednak wyciągnęła do niego rękę i powiedziała:

— To naprawdę była ona.


	33. Epilog

_Drogi Masonie Pines,_

_jeśli to czytasz — jestem martwa, a wy kończycie śledztwo, zamykacie kolejny volerm i zakładacie, że wszystko już stało się jasne i aż głupio mi to rozwiewać._

_z pewnością przy lekturze tego listu będziesz się zastanawiał, co sprawiło, że kieruję go do ciebie i dlaczegoż chciałam tych wszystkich rzeczy. odpowiedź tkwi na końcu, w podpisie, ale nim do niego dotrzesz: proszę, pozwól mi najpierw opowiedzieć tę historię bez kontekstu._

_wychowałam się w świecie ludzi, gdzie codziennie na mnie polowano. moje dzieci umierały jedno po drugim przez swoją inność albo rodziły się ludźmi. nie to, by było coś złego w ich niedemonicznym istnieniu, ale te, które przetrwały, nie potrafiły zrozumieć problemu. odcięły się ode mnie i ruszyły w świat._

_pewnego dnia postanowiłam ze sobą skończyć. po prostu. ale byłam zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by zrobić to własnoręcznie, więc wezwałam demona, nie dbając o to, czy wcześniej zatacha mnie przed królewską radę, czy też będzie torturował. ważne było tylko to, że wszystko zakończy się moim rozlewem krwi. ale on, zamiast mnie zabijać, dał mi szansę na drugie życie. dzięki swojej zdolności i moim zdolnościom sprawiliśmy, że stałam się niewykrywalna dla innych istot, jeśli akurat wykryta być nie chciałam. to dlatego nie mogliście mnie namierzyć. jeśli zaś chodzi o samego demona — nie musicie się nim przejmować. nazywał się Ivan Fiodorow i jest martwy od tysiąca lat._

_Thomasa Verlaca poznałam wiele lat po zostaniu Mitchell Mensonge. był to przypadek, a z całą pewnością — nie miałam pojęcia o jego powiązaniach z volermem. prawdę odkryłam dopiero w ostatnim miesiącu ciąży, gdy to odnalazłam list z zapytaniem, kiedy nasze dziecko będzie gotowe do obalenia obecnego króla i przejęcia tronu, albowiem w tym wypadku nigdy nie chodziło o zjedzenie._

_poprosiłam go, by zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego i ujawnił królowi położenie Volermu. błagałam go. rozkazywałam mu. nawet obiecałam, że i ja poniosę karę; że pozwolę rozpaść się wszystkiemu, co tak starannie budowałam przez te lata. on odmówił. kiedy urodziła się moja córka — dosłownie walczyliśmy o nią, porywając ją jedno drugiemu. ale wiedziałam, że ten cyrk nie może trwać w nieskończoność i, że bez niego, sama, nie zdołam wydusić prawdy, więc zaczęłam planować._

_posługując się innym demonem,_ _zabiłam go wiedząc, że będziesz w pobliżu i, że stał tam opustoszały volerm. korzystając z wiedzy zaczerpniętej od niego; z myśli i wspomnień, które udało mi się wyrwać z jego głowy, stworzyłam kopie potrzebnych wam dokumentów i upchnęłam je w piwnicy. następnie, wiedzą o jego powiązaniach, przekupiłam Marka d'Autriche. kazałam mu znaleźć cię i bez konsultacji aresztować._

_oparłam tę część historii na twoich znajomościach z Billem Cipherem. dlaczego twoich? dlaczego to tobie przekazałam swoje dziecko i to ciebie wrobiłam? bo wiedziałam o tym, że zabiłeś Fię Zvezdę i wiedziałam, że posiadasz jej moce oraz te należące do Mabel Gleeful. wiedziałam, że tylko ty będziesz wystarczająco silny, by przetrwać w lochach kilka dni bez całkowitego szaleństwa oraz wiedziałam, że tylko tobie Bill Cipher przyjdzie na ratunek._

_wcześniej wiele razy zastanawiałam się nad odwiedzeniem cię; nad wyznaniem prawdy. wyobrażałam sobie twoje reakcje, moje słowa, ale wiedziałam, że to się nie stanie — ciągle wmawiałam sobie, że wciąż mam czas, jednocześnie przeczuwając, że gdy urodzi się moje dziecko coś się skończy. poza tym — niektórych sekretów nie mogę powierzyć ci nawet teraz. muszę je zabrać ze sobą. do grobu._

_wracając — tu wszystko zaczęło się sypać. nałożyłam na Marka i wiele innych osób klątwę, by nie mogli powiedzieć wam prawdy; by nie mogli wymówić mojego imienia, ale Mark wciąż zastanawia się, jak odbić wam moje dziecko. ono jest zbyt ważne dla Helgi Creswell, a on — nie tak lojalny, jak wierzyłam._

_wiem, że po mnie przyjdą, ale i wiem, że zbyt pewni siebie nie będę próbowali przenosić moich zwłok; że was wciąż tu nie było i, że oni nie znajdą ani nie przeczytają tego listu. to będzie możliwe dopiero, gdy znajdę się w kostnicy, a kilka dni później — list trafi do ciebie._

_na końcu chcę jedynie przeprosić za cały bałagan, jaki wywołałam i poprosić (choć wiem, że nie wypada mi tego robić) byś zajął się moją córką. tylko przy tobie będzie całkowicie bezpieczna albowiem tylko ty zdołasz przekonać Billa Ciphera, by nie zdradzał nikomu, kim jest moje dziecko._

_̶M̶i̶t̶c̶h̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶M̶e̶n̶s̶o̶n̶g̶e̶ ̶_

_Crescent Pines,_

_córka Mabel Gleeful i Gideona Pinesa_


	34. ★☆ ★

czyli pożegnalne ciekawostki

1.początkowo itmoch miało mieć dwanaście rozdziałów.

2.pierwsza wersja (ta z 2016), najpewniej, miała ich dwanaście i została ukończona w jeden tydzień.

3.pierwsza wersja itmoch z 2019 i stara z 2016 zakładały, że głównym antagonistą będzie ojciec billa i willa. 

4.wersja z 2016 zakładała, że dziecko znalezione przez dippera jest w połowie aniołem, a w połowie demonem. w tamtej wersji też nigdy nie dowiedzieliśmy się, kto był matką dziecka. 

5.gdyby itmoch z 2019 poszedł drogą 2016, dostalibyśmy trzecią część, w której znalezione przez dippera dziecko ma już piętnaście lat i cofa się w czasie, by odkryć prawdę o swoich rodzicach.

6.co najciekawsze: dziecko nazywało się fia i w trzeciej części miało mieć romans z willem. oraz: było paskudne z charakteru. miało też brata.

7.początkowo, w ostatnim rozdziale, włosy dippera miały wrócić do swojego poprzedniego koloru, ale, ustalmy to sobie: one są na swój sposób symbolem jego traumy, a ta jeszcze nie zniknęła.

8.z dipperem stało się dokładnie to, co mabel, fia i dipper gleeful mu powiedzieli: jego ludzka forma umarła.

9.w zasadzie, w pewnych momentach, każda postać miała jakoś umrzeć. choćby: aaron miał umrzeć w szpitalu, dipper w ostatnim rozdziale, bill gdzieś w połowie (tak, naprawdę był moment, w którym byłem gotowy go zabić), a will na uczcie.

10.w pierwszej wersji helga miała zjawić się na uczcie i zaatakować.

11.w drugiej wersji itmoch (2019) kill i selene mieli być małżeństwem. w trzeciej: przynajmniej parą.

12.pierwsza wersja zakładała brak postaci takich, jak sam, aaron, flawia, kill i selene.

13.na ucztę do billa, dipper ubrał praktycznie to samo, co na przyjęcie w depravity.

14.zaczynając pisać itmoch byłem pewien, że will na końcu spali listy od gleefula. nie przewidziałem tylko tego, że przy okazji rzuci bycie emisariuszem.

15.will faktycznie zaczął podróżować.

16.po czwartym rozdziale byłem pewien, że w przeszłość kill miał żonę i dziecko.

17.początkowo nie potrafiłem zdecydować czy mabel ma mieć żonę, czy męża, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że może mieć i jedno, i drugie.

18.był moment, w którym zastanawiałem się czy itmoch nie skończy się trójkątem: dipper x arron x billem, gdzie każdy z nich jest zakochany w pozostałej dwójce. potem myślałem nad tym, by zakończyć to jednak aaron x dipper. no i była też opcja pod tytułem: dipper zostaje sam.

19.mój ulubiony moment w całym itmoch to końcówka uczty. w następnej kolejności jest moment, w którym sam uderza dippera.

20.pisząc flawię i aarona najbardziej bałem się, że w pewnym momencie staną się "tym wrednym obecnym chłopakiem" i "irytującą aktualną kochanką".

21.przerwana baśń, przede wszystkim, będzie o crescent. o jej drodze, wzlotach, upadkach i kolejnych upadkach. 

22.itmoch składa się z 76,110 słów i ponad 200 stron, co oznacza, że przebiło depravity.


End file.
